Carta a un ángel
by princes of light
Summary: TERMINADA! Es muy triste! Nunca se sabe lo que depara el mañana. Cuando el ángel de tu vida decide desplegar sus alas y jamás volverás a verlo ni abrazarlo. Cuando el corazón muere lentamente y tú no te das cuenta hasta que lo pierdes. . .
1. Recuerdos del corazón

Hola cómo estás?

Bueno, pues esta es otra de mis historias y espero que se animen a leerla. Es una historia tierna y algo triste, pero conmovedora. No dudes en terminar de leerla oky?

Bueno, pues los dejo....

Dicen por ahí que el segundo amor es el mejor en tu vida, porque es un amor más fuerte... Yo no lo creo así

Mi nombre es Li Shaoran. Soy una persona ordinaria que, como todos, quiere vivir su vida en paz y tranquila, aunque esto sea imposible, pues con las múltiples actividades que a diario debo hacer correspondientes a el clan, no se puede decir que lleve una vida tranquila

No es por presumir pero, soy el jefe de uno de los clanes más poderosos en toda China: el clan Li.

Bueno, tal vez no sea una persona tan ordinaria...

Soy casado? Sí

Dos maravillosos pupilos adornan mi vida: Ien, de 10 años y Sakura de 3. Tengo una hermosa esposa, gentil y amable, detallista y a la cual quiero mucho. La conocí no hace mucho. Ambos somos felices gozando de cada momento. Pero aunque la quiero mucho, jamás la amaré como amé a aquella niña de ojos esmeralda

El pequeño Ien es un chico serio y reservado, pero respetuoso y muy inteligente (eso lo sacó de su padre, jeje) Mi esposa dice que es mi viva imagen, y es verdad, porque me recuerda a mí cuando tenía su edad. El nombre se le ha puesto por mi padre, el gran jefe Li, muerto hace muchos años. Nunca lo conocí, pero por lo que me cuentan las personas que si lo hicieron, dicen que era un hombre con gran porte, y mucho poder, pero sencillo y amable. Bueno, pues el nombre se le ha puesto en su honor.

Y Sakura... Pues les diré que convencí a mi esposa sobre este nombre. Sakura en honor a ella. Me encanta este nombre, y me encanta mi pequeña niña. Tal vez siga loco por ella, pero juraría que tiene su mismo carácter, alegre y escandaloso, pero tierna y linda. Aunque su aspecto no se parece en nada al de ella, ya que mi linda princesita tiene hermosos ojos azules, y un lindo cabello negro azulado, como el de su madre. Se preguntarán porqué Sakura. Bien, pues ésta es mi historia...

Tal vez para muchos el segundo amor sea el más importante, pero a mí, el primero me enloqueció ¿Puede el amor llegar a enloquecer? Yo creo que si, más cuando te das cuenta de que el destino lo cambia todo.

A los diez años viajé a Japón, más precisos, a Tokio, en una pequeña colonia llamada Tomoeda. Ahí fue donde la conocí

Al principio no la soportaba. Mi carácter serio y reservado me hacia sentir maduro a su lado, eso creía yo.

Siempre llegaba tarde lo recuerdo, algo que a mí me llenaba de fastidio, ¿cómo una chica podía llegar siempre tarde? Y después de pedir miles de disculpas al profesor saludaba a todos ruidosamente. Y al llegar a mí, lo hacía de manera respetuosa, algo que celebraba, ya que nunca estaba de humor para sonreír, le devolvía el saludo indiferente

¿Qué pensaba de ella?

Que era una simple chiquilla ruidosa, que había comenzado a convertirse en mi tormento! Pues no solo me fastidiaba, sino que había descubierto que era mucho mejor que yo en muchas cosas, como en atletismo. Aunque presumo que yo era mejor que ella en matemáticas n.n

Mi rivalidad hacia ella aumentó cuando me di cuenta que le atraía la misma persona que a mí, y para colmo, su hermano era el doble de fastidio, no dejaba de llamarme mocoso (y hasta la fecha) y nunca me vio con buenos ojos, creo que me odiaba, después entendí porqué

¿La odiaba?

No, nunca la odié, nunca hubiese podido, porque, a pesar de todo, era una persona amable, tenía que reconocerlo

Ahora, al recordar de nuevo, me da risa mi antiguo comportamiento. Me invade la nostalgia por tiempos mejores, en donde nada tenía de qué preocuparme, y en donde ella estaba conmigo...

Me sentaba detrás de ella, y a diario trataba de descubrirle algún defecto escondido. Ambos nos sentábamos junto a la ventana, y por medio de ella, podía ver su reflejo, así es que me pasaba las clases viendo y analizando qué tenía de malo ella

Pero, no sé en qué momento preciso fue en que, no podía dejar de mirarla. Siempre estaba volteado hacia la ventana, viendo su perfil, y por más que buscaba defectos, sólo encontraba virtudes. Estarla viendo a diario y a toda hora, tal vez me hicieron cambiar de padecer...

Levaba cerca de medio año de conocerla, y aunque era escandalosa, también era alegre y jovial. Todos sus amigos la querían mucho, y mucho más aquella niña, Tomoyo Daidouji, su mejor amiga, y quien siempre cuidaba de ella, presidenta de la compañía de su madre y una importante diseñadora de modas en la actualidad

Me di cuenta de repente, que mi mirada hacia ella ya no la sentía fría, sino normal, y a veces se me enternecía al verla. Comencé a pensar de ella como una persona muy tierna y noble, y con una mirada llena de ternura que, sin darme cuenta, comenzó a envolverme en su hermoso brillo. Siempre estaba pendiente de las personas a las que quería y siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos.

A mí nunca me negó sus bellas sonrisas, aún cuando a veces yo era grosero con ella. Y para ser sinceros, esas sonrisas regaladas, me hacían sentir seguro ¿Porqué? No lo sé, tal vez a esa magnitud ya llevaba varios meses enamorado

Después, comencé a fijarme en su físico. Nunca lo había hecho. No era fea, muy al contrario, era muy hermosa. Con sus dos mechones adornando el contorno de su rostro, y su cabello dorado, lo llevaba corto.

Tenía unos ojos preciosos. Verdes. Comencé a soñar con ellos, verde. Mi color favorito. Y su mirada me derretía

Su piel era blanca y suave. Llegué a tener envidia del viento porque el sí podía acariciar sus mejillas sonrosadas, y yo tenía que conformarme con soñar que lo hacía

Su risa y su vocecilla aguda, música para mis oídos.

Jaja, es extraño, pero había cambiado tanto de padecer que ahora siempre esperaba con ansía el día siguiente para verla de nuevo y escucharla decir su siempre "Buenos días Li"

Y aunque era mi alegría, no lo aceptaba. No aceptaba que comenzara a gustarme alguien, mucho menos amar a ese alguien

No comprendía mis noches de insomnio, dando vueltas en mi cama sin poder conciliar el sueño por estar pensando en sus ojos y en su sonrisa. Ni tampoco entendí el día en que, hice un oso de felpa pensando solo en ella

Pronto comenzamos a llevarnos mejor, y eso fue mi perdición, pues a cada momento que se acercaba a mí, sentía cómo mis mejillas aumentaban su temperatura normal, y me sobresaltaba y me ponía nervioso cada vez que la sentía demasiado cerca de mí.

Ahora nos llamábamos por nuestros nombres, y no por nuestros apellidos, como solíamos hacerlo. Pues me sentía extraño diciéndole Kinomoto. Un día, estábamos en medio de una situación crítica, y un miedo terrible me invadió cuando sentí que la perdía, fue entonces cuando le grité su nombre, y a ella, tal parece, le dio mucho gusto que yo le dijera así

Su amiga Tomoyo siempre fue muy observadora y sagaz, pronto se dio cuenta de la situación antes de que yo quisiera aceptarlo. Comenzó a hacerme insinuaciones y a repetirme que no desperdiciara ningún momento a sola con Sakura

Entonces, tuve que aceptar lo que no quería. Estaba enamorado. Por primera vez, y de una chiquilla. Enamorado a los 10 años, muy joven para caer en esos líos. Habían robado mi corazón, algo tan imposible, y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta!

Fue cuando comprendí porqué me acongojaba cada vez que se ponía triste y sus bellos ojos le llenaban de lágrimas. Esas veces cuando quieres dar todo para que ella sea feliz, y nunca nadie nuble sus días. Sin embargo, yo estaba muy lejos de su corazón, nunca me dirigió alguna mirada con significado diferente. Pero para mí, era como si un poderoso imán uniera mi corazón al suyo, pues cada día la amaba más...

Bueno, pues espero que hasta aquí les esté agradando. El Shaoran el que está narrando, no duden en seguir leyendo. Les prometo que se pondrá súper interesante


	2. un sentimiento correspondido

Hola nuevamente, no demoré tanto en actualizar, ya que éste fic a mi me fascina, de hecho ya lo tengo todo escrito, pero hay que ir por partes. Bueno, más bien apenas voy por la mitad.

Espero que lo sigan leyendo!!

Entonces, tuve que aceptar lo que no quería. Estaba enamorado. Por primera vez, y de una chiquilla. Enamorado a los 10 años, muy joven para caer en esos líos. Habían robado mi corazón, algo tan imposible, y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta!

Fue cuando comprendí porqué me acongojaba cada vez que se ponía triste y sus bellos ojos le llenaban de lágrimas. Esas veces cuando quieres dar todo para que ella sea feliz, y nunca nadie nuble sus días. Sin embargo, yo estaba muy lejos de su corazón, nunca me dirigió alguna mirada con significado diferente. Pero para mí, era como si un poderoso imán uniera mi corazón al suyo, pues cada día la amaba más...

Pero ella a mi no....

Hacía tiempo que yo me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Tsukishiro, pero ella seguía enamorada de él.

El día que le declaró su amor, sentí que el mundo caía sobre mí, que mis ilusiones poco a poco se esfumaban junto con el viento que soplaba.

Cómo me sentí?

Pues, han sentido el dolor cuando cae un objeto pesado sobre una de sus piernas, aplastándola?

Así se siente

Se siente cómo se comprime el corazón hasta quedar del tamaño de una nuez. Se siente como si recibieras un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, provocando sofoco,

Te das cuenta que tus sentimientos están siendo destrozados. Y que tu corazón está siendo cruelmente pisoteado. Te dan ganas de odiar a esa persona que tanto daño te está haciendo, pero, cuando ves que ella está sufriendo igual que tú, y que su sonrisa está borrada de su rostro, esa sonrisa que tanto adoras, te das cuentas que prefieres sufrir en su lugar, que prefieres ver el brillo en sus ojos aunque ellos no brillen por ti.

Tan sólo tenía 10 años, y mi primera experiencia dolorosa en el amor ya estaba dejando huella en mi corazón.

Aquella vez, sentado a su lado, con mi corazón inundado y mis ojos expresando el dolor que sentía ante aquella confesión hecha por ella misma

Aquella vez fue cuando me di cuenta del dolor inmenso que me causaría verla con alguien más que no fuera conmigo

Cómo fue?

Ella misma me lo confió

Esa mañana se la pasó ausente en la escuela, sus ojos se veían embargados por la tristeza. Y por la tarde la acompañé a hacer unas compras.

Hacía viento, y estábamos entrando al otoño.

En el parque del rey pingüino, sentados lado a lado en los columpios, ella cargando con su tristeza, y yo con la mía y con la de ella.

Tuvo la mala fortuna de ser rechazada por el dueño de su corazón (en ese entonces) Me contó absolutamente todo, y cada palabra que decía, sentía como si alguna espada atravesara mi alma y mi corazón.

Al final no pudo contener las lágrimas y una a una salieron traicioneras rodando por sus mejillas.

Y aunque en mí nada estaba bien, le aseguré a ella que todo estaría bien.

Fue cuando la abracé, sintiendo cómo mi corazón emocionado y enamorado latía a 1000 por hora. La tuve en mis brazos por ese instante, y me sentí tan bien, aunque supiera que ella no me pertenecía

A pesar de las circunstancias, esa tarde fue mágica, porque permanecimos tanto tiempo abrazados, sintiendo su cuerpo cálido

Ella también debió haberlo sentido, ya que dejó de llorar al poco rato, y se recargó sobre mi pecho, como quien se resguarda bajo las colchas de su cama, sintiéndose seguro de todo

Y yo quería que se sintiera así. Que sintiera que nada en ese mundo le haría daño, pues yo estaría siempre para protegerla y cuidarla, aunque su corazón no fuera mío

Y si alguien ha estado tan enamorado como yo, entonces me entenderá

Y quien no lo ha estado, pues solo he de decirles que no pierdan la oportunidad de enamorarse, al final se pueden arrepentir.

Yo de lo único que me arrepentí fue no haber podido cambiar lugares, que todo me hubiese pasado a mi

ây no a ella

Al tenerla abrazada me di cuenta de que a nadie más amaba tan devotamente como a ella

Me di cuenta de que si algún día me faltaba, mi vida sería como un objeto: sin movimiento, sin vida, sin animación y sin alma ni corazón

Y como aquel amor ninguno

Mi primer gran amor, el amor más intenso de mi vida

La veía en todo, y ahora la sigo viendo en todo, a pesar del tiempo y de todo lo que ha pasado

Después de aquella confesión, nos convertimos en mejores amigos

Recuperó rápidamente su felicidad, pues como decía su amiga Tomoyo, Sakura no era una persona que se guardara la tristeza tanto tiempo

Sus miradas ahora habían cambiado, ya no me miraba como a un amigo más, sus miradas eran como de gratitud, y ponía mayor atención en lo que me pasara

Tomoyo me animaba a que le dijera a Sakura todo lo que sentía por ella, pero siempre habia algo que interrumpía o arruinaba todo

Y me harté de eso, la amaba con tanta locura que necesitaba decírselo

Ella no dijo nada

Yo simplemente le aseguré que era la persona más importante en toda mi corta vida, le dije que estaba enamorado de ella, pero mis palabras expresaban mucho menos de lo que sentía mi corazón

Y ella no me decía nada

A decir verdad, su silencio me dolió, pero no quería que me respondiera en ese momento, no hubiese sido justo, así que, le desee buena suerte y le pedí que volviera con cuidado a su casa

Di media vuelta, y me marché a casa, sin siquiera voltear a verla, aunque tanto lo deseaba, pero cualquiera que hubiese estado menos emocionado que yo lo hubiera hecho

Yo estaba tan emocionado y tan absorto en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llegué a casa

Sin embargo, al llegar a casa me enteré de una terrible noticia

Mi madre había telefoneado desde Hong Kong diciéndome que debía volver dentro de 3 días a mi ciudad natal

Casi me pongo histérico, aunque por fuera no se me notaba absolutamente nada pues estoy acostumbrado a guardar la compostura ante cualquier problema.

Recuerdo que aquella tarde sólo caminé hacia el balcón del departamento, me recargué sobre la baranda y contemplé la puesta de sol y un hermoso atardecer

Precisamente ahora quería mi madre que volviera a Hong Kong, cuando había encontrado el significado de aquella palabra tan extraña y ajena para mi. No quería volver ahora que había encontrado el verdadero amor. No ahora que me había armado de valor para decirle lo que mi corazón gritaba. No ahora que más la amaba

Una lágrima rodó por mi rostro, imaginándome la vida sin ella ahora que estuviera en Hong Kong.

Tal vez para ella no habría ningún problema, es más hasta tal vez le estaba quitando un peso de encima, ya que no la obligaría a que me diera una respuesta a la fuerza

Pero yo

Ya no podría ver nuevamente su bello rostro ni escuchar su saludo ni su voz, mucho menos admirar esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba de ella

Durante mis tres últimos días no la volví a ver. Pensaba hacerle una última visita antes de ir al aeropuerto, pero si ella no me había hablado o buscado era porque talvez se quería alejar de mí.

Partí entonces al aeropuerto, acongojado por no tener ninguna noticia de ella

A las diez sería mi vuelo

Diez minutos antes, anunciaron por el altavoz que debíamos abordar el aviónâ y fue entonces cuando escuché una voz celestial

Era Sakura la que gritaba mi nombreâ corría hacia mi agitando algo en su linda mano, y con lágrimas en sus ojos

"Espera Shaoran" me gritó con triste voz

Mi corazón oprimido volvió a renacer

Tal vez en mis ojos se notaba lo mucho que la amaba, pues al momento justo en que quedó frente a mí, un vivo color rojo cubrió sus lindos cachetitos

"Siento mucho no haberte dado una respuesta aquella tarde, pero es que me sentía tan confundida, y mis sentimientos estaban tan desordenados queâ perdóname pero"

Su voz sonaba entrecortada, y de sus ojos no paraba de salir lágrimas

Por el modo en que lo decía, me imaginé que su corazón no correspondería al mío

Esa vez una gran tristeza me invadió por completo

"toma" me dijo al tiempo en que me daba el paquete que agitaba en una de sus manos

Lo abrí y era un tierno osito de felpa

"yo tengo aún el que tú hiciste, así que toma el que yo he hecho"

Todo esto me llenó de confusión, ni siquiera sabía qué pensar, pues apenas me atrevía a imaginar que dijera las palabras que yo tanto anhelaba escuchar

"Shaoran yoâ yo no sabía que tú sentías eso por miây cuando me lo dijiste, supe hasta entonces que el cariño que te tenía no podía ser de sólo amigosâ Porque"

Se limpió las lágrimas. Yo estaba hecho piedra ante aquella hermosa niña

"Porqueâ porque yo también te amo"

Esas palabras!!! Esas palabras que tanto tiempo había soñado con escucharlasâ Sentí que mis ojos brillaban tan sólo de verla, y de imaginarme que yo había sido capaz de conquistar su corazón

"Peroâ lo descubrí demasiado tarde"

me vio a los ojos, y pude observar que estaban inundados por la tristeza, ni siquiera pude articular palabra, no me atrevía porque, si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de dejar salir un torrente de bellas palabras solo par mi Sakura

Sin pensarlo dos veces siquiera, la tomé por la barbilla, y me acerqué lentamente a ella hasta sentir sus suaves labios de niña en contacto con los míos

Mi primer beso, con mi primer amor

Al separarme, pude sentir como ardían mis mejillas, y pude ver también, que las de ella estaban realmente sonrojadas

"Pasajeros de vuelo 12 con destino a Hong Kong, favor de abordar el aviónâ último aviso"

Por desgracia el tiempo no se detieneâ la miré significativamente, ambos sabíamos que durante mucho tiempo no nos veríamos

"Sakura yoâ tu" ni siquiera podía hablar!!!"Recuerda que yo te amo también, y que por nada me voy a olvidar de ti, aunque muera, pero jamás olvidaré tu imagen que llevo grabada en mi corazón, pero tú tampoco me olvides, y cuando alguien más ocupe tu corazón, no dudes en brindarlo, pero no deseches mi recuerdo tan fácilmente"

"Jamás lo haré" me dijo apenas, ya que no podía hablar

Di media vuelta, despidiéndome de ella

"Volverás?" me preguntó con sus bellos ojos esperanzados

Sin responderle, corrí hacia ella, dándole un fuerte abrazo como si nunca quisiera soltarlaâ Sentí cómo ella quedó extrañada ante esta obra mía, pues al principio se abandonó a mi abrazoâ Ya después, me correspondió abrazándome igual de fuerte

"Claro que sí Sakura" le aseguré cerca del su oído "Claro que voy a volver, porque te amo"

Ahora que recuerdo esas palabra, siento como arden mis mejillas, ya que fue tanta la emoción que solté junto con ellas

Con el osito entre mis brazos me dirigí hacia la puerta de abordaje, y en el umbral, voltee a verla por última vez, se veía triste, pero a la vez feliz.

Estreché al osito entre mis mejillas, sin dejar de verla, y pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero también una hermosa sonrisa

Mandó un beso al aire, y yo lo recibí desde la puerta

Di media vuelta y me dirigí al aviónâ Con su osito abrazado fuertemente entre mis brazos, y su imagen grabada fuertemente en mi corazón

Bueno, pues espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, Gracias a todos los que me han escrito, y que bueno que les ha gustado también, no duden en mandarme sugerencias o algo para que este fic este mejor hecho, con todos los comentario de ustedes.

Hasta luego


	3. Las palabras se olvidan, los recuerdos n...

Hola!

Primeramente muchas gracias a quienes han leído mi fic, espero que lo sigan haciendo, pues la historia se pone un poco triste, y me encantan las tragedias!!!

Pero bueno, no tiene caso que les adelante, pues me gustaría que ustedes siguieran leyéndola

Quisiera hacer unas aclaraciones: Shaoran es el que está narrando la historia, sin embargo, habrá partes en donde yo estaré narrando, y no él. Esas partes aparecerán con letras cursivas oky?

A todos los que me han dejado reviews, gracias, ya que son los que alientan a seguir escribiendo tu historia, pero bueno, ya no más hablar, y continuemos con la history

Y qué creen!!! Ya acabó el manga de Sakura, ya salieron todos los capítulos. Pero en fin, ahora si pasemos a la historia

Con el osito entre mis brazos me dirigí hacia la puerta de abordaje, y en el umbral, voltee a verla por última vez, se veía triste, pero a la vez feliz.

Estreché al osito entre mis mejillas, sin dejar de verla, y pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero también una hermosa sonrisa...

Mandó un beso al aire, y yo lo recibí desde la puerta...

Di media vuelta y me dirigí al avión... Con su osito abrazado fuertemente entre mis brazos, y su imagen grabada fuertemente en mi corazón

Parece extraño lo rápido que pasa el tiempo y lento a la vez

Lo digo porque así me pasaba en mi casa, en Hong Kong

La recordaba durante horas y horas, todos los momentos vividos junto a ella, y con unas enormes ganas de abrazarla y besarla en ese momento

Recordaba siempre su sonrisa y sus bellos ojos esmeralda que tan rápido me atraparon

Y cuando la recordaba durante horas, el tiempo se me iba volando, cuando la recordaba por dos horas, parecía que sólo hubiera pensado en ella durante dos minutos

Y durante las noches, me la pasaba en vela, sólo viendo su tierno retrato, uno que Tomoyo nos tomó en la primaria, en donde está Sakura con su incansable sonrisa, y sus brillantes ojos cautivadores

Yo me noto un poco más tímido en esa foto, y cuando la veo, no puedo evitar sonreír al ver el sonrojo que cubre mis mejillas, y la mirada tímida, demasiado raro en mí, que muestro en esa fotografía. Es que me agarraron desprevenido!!!

Y cada vez que veo esa foto, siempre digo lo mismo: qué bonita pareja hacíamos

Y el tiempo se me hacía lento, se me hacía eterno el día en que la volviera a ver de nuevo, a abrazar, y quizá . . . a besar

Y mis fastidiosas hermanas no podían faltar en esa escena!!!

Desde mi llegada comenzaron a cuchichearse entre ellas, y yo ni cuenta me daba, hasta que las escuchaba hablar en voz alta

He de decirles que es muy difícil tener en casa a cuatro hermanas, y que, para mayor desgracia, sean mayores que tú!!

Se juntaban en bolita a chismearse, y de una por una volteaban a verme como si fuera un bicho raro, para después seguir hablando entre ellas

Hasta que me enteré de todo lo que decían de mi

Comenzaron a molestarme y a hacerme insinuaciones, pues según ellas, nunca me habían visto así

Recuerdo que un día, mi hermana Fanren me dijo a solas, después de tantas insinuaciones:

"Querido Shaoran, yo sé muy bien qué pasa por esa cabecita rebelde. Tú estás enamorado" me dijo lentamente y al instante se soltó a reír, tal vez de mi expresión, porque recuerdo que sentí el rostro completamente encendido, como si hubiese vuelto a ver a mi persona amada

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" le pregunté. Como si mi expresión no me hubiese delatado!!!

Me sonrió fraternalmente y me acarició la cabeza

"Querido hermano, sé que eres un chico muy maduro, ya que para todo usas mucha seriedad, además, por el rango que te ha tocado en el clan Li, puedes darte el lujo de ser un niño completamente maduro, pero . . . Aún con tu máscara de seriedad, se te nota. Tu mirada no es la misma como cuando partiste a Japón. A veces parece como si el brillo de tu mirada te lo hubiesen robado, porque te pasas horas viendo a la nada y con la mirada vacía. Pero también, he visto que el brillo en tu mirada se intensifica, como si te acordaras de algo muy especial, y en ese momento también, tus cachetitos de terciopelo se sonrojan"

Con el seño fruncido y mordiéndome el labio escuchaba a mi hermana, ¿cómo era posible que me conociera tan a la perfección?

"Y si tu mirada no me dijera nada, entonces tus movimientos te delatan. Sabes? Tienes un corazón muy transparente, y uno tendría que ser demasiado tonto para no darse cuenta que hay algo ahí que no te deja vivir tranquilo. Te levantas en las madrugadas, te he visto rondar por el jardín, sobre todo, dar vueltas cerca del viejo cerezo.

"Quizá esa es la expresión de un asesino que no puede vivir en paz por traer cargando su pesada culpa, pero creo yo que este no es el caso.

"Eres demasiado bueno para matar a alguien.

"Te paseas por la casa como si fueses un fantasma, no escuchas nada ni pones atención en las cosas. Andas simplemente en las nubes, flotando de aquí para allá, andas como zombi. Y por si eso fuera poco!!!! Siempre suspiras como un loco enamorado, si no estoy muy equivocada, podría jurar que en tus suspiros susurras el nombre de alguien"

Si no está muy equivocada????

Por Dios, pero si mi hermana me acababa de dar un resumen completo de mis actos, en donde ella, más que yo, sabía lo que yo hacía.

Me dio miedo, tal vez mi hermana era una especie de bruja, o algo así. Mi secreto corría peligro!!!

"Y ya llevas tiempo así. Desde que regresaste de Japón. Así es que no creo que la afortunada dueña sea de China. Pero dime! Qué fue lo que pasó durante tu larga estancia en Tomoeda? Existe alguna afortunada que halla sido capaz de robar el corazón indomable de Shaoran Li?"

Bajé la mirada, no era capaz de sostenérsela, mucho menos cuando ella tenía toda la razón, y había adivinado mis más profundos sentimientos. Ella por supuesto se dio cuenta de mi timidez, así que no me presionó.

"No. . . No la conoces" tartamudeé, las palabras se me atoraban "Es de . . . Tokio"

"Entonces si existe alguien en ese corazoncito de cristal!" exclamó emocionada mi hermana

"Algo debe tener esa niña!" continuó "Algo tan especial que hizo que tu corazón inalcanzable y eterno se enamorara de ella. Recuerdo que siempre nos decías que tú jamás te enamorarías de alguien, que esas cosas eran cosas de niñas, y que ni siquiera tenías tiempo de andar en esos líos!" recordaba mi hermana con una sonrisa en labios.

Está bien, lo acepto! Yo decía todo eso, pero lo decía en serio! Úu

"Nosotras en verdad que creíamos que decías la verdad! Que jamás te veríamos casado! Por lo mismo serio y reservado que eres, pero . . . Alguien a podido romper esa barrera que tenías en tu corazón. Esa chica debió haber hecho algo mundial para lograr llamar tu atención y poder entrar a tu rebelde corazón, a lo mejor ella ya estaba enamorada de ti, y tú no le querías decir que tu también, y con todo te logró conquistar al final, qué envidia por ella!!! Que logró alcanzarte!!"

Me dijo por último, sólo que estaba equivocada y se lo hice saber:

"Temo decepcionarte, Fanren, me has dicho que a lo mejor ella hizo todo lo posible por alcanzarme, pero. . ., no fue así. Fui yo el que logró entrar en su corazón, ella era totalmente inalcanzable para mí"

Fanren estaba boquiabierta

"Fui yo el que se enamoró primero, y no ella. Nunca hice algo por tratar de conquistarla, lo único que hice fue estar siempre a su lado, cuidando de ella, yo la creía inalcanzable, pero al final de mi estancia en Japón, supe que por fin su corazón era mío, ya después de haberle dicho mis sentimientos. Tampoco ella hizo algo mundial para llamar mi atención, su carácter tan sencillo y tan diferente del mío, su tierna presencia, su preocupación por los demás, su bella sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y . . . sus ojos. . ., los ojos más bellos que he visto en mi vida. . . sus benditos ojos verdes. Eso fue lo que me hizo perderme en ella, eso fue lo que hizo que se convirtiera en mi mundo"

Fanren seguía sentada, ambos estábamos en la sala de estar, una cálida tarde de verano, ella en el sofá, y yo a punto de salir de la estancia. No dijo nada más después de mis palabras, quizá la dejé sin habla, pero no podía decir más lo que gritaba mi corazón con toda su fuerza.

¿Qué hizo para llamar mi atención?" repetí antes de salir de la sala "Sólo su noble corazón hizo que el mío se volviera loco y ya no formara parte de mí. Simplemente se robó mi corazón"

Quedé unos segundos más, recordándola nuevamente, y con un sonrojo muy notable.

Suspiré su nombre, que Fanren alcanzó a escuchar

"Sakura?" repitió extrañada

"Si, ese es su nombre" respondí con una sonrisa en labios, volteando a verla

"Acaso es. . . La maestra de las cartas?" preguntó emocionada

No respondí, estaba demasiado emocionado al escuchar su nombre en otra voz, y me invadieron unas ganas enormes de volver a verla

Caminé hacia la puerta, y al abrirla, mi sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarme a el resto de mis hermanas afuera de la habitación amontonadas en la entrada, todas sobre el suelo, pues habían caído al abrir yo la puerta

Todas habían escuchado la conversación entre Fanren y yo, y para colmo, todas lloraban

"Shaoran!" dijo una entre lágrimas "eso fue tan conmovedor!"

"Si" dijo otra "me encantaría conocerla, por lo que dices, ha de ser una niña muy especial"

Una enorme gota salió de mi nuca.

Ellas nunca cambiarían!!!

Pasaba el tiempo, y con él, ambos habíamos cambiado

Nuestro pensamiento ya no era el de unos niños, y nuestra relación había crecido junto con nosotros.

Desde que partí de Japón, nos carteábamos a menudo, y los fines de semana hablábamos por teléfono, durante horas, mientras la cuenta telefónica iba en aumento

Mi madre también notó el cambio en mí, y le daba gusto verme de esa manera, de esa manera tan diferente a cuando era niño.

Y a pesar de la distancia, nos amábamos, dicen que el amor a distancia no dura mucho pero. . . el nuestro fue la excepción, porque al menos yo la amaba mucho más que al principio

La foto en donde estamos los dos, aquella que nos tomó Tomoyo aún la conservo, en un lugar especial, junto con otra de Sakura, a la edad de 17 años

Dice que se la tomó especialmente para mí y se ve tan hermosa

Detrás me puso una pequeña dedicatoria:

"Si miras mis ojos te puedes dar cuenta de lo mucho que te amo. El brillo que hay en ellos sólo tú eres capaz de lograrlo. Y gracias a ellos tu imagen he acariciado. Me he dado cuenta que eres la persona que siempre he estado soñando, y de mis sueños te he bajado. A nadie más como a ti, amo tanto, tanto, tanto"

Está bien, para qué les digo que no, si aún me siento enamorado con leer la dedicatoria. Nunca dejé de estar enamorado

Tengo esta foto entre mis manos, junto a muchas otras que después les describiré

No sé, a veces me pongo a pensar que le estoy siendo infiel a mi joven esposa, pues de alguna forma pienso en alguien más a parte de ella, pero . . .

¿qué abogaría frente al juez cuando estuviera a punto de firmar mi divorcio?

----_Dentro de la imaginación de Shaoran_----

"Se declara inocente o culpable?"

"inocente y culpable, inocente porque no la engaño en cuerpo, pero culpable porque sigo enamorado de ella, sigo pensando en sus ojos esmeraldas, en su sonrisa, en su voz, en todo, y en que alguna vez fue mía"

-----------------------

_Shaoran sacude su cabeza tratando de sacar esas locas escenas_

Eso le diría al juez, aunque si amo a mi esposa, pero no con tanta intensidad. A mis hijos claro que los amo, porque son parte de mí, aunque a veces hubiera preferido haberme quedado solo, para no tener nada que ver con alguien más, pero ellos me han ayudado mucho para no perderme en mi soledad ni en mi locura

Pues como les estaba diciendo, tengo esta foto entre sus manos. Claro que ya está mucho más crecida. Sus rasgos, antes de niña, ahora se ven aquí mucho más finos de lo que eran. Su mirada ahora es más profunda, más soñadora y provocativa. Su cabello, a esa edad lo dejó crecer hasta media espalda, su cabello suave y dorado. En esa foto lo lleva suelto, mientras el viento lo mueve suavemente. Se encuentra parada junto a un columpio, con su eterna sonrisa, mientras se ven pétalos de cerezo esparcidos por toda la imagen. Una mano la tiene recargada sobre la cadena del columpio y la otra la lleva por detrás de su pequeña cintura. Trae una blusa blanca de tirantes, que lleva un listón rosado en la parte de arriba con unos pantalones cortos, que la verdad no sé como se llaman, nunca he sido bueno para describir la ropa de la mujeres, pero el color si se los puedo decir: blanco también, con unas sandalias blancas.

Tal parece que en esa foto me quiere decir que es un ángel, pero que sólo le faltan las alas.

Quizá ahora, si tenga las alas. . .

--------------------------------------

Aquel año iba a cumplir 18 años, y por lo tanto debía estar listo para asistir a la universidad.

Se supone que debía seguir una carrera que mejor conviniera a mi futuro.

Ya saben cómo son los del clan!!!

El día en que los cumplí, como siempre, todos me felicitaron, deseándome lo mejor del mundo, etc, etc, etc.

Mi madre me felicitó, sin embargo, no me dio mi regalo.

Al final del día me llamó, ella estaba en la sala principal de la vieja residencia Li, junto a mis demás hermanas

----_Recuerdos-----_

Entré en la estancia, y todas se me quedaron viendo, con una extraña sonrisa de complicidad, y un brillo travieso en los ojos de todas

-¿Me llamaba, madre?- le pregunté cuando la tuve en frente

-Si- me dijo con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa muy extraña en mi madre – Supongo que has estado esperando tu regalo

Bueno, la verdad es que me encanta recibir regalos, y mi madre siempre era de las primeras que me daba regalos en ocasiones especiales

-Esta vez, decidí dártelo al final del día- continuó diciéndome

Alargó su delicado brazo hacia mí, que aún estaba parado frente a ella, extendiendo lo que parecía ser un sobre

-Toma- dijo, yo creo que vio mi cara de extrañeza – Es tu regalo, espero que lo disfrutes, y espero que realmente sea lo que tanto deseas, querido

Tomé con cuidado el sobre, esperando encontrarme un gran fajo de billetes o un cheque con una jugosa cantidad. No es que sea avaricioso, pues de plano que el dinero nunca ha sido de mi importancia, pero por tratarse de un sobre, cualquiera lo hubiera pensado así. . .

Volteé a ver a mis hermanas, y todas se veían emocionadas

-Anda, ábrelo!!!- murmuró una de ellas

Miré el sobre, y comencé a abrirlo

No hubo billetes, ni cheques, sino un extraño boleto

Lo miré con detalle, parecía ser un boleto de avión. . .

-De qué se trata, madre?- pregunté extrañado, sin saber qué pensar, temía que lo que me imaginaba sólo era producto de mi cruel imaginación

-Es un boleto. . . De avión. . . Mira el destino

Sentí que mis ojos se humedecían, mi corazón en ese momento comenzó a latir mucho más fuera de lo normal, y una extraña sensación invadió mi cuerpo.

Miré con detenimiento el boleto

"_Hora: 21:00"_

"_Fecha: 15 de Julio"_

"_Destino. . ._

Mis ojos se detuvieron ahí, destino. . .

"_Destino: Japón, Tokio"_

_(N.A. lo siento, no puedo poner bien un formato de boleto de avión, porque nunca he visto uno, jeje. Porqué esa fecha? Recuerden que el cumpleaños de Shaoran es el 13 de Julio)_

Levanté rápidamente la vista y mire a los ojos de mi madre, sin poder articular palabra alguna

Ella sonreía, tan hermosa como siempre, y tan misteriosa

-Madre. . .- jeje, fue lo único que pude decir, y aún me da risa mi actuación tan torpe. . .

Comencé a derramar lágrimas, frente a ella y mis hermanas, pero no lágrimas de tristeza, sino todo lo contrario ¡¡¡¡Iba a volver a Japón!!!!

Abracé fuertemente a mi madre, como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho.

-Querido- me dijo cuando la situación se calmó un poco, y cuando ambos estábamos a solas- sé lo mucho que quieres regresar a Japón, y no sabes lo mucho que te voy a extrañar. Pero, allá hay una hermosa niña a la que le debo tu gran cambio de personalidad. Cuando te veía de niño, serio y misterioso, creí que habías sacado mi carácter. Sin embargo, regresas de Japón muy cambiado de actitud, y me doy cuenta de que algo en ti había cambiado. Ahora tu carácter no es como el mío. Sino como el de tu padre. Aunque no lo conociste, tú eres su viva imagen, en físico y en carácter. Un hombre soñador e ilusionado, así era tu padre. Y tú, soñador e ilusionado, que se pasea por toda la casa siempre cantando, ligero como el aire, y suspirando a cada momento.

Yo la miraba maravillado, era extraño escuchar a mi madre decir esas palabras

-Sinceramente, desde que llegaste creí que ella y tú jamás llegarían lejos, pero veo que ambos en verdad se aman, y lo presiento también, pues en nada ha disminuido su amor, sino todo lo contrario

-Pensé en un regalo que realmente te agradara, y que fuera muy contrario a los demás, y pues. . ., fue lo único que se me ocurrió

De una mesita tomó una carpeta con varios papeles dentro

-Ya está todo listo- continuó mientras volvía a su lugar, en el gran sillón donde siempre se sentaba, ese sillón de amplio respaldo – Hay universidades de gran nivel en Japón y. . .

Mis ojos se abrieron aún más por esa nueva sorpresa

-Cómo dices?- interrumpí boquiabierto- quieres decir que viviré allá???

Ella me miró divertida

-Claro que si!, espero que eso no te moleste

Un gran grito fue lo que se escuchó por toda la mansión, mi grito de alegría

-Querido- me dijo tiernamente – déjame terminar para que luego te vayas a gritar todo lo que quieras.

OOU

Sentí mi cara como si me hubiera puesto rojo, y después recobré la "compostura" que siempre tenía ante la gran Ieran Li

-Compré un departamento, y aquí están los papeles para la universidad, también ya está todo eso arreglado, sólo tienes que presentarte el 1º de Septiembre a clases, en la facultad de . . .

Mi madre siguió hablando, pero yo ya no escuchaba, me sentía demasiado emocionado para poner atención. Pronto volvería a ver a Sakura después de 7 o 9 años!!! Otra vez su cara bonita en vivo, escuchar su voz pero de frente, y ya no por teléfono, volvería a sentir su cuerpo entre mis brazos y qué cuerpo!!!, y a besar sus labios, sus lindos labios, de los cuales hasta ese momento sólo tenía un simple recuerdo, de una única vez que los saboreé a mi antojo

-Shaoran?- la voz de mi madre me despertó

La miré mientras seguía con mi ilusión

-Será mejor que vayas empacando

Una hermosa sonrisa dibujó en sus labios

-Muchas Gracias. . . mamá

La besé en la mejilla, y le di otro gran abrazo

-Te voy a extrañar tanto- me dijo acariciándome una mejilla- pero. . . primero está tu felicidad, mi felicidad es verte feliz

Mi felicidad es verte feliz. . .

Espero que le haya gustado este capítulo, sé que me tardé un poco, pero es que las labores no me han dejado, con eso de que ya entré a la universidad . . .

Y qué!!! Ya sé que estoy vieja, aunque no tengo tanta edad, apenas el 12 de septiembre fue mi cumpleaños número 18, además a mí me encanta el ánime de CCS

Pero en fin, espero pronto actualizar, y tambien "sueños imposibles?" porque también lo tengo un poco olvidado

Bueno, espero que sigan leyendo la historia, porque se va a poner mucho mejor!!

Se cuidan!!

Y no se olviden de dejar sus opiniones, y díganme si va bien la historia y qué es lo que le puede faltar, se aceptan sugerencias!!!


	4. Yo que te amo, vuelvo a ti

Shaoran está narrando la historia, no una servidora

Cuando yo esté narrando, las letras aparecerán en cursiva

Cuando Shaoran se esté transportando a una escena pasada, las letras también aparecerán en cursiva

Ahora si, continuemos

----------------------

-Shaoran?- la voz de mi madre me despertó

La miré mientras seguía con mi ilusión

-Será mejor que vayas empacando

Una hermosa sonrisa dibujó en sus labios

-Muchas Gracias. . . mamá

La besé en la mejilla, y le di otro gran abrazo

-Te voy a extrañar tanto- me dijo acariciándome una mejilla- pero. . . primero está tu felicidad, mi felicidad es verte feliz

Mi felicidad es verte feliz. . .

-----------------------

¿Le dije a Sakura que iba a volver?

Para nada!!! Decidí darle una sorpresa, no decirle que iba a volver

Durante los dos días anteriores a mi partida, me dediqué a hacer mi equipaje, mis hermanas y mi madre me ayudaron a empacar todas mis cosas

Por supuesto que no se me iban a olvidar las fotos y portarretratos que tenía

Cualquiera que hubiese visto el montón de fotos que tenía, y aún tengo de Sakura pensaría que soy como un psicópata que la tiene por diosa

Pero poco me faltaba para tenerla como diosa

¿qué si aún sueño con ella?

Claro que si

Es como . . . como si en mi sueño estuviera totalmente presente

¿alguna vez han tenido esa sensación de que por más que quieren tocar a esa persona amada en sus sueños, nunca lo consiguen?

Y se despiertan con una terrible sensación de vacío, dándose cuenta de que todo ha sido nuevamente un sueño, una cruel broma de su subconsciente

A mí sí me ha pasado

Muchas veces, y a veces seguidas

Aún no puedo sacar totalmente el pasado de mi presente, estoy tan arraigado a él, que a veces se me olvida vivir

Pero me he prometido que me desprenderé de todo eso, viviré plenamente junto a mi familia

Nunca la podré olvidar, de eso estoy seguro, y hasta que me encuentre en el lecho de mi muerte la recordaré, sin embargo, es momento de deshacerme de mi obsesión de recordarla, lo debí haber hecho hace varios años, pero no me atrevo a hacerlo

Parece como si ayer la hubiese conocido, y a veces espero con ansía el día siguiente, para ver si la podré ver, es como si en esos momentos, pasara a un estado de lucidez en donde lo irreal se hace real, donde lo imposible se hace posible, y en donde los recuerdos gobiernan en tu ser

Pero cuando vuelves a la realidad, te das cuenta de que ya nada puede ser, de que no hay oportunidades para ti con ella, y gracias a la realidad, te das cuenta de que tienes tu vida, tus hijos, y a tu esposa a diario para disfrutarlos, antes de que se vayan también. . .

Y que hay que vivir cada momento sin arrepentirte de nada, y sin acongojarte por los errores del pasado, eso apenas lo descubrí

------------------

Ese día, a las 8 de la noche ya estaba yo listo en el aeropuerto para partir hacia un lugar mucho mejor, con un clima excepcional y con un amor incondicional: Tokio

Mi madre y mis ridículas hermanas me acompañaron al aeropuerto, y créanme que el tiempo se me pasaba lentamente, solo faltaba una hora, pero parecía como si faltara un siglo entero

Hasta que por fin anunciaron mi vuelo

"_pasajeros con destino a Tokio, Japón, favor de abordar por la puerta 10"_

Me despedí de cada una de mis hermanas, TODAS, como siempre, lloraban exageradamente, y cada una se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla, cosa que detestaba, y hasta la fecha sigo detestando

Sin embargo, me alegraba que lo hicieran, ya que eso me hacía sentir realmente importante para ellas

Fanren me murmuró algo al oído al momento que me abrazó

"_Ve por ella, si la dejas ir, nunca te lo vas a perdonar"_

"por supuesto que iré por ella"

Le dije con la mirada, mientras ella me miraba con orgullo

Sin embargo, como hermana mía, no podía dejar su ridícula actuación atrás, así es que inmediatamente después que dejó de abrazarme me dijo, o más bien casi me grita

"Shaorancito se va a hacer su vida solo, que emoción!!!"

Diablos, aún siento salir de mi cabeza una gran gota

Después me despedí de mi madre, ella sólo veía la actuación de mis hermanas

"_Bien Shaoran, supongo que no te veré en mucho tiempo"_

Su voz era calmada, como siempre, y su rostro sereno y sin expresión alguna

Sin embargo, en sus ojos podía notar que había tristeza, pero también alegría

"_No sabes lo mucho que te voy a extrañar"_

Me dijo e instantáneamente me abrazó, yo le correspondí el abrazo

"_pórtate bien, hijo mío, y nunca dudes en llamarme por teléfono, sabes que siempre voy a estar para ti"_

Sus ojos se veían brillosos, quizá por las lágrimas que tenía retenidas, pero los hacía ver tan bellos y aún más misteriosos

"_Wey, quiero que cuides de él, protégelo con tu vida si es necesario, toma, te entrego la dirección del departamento que he comprado para ambos, todos los datos que deben saber están anotados en esta hoja, eh empacado una carpeta todos los documentos que Shaoran ocupará en Tokio"_

Así era mi madre, siempre previsora, a mí todos esos papeles se me hubieran olvidado por completo, yo lo único que quería era llegar lo más pronto posible a Tomoeda para volver a verla

Se me olvidaba decirles que mi fiel mayordomo me haría compañía como siempre, ya que mi madre tenía la más grande confianza en él, ya que servía a la familia Li desde mi nacimiento, hecho que causó que él se encariñara conmigo más que con todos, por eso, siempre me acompañaba en todos mis viajes

A veces lo extraño también mucho, pero el viejo Wey ya se merecía ese descanso, me gustaría que aún estuviera aquí conmigo, pero prefiero que esté allá, en lo alto, de ahí, a lo mejor sirva de guardián para mis hijos como lo hizo conmigo

"_aquí están los boletos, será mejor que partan ya, si no, los va a dejar el avión"_

Ambos caminamos hacia la puerta de abordaje, no sin antes voltear a ver a mi madre y hermanas, a las cuales les envié un beso, como le hiciera a Sakura antes de ir a Hong Kong

Llevaba el osito que Sakura que había regalado, no podía partir de Hong Kong sin llevármelo

Por cierto, ese osito siempre lo tuve junto a mi, era de los pocos peluches que tenía en mi habitación, y lo tenía siempre en la mesita de noche, a un lado de mi cama, detrás del retrato de "Sakura a los 16 años"

------------

El viaje transcurrió lentamente, dormí durante el mismo, lo cual me causó gran placer, ya que viajamos en primera clase

_(N. A. La verdad no sé cuánto tiempo dure el avión de Hong Kong a Japón, ni tampoco la diferencia de horarios, pero trataré de hacer un esfuerzo para poner una hora lógica)_

Llegando a Tokio, una limusina nos estaba esperando para transportarnos a la colonia de Tomoeda, la cual no quedaba a más de una hora del aeropuerto

Una limusina? Si, ya se que es algo exagerado, jeje, pero qué quieren ver, a mi madre no le hubiese gustado que tomáramos un taxi

En cuanto llegamos a la colonia, innumerables recuerdos olvidados regresaron a mi mente.

Por cada lugar que pasaba, era un nuevo manojo de recuerdos, cada árbol, tienda, banca, y parque que veía me iluminaban la memoria con el dulce ayer, donde todo era más simple

Pasamos por mi antigua primaria, seguía igualita, solo que no había niños, pues eran las 12 de la noche

Todo se veía solo, pero no triste, numerosas luces adornaban las calles, se veía que había caído una leve lluvia, lo cual hacía que todo se viera aún más hermoso

Respiré hondamente, percibiendo el delicioso aroma a tierra mojada

Después, pasamos por el parque pingüino, rodeado con sus enormes árboles de cerezo florecidos completamente

Parecían bolas de algodón de dulce color rosado

Cerezos. . . otro recuerdo más. . . Sakura . . .

Recuerdo que una enorme sonrisa invadió en mi rostro, tan solo pensar que al día siguiente vería a Sakura

Yo hubiese preferido irla a buscar ese mismo día, pero no quería despertar a mi ángel

Llegamos a el departamento, en un área elegante no muy lejos del parque pingüino

Era cómodo y espacioso, totalmente amueblado, así es que llegamos directamente a dormir, ya que el cansancio nos invadía

Sin embargo tardé tiempo en tratar de conciliar el sueño, tantas cosas tenía qué hacer al día siguiente: visitar a mis amigos, desempacar, recorrer la ciudad para ver qué cambios se habían originado, pero lo más importante, ir a verla, después de 6 años

---------------

Tengo tantas ganas de visitar Tomoeda nuevamente, mostrarles a mis hijos el lugar en donde su padre creció, pero son muy chicos para saber que ahí fue donde me enamoré

No vivo en Tomoeda, vivo en Hong Kong, Tomoeda sería muy doloroso, hermoso lugar, pero lleno de recuerdos que, si ahora están presentes, entonces no me dejarían vivir

Aquí estoy bien, hace años que no vuelvo a Tomoeda, por lo mientras no tengo intención de ir, más adelante si iré

----------------

Al día siguiente, me levanté lo más temprano posible, eran las 7 de la mañana cuando ya estaba vestido y listo para salir

Ni siquiera había desayunado, no tenía intención, sin embargo, Wey me detuvo

"_joven, tan temprano saldrá? Pero no puede marcharse sin antes tomar su desayuno, se lo he prometido a su madre"_

Una queja salió de mi boca, no le iba a hacer caso, hasta que me acordé que Sakura, mi bella durmiente no despertaría sino hasta eso de las 12 del día, ya que no entraba en sus cualidades el levantarse temprano

Era domingo, con mayor razón se despertaría tarde

Así es que regresé a la cocina para desayunar

Esa misma mañana desempaqué mis cosas y acomodé todo en su lugar

A las 2 de la tarde ya estaba listo nuevamente para salir a buscarla

Caminando, me dirigí a su casa, el sendero no había cambiado en nada, todo estaba igual, y el verano había hecho demasiado bien a todo el paisaje

Como he dicho, los árboles de cerezo estaban en todo su esplendor, y por el suelo, se podía ver una alfombra de pétalos rosados

El aroma era exquisito

A naturaleza, a sakuras. Era un día hermoso, soleado, o al menos así me parecía a mí. Todo me parecía hermoso en ese momento

Y el corazón . . . pues simplemente tenía que tenerlo amarrado con una soga para que no se me fuera a salir por tanta emoción. Lo sentía latir a mil por segundo, a cada paso que daba hacia esa casa amarilla, de aspecto alegre y con una ventana que daba a la calle, donde podía estar asomándose el amor de mi vida

No podía dejar de sonreír, los que pasaban se me quedaban viendo con cara de "este qué trae?" sin embargo veía que a algunos contagiaba con mi buen humor, porque también sonreían

Cuidadosamente me había vestido. Por supuesto que no iba a asistir a ver a mi princesa con aspecto callejero

Tardé tiempo para lograr que mi cabello tratara de tomar un aspecto "ordenado", sin embargo, al final no lo logré, varios mechones se escaparon del resto.

Vestí elegante, pero no demasiado exuberante, con un pantalón negro de vestir, y una camisa azul rey de manga larga

Me iba a poner corbata, pero después iba a parecer demasiado diplomático, así es que mejor no

Y después de varios minutos, llegué a mi destino

Nuevamente mi corazón estaba a punto de salir, me latía fuertemente que llegué a pensar que la gente que iba pasando lo escucharía o vería que la camisa se movía por los latidos que lograban traspasar mi piel

Permanecí por varios segundos parado frente aquella alegre casita

Trataba de adivinar en qué lugar podría encontrarse Sakura en ese momento, qué estaría haciendo, en qué estaría pesando, y por supuesto, qué tan bella estaría

Me acerqué lentamente y con algo de temor y nerviosismo

Toqué dos veces el timbre de la casa, y después traté de pararme lo más natural posible, sin embargo, sentía mi cuerpo totalmente rígido y tieso, jeje, cosa nada extraño en mí

Tardaron en abrir, y cuando lo hicieron, sentía que sudaba por todas partes, esperaba el momento en que se asomara su linda cabecita

Pero me llevé una terrible decepción al ver que Touya era el que asomaba su "cabecita"

Al verme, sus ojos se abrieron, y pude ver que un brillo de alegría los inundaba, pero trataba de ocultarlo detrás de su cara de fastidio

Ya no lo veía para arriba, pues ahora yo era un poco más alto que él, así es que ya lo podía pisotear a mi manera, jeje

Ni siquiera me acordaba de ese individuo, pero lo hice en cuanto vi su cara a metro y medio de mí

"vaya" me dijo fingiendo voz de fastidio, pero me atrevo a decir que estaba un poco contento con mi llegada "un mocoso está parado frente a mi puerta. Te invitaría a pasar pero no quiero que contamines mi casa"

Y diciendo esto el muy infeliz trato de cerrar la puerta, yo se lo impedí, ya que introduce un pie dentro de la casa antes de que se cerrara la casa

"Qué te pasa?" le pregunté con enojo, pero era tal mi alegría que ese enojo se olvidó con rapidez

"Hasta la voz te cambió, mocoso" se burló el muy sin vergüenza

A veces me dan ganas de visitarlo, y desquitarme de todo lo que me decía, y de las caras que siempre me hacía cada vez que me acercaba a mi niña

"Se encuentra Sakura?" le pregunté después de que volvió a abrir la puerta

Una nueva mueca de fastidio apareció en su cara otra vez, pero esta vez parecía ser verdadera

"No te atrevas a acercarte a Sakura" dijo casia gritos, mientras que una vena se saltaba en su frente

Solo pude hacer cara de burla ante su comentario

Adentro de la casa podía escucharse ruido proveniente de niños que corrían y gritaban

"Quien es amor?"

Preguntaron desde el interior, para luego asomarse una joven señora, muy hermosa

No aparentaba más de 28 años, alta, delgada, su cabello era rubio, y de ojos azules muy grandes

"Vaya" pensé en ese momento "Se ve que este fastidioso está casado, y con una joven sin duda muy hermosa"

"Buenas tardes" saludé haciendo una reverencia

Ella me respondió con una mirada

"Yaori, él es el mocoso Li"

Dirigí una mirada furiosa hacia Kinomoto, y ella le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza

"mocoso Li?" repitió, yo estaba rojo de vergüenza "To-Ya, no seas grosero" lo reprendió con gracia, y luego me dirigió una bella sonrisa

"Mucho gusto" me dijo "soy Yaori Kinomoto, esposa de Touya"

Me tendió su pequeña mano, que yo estreché con delicadeza

"Shaoran Li" le respondí con respeto

"Shaoran Li???? No puede ser!! En verdad?" parecía estar loca, Touya tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión seria, mientras sentí que una gota resbalaba por mi nuca "En persona!, pero que guapo eres!!!"

Touya abrió rápidamente los ojos cuando su esposa dijo esto, y me dirigió una mirada asesina

"Sakura se la pasa hablando de ti, día y noche, y varias veces me ha descrito tu físico, pero no pensé que fueras tan guapo!!!"

Sentí que mis mejillas ardían ante estas palabras

Ante el escándalo, dos niños pequeños, uno como de 3 años y otro de 1 se asomaron a la puerta

Supongo que eran los hijos de Kinomoto, hasta eso eran muy bellos esos niños

"Sakura no está" volvió a repetir Touya aún más fastidiado que antes "salió con un chico, creo que era su novio"

El corazón comenzó a desmoronárseme ante esas palabras, y sentí que mis ojos se entristecían

"TO-YA" reprendió fuertemente Yaori "No te preocupes Li, ella NO salió con ningún chico, To-Ya no lo hubiese permitido, acá entre nosotros, él en verdad te quiere como cuñado, me lo ha dicho" Me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras mi corazón volvía a su condición normal

Maldito Kinomoto, esa me la tenía que cobrar, pero con lo que yaori me dijo, era más que suficiente

Yo por Sakura, era capaz de aguantarlo, y hasta más

Me despedí de ellos, y emprendí nuevamente mi camino

Miré mi reloj 3:15

¿Dónde podía estar mi amor?

Me imaginé que estaría con Tomoyo, pero yo sabía que cuando salía con Tomoyo, se tardaban horas y horas, yendo a centros comerciales, a tomarse un café, comprar infinidad de cosas inútiles, etc, etc, etc

Caminé hacia el parque pingüino, por las prisas se me había olvidado cargar mi celular, así es que me sentía incomunicado

Fue entonces cuando la vi

Me quedé inmóvil e incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra

Se veía tan hermosa ahí, sentada en aquel columpio

Llevaba su cabello dorado a la altura de la espalda, y brillaba suavemente a la luz de los rayos del sol de la tarde. El viento jugaba cariñosamente con su cabello

A pesar de estar sentada, podía ver su silueta, estética y escultural. Sonreí al imaginármela de frente, pues yo estaba detrás de ella, y ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de mi presencia

Pero había algo extraño, su cabeza estaba inclinada y me imaginé que tenía fija la mirada en el suelo, como si estuviera triste

Me acerqué lentamente hacia ella, tratando de no hacer ruido, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla y besarla por segunda vez en toda mi vida

Comencé a murmurar con cuidado su hermoso nombre

"Sakura. . . ."

Me seguía acercando, hasta quedar a una distancia de no más de tres metros

Sentía mis ojos húmedos, y mi corazón rebosante de alegría

"hoy la noche me habla de tu piel

Y abrazándome está la madrugada

Un adiós un te quiero y un porque

Y nada"

Comencé a cantar en un susurro, ella aún no volteaba, y ya soñaba con el momento en que lo haría

"Te recuerdo y te pierdo en un papel

Cuando apenas comienza la mañana

Cuánto pude quererte aquella vez

Y nada"

Canté en voz un poco más alta, y ella lo percibió, sin embargo no volteó

Lo percibió porque levantó la cabeza lentamente. . .

"Ojos verdes, cuánto tiempo te miré?

Ojos verdes del color de la mañana

Ojos verdes, no sé si te olvidaré

Y nada"

Ésta última estrofa la canté en voz alta, profunda y lenta, y ella, se incorporó y lentamente volteó hacia mí

Y como definir ese momento?

En su rostro se veía reflejada la alegría, ella era la alegría personificada

Y yo, pues basta decir que el mundo alrededor de mi desapareció

Me perdí en su mirada de verde mar, buscando en cada rincón a esa niña que había dejado años atrás, buscando esa mirada inocente, y la pude encontrar

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ella tampoco pudo despegar sus ojos de los míos

Las palabras eran reemplazadas por las miradas

Y me di cuenta de que ella también sentía un gran amor por mí, lo noté en su mirada, en su rostro

Los rayos de sol se reflejaban en su hermosa cara, dándole un aspecto celestial

"Eh vuelto, Sakura" Le dije suavemente después de un largo pero agradable silencio, sacándola de sus pensamientos

Ella me sonrió aún más, y cruzó sus delicadas manos sobre su pecho

Extendí mis brazos hacia ella, para recibirla en un fuerte abrazo

Rápidamente corrió hacia mí y nos hicimos uno solo, en un abrazo donde fundimos nuestras emociones más fuertes, nuestro amor más sincero, nuestros cuerpo, nuestras vidas

Después de unos minutos, tomé suavemente su barbilla, y limpié con cuidado sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas

Besé sus ojos, y cada una de sus lágrimas

Hasta que llegué hasta sus suaves labios, carnosos y rojos, deseados durante tanto tiempo por mi

Mi segundo beso, tan profundo, suave, pausado y maravilloso

Ella me lo correspondió al ritmo del mío

Y después de varios minutos que duró esa eternidad, la volví a mirar a los ojos

"En verdad eres tú? O acaso es uno de mis tantos sueños, tengo miedo a que no seas real"

Sollozaba tiernamente, mientras que yo trataba de calmarla

"Por supuesto que es verdad, mi hermosa Sakura. Estoy aquí contigo, abrazándote y abrazándome, también creo que es un sueño, pero un sueño en el que al fin pude tocarte, un sueño en el que al fin puedo besarte y acariciarte. Un sueño que es real, un sueño del que no creo despertar". . .

--------------

Bien, pues he terminado un capítulo más, espero que les haya gustado y no duden para nada en dejarme reviews, me interesa saber mucho la opinión que tienen acerca de mi fic

Y si tienen alguna idea, no duden en decírmela, por favor, es muy bien recibida

Bueno muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, por ahora tengo poco tiempo para escribir sobre ellos, pero en el prox cap escribo agradecimientos

Saludos a todos


	5. Un momento con un ángel

¿Cómo están? Demasiado tiempo sin verlos!!!! Pero al fin estoy por aquí

Ya extrañaba escribir la continuación de mi historia, y me puse a releerla, y la verdad, está súper tierna!!! Ya sé, ya sé! No debería de decir eso porque soy yo la autora, pero me está gustando y está cumpliendo con mis expectativas

Primero subí sueños imposibles? Porque ya casi acabo con la historia, y ésta podría decirse que estamos llegando casi a la mitad, lo malo es que aún no sé hacer historias de chorrocientos capítulos, pero algún día lo intentaré

Y a ustedes MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES!!!! Créanme que se siente súper bien escribir una historia y darte cuenta de que te dejan mensajes!!! No soy una maníaca ni obsesiva, pero me encanta!! Así que porfis!!! Ú.ù no dejen de hacerlo oky?

Y bueno….

Yania!!! Muchas gracias por tu review!!! Me encanta saber que la historia va por buen camino, y créeme que se pondrá mejor, eso te lo prometo, y muchas gracias por seguir la historia, la verdad es que me encanta escribir y cuando lo hago a veces soy demasiado dedicada, y también es bueno que seas exigente, digo yo lo sería. Sólo espero que te siga gustando la historia, y en verdad que prometo que se pondrá muuuucho mejor!!! ˆ-ˆ

Sakurita lee, sorry por no poder actualizarlo tan rápido como tú querías pero la verdad es que las ocupaciones no dejan, y más cuando uno entra a la universidad, pero trataré de ser más constante y "publicar" más a menudo la historia, lo bueno es que ya casi salgo de vacaciones, lo malo es que estoy en época de exámenes, pero en fin, te mando muchos saludos y abrazos, y espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado '-´

Celina siempre tan regular con tus reviews muchas gracias!!!!, espero que te siga gustando la historia, pero la verdad no es tiempo que se sepa qué es lo que pasó con Sakura, a lo mejor te lo imaginas, pero eso se verá dentro de uno o dos capítulos más, quizá me odien, pero bueno, será algo cruel, pero demasiado fuerte para todos (me refiero a los personajes) así es que no te la pierdas oky?

JuliaSakura, jojojo!!! Lo siento!!! Pero no te puedo decir qué es lo que pasa con Sakura, no ahora, pero como le decía a Celina, dentro de uno o dos capítulos se verá el destino de algunos de la historia, que bueno que te está gustando, y sí, la verdad es muy triste! ó.ò. Estaba releyendo el capítulo anterior y la verdad es que por poco y se me suelta el mocoso, pero aún faltan muchas cosas, así es que no te pierdas lo que continúa

Y a todos los que leen esta historia, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para hacerlo, ojalá y lo sigan haciendo, y dejando reviews, son muy importantes para mí, en verdad!!!

Y pues los dejo con la historia, aún sigue narrando Shaoran, aunque cuando aparezcan _letras en cursiva_ quiere decir que la autora, osease yop, estoy narrando oky?

Y bueno, que la disfruten, hasta luego!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Eh vuelto, Sakura" Le dije suavemente después de un largo pero agradable silencio, sacándola de sus pensamientos

Ella me sonrió aún más, y cruzó sus delicadas manos sobre su pecho

Extendí mis brazos hacia ella, para recibirla en un fuerte abrazo

Rápidamente corrió hacia mí y nos hicimos uno solo, en un abrazo donde fundimos nuestras emociones más fuertes, nuestro amor más sincero, nuestros cuerpos, nuestras vidas

Después de unos minutos, tomé suavemente su barbilla, y limpié con cuidado sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas

Besé sus ojos, y cada una de sus lágrimas

Hasta que llegué hasta sus suaves labios, carnosos y rojos, deseados durante tanto tiempo por mi

Mi segundo beso, tan profundo, suave, pausado y maravilloso

Ella me lo correspondió al ritmo del mío

Y después de varios minutos que duró esa eternidad, la volví a mirar a los ojos

"En verdad eres tú? O acaso es uno de mis tantos sueños, tengo miedo a que no seas real"

Sollozaba tiernamente, mientras que yo trataba de calmarla

"Por supuesto que es verdad, mi hermosa Sakura. Estoy aquí contigo, abrazándote y abrazándome, también creo que es un sueño, pero un sueño en el que al fin pude tocarte, un sueño en el que al fin puedo besarte y acariciarte. Un sueño que es real, un sueño del que no creo despertar". . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El atardecer. . . Marcando el fin de un día, es ahora lo que veo a través del ventanal de mi biblioteca

El horizonte es adornado con sus exquisitos colores

Las montañas se ven a lo lejos, y por detrás de ellas el sol, de color naranja brillante ocultándose, los bosques adornan las faldas de las montañas, haciendo un paisaje encantador y místico. El cielo en tonos rojizos y púrpuras, con una que otra nubecilla dorada, donde los rayos del sol las penetran, luciendo celestiales, como si los ángeles tuvieran por hora preferida este momento, donde danzan con sus brillantes togas y sus majestuosas alas en el cielo, entre nubes, acariciados por los rayos solares, y las aves volando a lo lejos en bandadas, las únicas que tienen la oportunidad de verlos y tocarlos, quizá ella esté por ahí

Me gustaría ser un ave. . .

La biblioteca luce un tono demasiado fascinante, toda inundada por la calidez de la tarde, donde rayos cobrizos entran a través del ventanal, extendiéndose por la estancia. La luz está apagada, de modo que ésta es la única iluminación, abajo se ven los jardines de mi residencia, inundados por el mismo exquisito color.

Y sé que ella está aquí. . . Siempre puedo sentir cuando ella está cerca, cuando está feliz o triste, y viene a mí cuando yo estoy triste, o me siento perdido

Pero a veces me gustaría que no volviera, sólo quiero olvidarme de su recuerdo. . ., o quiero guardarlo para siempre en mi corazón, como todas estas cosas que tengo junto a mí.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Pronto, todos se dieron cuenta de que había vuelto, los días siguientes, y antes de entrar a la universidad, me dediqué a hacer visitas y a asistir a fiestas que se realizaban, muchas veces en mi honor

A Mei Ling le hubiese gustado estar conmigo en ese momento, era demasiado escandalosa y le encantaba de andar de acá para allá

El mismo día de mi encuentro con Sakura, fuimos a visitar a Tomoyo a su enorme mansión, y vaya que ésta chica también estaba tan hermosa, no tanto como Sakura, pero la juventud estaba a flor de piel en la prima de mi ángel

"Li!" me dijo cuando nos encontramos en la enorme sala de visitas en su residencia, la cual me trajo muchos recuerdos a la mente, ya que muchas veces, antes de que Sakura y yo estuviésemos juntos, llegamos a estar innumerables veces en ese mismo sitio "es un placer volver a verte" me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y con sus ojos de tono melancólico con un brillo de alegría "y sobretodo es bueno saber que ahora nuestra querida Sakura tendrá motivo para sonreír!"

¿Motivo para sonreír? Esa frase no pasó desapercibida para mí, acaso había olvidado Sakura su chipa de alegría?

Tampoco la reacción que Sakura hizo ante este comentario no pasó desapercibida, y cuando iba a preguntar, ambas chicas, con la sagacidad característica de las mujeres, me cambiaron el tema

"Pero dime! Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?" Me preguntó mientras servía té en una taza de porcelana

"Él estudiará la universidad aquí, Tomoyo" declaró Sakura con los ojos llenos de ilusión, tomándome del brazo y juntándose hacia a mí

"¿De verdad? Oh! Eso es genial! Tendré tiempo de grabarlos en mi cámara para tener un recuerdo para siempre de ustedes juntos!!! Oh Jo jo jo!"

ò.o

Qué chica tan rara era!!! A ambos, nos salió una enorme gota de la nuca ante su comentario, aunque por supuesto no nos molestaba, ella siempre había sido así, y quizá nunca cambiaría

Sin embargo, observé que a Sakura se le apagó repentinamente la mirada, decidí no decir nada, pues ambas chicas, con su ingenio, taparían mis dudas con chucherías sin importancia, así que decidí dejar los cuestionamientos para más tarde

Pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde en la casa de Tomoyo, hasta que decidimos que era hora de retirarnos

Nos despedimos agradeciendo el que Tomoyo no siguiera diciendo sus fantasías más ocultas, y no piensen mal, aunque no me imaginaba cómo sería ella con su novio, y la verdad es que no lo quería averiguar!!!

Era ya tarde, y no había más iluminación en las calles más que las de los faroles en ambos lados, luciendo un aspecto suave y tenue en el ambiente

Caminábamos platicando y riendo, yo le contaba acerca de cómo había estado en mi casa, y ella me platicaba de su vida sin mí, llegando a la conclusión de que ambos nos extrañábamos más que al agua después de un período sin ésta

Íbamos tomados de la mano, pero demasiado juntos, hombro con hombro, pero dos almas unidas en un solo propósito. . .

Después, hubo un período de silencio

Seguíamos caminando, pero sin decir nada, ¡y era tan agradable!, tenerla a mi lado, sólo para mí, después de un buen tiempo sin verla en vivo y en directo

Suspiré muy despacio, y ella lo notó, pues me volteó a ver con una mirada infantil

"Qué pasa?" me preguntó mientras presionadaza suavemente su manita entre la mía

"nada" le respondí, respondiéndole el apretoncito "es sólo que aún no puedo creer que te tenga junto a mí, Sakura, es como si aún fuese un sueño, uno de tantos que he tenido, y ahora que en verdad estás aquí, temo que mañana despierte, y me de cuenta que realmente sigo de Hong Kong, sin sueño, sin ilusión y sin mi hermosa flor"

Ahí nos detuvimos. Ella me miraba fijamente y con una mirada que jamás olvidaré

La tomé por la cintura, temiendo que se me fuera a ir, y ella rodeó mi cuello con sus delicados brazos

"A mi no me conviene que sea un sueño tuyo" me respondió mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, la luna sobre nosotros brillaba en todo su esplendor, y el cielo estaba alfombrado por un sinnúmero de estrellas plateadas, todo sólo para nosotros "porque si fuese así, realmente no soy partícipe de él, sino sólo tu ilusión, y si es un sueño, entonces que sea mi sueño, porque así te tengo dentro de mí, formando parte de mis pensamientos, de mi alma y de mi corazón, y Shaoran, jamás te dejaré, a menos que. . ."

Bajó su mirada. ¿Porqué tanto misterio?

Tomé su barbilla e hice que mirada directamente a mis ojos. Sus verdes pupilas estaban iluminadas por los rayos de la luna plateada, notándose más dulces de lo que solían ser

"A menos que qué, Sakura?"

"A menos que la vida se me arrebate de repente, pero pase lo que pase, jamás dejaré de amarte"

"Ni yo a ti, Sakura"

La atraje más a mi cuerpo, y ella se abrazó más a mí, y ¿Saben lo que pasó????

Jeje, creen que les voy a decir?

Está bien, fue un beso, un beso totalmente diferente a los demás, donde al fin pude explorar su cálida boca, y jugar con sus suaves labios, y ella seguía mi ritmo, ¿o yo el suyo?

No importa, sólo sé que ese beso lo disfrute demasiado, a la luz de la luna y de los candiles plateados de la calle, lo único que faltaba en la escena eran luciérnagas, bailando alrededor de nosotros, formando espirales de colores fluorescentes y haciendo aún más místico y maravilloso el momento

Esa misma noche, nos dirigimos a un lago que se encontraba dentro de un templo sagrado, un poco alejado de la ciudad. Nos sentamos sobre la hierba fresca, yo recargado sobre el tronco de un enorme árbol, ella recargada sobre mi pecho, el lago a nuestros pies y la luna reflejando su majestuosidad en él

Yo la abrazaba pues para mi suerte, sentía frío, y digo para mi suerte porque era un "pretexto" para tenerla cerca de mí

Su cabeza quedaba cerca de mi hombro, de modo que tenía oportunidad de susurrarle cositas al oído

Algunas eran bromas o chistes, de los cuales, ella se reía jovialmente, lo cual me encantaba, porque en segunda estancia, estaba enamorado de su sonrisa

Y otras cosas eran simplemente lo mucho que la amaba, y la necesitaba, y podía notar que se sonrojaba, cosa que me encantaba, porque se veía tan linda!!

Fue un momento mágico, el primer día después de muchos que no estaba ahí, y había sido la mejor noche que pasaba hasta ese momento

No crean mal, no pasó nada, pero fue tan magnífico todo, que me encantaría volver a ese momento y detener el tiempo eternamente, para disfrutar por siempre de su compañía

"Algún día te estaré viendo desde allá arriba" Me dijo de repente, cuando ambos estábamos en silencio

"Porqué dices eso?" susurré en su oído, lo cual hizo que se estremeciera causándole sonrojo y una sonrisa en mí

"No lo sé, pero si un día me voy, jamás dejaré de cuidarte"

"No deberías de decir eso Sakura" le dije alg molesto ¿Qué pretendía con todo eso? "Además, yo pretendo casarme contigo, y tener muchos hijos, hacer el amor todos los días y a toda hora. . . "

"oye!" me reclamó con voz infantil "eso no me gustaría para nada!"

"Bueno, unas tres veces por semana!!!" aclaré, por supuesto que lo decía en broma

"Eso está mejor, aunque, uno nunca sabe lo que pasará mañana" me dijo algo melancólica, y yo, para animarla, le hice cosquillas para que se riera

"No sé lo que va a pasar mañana" le dije mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza "pero lo que si sé es que en este momento estoy contigo, y mañana también me gustaría estarlo, déjame disfrutar de este momento, y disfrútalo también, mi hermosa princesa"

Ella me sonrió, y me miró con ilusión, antes de besarnos nuevamente. . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

¿Pasó algo más entre nosotros?

Pues. . .

Más adelante sabrán esa respuesta. . .

Lo que les puedo decir es que a partir de ahí, todo fue mágico, durante 6 meses, todo fue color de rosa, amándonos

Cabe mencionar que a su hermano no le pareció mucho la idea de que le quitaba a Sakura a todo tiempo, pero después se acostumbró, aunque jamás dejó de lanzarme sus miradas asesinas cuando era invitado a casa de los Kinomoto a cenar, y siempre, su esposa y Sakura tenían que estar separándonos antes de agarrarnos a golpes

Pero es que insistía en llamarme mocoso aunque ya tuviera 19 años!!!

Aunque me hacía gracia cuando a ella la llamaba monstruo, ya que siempre venía un berrinche después de eso

Decían que éramos la pareja ideal, y muchos nos tenían envidia, Tomoyo varias veces nos grabó para tener un recuerdo imborrable en su corazón "y en su televisor" decía. Y la verdad es que si, pareja como nosotros no había, y la verdad es que hubiese sido difícil que existiera otra pareja similar a nosotros. Muchos aseguraban que llegaríamos a casarnos, pues era tanto el amor que se percibía en nosotros que a leguas se veía que iba para algo eterno

Lástima que sólo quedó en iba

Tomoyo también encontró a alguien, a un tal Erial Hiragiizawa, que a principios de conocerlo me caía gordo, ¡Es que veía de una forma muy sospechosa a Sakura! Y para nada me gustaba que se acercara a ella, pero cuando me di cuenta de que sólo tenía intenciones para con Tomoyo, me tranquilicé un poquito, aunque no lo suficiente!!!

Escuchaba hablar del amor y me daba cuenta de que esos tipos estaban locos

Pero ahora era yo quien no hablaba, sino cantaba el amor, y la verdad es que estaba loco, loco por mi hermosa niña, por todo lo que era ella y lo que representaba en mi

Y la necesitaba para vivir, era mi aire llenando mi cuerpo a cada segundo de mi existencia

Y lo mejor, es que ella me correspondía, me había enamorado de un ángel y ese ángel también lo estaba de mí

Jamás le hice daño, nunca lo hubiese permitido y jamás me lo habría perdonado, y a ella le encantaba sentirse querida lo cual yo me encargaba de hacer, pues la protegía y a veces parecía su padre, pero hubiera sido una maldición si hubiese sido su familiar y no poderme acercar a ella

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

¿Alguna vez fue mía en otro aspecto?

La verdad es que sí, ¡Pero nunca la forcé! ¡Lo juro!

De hecho, las cosas se dieron por sí solas, y me atrevo a pensar que ella así lo quiso!

Una tarde, toda su familia había salido fuera de la ciudad, así es que ella se quedó sola en su casa

Fue el momento más especial y pasional que tuvimos

Yo estaba en el departamento, haciendo tarea, era un sábado por la tarde, casi entrábamos al otoño, y las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a tornarse amarillentas, luciendo espectaculares las calles con sus árboles en ambas aceras

El clima era agradable, ni frío ni caluroso, simplemente cálido

Recibí una llamad de su parte, pidiéndome que acudiera a su lado, y por supuesto que lo que me pidiera mi princesa debía complacérselo!!

Así es que fui a su casa, casi estaba oscureciendo, de hecho, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, así es que era una hora del día demasiado agradable

Al llegar a su casa, tardó unos segundos en abrir, y cuando lo hizo, el interior estaba sumido en la oscuridad

Pero al entrar, me sorprendió es aspecto

Miles de velas adornaban el interior, todas blancas, pero de distintos tamaños, y todas encendidas, la sala estaba iluminada por muchas de ellas, y en el ambiente podía olerse un aroma suave, cerezos, su aroma, y miles de pétalos de esta flor estaban regados por el interior de la casa, en la sala, cerca de las velas. La luz era tenue, provocada por las velas, pues no había lámpara o algo que causara luz artificial encendida.

Cerré la puerta tras de mi. Sonaba música tranquila

**Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
'Cause I'd already know**

Observe el interior de la sala, y no había nadie, los pétalos me llevaban directamente a las escaleras donde en cada dos escalones, habían tres velas de distinto tamaño guiándome en el camino, y pétalos alrededor de ellas y al centro de las escaleras.

Decidí subir, y la verdad es que todo eso era demasiado de ensueño

**What would you do if my heart was torn in two?  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away?  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you**

Llegué a la parte superior de la casa, y los pétalos y las velas me seguían guiando, hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura

Estaba cerrado, así que sin llamar, decidí entrar

**More than words.....**

Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
'Cause I'd already know

Y dentro, todo estaba más fascinante que afuera

Observé primero, había ramos de rosas rojas en toda la habitación, pero sobre la alfombra había pétalos de flor de Sakura, mezclándose en un extravagante, pero delicado aroma

Las velas también estaba presentes, en todos los rincones de la habitación, pero Sakura no estaba allí, que era lo más raro!

**What would you do if my heart was torn in two?  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away?  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you**

More than words.....

**(more than words, extreme)**

Detrás de mí, escuché que cerraban la puerta de la habitación, instantáneamente volteé para encontrarme de frente a la hermosa y atractiva silueta de Sakura, que sostenía una vela entre sus manos

Vestía un elegante vestido blanco, parecido de seda, me imagino que era de eso, la verdad es que no conozco mucho de telas. Era de tirantes, demasiado sutil y delicado, que enmarcaba a la perfección con su delicada figura

Iba sin zapatos, descalza sobre la alfombra y sobre los pétalos, a diferencia de mí, que traía puestas una pantuflas, su largo cabello lo llevaba suelto y ondulado, y no tenía ni una pizca de maquillaje

Se veía como una princesa en verdad, con su tierna carita iluminada por la vela que traía en la mano, y su cuerpo reluciendo un color espectacular por las demás velas que se encontraban en la habitación

"Qué es lo que celebramos?" le pregunté extrañado pero fascinado

"¿Acaso no te gusta?" me preguntó con voz sutil, mientras dejaba la vela por un lado en una mesita

"Por supuesto, todo esto es. . . encantador, pero. . ."

Me interrumpió, puso un dedo sobre mis labios en señal de "guarda silencio, somos más importantes que cualquier cosa"

Se acercó hasta mí, y yo la abracé, su cuerpo se sentía esbelto y suave con el vestido que llevaba

Primero fue un beso, tierno y lento, pero después, se fue convirtiendo a uno más lleno de pasión y deseo

Ambos teníamos 19 años, así que sabíamos perfectamente lo que hacíamos

Y todo ocurrió por arte de magia, y se dio simplemente, pero fue un momento inolvidable y lleno de amor, nuestros cuerpos jamás habían estado tan juntos como aquella vez, jamás experimenté placer como aquél, me encantaba probar del delicado néctar de sus labios y disfrutarlo

Aquella vez se me entregó, por primera vez, pues con nadie había estado antes, y fue porque ella así lo quiso, y por supuesto que yo también lo quería, yo tampoco había estado antes con alguien, porque el amor que le tenía a Sakura me hacía ser fiel

Pasamos toda la noche juntos, y sin separarnos, dormimos hasta después de las 2 de la madrugada, y dormimos abrazados sobre su cama. Las velas duraron toda la noche, y se apagaron cuando llegaron a su límite

Sakura había pensado en todo, ya que cada vela tenía un platito con agua de base, para que al momento de que se acabaran, se extinguieran sobre el agua

Y todo para no molestarnos en apagarlas

Conocí entonces el lado opuesto de la tierna Sakura, conocí su seducción y sensualismo, y ella conoció lo mío

Fue la única vez que estuve con ella. . .

Dormimos hasta tarde al día siguiente

Yo desperté primero que ella, y aún la tenía entre mis brazos. Contemplé por un buen rato su bello rostro, que la noche anterior tenía sensualismo y hoy tenía nuevamente su expresión de ternura.

Retiré los mechones dorados de su rostro, dejándome ver por completo su belleza

Despertó después de unos 20 minutos y me sonrió

Entonces. . . volvimos a hacer el amor. . .

Recogimos toda la casa juntos, pues su familia llegaría al atardecer, pero el momento, jamás lo olvidaríamos. . .

- - - - - - - - - - -

Ha llegado el final del día. El sol se ha ocultado completamente entre las montañas, dando paso a una luna llena triste, y solitaria, y las estrellas a lo lejos. . .

Sakura. . . Ella debe de estar por ahí, vagando entre ellas

Veo la habitación en donde me encuentro, aún sigue en la penumbra, pero los rayos plateados entran por el ventanal

Hace ya rato que se alejaron los rayos dorados del sol

Llevo una foto entre mis manos desde la tarde, y toda la tarde la pasé ahí, así es que decido dejarla en su lugar: un cofre lleno de recuerdos de ella y míos, los videos que Tomoyo grabó de ella, y los que grabó cuando estábamos juntos, fotos, cartas, un ramito de cerezos, un oso de felpa, entre otras cosas que luego les contaré

El cofre vuelve a su lugar de origen, un anexo secreto que se encuentra escondido en el librero que tengo frente a mí, es como una puerta secreta pasando desapercibida entre tantos libros. La abro y hay un pequeño hueco en la pared en donde introduzco el cofre. Vuelvo a cerrar la puertita de madera y con ella el camuflaje de libros.

Me dirijo hacia la puerta de la habitación, pues es hora de cenar, veo por última vez el lugar secreto y el ventanal, la habitación sigue a oscuras

Mañana será otro día, otro día sin ella. . .

Y sin embargo. . ., ella está conmigo. . .

- - - - - - - - - -

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cómo quedó?????? A mí me encantó

La verdad es que la noche entre Sakura y Shaoran se me ocurrió de repente, y me imaginé tal cual me gustaría mí que fuera esa noche tan especial

Espero que les haya gustado, porque la verdad a mí me encantó

¿Y qué pasará a la próxima?

Estará buenísimo, no se lo pierdan

Hasta luego!!!!


	6. Polvo Somos

Hola!

Espero no haberlos impacientado por mi ausencia, pero creo que estoy actualizando u n poco más rápido que la vez pasada.

Y bueno, estoy tan contenta porque he recibido muchos reviews, y a todos ustedes que se toman la molestia de leer mi historia pues muchísimas gracias, ya viene lo bueno, quizá durante este capítulo todos me matarán, pero moriré gustosa o.o

Me encantaría agradecer uno por uno, pero lo dejaré para el próximo capítulo ˆ-´

Y bien, pues continuemos, ojalá y me dejen sus mensajes porque son de gran utilidad para seguir escribiendo la historia, además de que da gran gusto cuando son encontrados miles de reviews en una historia…

-----------------------

_-¿En donde estoy?_

_Un lugar, un vacío. . ._

_Una inmensidad, donde lo único que se puede contemplar es la oscuridad_

_Y en esa inmensidad, en ese sueño o pesadilla, en esa desesperación, siempre llega ella, para juntarse con él. . ._

_No se puede ver ni escuchar nada, y el sitio donde él se encuentra parado se vislumbra gracias a que extrañamente, y como en todos sus sueños, es el único que posee luz, lo demás, está sumido en la más tenebrosa penumbra. Y ningún alma se puede ver aparte de él_

_Hasta que ella llega. . ._

_Bella como siempre, con su hermoso vestido blanco y una fragante corona de rosas blancas sobre su cabeza dorada._

_Y sin embargo, el sueño siempre es el mismo. . ._

_Cuando ella llega, él trata de abrazarla. . . Cuando lo hace. . . Ella se convierte en polvo. . . Escapándose de sus manos por un extraño viento que siempre aparece. . . Al final. . ._

_**Polvo somos. . .**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Hong Kong, China. 7:45 a.m._

Diablos!

Otra vez este maldito sueño, siempre invadiendo sin permiso durante mis noches

Siempre es el mismo, y no sé hasta cuándo dejaré de tenerlo. Cada vez, me despierto agitado y sudando ante la pesadilla que a menudo me agobia. . . Después de tantos años!!!. . .

Y es que su recuerdo me persigue, ¿o soy yo el que no la quiere dejar ir?

No lo sé. . .

Mi esposa, durmiendo placentera a mi lado, nunca puede evitar preocuparse, aunque mi sueño se presente muy a menudo, debería de estar acostumbrada. Debe ser porque realmente le importo

Ella también me importa, y la amo, pero entonces, porqué no puedo quitármela de la cabeza?

Hoy, como cualquier día, me levanto para comenzar de nuevo, tratando de no fastidiarme ante mi "ordinaria" vida

Está bien, está bien! Prometí que olvidaría todo este asunto, pero ¿qué quieren que haga si no puedo?

A veces siento preferir no haberla conocido jamás, para no sufrir tal limbo en mi vida. Pero cuando recuerdo todo lo bueno que vino desde que la conocí, agradezco al cielo por haberme dado tal regalo. Todo tiene un principio y un fin, y estoy convencido y además seguro de que este es el principio del fin.

Del fin para dejarla en paz y comenzar mi vida como Dios manda

Muchas veces, aparte de ese sueño, hay otro, en donde un pequeño llora. Un bebé que nunca llegó a ver la luz del día. Un angelito que jamás pudo quitarse las alas. Y me da rabia, coraje con ella, porque aparte de irse, se lo llevó con ella. . .

Porqué nunca me lo dijo?

Yo nunca me enteré de nada. . . Hasta el final. . .

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Unas semanas después de que ambos perdimos nuestra virginidad, todo comenzó a ponerse extraño

Aunque se me ha estado olvidando decirles. . .

Sakura y yo estuvimos a punto de casarnos

¿Cómo fue?

Pues después de tanto tiempo de haberlo pensado (aunque en realidad fue como una semana) me di cuenta de que el amor por Sakura iba en aumento, así es que decidí no esperar más y hacerla mi esposa, aunque si ella hubiese preferido, yo hubiera esperado hasta el fin del mundo para casarme con ella

Compré el anillo. Un precioso aro de oro de 64 kilates (N.A la verdad es que no sé cuál se el oro más puro) con diamantes incrustados en todo el aro además de varias esmeraldas, como sus ojos, ambos de tamaño pequeño, y un diamante mayor se alzaba en un punto del aro, sin perder el equilibrio con la belleza y majestuosidad del conjunto.

Lo compré con mi propio dinero, no se alarmen, no estoy aquí para presumir de mi dinero ò.o, jojo, pero sabía que podía comprarle a Sakura lo mejor, para la mejor persona del mundo.

No lo platiqué con nadie. Ni con mis hermanas, ni con mi madre, ni nadie más.

Durante esa semana, me la pasé ideando la mejor ocasión para entregarle el anillo a mi hermosa flor

Hasta que se me ocurrió. . .

La invité a cenar, no a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. A las afueras de la colonia Tomoeda, se encontraban una ruinas, de mármol blanco y pulido, en donde también se encontraba un hermoso lago, pequeño, pero encantador, y desde las ruinas de una terraza se tenía una preciosa vista de la cristalina superficie del lago

La noche era cálida, de modo que sólo un vientecillo soplaba. Y en el cielo, la noche estaba coronada por un sin número de estrellas, todas rodeando la hermosa luna llena plateada que nos sonreía

Cuando llegamos, ya estaba oscuro, ya me había encargado de todos los detalles con anticipación.

Sakura quedó deslumbrada. . .

Y es que, recordando el bello detalle que había tenido conmigo, quise darle yo también darle una bella ocasión.

El lugar era de ensueño

La terraza, aunque estaba en ruinas, se veía reluciente. Dos columnas adornaban ambos lados de la terraza, además de que estaba limitada por un bello barandal de mármol blanco también, en donde había varias velas encendidas. Ahí habían colocado la mesa para dos, donde ya estaban nuestros lugares predispuestos.

El lugar estaba lleno de rosas rojas y flores de cerezos, que se reflejaban, junto con las velas, en el piso de mármol de la terraza.

Desde nuestra mesa, se podía observar a nuestros pies el brillante lago, en donde flotaban, sobre barquitos de madera pequeños, velas y ramitos de flores, rosas rojas y cerezos, además de que eran acompañados por el reflejo de la hermosa luna.

Nadie más estaba en el lugar, mas que un capitán de meseros, y dos meseros más, además de una persona que tocaba armoniosa un arpa, y otro le hacía compañía con el violín.

Las demás ruinas también relucían, se veían columnas y pilares por doquier, y árboles de cerezo. Las columnas y pilares fueron adornados con series de luces blancas (N.A. como foquitos de navidad) de modo que parecía aquello un reluciente y hermoso palacio en ruinas, en donde mi princesa relucía más que todo

Y es que se veía hermosa!

Lucía un vestido por debajo de la rodilla, color verde cálido, de modo que hacía juego con sus bellos ojos, y unas sandalias de tacón alto del mismo color. Su hermoso cabello lo llevaba suelto, y cada vez que llegaba el viento, jugaba con él, entrelazándose en el aire.

La luz de la vela central de la mesa me hacía ver lo hermosa que se veía, y el ángel que tenía frente a mí.

Mientras comíamos, charlábamos, y cuando no lo hacíamos, se distraía en el hermoso paisaje que se alzaba ante su mirada.

Luciérnagas volaban cerca de nosotros, reflejando su luz en el piso de mármol también, otras tantas se podían ver sobre el lago, miles de ellas jugando con su reflejo

La suave música nos acompañaba en esa ocasión, e incluso hasta los músicos estaban embobados con lo magnífico de la escena.

Terminando la cena, los meseros nos llevaron las galletitas de la suerte. Dos a cada quien

Sakura partió la primera que tenía frente a ella. Yo estaba pendiente de sus gestos. . .

"_Siempre serás la persona más importante para la vida de alguien frente a ti"_

Sonrió cuando terminó de leer, y me volteó a ver con sus hermosos ojitos llenos de ilusión.

"Muchas gracias" me dijo sin dejar de verme "eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en el mundo"

Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en el mundo. . .

Llegó la segunda galleta

Yo fingía abrir las mías y leer el contenido, sin embargo, veía por el rabillo del ojo cada movimiento de ella.

Partió su galleta a la mitad, y antes de que algo pasara, un pesado objeto calló sobre su plato

Ella lo miró con curiosidad y sorpresa

Lentamente tomó el anillo, para mirarlo de cerca

"Shaoran. . ."

Me miró casi asustada, mientras yo la observaba fijamente a sus bellos ojos esmeraldas y con una sonrisa

Hasta que ella también sonrió

"Qué es esto?" Me preguntó con inocencia

"Sakura. . ." Tomé el anillo y la tomé de la mano mientras aumentaba mi nerviosismo. Ella también parecía nerviosa, aunque demasiado contenta. "Yo. . . He querido preguntarte algo desde hace tiempo. . . Se que aún somos jóvenes, pero eso no significa que no sé lo que hago. Eres la única persona que he amado en mi vida, y jamás desearía amar a alguien más, es por eso que me encantaría compartir cada momento de mi vida, cada día, cada amanecer y anochecer, me encantaría pelearme y convivir contigo, me encantaría tenerte por siempre a mi lado, y hacerme viejo junto a ti. . ."

Tenía un semblante serio, pero tranquilo, aunque la última frase que le dije la puso un poco triste, según yo

Me sonrió, me regaló una de sus bellas sonrisas que tanto me encantaban

"¿Sabes?" me dijo mientras lágrimas inundaban sus bellos ojos "si tú no me lo hubieses pedido. . . lo hubiera hecho yo"

Sonreí y grité como loco, me paré y la abracé con fuerza mientras los músicos, pendientes de todo, entonaron una romántica melodía, mientras ella y yo, bailábamos a la luz de la luna. . .

Después hicimos a todos partícipes de nuestro compromiso, su padre no se opuso, pero su hermano. . .

Simplemente estaba como fiera, rabiaba con sólo mencionarle mi nombre, no me podía ver ni en pintura, pero tuvo que aceptarlo, puesto que su padre dio consentimiento de nuestro compromiso.

Mi madre estaba feliz, aunque nadie dejó de mencionar lo jóvenes que éramos. Yo por Sakura hubiese esperado, pero ella no quería esperar, me amaba tanto como yo a ella.

"Estaba segura de que aquí estaba tu verdadera felicidad, Shaoran" me dijo cuando le anuncié mi compromiso. Fuimos a Hong Kong a visitarla y a presentarle a Sakura, pues no la conocía. Todas mis hermanas, en cuanto la vieron, se abalanzaron sobre ella

"Pero qué bonita!!!"

"Mira! Parece muñequita!!!"

"Te llevas a nuestro pequeño hermanito" decían entre lágrimas

¡¡¡Pequeño??!!!

A todos les encantó Sakura, y es que hasta en sus modales era impecable. Mi madre me felicitó efusivamente, asegurándome de lo feliz que sería, mientras amara realmente a esa persona, nada más importaría, me dijo. Y claro que la amaba, la veía y me sonrojaba, sentía mi corazón latir con rapidez mientras me tomaba de la mano, me encantaba tenerla junto a mi, abrazándola y sintiéndola mía. . .

Tomoyo se puso como loca cuando lo supo, lloró de alegría y nos grabó a más no poder con su inseparable cámara

"Serán tan felices, amigos míos" nos dijo cuando sus hormonas se calmaron "y seré tan feliz de ser la madrina de su primer bebé" Nos dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos

"To-tomoyo!!!" exclamó Sakura apenada y sonrojada

Eriol también nos felicitó, a Sakura con un abrazo, y a mi con un apretón de manos, aunque después me dio un efusivo abrazo a mi también

Ellos iban a ser nuestros padrinos de boda, y se pusieron felices cuando lo supieron. . ., pero cuando supieron que todo se había cancelado. . .

Mei Ling, mi querida prima!!!! Ò.ó No aceptó del todo nuestro compromiso. Era demasiado celosa como para aceptarlo, a pesar de que tenía novio. . .

Como les dije, pronto las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. . .

Sakura se tornó seria y pensativa, su alegría se estaba esfumando lentamente, y yo me di cuenta demasiado tarde.

Sin embargo, no me decía nada. A veces, trataba de decirme que cancelara la boda, que estaba a punto de realizarse (en tres semanas), sin embargo, no tenía el valor de decírmelo, me daba cuenta de esto porque ponía demasiados "peros" con el asunto de la boda.

Sus ojos se ensombrecieron, seguía tan bella como siempre, pero algo pasaba

A veces me preguntaba si tenía que ver con los mensajes que ella y Tomoyo decían sin notarlo, y eso me preocupaba

Seguía pareciendo un ángel, aunque uno al que le habían cortado las alas, y yacía triste bajo un cielo gris.

Adelgazó demasiado durante ese tiempo, y hasta su cara redonda pronto adelgazó también

Varias veces llegó a sufrir desmayos sin razón, y su familia comenzó a cuidarla más

Sin embargo, y tan misteriosamente, todos esos síntomas fueron desapareciendo, para volver la Sakura saludable que yo conocía

Pero, a pesar de todo, un presentimiento no me dejó vivir a gusto a partir de entonces.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me encanta tanto este lugar, lejos de todo el bullicio del exterior, y a esta hora del crepúsculo, donde más puedo gozar de mi soledad.

Mi esposa y mis hijos nunca me interrumpen a esta hora del día.

Estoy como siempre en mi estudio, frente a la chimenea encendida

Descanso en un cómodo sillón, mientras el "cofre de los recuerdos" descansa en una mesita a un lado de mí.

Tengo una fotografía entre mis manos, donde ella luce un hermoso vestido de novia que le queda estupendo

Con su sonrisa de mil flores, natural como siempre, nunca fingida aunque lleva su cabello alborotado, ya que esta foto fue tomada una semana antes de nuestra boda, cuando Sakura se probó el hermoso vestido que Tomoyo le diseñó. Ella me regaló esta fotografía

Y la última carta que ella me dio también la tengo aquí, sobre mis piernas.

Observo el fuego de la chimenea bailar graciosamente al compás del aire

Y como siempre, ella está aquí conmigo, no la puedo dejar ir, y sé que debo. . .

Sobre la chimenea, una hermosa fotografía familiar se encuentra reposando. Mi esposa y yo abrazados, sonriendo, y mis dos pupilos impecablemente vestidos, y con una sonrisa genuina.

Yo sonrío, aunque quizá no sea tan genuino. . .

Mi pasado entre mis manos, y mi presente frente a mí

¿Qué hacer? Dejar de aferrarme y tomar el presente? O evadir el presente y aferrar el pasado. . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La noche anterior a nuestra boda, ambos estábamos sentados bajo un enorme árbol de cerezos, yo recargado en el tronco, y ella recargada en mí.

La tenía abrazada, y murmurándole palabritas a su oído

"Te amo"

Ella me dio un apretoncito e hizo que la abrazara con mayor fuerza

"Cuánto?" me dijo suspirando

"¿Me vas a limitar?" bromee

"No, sólo quiero darme una idea. . ."

Le di un breve beso en su cuello suave, y nos quedamos en silencio

"Tan solo mira la estrella frente a nosotros"

"La grandota frente a nosotros?"

"No! Esa es la luna!!!"

"Ah!"

Observé su mano derecha, y en un dedo traía puesto el anillo que le regalé, luciendo deslumbrante en sus deditos

"La estrella que más brilla frente a nosotros. Hay una gran distancia de aquí para allá, mi hermosa princesa, así te creía yo lejana, y viendo tu brillo inalcanzable diciendo 'mira, pero no toques' y cuando más me acercaba a ti, más te amaba, tanto que todo lo que sentí por ti, fue aumentando de longitud, hasta convertirse en un camino infinito de sensaciones, que me encanta revivir. . ."

Ella no dijo nada, interpreté su silencio al escuchar un enamorado suspiro proveniente de ella

"¿Sabes?" me dijo "Por nada cambiaría el haberte conocido, y no me arrepiento de nada desde que te conozco. Y si mañana muriera, debes de tener en cuenta de que como yo nadie te a amado, y a nadie e amado más que a ti. Te amo, Shaoran Li. . ."

Y si mañana muriera. . .

La besé con ternura en sus labios, mientras ella me correspondía

Pero a mitad del beso se alejó de mí, y se levantó con rapidez, mientras reía con alegría

"Te engañé!!!"

Y yo, extrañado, me levanté y traté de tomarla, pero huyó de mí, así es que comencé a perseguirla por todo el lugar, mientras ambos reíamos bajo el cielo estrellado, hasta que la tomé por la cintura y ambos caímos al césped

Yo sobre ella. . .

Me robó un beso, lo cual me encantó

"Te amo" susurró

"¿Cómo dices?" fingí no escuchar

"Te amo!!!!"

Gritó a todo pulmón

"No grites!, despertarás a todo el vecindario!"

"No me importa! Que todo el mundo se entere de que te amo!!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Esa noche no podía dormir

Estaba tan nervioso porque mi boda se celebraría al día siguiente, me levantaba de mi cama, y caminaba como loco por toda la habitación

Wey se había retirado a dormir hacía como tres horas!

Era la una de la madrugada, y yo con los ojos como platos aún

Me acosté nuevamente, tratando de conciliar el sueño, mientras su hermosa imagen aparecía en mi pensamiento

Y sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormido plácidamente

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al día siguiente, a pesar de haber dormido tarde, me levanté temprano

Me di una rápida ducha para despertar y comenzar mi último día como soltero, y algo muy raro en mí: Canté en la bañera

Me arreglé sencillamente. La ceremonia sería a las 7 de la noche, así es que no había prisa por lucir bien.

Mi madre y hermanas habían llegado el día anterior para la boda, aunque no se habían quedado en mi departamento, ya que preferían el mejor hotel de la ciudad. . . --

Salí de mi alcoba, y me dirigí hacia la cocina, cantando y silbando

Wey ya estaba despierto, así que lo saludé alegremente

Sin embargo, estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos y alegrías que no advertí el silencio y la postura sombría en que se encontraba mi mayordomo y amigo

"Buenos días!!"

Volví a saludar, ya que creí que no me había escuchado

Pero él siguió callado

O estaba frente a la nevera escogiendo mi desayuno, y me sorprendió que después de dos saludos él no respondiera. . .

Volteé a verlo, y me sorprendió, y hasta miedo me dio, ver que me observaba fijamente, son sus ojos embargados de una tristeza profunda

"¿Ocurre algo?"

Le pregunté mientras me acercaba lentamente a él

Desvió su mirada ante la mía interrogante, lo cual me preocupó aún más

"Wey!"

Silencio

"El señor. . . El señor Kinomoto telefoneó hace unos minutos. . ."

Me dijo después de una pausa

Me tranquilicé un poco, quizá sólo quería felicitarme por llevarme la mejor flor del huerto, aunque los ojos de mi fiel amigo delataban lo contrario

Después pensé que quizá el señor Fujikata quería suspender el compromiso, lo que me llenó de tristeza y rabia

Aunque mi viejo amigo seguía callado frente a mí, y sinceramente me estaba desesperando

"Qué pasa? Ocurrió algo con Sakura?"

Le pregunté preparándome para recibir como respuesta 'su compromiso ha sido deshecho'

Pero eso no recibí de respuesta. Los ojos de mi amigo se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas silenciosas, y por lo tanto, más preocupantes

"¿Qué pasa Wey?!!!!" Le grité al borde de la histeria, tratando de adivinar lo que me ocultaba

"La señorita Sakura. . ." Mi mirada se volvió interrogante, y más porque el miserable no se atrevía a contestarme sin rodeos

"Sakura. . . Ella. . . Ella murió hace un par de horas. . ."

_Silencio estático_

"Que?. . ."

Mi corazón sufrió un paro en ese mismo momento, ya que no sentía movimiento proveniente de mí

Mis ojos se nublaron con fiereza aunque no podía siquiera parpadear, mientras sentía desfallecer ante esa noticia, mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear, tuve incluso que sostenerme para no caer

Mi mente quedó en blanco, y por más que trataba, no me llegaban las ideas. Lo primero que pensé fue en una broma. . .

"Estás mintiendo" casi afirmé, mientras sonreía, pero él negó con la cabeza "Claro que estás mintiendo!" recalqué con coraje mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar mi rostro, pero yo no me daba cuenta, no reaccionaba

"No puede ser cierto. . ." murmuraba mientras dirigía mi mirada vacía hacia el suelo "ayer la ví, hoy. . . hoy nos vamos a ca. . ." limpié salvajemente mis lágrimas, mientras miles de ellas seguían escurriéndose, volteé a verlo "Verdad que mientes?" le imploré con la mirada y con la voz que me dijera que mentía, que sólo era una cruel broma queme estaba jugando antes de casarme. . .

Pero no fue así. . .

"Ella está muerta. . . Joven Li" me reafirmó mientras él lloraba en silencio

"No es verdad!!!" grité histérico "Ella no está muerta, me escuchas!!!!" Estaba fuera de mí, había caído como en un trance

Lleno de dolor, comencé a destrozar mi cocina, tirando sartenes y platos con violencia, mientras el dolor estaba apoderándose con rapidez de mi corazón, y la idea de no tenerla me llenaba de angustia

Me dolía inmensamente, mientras gritaba para sacar todo el dolor

"No está muerta! No lo está!!!" gritaba entre lágrimas de desesperación y dolor

Era tan joven. Mi hermoso ángel, había muerto, desplegaba sus bellas alas de algodón y volaba lejos de mí. Mi gran amor, por quien estaba dispuesto a dar la vida se iba sin siquiera despedirse o avisarme. . .

Pero qué diablos había pasado? Tan de repente se había ido?

Y el solo pensar que jamás volvería a escuchar su voz me llenaba de un miedo incontrolable. .

El imaginarme el féretro que contuviese su hermoso y frágil cuerpo bajando a las entrañas de la tierra, y perderse para siempre en la oscuridad me llenaba de desesperación

Y mi llanto era apagado por el choque de la vajilla contra el suelo

"Sakura!!!" gritaba tirando más y más, descargando mi dolor.

Hasta que sentí que alguien me sostenía con firmeza por los hombros, impidiendo que hiciera algún movimiento

Era Wey, realmente preocupado

"Cálmese joven" me suplicó, realmente mi situación y comportamiento debieron haber sido demasiado fuertes para que mi amigo se preocupara

Me revolvía entre sus brazos, como poseído, pataleaba tratando de soltarme, como un niño alejado de su madre, llorando sin consuelo y sin vergüenza, mientras gritaba su nombre a pleno pulmón, pero aquel anciano amigo conservaba su fuerza

Hasta que abandoné mis esfuerzos y me refugié en sus brazos, llorando, ambos sentados sobre el piso, y alrededor, la vajilla rota en miles de pedazos, junto a mi esperanza, mi amor y mi fe, por un ángel que había decidido emprender el vuelo. . .

- - - - - - - - -

_**. . .Y en polvo nos convertiremos. . .**_

- - - - - - - - - -

Sé que me van a matar, lo sé lo sé lo sé!!!!

Pero. . .

Hay que hacer algo diferente, y triste, me encantan las historias tristes y me encanta hacerlas!!!!

Ya sé que me pasé, pero no se puede ser feliz para siempre y no es que sea una amargada ni mucho menos

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque está algo dramática, Sakura muerta? Awww!! Ó.ò

Espero recibir muchos mensajes, aunque sea para rayármela, bueno, eso no, pero espero realmente que les haya gustado

Hasta la próxima

Y muy feliz navidad para todos, y años nuevo, si no nos vemos hasta entonces

Qué se diviertan, y todo con medida!!!


	7. La tierra llora a un ángel

"Sakura. . . Ella. . . Ella murió hace un par de horas. . ."

_Silencio estático_

"Que?. . ."

Mi corazón sufrió un paro en ese mismo momento, ya que no sentía movimiento proveniente de mí

Mis ojos se nublaron con fiereza aunque no podía siquiera parpadear, mientras sentía desfallecer ante esa noticia, mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear, tuve incluso que sostenerme para no caer

Mi mente quedó en blanco, y por más que trataba, no me llegaban las ideas. Lo primero que pensé fue en una broma. . .

"Estás mintiendo" casi afirmé, mientras sonreía, pero él negó con la cabeza "Claro que estás mintiendo!" recalqué con coraje mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar mi rostro, pero yo no me daba cuenta, no reaccionaba

"No puede ser cierto. . ." murmuraba mientras dirigía mi mirada vacía hacia el suelo "ayer la ví, hoy. . . hoy nos vamos a ca. . ." limpié salvajemente mis lágrimas, mientras miles de ellas seguían escurriéndose, volteé a verlo "Verdad que mientes?" le imploré con la mirada y con la voz que me dijera que mentía, que sólo era una cruel broma queme estaba jugando antes de casarme. . .

Pero no fue así. . .

"Ella está muerta. . . Joven Li" me reafirmó mientras él lloraba en silencio

"No es verdad!!!" grité histérico "Ella no está muerta, me escuchas!!!!" Estaba fuera de mí, había caído como en un trance

Lleno de dolor, comencé a destrozar mi cocina, tirando sartenes y platos con violencia, mientras el dolor estaba apoderándose con rapidez de mi corazón, y la idea de no tenerla me llenaba de angustia

Me dolía inmensamente, mientras gritaba para sacar todo el dolor

"No está muerta! No lo está!!!" gritaba entre lágrimas de desesperación y dolor

Era tan joven. Mi hermoso ángel, había muerto, desplegaba sus bellas alas de algodón y volaba lejos de mí. Mi gran amor, por quien estaba dispuesto a dar la vida se iba sin siquiera despedirse o avisarme. . .

Pero qué diablos había pasado? Tan de repente se había ido?

Y el solo pensar que jamás volvería a escuchar su voz me llenaba de un miedo incontrolable. .

El imaginarme el féretro que contuviese su hermoso y frágil cuerpo bajando a las entrañas de la tierra, y perderse para siempre en la oscuridad me llenaba de desesperación

Y mi llanto era apagado por el choque de la vajilla contra el suelo

"Sakura!!!" gritaba tirando más y más, descargando mi dolor.

Hasta que sentí que alguien me sostenía con firmeza por los hombros, impidiendo que hiciera algún movimiento

Era Wey, realmente preocupado

"Cálmese joven" me suplicó, realmente mi situación y comportamiento debieron haber sido demasiado fuertes para que mi amigo se preocupara

Me revolvía entre sus brazos, como poseído, pataleaba tratando de soltarme, como un niño alejado de su madre, llorando sin consuelo y sin vergüenza, mientras gritaba su nombre a pleno pulmón, pero aquel anciano amigo conservaba su fuerza

Hasta que abandoné mis esfuerzos y me refugié en sus brazos, llorando, ambos sentados sobre el piso, y alrededor, la vajilla rota en miles de pedazos, junto a mi esperanza, mi amor y mi fe, por un ángel que había decidido emprender el vuelo. . .

Pero ¿qué demonios había pasado?

¿Cómo era posible que hubiese muerto tan repentinamente si apenas el día anterior habíamos estado juntos?

Seguía llorando sin consuelo entre los brazos de mi fiel sirviente, incapaz de asimilar la realidad. Sin embargo, estoy seguro que en ese momento no podía pensar en nada, lo único que suplicaba era que todo fuese una cruel pesadilla, y que despertara al día siguiente para finalmente dirigirme a la iglesia y hacerla mi esposa

¿Cómo aceptar algo que te duele en el alma? ¿Acaso existe algún método para aprender a aceptar?

Por ahí dicen que el hombre debería de aprender a aceptar, en lugar de esperar. Yo esperaba casarme con ella, y ahora tenía que aceptar que jamás volvería a verla, no al menos viva.

El tiempo se detuvo. Todo estaba estático, y lo único que se escuchaba en el departamento eran mis sollozos, y dentro de mi mente. . . su nombre

Poco a poco recobré la "calma" por así decirlo, me aparté de Wey, y tambaleante, como si hubiese ingerido una droga, me dirigí hacia la salida

¿Cómo sería cuando estuviese frente a ella, frente a su féretro conteniendo su frágil y encantadora figura? ¿Cómo sería cuando me diese cuenta que ahora su hermoso rostro jamás volvería a tener expresión alguna?

Con lágrimas en los ojos, y con el rostro empapado por ellas salí del departamento

Ni siquiera escuché los gritos de Wey, quien me llamaba desde el umbral de la puerta, simplemente no me importaba nada

Primeramente caminaba, rápidamente, pero sólo caminaba por las calles. La gente que pasaba se me quedaba viendo, o al menos eso alcanzaba a percibir, seguramente porque es raro ver a un hombre caminar a prisa, mientras va derramando un mar de lágrimas de dolor a su paso.

Sin embargo, sentía como si caminara en cámara lenta, pues por más que me apresuraba, no podía llegar a mi destino

¿Destino?

¿Y a dónde se suponía que iría? Ni siquiera sabía en dónde podría estar mi ángel, o lo que quedaba de ella

Mi camino estaba nublado, mis ojos. . . inundados, y mi corazón. . . mmm. . . ¿Se puede tener corazón en estos momentos? Yo creo que no, pues el corazón ella se lo lleva, junto con la ilusión, el alma, y tu vida, incluso.

Trataba de evitar pensar lo inevitable. Trataba de convencerme de que todo era una cruel broma del destino

El destino. . . maldito sea. No creo en el destino, si creyera en él, entonces sería peor, pues pensaría que no era mi destino que ella y yo estuviésemos juntos. Entonces ¿Porqué?

Corrí, sin rumbo fijo, sólo a donde me llevaba la razón, o más bien, a donde mis nublados ojos me permitieran seguir, Hasta que choqué con alguien que iba frente a mi

Me disculpé y traté de seguir con mi camino, pero una mano me detuvo. . .

"Li"

Escuché decir a una melodiosa pero notablemente triste. Me volteé hacia la voz, y descubrí que Daidouji, Tomoyo, estaba frente a mí, con una gran expresión de tristeza en su pálido rostro, y con los ojos rojos, quizá por haber llorado tanto

Su frágil figura parecía como si de un momento a otro fuese a desvanecerse, ya que hasta sus hombros estaban caídos

Permanecimos varios minutos frente a frente, sin decir ni una palabra el uno ni el otro. Ambos compartiendo la misma pérdida, sin embargo, en muy diferente proporción, ella era su amiga, su mejor amiga en todo el mundo, su prima, su casi hermana, sin embargo, ella para mí era toda la vida, todo lo que valía la pena, el aire para respirar y poder vivir, el sol que cada mañana acaricia suavemente tus mejillas, la luna que te acompaña en tus momentos de soledad durante la noche, la fuerza para que tu corazón no deje de latir, la alegría que inunda cada una de tus sonrisas. . .

Y ahora. . ., mi aire se acabó, el sol parecía que jamás volvería a salir, la luna me había abandonado en mi completa soledad y ni siquiera tenía corazón, pues ella se lo había llevado, incluso los motivos para sonreír y alegrarte de algo.

"Lo siento tanto. . . Li"

Rompió el silencio e interrumpió mis pensamientos, sus palabras sonaban con tanta tristeza, y más porque las había dicho lentamente, y con un tono de melancolía, provocándome así que miles de lágrimas nuevamente volviesen a salir de su encierro

Agaché por un momento la cabeza, y cuando la levanté, pude darme cuenta de que ella miraba hacia el horizonte. Sus oscuros ojos estaban cristalizados también por las lágrimas, que salían una a una sin ninguna inhibición, sólo fluían libre y dolorosamente por sus pálidas mejillas

"Sakura era lo mejor en mi vida"

Me dijo sin siquiera voltear a verme, parecía como si estuviese hablando al aire, lejana y ausente

"¿Porqué tuvo que pasar esto?"

Me miró directamente a los ojos, como si yo tuviese la respuesta, sin embargo, le preguntaba a la persona menos indicada, a la menos enterada

"¿Porqué tan pronto? Sólo era una lejana posibilidad que murie. . ."

"¿Perdón?" Pregunté incrédulo mientras la interrogaba con la mirada, ¿qué era lo que había estado pasando a mis espaldas?

"Pero eso ya no importa" se limpió las lágrimas y trató de sonreír "Supongo que ella estará feliz de ver a su mamá, de conocerla, y tendrá un hermoso par de alas majestuosas" su voz se cortaba a cada segundo "y si ella es feliz, entonces yo también lo soy, pero Li. . . ¡la voy a extrañar tanto! No tenerla a mi lado" me miraba con angustia y había tanto dolor en su mirada, yo sólo escuchaba en silencio, tratando de limitar mi dolor

Pero el dolor, así como el amor, es imposible de poner límites, y en ese momento, mi dolor estaba ilimitado, era tan grande como jamás lo había sentido

¿Es posible llegar a amar tanto a una persona?

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Su voz me trajo nuevamente a la realidad

"¿Perdón?"

"Me gustaría saber cómo te sientes. . . Li"

¿Quería que le describiera cada uno de mis síntomas? ¿Acaso estaba loca o se estaba burlando de mi dolor?

"¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?" le respondí con violencia "¿Acaso quieres que me ponga a bailar?¿Cómo diablos quieres que me sienta, si me acabo de enterar que el amor de mi vida. . ."

Diablos. . . nuevamente las lágrimas. Imposible de terminar mis frases. Caí pesadamente sentado en una banca que se encontraba a lado del camino, con mi rostro entre mis manos, nuevamente llorando sin control

En silencio, se sentó junto a mí y me abrazó con suavidad, acariciando mi cabeza

"Es que. . . la amo tanto Tomoyo. . ., mi vida está por ella, y ahora ella. . ."

"Sé que quieres respuestas Li, a mí también me duele, era mi mejor amiga, yo sé que no es lo mismo, pero eso no significa que no me duela, sin embargo, nada de lo que haga hará que ella vuelva a la vida, y eso me duele tanto!, pero no es más que la verdad, sin embargo, hay algo que sí te puedo asegurar: le hiciste pasar del mejor modo los últimos días de su vida, la hiciste sentir especial Li, y gracias a ti, jamás dejó de sonreír"

¡Cómo pueden llegar a doler las palabras! Aunque sean tiernas y palabras de aliento, cuando sabes que no tienen caso, y mucho menos valor, no ahora

"Llévame con ella"

Le pedí con determinación mientras limpiaba mi rostro

"Sé que dolerá terriblemente, pero, quiero ver por mis propios ojos lo que no quiero creer, quiero darme cuenta de que sólo es una pesadilla y que en cualquier momento despertaré"

"Es una pesadilla" me dijo profundamente "sin embargo, jamás despertarás, ésta es la verdad. . .Li"

La miré, con angustia. Aún no quería aceptar nada

"Por favor Tomoyo, no me digas eso" le supliqué

"Sería más cruel que me burlara de tu dolor. . ."

Inteligente como siempre

Nos dirigimos a la funeraria en donde la estarían velando, y a cada paso que daba, más se estrechaba mi alma

No quería imaginarme cómo sería cuando llegara el momento de entregarla a la madre tierra

Llegamos

Todo estaba tan desconsolado en el lugar, tan triste y el ambiente era tan pesado y nostálgico.

Incluso el cielo estaba grisáceo, como si compartiera mi pena, como si el mundo se hubiese dado cuenta de que acababa de perder a su mejor flor

Entré lentamente al lugar, era más que nada un pequeña pero elegante capilla. No se puede decir que acogedora. . .

Toda la gente vestía de negro. Y todos se mostraban acongojados

Caminaba lentamente, al final parecía haber un anexo, en donde se veía poca gente, quizá ahí descansaba mi princesa.

Gente iba y venía, algunas platicaban, otras tomaban café, sin embargo, ninguna parecía tener ánimos

Me encontré con Kinomoto, quien no me miró como siempre con odio, sólo me vio e inclinó un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo, yo hice lo mismo y continué caminando. Él tenía los ojos hinchados, seguramente también había pasado un buen rato llorando

Sensei Kinomoto parecía estar más tranquilo, su rostro se mostraba sereno, pero sus ojos. . . Jamás había visto unos ojos tan tristes, una mirada tan vacía y perdida, aunque sonreía, sus ojos delataban otra cosa muy contraria. Quizá Sakura se había llevado también su felicidad. . .

Mientras caminaba, miles de recuerdos inundaban mi mente. . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_El lugar era un hermoso bosque de pinos_

_Desde la cabaña se podía ver el hermoso y elegante lago que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, adornado por un muelle de madera, la orilla del cristalino lago se encontraba rodeada de pinos y abetos, y más allá, las montañas con sus elevados picos manchados por la blancura de las nieves perpetuas. Detrás de éstas, una luna llena relucía a todo su esplendor, y miles de puntos plateados centelleaban alrededor de ella, las estrellas, reflejándose orgullosas, sobre el lago_

_La quietud de la noche estaba presente, los sonidos nocturnos rompían ese silencio, además de los murmullos de aquel par de enamorados que contemplaban desde la terraza de la cabaña, de cuya chimenea desprendía humo, producido por una fogata interior. Ambos abrazados, y con una manta cubriendo sus cuerpos temblorosos a causa del frío invernal._

_-Es nuestro último día aquí, mi hermosa niña-_

_En los ojos de ella se podía observar un brillo especial, además de que la luna se reflejaba en sus hermosos ojos verdes_

_-Fue una gran idea venir con Tomoyo y Eriol, aunque ustedes dos se la han pasado peleando-_

_-Es que insiste en darme celos!, sabe lo mucho que me molesta que te haga presunciones- se quejó el chico de mirada profunda pero capaz de derretir la nieve de las cumbres de las montañas_

_-Sólo lo hace por molestarte- ella volteó a verlo, mientras tomaba delicadamente su barbilla con sus delgadas y blancas manos –Además él ama a Tomoyo, y se ve que son muy felices. . ._

_-Y tú?. . . eres feliz Sakura?_

_En su mirada había duda combinada con tristeza por la respuesta de la dueña de su corazón_

_-Que si soy feliz?- sonrió mostrando las alineadas perlas detrás de sus labios –Quizá Tomoyo y Eriol lo sean, pero ¿Sabes? Ellos sólo sonríen, y yo río de felicidad al tenerte, Shaoran, me has hecho feliz con sólo saber que existes_

_Él la acercó más a su cuerpo, en un abrazo delicado pero protector_

_-Te amo tanto, que estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti_

_-Si tú la das, soy capaz de irme contigo, y entonces no valdría la pena tu esfuerzo_

_-Claro que valdría la pena, por ti, todo vale la pena. . ._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Llegué al fondo de la enorme capilla o galería, y ahí, una puerta en forma de arco se alzaba, adornada con enormes ramos de rosas blancas en cada lado

Y ahí estaba ella. . .

Un dolor aún más punzante se apoderó de mi corazón

No estaba ni en féretro ni en ataúd, sino simplemente recostada sobre una cama de piedra que estaba cubierta por una manta que parecía ser de seda, blanca y brillante. Su bella cabeza dorada descansaba sobre un almohada del mismo material que la cubierta de la piedra, seda blanca y brillante.

Y ella, simplemente, parecía un verdadero ángel, sólo le faltaban las alas

Miles de velas la custodiaban, dando la impresión de estar ante el altar de una diosa. Adornaban hermosas, fragantes pero melancólicas flores todo alrededor, y en medio, la más hermosa de todas. . .

Me acerqué más a ella, y parecía como si sólo durmiese, se veía tan fresca y hermosa como cuando estaba viva. Una sutil sonrisa adornaba su quito rostro, y a pesar de estar muerta, no había rasgos de muerte en ella.

Sus mejillas continuaban sonrojadas, y sus labios carnosos al rojo vivo. Lloré en ese momento, en silencio.

Un hermoso vestido blanco llevaba puesto, seguramente hecho por Tomoyo, su cabello caía graciosamente en caireles, adornando su cabeza una corona de rosas blancas y cerezos. Sus lindas manitas se cruzaban en su pecho, y en uno de sus dedos se veía brillando el anillo de compromiso que días atrás le había dado

Ella sólo estaba dormida, la diferencia era que. . . jamás despertaría

Me acerqué hasta quedar a unos centímetros de ella, tomé con cuidado la mano que contenía su sortija de compromiso. Me estremecí al sentir el frío de la muerte que ya estaba apoderado de su cuerpo

Besé con cuidado su mano

"Eres lo mejor que me a pasado, Sakura" murmuré en silencio "por ti, todo vale la pena, sin embargo, temo llegar a odiarte, por irte sin despedirte de mi, por dejarme el mismo día de nuestra boda, por irte así nada más, el cielo se lleva lo mejor de la tierra, y yo. . . yo sólo quedo, mi pequeña Sakura, yo sólo vivo por ti, y ahora que no estás, no sé cómo voy a seguir."

La gente guardó silencio, y sólo podía escuchar, de vez en cuando, los sollozos de los ahí presentes

"Eres tan hermosa, ni la muerte te ha podido quitar lo bella que eres, pero a mi, la muerte si me ha podido quitar lo mejor que tengo, o tenía, pero ¿Porqué te vas? ¿acaso no me amas? ¿acaso no te quieres quedar conmigo? Dicen. . . dicen que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. . . pero yo, desde que estoy contigo, he sabido lo que tengo, no hay necesidad de perderte para saber que vales muchísimo mi vida."

De uno de mis bolsillos tomé la argolla de matrimonio que usaríamos los dos a partir de la ceremonia

La coloqué con cuidado en uno de sus dedos

"Yo. . . Li Shaoran, te acepto como esposa, Sakura, prometo cuidarte, y amarte hasta el último instante de mi vida, prometo recordarte por siempre y serte fiel mi flor de cerezo, no hasta que la muerte nos separe, pues ni ella podrá alejarme de ti, prometo. . . prometo algún día volver a ti. . . prometo. . . prometo que siempre te voy a amar y jamás olvidarte mi tierna niña. . . Yo te acepto Sakura, siempre lo he hecho, aunque ya no estés aquí. . ."

Tomé una rosa roja que se encontraba en uno de los arreglos florales, y la coloqué en su pequeña mano, que devolví a su lugar.

"Jamás te olvidaré. . . Sakura"

Le di un beso en la frente, y varias lágrimas mías cayeron a sus frías mejillas. Abracé con fuerza su cuerpo inerte, y lloré sin consuelo

La gente que ahí se encontraba quizá se contagió de mi pesar, pues escuché más sollozos

En la entrada del recinto se encontraba Tomoyo, llorando en silencio y observando la escena

Me levanté pesadamente y nuevamente tambaleando, me asfixiaba por dentro, así que salí corriendo del lugar lo más rápido que pude

Afuera llovía, el cielo también lloraba conmigo. Sin rumbo fijo comencé a alejarme del lugar, hasta que llegué a un lugar apartado, algo alejado de la ciudad, parecía ser un bosque pequeño afuera de la ciudad

**_And I'd give up forever to touch you_ **

**(y daría una eternidad por tocarte) ****  
**

**_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_ **

**(Porque sé que me sientes de algún modo)****  
**

**_You're the closest thing to heaven that I'll ever be_ **

**(Tú eres lo más cercano al cielo de lo que siempre estaré)****  
**

**_And I don't want to go home right now_ **

**(Y no quiero irme a casa ahora)**

El paisaje era desolado y deprimente, como ahora sería mi vida

Caí de rodillas sobre la tierra mojada, y volteando al cielo, grité su nombre, con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones, con todo el dolor de mi corazón y con toda mi alma, mientras la lluvia empapaba mi ropa y enjugaba las lágrimas de mi rostro

Y nada me importaba ya. Si ella estaba muerta, qué importaba lo que pasaba alrededor?

Que ironía. El día de mi boda era el día que moría mi felicidad

La noche fue un suplicio para mi, ni siquiera logré conciliar ni un poquito el sueño. Al cerrar los ojos, veía su imagen, me llamaba, y yo trataba de ir hacia ella, pero jamás la alcanzaba.

Fue toda una soledad, un vacío, un pozo sin fondo. La oscuridad de mi habitación me llenaba de miedo, era como si estuviese en el fondo de la fosa en la que sepultaría a Sakura. . .

Al día siguiente todo seguía nublado. . .

**_And all I can taste is this moment _**

**(y todo lo que puedo sentir es este momento)**

****

**_And all I can breathe is your life _**

**(Y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida)**

****

**_Cause sooner or later it's over _**

**(Y tarde o temprano se acabará)**

****

**_I just don't want to miss you tonight _**

**(Pero no quiero extrañarte esta noche)**

Salí de mi habitación sin haber conciliado siquiera un poco el sueño. Ya estaba el desyuno sobre la mesa, pero ni siquiera lo probé. Ese día sepultarían a Sakura

Y a decir verdad, yo no quería asistir

Sin embargo, no podía dejarla ir sin despedirme de ella

**_And I don't want the world to see me _**

**(Y no quiero que el mundo me vea)**

****

**_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _**

**(Porque no creo que ellos entiendan)**

****

**_When everything's made to be broken _**

**(Cuando todo está hecho para romperse)**

****

**_I just want you to know who I am _**

**(Sólo quiero que sepas quien soy)**

Me vestí de blanco para asistir al entierro, completamente de blanco

Al llegar la hora, me paré frente a mi balcón, a observar al horizonte, pensando en tantas cosas, y en nada a la vez. Mi mirada perdida, y el tiempo detenido

Me apresuré a ir al entierro

Muchas personas estaban ahí, quedé varios metros atrás del círculo de personas. Una delicada y suave llovizna acompañaba el dolor. Todos vestían de negro, por lo que el ataúd de Sakura resaltaba entre todo por su blancura

Miré aterrado, pues ya estaban bajándola a las entrañas de la tierra, y después de ahí, ya no habría marcha atrás

"NO!!!" grité desde mi lugar, todos voltearon a verme, pero no hice caso y me apresuré hasta el ataúd

**_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_ **

**(y no puedes evitar las lágrimas que no vendrán)**

****

**_Or the moment of truth in your lies _**

**(o los momentos de verdad en tus mentiras)**

****

**_When everything seems like the movies _**

**(Cuando todo se siente como una película)**

****

**_Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_ **

**(Sólo sangras para saber que estás vivo)**

Algunos se sorprendieron por ver mi blanca ropa contrastar con el negro luto que envolvía a todos

"Aún. . . aún no dejen que se vaya!" supliqué mientras me arrodillaba junto al féretro "quizá pueda despertar de un momento a otro!"

Lo abrí cuidadosamente, y una fragancia a cerezos salió del interior

"Lo ven?, ella sigue viva!" la locura me había apresado "miren lo hermosa que es cuando duerme, porque. . . sólo duerme, deben creerme!!! Sakura, mi amor! Sal de aquí que es tan escalofriante!"

**_And I don't want the world to see me _**

**(Y no quiero que el mundo me vea)**

****

**_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _**

**(Porque no creo que ellos entiendan)**

****

**_When everything's made to be broken _**

**(Cuando todo está hecho para romperse)**

****

**_I just want you to know who I am _**

**(Sólo quiero que sepas quien soy)**

"Vamos a hablar, por favor! No me puedes hacer esto Sakura. . . Sé que sigues aquí, conmigo. No puedes dejarme aquí, solito ¿No ves que te necesito?"

Ella sonreía. . .

"Si despiertas, prometo hacerte la mujer más feliz de la tierra. . . pero, por favor!" La abrazaba con fuerza, mientras todos los presentes lloraban con dolor "dime. . . quién reirá como tú? Cuándo volveré a oler tu hermoso aroma? Quiero ver tus hermoso ojos cada día, debes abrirlos, Por favor Sakura!!! Al menos déjame verlos por últimas vez!! Necesito que me digas que todo estará bien!!!"

**_And I don't want the world to see me _**

**(Y no quiero que el mundo me vea)**

****

**_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _**

**(Porque no creo que ellos entiendan)**

****

**_When everything's made to be broken _**

**(Cuando todo está hecho para romperse)**

****

**_I just want you to know who I am _**

**(Sólo quiero que sepas quien soy)**

Sentí que una mano de posaba en mi hombro, era Touya, quien me miraba con comprensión

"Debemos dejarla ir"

"Me niego a ello!!! No la quiero dejar"

Me sujetó con fuerza de la cintura para alejarme de su ataúd. Pataleaba y lloraba como un chiquillo separado del ser amado

"No! Suéltame! Sakura, no me dejes, por favor!!! No!!! Sé que sigues conmigo! Por favor"

Supliqué hasta más no poder, sin embargo, no sirvió de nada

Su ataúd desapareció de mi vista, y comenzaron a cubrirlo

Y a cada paleada de tierra, más se desmoronaba mi vida, hasta que el ataúd quedó completamente cubierto

**_I just want you to know who I am _**

**(Sólo quiero que sepas quien soy)****_  
_**

**_I just want you to know who I am _****_  
_****_I just want you to know who I am _****_  
_****_I just want you to know who I am_**

_Una figura observaba algo alejada del círculo de dolientes._

_A pesar de estar lloviendo, parecía que no se mojaba, su hermoso vestido blanco permanecía intacto y su cabello dorado bailaba graciosamente con el viento, sin ser mojado por las cristalinas gotas_

_Tenía la tristeza marcada en su hermoso rostro de ángel, sólo escuchando al chico loco de dolor_

_Una corona de rosas blancas y cerezos adornaba su cabeza, y el vestido, hermoso y blanco, enmarcaba su graciosa figura, el vestido que le había hecho su mejor amiga_

_Una lágrima rodó por una de sus mejillas_

_-Lo siento tanto, amor mío, siento no haberme despedido de ti,y haberme ido tan repentinamente, sin embargo, me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo, y agradezco tanto al cielo el haberte conocido y haber sido amada por una persona como tú. Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, en algún lugar, pero por lo mientras, te mando un millón de besos, jamás dejaré de cuidarte, siempre estaré contigo, pero quiero que seas feliz, tienes mucho por delante. . . Siempre te amaré como hasta ahora, aunque personas lleguen a tu corazón. . ._

_-Sakura, querida. . ._

_Otra figura, había surgido de la nada, parecía ser un ángel, pues dos hermosas alas adornaban su espalda. Se acercó lentamente a ella_

_-Es hora de irnos. . ._

_Sakura miró por última vez al dueño de su corazón, y mando un beso al aire. . ._

_-Jamás te olvidaré. . . Shaoran_

_Se volteó hacia el ángel, quien tendió su blanca mano hacia Sakura_

_-¿Vamos?_

_Preguntó con una sonrisa_

_-Si. . . madre_

_Ambas figuras se alejaron del lugar, volando, perdiéndose ambas, tras las grisáceas nubes que comenzaban a dar paso a un brillante sol. . ._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DIOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Esto es realmente más de lo que había planeado!!!!

Sé que muchos me odiaron por lo que pasó en el cap anterior, pero, no puedo evitar hacer historias trágicas!!!!

Espero que este capítulo les haya agradado, y en verdad, si tienen alguna idea para mejorar la historia, háganmelo saber, mientras no sea que reviva a Sakura eh!!!!

Por cierto, la canción es Goo Goo Dolls, de Iris, la que pasan en un ángel enamorado, aunque no crean que me estoy inspirando en esta película para hacer mi fic, sólo que me encanta esta canción y su significado, así que la consideré apropiada para la historia, jeje

**JuliaSakura** no me digas que sin comentarios, espero que no te haya molestado ó.ò, te prometo que haré algo para cambiar tu opinión, pero será en capítulos siguientes

**Lyz-chan** muchas gracias por tu review, jeje, la verdad es que creo que nunca he estado enamorado, y por lo pronto, no me gustaría, porque últimamente el amor no se vive como debería de ser, y sé que es malo imaginarse el amor, pero creo que es la única manera de estar satisfecha con él, aunque cuando te llega y te pega duro, ya no hay nadie quien te baje de tu nubecita.

**Celina Sosa** jeje, pues la verdad, no te puedo responder lo que me preguntaste, eso se verá en uno o dos caps más, pero que bueno que te esté gustando, porque creo entonces que estoy cumpliendo mi meta, hacer una historia que realmente sea triste, pero que pueda llegar a pasar, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo

**Liver** jaja, que si te maté a Sakura????? Jeje, no fui yo, fueron las circunstancias!!! Ò.o Bueno, espero que te siga gustando la historia

**The Dark** jaja yo sabía que muchos me iban a odiar, y lo predecí, sin embargo, ni modo, pero no te preocupes, prometo poner más escenas donde Sakura y Shaoran estén juntos.

**Ayin** que bueno que te esté gustando la historia, pero bueno, desde el principio tenía contemplada la muerte de Sakura, no podía permitir que no tuviera algo interesante y algo fuera de lo común!!! Y a veces me pongo a pensar si podría llegar a existir un amor como todos nos imaginamos con esta parejita. Pero en fin, espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando, hasta pronto

**Dana-AnGeL-RoJO** Muchas gracias por tu review, realmente me da gusto que te esté gustando por completo hasta ahora, y es que ¿Qué sería una historia si no le ponemos sabor? Y final feliz. . . Pues siento no poderte decir, aunque tampoco va a ser un final maquiavélico, jeje, aunque no estaría mal (no como crees) también te deseo una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo, y realmente gracias por tu review, son de los que más me han gustado, créeme!

**Serenity-princess** jaja, muchas gracias! Que bueno que te esté gustando la historia, ya sé que es un poquillo triste pero no va a ser tan mala al final, y muchas gracias por lo de es el mejor, aunque creo que hay otros mejores, pero en fin, espero que te guste este capítulo, ya cuando Shaoran se despide para siempre de Sakura. . .

Y realmente muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes que leen mi historia, créanme que por ustedes sigo aquí, dándoles lata

Espero que se la pasen muy bonito en estas fiestas, muy feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo para todos ustedes, y pidan al cielo cosas posibles y seguras de alcanzar

Y por supuesto, no se olviden de dejarme reviews!!!!


	8. ¿Por dónde estarás volando?

Hola a todos, y una enorme disculpa por el retraso para subir el capítulo, es que ya ven que uno está siempre muy ocupado. . .

Y bueno pues es un capítulo un poco más largo, y sé que todos se preguntarán de qué fue lo que murió Sakura, pues eso vendrá en el capítulo siguiente, aquí sólo se explica un poco acerca de la vida presente de Shaoran, de sus hijos y de su esposa, y espero que les guste realmente

Y muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews y a todos los que han leído también esta historia, y realmente muchas gracias por sus reviews que son de lo más alentadores, créanme que ni siquiera puedo describir lo que me hacen sentir cuando leo cada uno, y pues, mejor aquí les escribo por separado a cada uno de ustedes

Próximamente estaré escribiendo otro fanfic, igualmente algo trágico para variar, jeje, aunque aún no comienzo a escribirlo ya tengo la idea principal bien desarrollada, espero se animen a leerlo

Si hay algo que no entiendan en este cap háganmelo saber, para tratar de aclarar sus dudas:

**JuliaSakura:** jaja, pues la verdad muchas gracias por tu comentario, y sé que soy mala persona por dejar morir a Sakura pero pues su destino, así como el de todos nosotros es morir al final de cuentas sólo que sí, a ella le llegó más pronto, jeje

**Liver:** entonces quiere decir que mi historia si está un poco conmovedora? Eso me alegra porque si es verdad que tienes corazón de hierro, entonces que será de los que tienen corazón de pollo? Jaja, no te creas, es bueno tener corazón de hierro para muchas cosas, aunque también hay que ser sensible de vez en cuando, pero al tener corazón de hierro es algo difícil para que te hagan daño, sólo ten cuidado en no hacer daño a los demás. Gracias por tu comentario, ah! Y la historia yo creo que no tarda en acabarse, realmente sólo faltan unos capítulos más y llega el fin, que quizá no sea tan trágico, hay que mejorar la historia!

**Minakuna Tachimoto:** HOLA!!! Oye, en verdad tu frase está muy linda, y dile a tu amigo que escribe muy padre, haber si me pasas más frases, y pues la verdad si lees este capítulo te llevarás una sorpresa por ahí. . . Muchas gracias por seguir la historia

**Sakura-Koishikawa:** bueno, la intención de este fic quizá sea hacer llorar un poquito. . ., jaja, pero que bueno!!! Porque ésta historia es una historia trágica y entonces creo que sí lo estoy consiguiendo!!! Gracias por tu comentario, espero que sigas leyendo la historia y me dejes comentarios!

**Belen1:** créeme que a mi también me da pena por él, por Shaoran, y créeme también que si él existiera y estuviera en su situación y lo conociera acudiría a él para darle un enorme abrazo!!!, bueno a cualquiera que sea su admiradora le encantaría eso!!!, espero que sigas leyendo la historia, y gracias por tu comentario!!

**DanaAnGelRoJO:** HOLA, si, no te preocupes, sí pasó tu anterior review, y como te lo dije anteriormente me encantó, fue uno de los comentarios que más me han gustado, y bueno, este que me has dejado para este capítulo también me ha encantado, y pues bueno, de eso se trata una historia triste, de hacer sentir al que la lee como se sienten los personajes además de dar una idea más profunda de la situación, porque la verdad me chocan las historias breves de explicaciones!!! Jeje, y claro que no eres masoquista, digo, a cualquiera le cae bien llorar de vez en cuando no? Y ahora responderé tus preguntitas: bueno, de las ideas que bueno que te parecen hermosas!!! Eso nadie lo había escrito hasta que tú lo hiciste, de dónde me surgen las ideas? No, la verdad es que nunca me he sentido así como en la historia, y muchas gracias por no deseármelo!!!, de dónde salen? Pues creo que sólo me llega la inspiración cuando estoy medio triste, además de que al escribir trato de sentirme como se sentiría una persona en la situación, aunque se que quizá me quedo corta pero trato de darme una idea de el sufrimiento de la pérdida de una persona muy importante en tu vida, yo también espero que nunca te hayas sentido así, y mucho menos que hayas perdido a una persona tan importante, porque debe de ser terriblemente triste! Y pasando a otras cosas, créeme que tus reviews son los que más me gustan como ya te lo he dicho, y nunca los he tenido que aguantar como tu dices, de hecho gracias a ellos sé que mi historia no es tan mala como creía, y si escribieras sólo anónimos no habría un nombre para mandar una respuesta a tan buen comentario. Muchas gracias a ti y espero que sigas leyendo mi historia, besos y abrazos y que este año sea también muy bueno para ti

**Ayin:** Gracias por tu comentario, y que bueno que te he hecho sentir lo que sienten los personajes, porque de eso se trata una historia triste, además de que se sentiría incompleta si sólo describiera lo que pasa y no lo que sienten no crees?, y ojalá tu también hayas tenido bonita navidad, aunque ya pasó hace algunos días, pero nunca es tarde, te deseo lo mejor para este año y que todos tus sueños se cumplan, así que lucha hasta alcanzarlos, oky? Te mando muchos abrazos

**Serenity-princess:** Jaja, gracias por tu comentario, y la verdad es que de sólo imaginarte te me haces muy graciosa, aunque créeme que a mi me da pena llorar frente a los demás, siempre lo hago cuando estoy sola. Qué bueno que te está gustando la historia, y más que te haga sentir lo que sientes, no es que te desee lo pero para nada!!!, sino que bueno, es que a mí me fascina cuando una historia me hace llorar, y también me siento como tú, de que quisiera cambiar el curso de las cosas para que todos sean felices, pero dejaría de ser triste y entonces ya no tendría sentido. Muchas gracias otra vez y espero que tu mamá no piense que te dejó tu novio eh??? Jaja, no te creas. Cuídate

**Shady10:** jaja!!!, creo que eres una persona de pocas palabras eh???, bueno, con mierda lo dices todo, jaja, qué bueno que te esté gustando, jaja, aunque créeme que me dio risa tu palabra!!!, aunque me encantó tu comentario, y pues ¿de qué murió Sakura? Bueno, esa pregunta se responderá en el siguiente capítulo, cuando. . . mejor ya no te cuento, así que sigue leyendo la historia, y gracias por tu review!

**Aneth:** te digo algo, te me hiciste una persona muy tierna por tu review, y créeme que me encantó tu comentario, siento haberte hecho llorar, pero como tú dices si no hiciera llorar la historia, entonces no tendría caso, sé que estoy haciendo sufrir demasiado al pobre Shaoran, pero a veces hay que hacer sufrir a los hombres!!!!, jeje, se lo merecen, no te creas, espero seguirte arrancando lágrimas, no en mala onda eh?, hay que hacer de vez en cuando que los personajes se sientan como que si sufren de verdad, no crees? Y como tu me felicitas de todo corazón, yo te agradezco también de todo corazón en que me hayas escrito, muchas gracias y muy buen año 2005 para ti

**Kitty-sakurita:** Bueno, la verdad es que cuando él le pone el anillo a Sakura en su féretro es realmente triste, créeme que yo me sentía dentro de la escena, observando lo que pasaba!!!, y más cuando Shaoran es jalado por Touya para que enterraran a Sakura se me imagina demasiado triste, jaja, casi me pongo a llorar cuando estaba escribiendo el capítulo!!! Muchas gracias por tu idea de hacer morir a Shaoran al final, aunque todavía no te puedo decir si la aceptaré o no, jeje, soy mala!!!, aunque no te niego que cualquiera que viviera una situación así yo creo que se suicida en el mismo instante en que se entera de que ese amado ha muerto, pero ojalá nunca estés en una situación como esta porque no te perdonaría que atentaras contra tu vida eh?? Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que me sigas escribiendo

**Sakurita-lee:** si, creo que se que me odias, pero no puedo evitarlo!!!, quiero que Shaoran sea feliz, jeje, aunque lo he hecho demasiado infeliz creo yo, pero si no, no tendría sentido!!! Y pues bueno, aquí está la actualización!!! Disfrútala y espero que te guste

**Celina Sosa:** siempre tan puntual con tus comentarios y muchas gracias por ellos, pues espero que no sean los únicos capítulos que te hagan llorar aunque ya se va a terminar la historia, pero todavía quedan algunos asuntos por aclarar, pero eso vendrá más adelante, cuídate mucho

Muchas gracias también a la chica que me mandó un correo

Y después de una larga lista de reviews comencemos con la historia:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-¡¡¡Papi!!! ¡¡Llegaste!!-_

_Por el enorme vestíbulo de la hermosa mansión Li se puede observar a una bella niña corriendo, su edad: 3 años._

_La mansión, no es en donde vive la gran señora Ieran Li, esta es de tipo de mayor elegancia y menos rústica, ya que no hay dragones ni símbolos mágicos por toda la residencia._

_El vestíbulo, así como la mayoría de las habitaciones de la gran casa del jefe del clan Li, es del blanco más puro. Los pisos de mármol blanco reflejan cada mueble que se encuentra en la mansión, cuyo tapiz, en su mayoría, es satín blanco con detalles en dorado. Las paredes, así como el piso, también son de un blanco inmaculado, siendo adornadas por obras de arte, espejos o ventanas en su mayoría_

_Grandes ventanales, adornados cada uno por cortinales de blanca seda se pueden observar a lo largo de la residencia, cada uno dando a puntos estratégicos ya sea a los hermosos jardines que rodean la casa, hacia la entrada principal o hacia el bello lago artificial que se encuentra detrás de la residencia, siendo rodeado por un magnífico y esplendoroso bosque_

_También pueden observarse muebles de madera de maple, en su color natural conviviendo equilibradamente con el resto de la decoración_

_Es un lugar elegante y majestuoso, sin embargo no hay tanto esplendor, ya que está decorado de manera sencilla y sin llegar a lo exagerado_

_Las habitaciones principales, siendo ocupadas por el matrimonio Li también contenían ese blanco majestuoso. La hermosa cama de dosel de madera con cortinajes de tela transparente entre cada uno era lo que más llamaba la atención, con su colcha de raso. También estaba el tocador de madera y una cómoda, en donde la señora Li se la pasaba horas leyendo frente al balcón, cuyas puertas casi siempre abierta de par en par, y con su cortina siendo mecida suavemente por el viento, comunicaba hacia la parte trasera de la casa. _

_La habitación del chico era poco menos grande que la de sus padres. Las paredes estaban adornadas de la mitad para abajo, de madera, y la mitad de arriba de verde cálido. Su cama, no tan majestuosa, con su colcha verde, ya que al igual que su padre, este era el color favorito del chico. Y la de la pequeña era un poco más cálida que el resto de la casa. El tapiz de las paredes estaba decorado por pequeños cerezos rosados. La colcha igualmente de rosa pálido, digno de una niña de su edad_

_En cada rincón de la casa se podía ver el buen gusto de la gran señora de Li, ya que hermosos floreros estaban colocados de modo que daba aspecto de alegría y vida en toda la residencia, además de que los rayos del solo jamás dejaban de iluminar cada rincón_

_El joven empresario, no mayor a 32 años, arrojó su portafolios de sus manos sólo para recibir el cálido abrazo que diariamente le regalaba su pequeña hija después de cada jornada de trabajo_

_Y es que la niña de enormes ojos azules siempre lograba sacar una hermosa sonrisa de su apuesto padre_

_-¿Cómo está mi princesa el día de hoy?- le preguntó a la niña mientras en sus brazos se dirigía hacia la sala principal_

_-Hoy mi mamá y yo encontramos un nido de pajaritos!!!- exclamó la niña con una brillante mirada –Pero uno se cayó- su inocente mirada se entristeció al decir esto – Pero Ien lo recogió y lo puso en una cajita_

_Shaoran dejó a la niña sobre el suelo, y ella, cogiéndolo de una de sus manos, lo dirigió hacia el jardín trasero de la casa_

_-Mira Papi, te lo mostraré!- decía mientras ambos se dirigían con rapidez hacia el lugar –le puso algodoncito para que no tuviera frío_

_Su lindo cabello negro, largo hasta media espalda bailaba graciosamente mientras la niña se movía, así como su hermoso vestido azul profundo de tul, haciendo juego con sus enormes zafiros que llevaba por ojos_

_-Mira, aquí está_

_Shaoran se hincó junto a su hija como si él fuese un chiquillo de 5 años a observar a la pequeña avecilla_

_-Es tan pequeño!!- suspiró mientras lo acariciaba_

_-Si, pero está pelón- exclamó la pequeña con una mueca en su rostro sonrosado, ante esta aclaración, su padre sonrió suavemente_

_-No lo toquen demasiado, podrían lastimarlo- sentenció un chico no mayor de 10 años mientras llegaba al lugar con una lámpara de mesa_

_Se arrodilló él también junto a su padre y hermana, y se dispuso a conectar la lámpara cerca del animalito. Su semblante era serio, como siempre, sin ocultar la belleza del niño, idéntico a su padre cuando tenía su edad. Aunque la diferencia era que el chico procuraba estar siempre peinado, llevando el cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás, pero con algunos mechones sobre el rostro, haciendo que su tierno, pero atractivo rostro luciera como el de un lindo ángel_

_Cuidaba mucho su apariencia, ya que su vestuario siempre se mantenía impecable. Y aunque era serio, demasiado, siempre su pequeña hermana le robaba una sonrisa, y cuando lo hacía, un tierno rubor siempre invadía sus mejillas aterciopeladas_

_-Hay que mantenerlo calientito para que no se vaya a morir- volvió a decir el chico mientras dirigía la lámpara hacia el cajón –Será mejor llevarlo a el cobertizo. . ._

_-Pero que tal si un gato se lo come!!!- interrumpió su hermanita preocupada –mejor llevémoslo a la cocina_

_-La señora Maki querrá cocinarlo, ahí no- el pequeño Ien se refería a la cocinera de los Li, una señora regordeta y de rostro simpático_

_-Claro que no, ella no se lo comería!!- expresó la pequeña con fastidio en su voz_

_Shaoran sólo los escuchaba divertido, ya que sus hijos hacían una muy excelente pareja, él serio, conservador y reservado, y ella alegre, abierta y cariñosa_

_-Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?-_

_Una suave voz se escuchó detrás de ellos. Una hermosa mujer se encontraba de pie de cabello negro lacio y ojos azul celeste. Hacia algunos segundos había estado escuchando la conversación de sus hijos, divertida ante la situación_

_Shaoran se puso inmediatamente de pie._

_-Es que no sabemos en donde pondremos al pajarito- dijo la pequeña Sakura algo preocupada_

_-Ya sé!- exclamó de pronto Ien- me lo llevaré a mi habitación_

_Y diciendo esto cogió el cajón en el que estaba la avecilla y se dispuso a marcharse_

_-No Ien!! Eso no es justo- se paró inmediatamente también su hermanita, dispuesta a seguirlo, ya que él no le hacía caso –Mejor en mi alcoba, no le gustará la tuya_

_-Porqué no?_

_-Porque es niña, y no le gusta el verde, le gusta el rosita!!!_

_Ambos hermanos se alejaron discutiendo por el blanco e impecable pasillo_

_-Y tú como sabes que es niña y que le gusta el rosa_

_-Porque me lo dijo!_

_-A sí??? Pues dile que la mando saludar_

_Sus peleas se seguían escuchando por la casa, y sus padres se habían quedado simplemente con una enorme gota en sus nucas_

_-Ya Ien!!!- la pequeña se fastidió mientras que su hermano seguía con su serio semblante_

_-Entonces le pondremos Sakura!- se burló el chiquillo_

_-No!!!_

_-porqué no?_

_-Porque así me llamo yo!!!_

_-Niños. . .-suspiró Shaoran cuando se perdieron a su vista –jamás cambiarán_

_-Me recuerda tanto a ti el pequeño Ien- sonrió su bella esposa, que se mantenía a su lado_

_-Pero si tú no me conociste- Se defendió Shaoran mientras sonreía_

_-La señora Li me ha contado acerca de tu niñez, querido, aunque creo que nuestro pequeño Ien es aún más indomable que tú a su edad_

_El pasado nuevamente volvió a la mente de Shaoran ¿Acaso siempre estaría presente?_

_-También. . .-continuó su joven esposa mientras su semblante cambiaba a uno de tristeza – también me ha contado que antes eras diferente a como eres ahora, y lo puedo notar por fotografías que tengo de ti, tu mirada tenía un brillo especial, uno que jamás eh conocido. . . ¿Porqué no me dejas verlo?_

_Shaoran permaneció en silencio, y con la mirada en el piso de mármol_

_-Prométeme que. . .-continuó su esposa al no recibir respuesta – que algún día me dejarás conocerlo, algún día me mostrarás el brillo en tus ojos que te ha sido robado_

_Él sólo sonrió, mientras la abrazaba._

_Jamás había sido frío con ella, y nunca se había portado grosero, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, y sin embargo le había dado dos hermosos pupilos. La amaba en verdad, pero sin tanta intensidad como a Sakura Kinomoto. _

_Era feliz a lado de su esposa, sin embargo, el recuerdo de ella siempre seguía atormentándolo_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_En el estudio de la residencia Li. . ._

Como siempre me encuentro aquí, recordándola

Muchos me dirían que ahora no debo de mirar hacia atrás, hacia mi pasado, pero simplemente no puedo arrancarlo de mi memoria, porque mi pasado ah hecho mi presente, y sin duda hará mi futuro

Y haciendo recuento de lo que he vivido, o más bien de lo que viví con ella, no me explico cómo es que sigo aquí, con vida, con una vida

Y aunque yo mismo me hago esa pregunta, e incluso varias personas me la han hecho ¿cómo he podido vivir sin Sakura? Yo mismo tengo la respuesta:

Porque simplemente lo que viví junto a ella fue lo más hermoso que me ha ocurrido, sin dejar de lado a mis hijos, y me duele bastante tener en cuenta que ella no está, pero sin embargo, recordar me ha hecho revivir mis momentos junto a ella, y si yo estuviese muerto, quizá mis recuerdos también hubieran muerto junto conmigo, además, nadie me asegura de que en el lugar en donde estuviera la pudiera ver, y así, al menos, tengo fotografías de ella, de su sonrisa, sus ojos, su rostro y su cuerpo, todo eso impreso de manera eterna en un simple pedazo de papel

Y todo esto me costó mucho trabajo comprenderlo y aceptarlo, porque desde que ella murió yo también quería hacerlo, para nada me acostumbraba el despertar cada mañana y saber que era otro día más sin ella a mi lado, no me acostumbraba a que el mismo día de mi boda, ella moriría, me arrebatarían el ser más preciado en mi existencia, el mismo día en el que me iba a hacer el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra

Y sí, me costó tantas noches en desvelo, tantas lágrimas, tantos reproches y reclamos, súplicas y tristezas, el aceptar que la vida continúa. . . Con decir que aún me cuesta un poco de trabajo, pero muy poco decir "ella está muerta" así como así

Y aunque ya lo he aceptado no saben lo mucho que me atormenta no poder confesarle mi amor , me atormenta no decirle cada día que la quiero mas que nada en este mundo , que solo quiero abrazarla por siempre y nunca separarme de ella y besarla para siempre…

Y sé que ella está feliz ahora, o al menos trata de ser feliz, y por ella también trato de ser feliz, además de que mi linda esposa me ha dado mis dos maravillosos hijos, ambos con excelentes dones de magia, inteligentes y llenos de vida

Aunque. . . ¿Se puede considerar la magia como un don?

¿O como una maldición?

O ambos quizá. Un don porque gracias a ella conocí a Sakura, ya que me transportó a la búsqueda de las cartas Clow, o una maldición porque por la magia, o más bien por la búsqueda de las cartas Clow, la conocí y sufrí la pérdida más grande en mi historia. . .

Creo que mejor le voy a el don

_Shaoran suspira, en una de sus manos trae una copa con un poco de vino. Se dirige hacia el balcón, en donde en ese momento se puede observar un maravilloso anochecer_

Me encantaría volver a verla, si ya sé, ya sé, he dicho que me he acostumbrado, pero eso no significa que ya la olvidé, yo creo que cualquiera que esté en mi lugar desearía tenerla tan sólo por algunos minutos, en carne propia frente a frente

Y sin embargo, las escenas de su entierro a veces me siguen atormentado durante las noches, en donde las pesadillas suelen adueñarse de mi subconsciente; mi sueño comienza con el entierro, en donde claramente puedo escuchar como aquellos hombres apalean la tierra, se escucha como si fuera a escasos centímetros de mis oídos. Escucho llanto, y casi escucho cada pensamiento de los ahí presentes, escucho cada gota de agua de la lluvia que cayó aquella mañana, y todo pasa como si fuera en cámara lenta.

Después de todo esto viene lo peor, la veo a ella, dentro de su ataúd, tan hermosa y fresca como siempre, sin embargo, esa imagen desaparece repentinamente cuando un enjambre de gusanos carnívoros cubren por completo su cuerpo y su rostro, devorando cada segmento de su hermosa belleza, y cuando terminan, lo único que queda es. . . nada, ni siquiera su esqueleto, no hay sangre, sólo una oscuridad desoladora, un silencio sepulcral, un vacío imposible de llenar

"_Debemos dejarla ir"_

"_Me niego a ello!!! No la quiero dejar"_

_Me sujetó con fuerza de la cintura para alejarme de su ataúd. Pataleaba y lloraba como un chiquillo separado del ser amado_

"_No! Suéltame! Sakura, no me dejes, por favor!!! No!!! Sé que sigues conmigo! Por favor"_

_Supliqué hasta más no poder, sin embargo, no sirvió de nada_

_Su ataúd desapareció de mi vista, y comenzaron a cubrirlo_

_Y a cada paleada de tierra, más se desmoronaba mi vida, hasta que el ataúd quedó completamente cubierto_

Cuando esto pasaba, sólo quedé como en trance, viendo lo que los hombres del cementerio hacían, sólo sentía los ojos llenos en lágrimas y la lluvia dando contra mi cuerpo

Salí corriendo de ahí, como si con eso pudiera huir de mi suerte, pero lo único que hacía era alejarme lo más que podía del cuerpo de mi amada

Llegué a mi departamento, el único sitio en donde podría estar, y el único sitio en el que me sentía seguro. Estaba vacío, Wei aún seguía en el entierro me suponía.

Me sentía terriblemente cansado, y mi cuerpo temblaba por la fría lluvia, así es que sentí sensación de alivio al sentir la extraña calidez que reinaba en el lugar, aunque por dentro de mí nada encontraba consuelo

Por extraño que sea, el día estaba dando paso al atardecer, se había pasado increíblemente rápido

La lluvia había cesado, pero aún se veían nubes en el cielo, no muchas y parecían hechas de algodón

Sentado sobre la alfombra de la sala me puse a contemplar el atardecer, mi vista estaba dirigida hacia el ventanal principal de la habitación, de modo que tenía una estupenda vista: El sol anaranjado frente a mí, y las nubes rodeándolo, haciéndolas lucir doradas y rosadas por la luz del sol

Ni siquiera había encendido las luces, sólo estaba la luz del atardecer dando contra mi rostro

Estaba un poco más tranquilo, al menos ya pensaba con coherencia! Pero realmente no quería pensar, porque eso significaba caer en la realidad de que ella jamás volvería a estar conmigo, de que su cuerpo ya no lo tendría entre mis brazos ni sus labios rozando los míos, y su mente jamás volvería a pensar en mí

Es tan extraña la vida! Ayer apenas la tenía abrazando y amando con locura, y ahora esa locura volvía pero por el hecho de saber que no estaba ya más aquí

El atardecer dio paso a la noche, y la penumbra se fue adueñando del apartamento. Las nubes seguían en el cielo y el sol fue suplantado por una luna pálida pero norme, y sus rayos plateados se colaban entre los huecos que formaban las nubes

Era la primera noche que Sakura no estaba, que su cuerpo estaría encerrado en esa prisión fría y húmeda, y su alma muy lejos. . . quizá

Había una pregunta que tanto merodeaba en mi mente, y que tanto escalofrío me causaba: ¿Cómo fue que ella murió?

A decir verdad siempre era una niña sana, atlética, pues perteneció al grupo de atletismo por varios años, era alegre y jamás, desde que la conocí, se llegó a quejar de que algo le hacía falta, de modo que tampoco intentó suicidarse, no fue suicidio. No la asesinaron, entonces que?

Aunque, reflexionando un poco más, recordé los raros síntomas que ella sufría hacía algunas semanas: sus desmayos, su extraño cambio de apariencia, sus ojos sin brillo, y cuando volví a Tomoeda y la vi sentada en el parque tan triste y acongojada debí imaginarme algo. . .

Sin embargo, por más que pensaba en aquella oscuridad, más me hundía en mi soledad, además ¿de qué servía pensar en cómo había muerto si nada se podía hacer?, sólo me estaba haciendo más daño

"_Porqué Sakura_?" murmuraba mientras veía fijamente hacia la luna, como si en ella se encontrasen las respuestas _"Acaso no eras feliz aquí conmigo?"_

La voz me temblaba y las lágrimas nuevamente surgían, impidiéndome continuar

"_Mi hermosa niña, yo estuve dispuesto a dar todo por ti, estuve dispuesto a sacrificarme incluso, sólo por ti, y tú, de la noche a la mañana me abandonas, en el día menos conveniente. . ."_

"_Ayer estuvimos juntos, amándonos bajo el cerezo, y hoy. . . no sé en donde te puedas encontrar, no sé como estás, ni con quién, no sé si me recuerdas y no sé si te duele a ti también, pero si sólo vieras dentro de este pobre corazón, si tan sólo te atrevieras, encontrarás un vacío enorme que jamás se volverá a llenar, y estos ojos que siguen siendo tuyos te mostrarán lo mucho que te amo hasta ahora y lo mucho que me duele que no estés. . ."_

Muchos se hubiesen refugiado en el alcohol, yo no encuentro que sea la mejor forma de ahogar mis penas, pero si lo hubiera tenido al alcance en ese mismo momento me emborracho

"_Acaso el cielo me tuvo envidia? Envidia porque los ojos de su ángel más hermoso eran sólo para mí? Y porqué su sagrado corazón no pertenecía a nadie más. . ."_

La brisa de la noche entraba suavemente por el ventanal que estaba frente a mí, moviendo con suavidad las cortinas semitransparentes que lo adornaban y acariciándome el rostro como diciendo 'tranquilo, todo pasará rápido'

"_Sakura. . . si tan sólo estuvieras aquí"_

Cuando la conocí, jamás llegué a imaginarme que algún día la pudiera ver como una amiga, el simple hecho me provocaba náuseas, mucho menos pensar que se llegaría a convertir en la mujer de mi vida, sólo era un chiquillo en busca de más poder para mi familia, y cuando vi que el poder lo tenía una simple niña, lo único que pasaba por mi mente era obtener esas cartas a toda costa

Y después de un tiempo lo único que pasaba por mi mente era su rostro, su hermosa sonrisa, y sus enormes ojos verdes que tanto me encantaba, aunque no lo aceptara. . .

Y así como jamás me imaginé que llegara a ser la mujer de mi vida, tampoco llegué a imaginarme perderla cuando ella me perteneciera

En ese momento escuché que alguien abría con silencioso cuidado la puerta del departamento

Era Wei que volvía del entierro

"No enciendas la luz" dije antes de cualquier cosa "Deseo seguir en la penumbra"

Mi voz sólo era un murmullo amargo

"Joven Li" me dijo un poco sorprendido "no creí encontrarlo despierto"

Yo no dije nada, la verdad es que no tenía ánimo ni para respirar

"La familia Kinomoto fue la última en retirarse del funeral" me dijo como si yo esperara un informe acerca de la experiencia que más me había dolido "y ofrecieron té y galletas calientes en su casa, su madre y hermanas asistieron, pero se fueron al hotel después de un rato, dijeron que mañana vendrían, la señorita Tomoyo. . ."

Yo no escuchaba sus explicaciones, y sólo escuché el silencio cuando él terminó:

"Joven Li, está usted bien?" me preguntó después de una pausa

"Si" le dije mecánicamente "si no tomas en cuenta el hecho de que mi novia y casi esposa murió hace 10 horas, estoy bien. . ."

Él guardó silencio, y noté que mi respuesta lo había hecho sentir mal

"Hay algo que desee?" me preguntó en tono melancólico

"No, lo que yo quiero nadie me lo puede dar. Puedes retirarte a dormir"

Quizá fui grosero con mi fiel amigo, pero no soportaba que se burlaran de mi sufrimiento

Noté que me miraba antes de irse, como si fuese a decir algo más, pero optó por marcharse finalmente

Me quedé unas cuantas horas más, sentado en la alfombra de la sala y con la mirada fija hacia el balcón con las ventanas abiertas, ya no pensaba en nada, sólo estaba ahí como zombi, y fue en ese momento cuando un viento suave y casi cálido entró por el ventanal, trayendo consigo una hermosa pluma blanca y pura, y casi podía afirmar que tenía luz propia. Entró volando graciosamente y yo observé todos sus movimientos hasta que la pluma, parecida a las alas de un ángel, quedó descansando a mis pies. . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-Querido? Estás aquí?-_

_Toc Toc_

_Nadie le contestó del otro lado de la puerta, era la hora de cenar y ella simplemente salió en busca de su esposo_

_Giró la perilla y abrió lentamente la puerta, asomó la cabeza y lo único que vio fue el estudio de su esposo impecablemente ordenado, aunque el ventanal que daba al balcón estaba abierto, de modo que el aire que entraba desordenaba los papeles sobre el escritorio_

_Temiendo a que se regaran los papeles, pasó a cerrar las puertas del ventanal, y cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación, algo en el escritorio llamó su atención_

_Se acercó y vio varias fotografías descansando sobre el escritorio, así como algunos sobres que parecían ser cartas_

_Tomó una fotografía al azar, y vio a una bella mujer joven de hermosos ojos verdes, el color favorito de su esposo_

_La imagen en el papel hizo que su corazón se oprimiera, tomó más fotografías y en todas estaba ella, a distintas edades, y en varias también estaba su esposo abrazando a esa chica desconocida de ojos esmeralda._

_Su mirada ámbar se veía tan diferente a como ahora la tenía. Tenía un brillo tan especial en los ojos, un brillo que ella jamás había visto, su sonrisa también era demasiado distinta en esas fotos, que se podría decir que ese hombre era distinto al que ahora existía_

_Y le dolió reconocer que esa chica de cabello dorado pudo arrancarle sonrisas tan sinceras y diferentes, esas sonrisas que ella no podía ver ni arrancar_

_Tomó uno de los sobres, que era una carta_

"_Shaoran" estaba escrito, y tenía fecha de hacía 13 años_

_También había otro nombre: Sakura_

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a ahogar sus bellos ojos azules, así como el dolor ahogaba su corazón_

"_EL honorable clan Li tiene el privilegio de invitarlo a usted y a su respetable familia a la ceremonia que se llevará a cabo en honor a la boda del futuro jefe del Clan Li, Li Shaoran, con la hija de la familia Kinomoto, poseedores de las ahora cartas Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura, que se llevará a cabo el día. . ."_

_Parecía ser una sentencia de muerte lo que estaba leyendo, cuando en verdad sólo era una invitación a una boda, porque en verdad le dolía lo que estaba viendo_

_Las hermanas de el jefe Li ya le habían contado algo acerca de lo que vivió en el pasado, acerca de ese amor que a final de cuentas, aunque parecía un cuento de hadas, resultó ser un amor imposible, en donde el ogro malvado fue la muerte, y la princesa fue Sakura_

_Pero ella jamás se imaginó que él la hubiese amado tanto como para cambiar su expresión diaria de seriedad a una completamente diferente_

_Y sólo había preguntas en su mente: ¿Porqué después de tanto tiempo, aún tenía tantas fotos y cartas en su escritorio? ¿Acaso cuando se iba a descansar a su estudio era sólo para pensar en ella?_

_¿Amaba más a una muerta que a ella, su esposa viva?_

_La posible respuesta la atormentaba, y ahora las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus pálidas mejillas, mientras observaba con dolor las fotografías delante de ella_

_Y alguien la vigilaba por detrás, alguien también con expresión de tristeza, no por las fotografías, sino por la mujer de ojos celeste quien en ese momento sufría_

_Su hermoso rostro de ángel no dibujaba su tierna sonrisa, y sus ojos sólo denotaban estar tristes. Su vestido blanco ondeaba como si algún vientecillo lo moviera con delicadeza_

_En el ambiente se comenzó a percibir un aroma a flores de cerezo y rosas, quizá por la corona que llevaba sobre su cabeza dorada_

_Caminó hacia la hermosa mujer de cabello negro y lacio y se paró frente a ella. Aún seguían tristes sus ojos verdes, observando fijamente los azules de la ahora esposa del que anteriormente fuera su amado_

_Ella no parecía verla, pues su dolida mirada azul sólo veía las fotografías_

_Levantó se blanca mano hasta el rostro de la mujer, y comenzó a acariciarlo con suavidad, como queriendo limpiar aquellas lágrimas cristalinas que amenazaban con inundar la habitación_

_Y ella lo sintió, sintió como si el viento cálido acariciara su rostro, y con ese viento venía una sensación de tranquilidad, levantó la vista, pero frente a ella no había nadie, aunque seguía sintiendo esa calidez_

_Cerró los ojos para percibirlo mejor_

_Ella se alegró porque vio una sonrisa en su pálido rostro, dejó de acariciar su mejilla y se acercó hacia ella para darle un abrazo_

_Y aunque la chica de vestido blanco no se veía, se podía sentir, pues al momento de recibir el abrazo, el cuerpo de la señora Li se relajó inconscientemente, dio un profundo suspiro y abrió los ojos, pero nadie más estaba en la habitación, aunque el perfume de rosas y cerezos perduraba_

_Y así, como misteriosamente apareció, se esfumó del lugar, se dirigió hacia el balcón y lentamente comenzó a confundirse con la luz del atardecer, antes de irse volteó a ver a la hermosa mujer de ojos azules y cabello negro y lacio, le dedicó su más angelical sonrisa y partió del lugar_

_Después de percibir esa sensación de paz, le pareció ver una tenue luz en la ventana, pero simplemente no había nada, así que se dispuso a dejar nuevamente las fotografías sobre el escritorio, pero algo llamó su atención: una hermosa pluma, blanca y pura, descansaba sobre el escritorio, parecía tener luz propia. _

_La tomó con cuidado para observarla mejor_

_-Parece una pluma de ángel- dijo mientras volvía a percibir el aroma anterior_

_Dejó la pluma y las fotografías nuevamente en el escritorio y salió de la habitación. . ._

_- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - _

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y también espero que me sigan dejando reviews, porque es lo que más me alienta para seguir escribiendo. Por ustedes estoy continuando esta historia

**minakuna Tachimoto** muchas gracias por la frase que me dejaste, y como te dije, gracias también a tu amigo por escribirla, ojalá y me sigas enviando más frases como esa, y ya ves!!, me encantó tanto que quise sacarla en este capítulo, muchas gracias!!!

Hasta el próximo capítulo


	9. El sufrimiento de un ángel

Hola ¿cómo han estado?

Pues yo de lo más maravillada por la respuesta que he tenido hasta ahora, como siempre muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes que se toman la molestia de escribirme y mandarme felicitaciones, a todos ustedes les dedico este fic de todo corazón!

Espero poder seguir recibiendo respuestas, y leer esos reviews que tanto me fascinan

Y pues bueno, ahora pasemos a agradecimientos:

**Celina Sosa:** gracias! Tú siempre tan puntual, y pues si, eso de que Sakura apareció frente a la esposa de Shaoran fue algo tierno, aunque la esposa de Shaoran no se dio cuenta que Sakura estaba presente, lo único que vio fue una pluma, que tienen mucho significado, y pues la verdad esa parte se me ocurrió al estar escribiendo ya las últimas partes del capítulo. Ojalá y me sigas escribiendo, me encantaría

**Crystal-Darling:** muchas gracias, y pues bueno de ser uno de los fics más tristes pues no sabría decirte, jeje, será porque ya me sé la historia de este pero bueno te confieso que de repente me saca una que otra lágrima a mi también, y pues sip, definitivamente tienen muy mala suerte los tres, pero bueno, al final la historia simplemente dejará seguir su curso como muchas cosas inevitables que a veces no se pueden cambiar. Gracias por tu mensaje y ojal�, sinceramente poder recibir más mensajes tuyos. Cuídate

**Belen1:** Jaja, me encantó tu review, bueno, respondiendo a tus preguntas, jajaja, Shaoran será infeliz toda su vida? Pueeees, nop, porque me encanta, no puedo dejar que sufra, o bueno, jeje, tal vez un poquito, soy mala lo sé, y si lo voy a dejar con Sakura? Eso no sep, o más bien no te quiero decirñaca ñaca, es sorpresa, y de que quizá sigas llorando a mares, pues tampoco lo sé, en este capítulo se aclaran algunas cositas, así que espero y no te lo pierdas, y me dejes tu comentario al final, ya sabes que con gusto acepto recomendaciones, porque a veces se acaba la inspiración! Bueno, cuídate mucho y nos vemos pronto, a por cierto, de mi próxima historia. . ., pues. . . es que también es algo triste, jeje, es que creo que se me da más que lo cómico, pero bueno, idearé algo par que queden juntos Sakura y Shaoran al final. . . trataré. . .

**Serenity-princess:** muchas gracias por decirme que fue un capítulo de calidad, me alegro que pienses eso porque al menos sí vale la pena lo que estoy escribiendo, bueno, aunque la verdad no es mi intención que te quedes triste, aunque sí que te conmuevas, menos mal que como tu dices, la risa es algo para alegrarnos el alma, y créeme que soy alguien muy alegre escribiendo algo triste, jeje, oye y lo del novio era broma, jaja, es que te imaginé aquella vez y te me hiciste muy graciosa, y bueno, pasando a tus preguntas, pues faltan algunos capítulos para terminar la historia, y Shaoran verá a Sakura como ángel? Pues. . . tú que crees! Y ella siempre está con él? Pues algo por el estilo, sio, más o menos, es como un ángel guardián, bueno, todavía no, bueno, más o menos, bueno. . . no podría explicarlo ahorita, jeje. Pero espero que sigas leyendo la historia y dejándome comentarios, gracias!

**Liver:** sería súper tierno que sí le pasara a Shaoran lo mismo que a su esposa! Un momento! Soy la escritora, jeje, eso me da prioridades, bueno, pues más adelante pasará una escena más o menos similar, bueno, varias escenas de ellos dos, ya verás! Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que me dejes comentarios, y una que otra sugerencia! Gracias

**Dana-AnGeL-RoJO:** Definitivamente me encantan tus comentarios. Y no es por nada pero es muy diferente a lo que muchos a veces escribimos que no nos damos tiempo para escribir un buen comentario, y tú lo haces lo bastante bien! Y bueno, por lo que leo creo que sí tenemos forma de pensar demasiado similar, hasta en lo que me escribiste porque tienes mucha razón, los que se van simplemente se van, y sea a donde sea se podría decir que es un lugar mucho mejor que aquí en la tierra, y los que quedamos somos los que sufrimos, tanto su pérdida como el tener que seguir a veces lidiando o a veces disfrutando la vida, y a veces es por egoísmo que no nos resignamos a una pérdida porque nos negamos a vivir sin el cariño de esa persona, más bien lloramos por nosotros porque nos imaginamos vivir sin ellos. Jaja, y pues de las palabras, también estamos muuuy de acuerdo! A veces de frente no puedes decir las cosas tal como son, porque te emocionas tanto muchas veces que, bueno, te pondré un ejemplo y a la vez te voy a confesar algo: hay un chavo en la universidad que me fascina como no tienes idea, mi amiga dice que hasta estoy enamorada de él, pero neeél ya salió de su carrera, y yo ni siquiera le he hablado, lo conocí el semestre pasado y nunca tuve valor para hablarle, así que decidí mejor escribirle una carta de despedida, y pues créeme que si le dijera todas las cosas que le puse en la carta de frente, más de la mitad se me olvida, además de que estoy segura de que no se me entendería nada. Aún no le he dado la carta, pero también tengo miedo a su reacción, pero no voy a descubrirla hasta que se la de, y sí es cierto, es muy fácil abrir tus sentimientos, tu corazón y tu sinceridad agarrando papel y lápiz, y los demás pueden sentir muchas veces exactamente como te sientes tú porque el sentimiento se transmite, además me estás demostrando que eres sensible al sufrimiento de los demás, osea que si alguien llegara a contarte algo no lo darías por su lado, sino que lo entenderías quizá no a la perfección, pero al menos trataría, y eso es demasiado bueno. Muchas gracias nuevamente por decir todo lo que dices acerca de mi historia, y espero sinceramente que me sigas escribiendo, porque en verdad es una delicia leer tus comentarios. Cuídate mucho y héchale muchas ganas a todo, y si un chavo te gusta. . . háblale! Jaja

**JuliaSakura:** bueno pues yo creo que no se podía dejar su personalidad de niña linda a un lado, así que decidí dejar esa personalidad de ella además de que a cualquiera le daría tristeza ver sufrir a la persona que tanto quieres, o a las personas que hacen feliz a la persona que tanto quieres, en este caso la esposa de Shaoran. Espero que sigas escribiendo tus comentarios y muchas gracias!

**Ayin:** pues te confieso que esa idea se me ocurrió casi cuando iba a subir el capítulo, ojalá y se me ocurran más ideas locas antes de subir los capítulos! Jaja, bueno, ojalá y me sigas escribiendo, muchas gracias!

Y después de un largo agradecimiento, empecemos:

-

No sé si sea obsesión lo que muchas veces sentí, los locos deseos de querer volver el pasado, de querer tenerla junto a mí a toda costa, las muchas veces que derramaba todo un mar de sentimientos y lágrimas por su ausencia, las muchas veces que la maldije por haberme dejado

Quizá por esos motivos fue en parte una profunda obsesión

Pero sin embargo, fue más el amor, porque muchas veces la dejé ir, la dejé libre, logré dejar de llorar cuando la recordaba, sonreía cuando recordaba su sonrisa, suspiraba al imaginarme sus ojos y la amaba nuevamente al recordad cuando hicimos el amor

Siempre he estado enamorado de ella, jamás dejaré de estarlo, porque no quiero

A veces, durante mis noches de vela me asomaba al balcón de mi habitación, y cuando el viento soplaba me parecía escuchar su voz en él, y sentía que me acariciaban el rostro, una mano invisible pero suave

Pero no todas las noches fueron buenas, no, muy al contrario. Las pesadillas dominaban dentro de mi mente, y por más que trataba de despertar no podía, algo me lo impedía

Y cuando por fin despertaba, me enfrentaba a otra pesadilla: recordaba con dolor que ahora era la realidad y no habría momento de despertar, sino sólo continuar enfrentándome a la pesadilla.

El recordar que ahora había un lugar vacío en su cama, en su habitación, en su casa, en todas las personas que la habían conocido y querido, y en mí que la había amado con tanta sinceridad, el recordar que ya no estaba era perder las esperanzas de que el día siguiente pudiera ser mejor

Los que me veían me preguntaban si estaba bien, y los que me conocían me preguntaban si seguía mal, fantástico

Pasaron las semanas, y aún no me era revelado el misterio de su muerte, de hecho, jamás quise preguntarle a nadie, y eso que en esos días la más cercana a mí era Tomoyo a ella pude preguntarle, pero la verdad es que jamás me atreví

Durante ese tiempo, ella y yo nos hicimos más unidos por el dolor y la pérdida que habíamos sufrido. Ella muchas veces trató de sacarme de mi prisión de recuerdos, pero simplemente me negaba

El anillo de bodas lo llevaba en uno de mis dedos, para mí era como si sí me hubiera casado con Sakura, o más bien deseaba eso. . .

Mi sitio favorito, o más bien mi refugio era un parque alejado de la ciudad, rodeado de árboles enormes y varios cerezos

Me pasaba horas enteras sentado debajo de los árboles, a veces pensando, a veces olvidando

Y uno de esos días lo vi.

Estaba sentado en una de las bancas de aquel lejano parque, quizá también era su sitio favorito, aunque nunca lo había visto rondar por ahí

Se veía como una estatua, sin vida ni movimiento, hacía ya tiempo que no lo veía, desde el funeral de Sakura, y me sorprendió lo mucho que había envejecido.

Su expresión antes alegre y confiable, ahora sólo mostraba a un viejo, vencido por las arrugas, se veía cansado, como si los años de repente lo hubiesen pisoteado sin piedad.

Se veía común, no como solía ser él, siempre tan impecable en su aspecto y atractivo

No sonreía, y su mirada estaba posada en el suelo, como si ése fuese a responder sus dudas, y era una mirada tan melancólica y triste que al solo recordarla se humedecen mis ojos

Me acerqué a él para saludarlo, después de todo estuve a punto de ser su yernoél le lloraba a su única y hermosa hija y yo a mi único y hermoso amor

Y el solo verlo me hizo recordarla, por el simple apellido

"Joven Li" me dijo con una sonrisa forzada, y al sonreír miles de arrugas se dibujaron en su rostro a pesar de que la sonrisa no era genuina

"Hace ya bastante tiempo que no sé de usted, sigue con sus estudios?"

Platicamos durante un instante, ninguno de los dos mostraba emoción, a ambos nos habían robado el alma, así que no había motivo para sentir

No había ido a la universidad en todo ese tiempo, no me inspiraba, de hecho eran pocas las veces que salía de mi departamento, así que me imaginé como el señor Fujitaka, pálido y sin expresión.

Pero ese hombre parecía que con cualquier viento se desmoronaría, lo veía de reojo durante nuestra conversación, y de ese señor tan alto y respetable solo quedaba la sombra

Sakura se había llevado por completo su alma, dejando sólo el cuerpo, se llevó sus ganas de sonreír como lo hizo conmigo, se llevó sus ganas de seguir viviendo como lo hizo conmigo

Hablamos de cosas triviales

Me contó acerca de sus nietos, los hijos de Kinomoto, de lo adorables que eran, y aunque decía muchas cosas buenas de ellos nunca lo vi sonreír con sinceridad, además, su voz era tan lejana y vacía, como si él no estuviera presente

"Otro ángel que se me va . . ."

Me dijo viendo al horizonte, como si hablara con el viento. Ésta frase me trajo de mis pensamientos a la realidad

¿Otro ángel que se le va?

Me sigo preguntando si se refería a su esposa con esa frase. . .

-Flash Back-

_-Otro ángel que se me va- las palabras del señor Kinomoto sonaron de la nada, y así como había estado ausente, se escuchaban vacías sus palabras_

_Shaoran, que estaba sentado junto a él, volteó a verlo con expresión de duda_

_-Joven Li- continuó el sensei mientras volteaba a ver a su joven acompañante -Sakura lo amó demasiado en vida- las palabras del viejo hicieron que el chico se sonrojara al instante, algo muy notorio en sus pálidas pero aterciopeladas mejillas, y avergonzado dirigió su mirada al suelo _

_-Ella sabía que moriría. . ._

_Sus bellos ojos ámbar se abrieron rápidamente ante la impresión de estas palabras, y dirigió una mirada de espanto a el señor Fujitaka_

_-Co. . . como es que. . . ya sabía- preguntó el muchacho temeroso, mientras un terrible escalofrío recorría su espalda_

_-Supuse que no le diría- continuó el maestro tranquilamente, como si nada lo perturbara_

_Repentinamente, la tristeza olvidada de sus ojos volvió, y su voz se quebró al decir_

_-No sabe lo mucho que extrañaré a mi ramillete de cerezos-_

_Su mirada siguió fija en el horizonte_

_El atardecer estaba en su apogeo, y en el cielo se observaba un sol rojo, acariciado por las copas doradas de los árboles más altos_

_La luz del sol se reflejaba en la mirada de ambos. En la del maestro, una mirada tranquila pero vacía, en la de Shaoran una mirada invadida por las dudas y el dolor_

_-Todo comenzó hace más o menos 5 meses- continuó el señor Fujitaka evocando el pasado -Ella comenzó a quejarse de fuertes dolores de cabeza, y por lo que me decía, eran demasiado intensos, así que decidí llevarla al médico_

_Shaoran escuchaba atento_

_-Al principio no me decía nada sobre sus dolores, pero pronto me di cuenta de que algo estaba mal, porque soy su padre, y los padres nos damos cuenta de muchas cosas, joven Li-_

_El maestro dirigió una mirada significativa a Shaoran, quien instantánea e inexplicablemente se sonrojó, bajando la cabeza apenado_

_-Al día siguiente que me di cuenta la llevé al doctor. Durante el trayecto la noté muy callada y seria, como si algo la inquietase. El doctor la revisó a solas, duró algo de tiempo, mientras yo afuera esperaba con paciencia; esperaba que no pasara de una simple migraña; sin embargo, un miedo que jamás había sentido se apoderó de mi cuando vi que el doctor salía con expresión angustiada, sabía que algo andaba mal, pues pidió hablar conmigo urgentemente_

_Una lágrima surcó por una de las arrugadas mejillas del sujeto, mientras recuerdos dolorosos invadían en su mente_

_-El doctor me dijo que hacía algunas semanas unas bolas se habían comenzado a formar dentro de su linda cabecita dorada. Dijo que habían comenzado del tamaño de un chícharo normal, sin embargo habían crecido hasta llegar a ser un poco más pequeña que una pelota de golf. Demasiado grandes para extirparlas. Eran tres en total._

_Li escuchaba indignado, mil veces hubiera deseado estar en el lugar de Sakura, sufrir lo que ella había sufrido, vivir lo que ella había vivido. Sus ojos demostraban la rabia que sentía, tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados, como si en cualquier instante fuese a soltar un golpe_

_-Cuando el doctor terminó simplemente me quedé sin aliento pues no esperaba que el problema de Sakura fuese tan fuerte "¿Qué se puede hacer?" le pregunté al doctor después de un rato. Pero él no me contestó nada, ni siquiera me veía a los ojos veía los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio. Fue en ese momento que temí lo peor, un terrible presentimiento se apoderó de mi. La desesperación por querer saber lo que estaba pasando hizo que diera un fuerte golpe contra el escritorio del hombre_

_-"Si la operamos ahora, tenemos un 99 en nuestra contra, es decir, jamás se han hecho operaciones en donde las víctimas salgan vivas. Además, la señorita Kinomoto tiene un caso avanzado de tumor en el cerebro, y no sólo es uno, sino tres tumores. . ."_

_Los ojos misteriosos de Shaoran se nublaron, un nudo se formó en su garganta y a continuación, hilos delgados de lágrimas cruzaron por sus mejillas_

_-En una palabra- continuó el maestro después de una pausa. Era evidente el dolor que sentía, pues su voz normalmente apacible se escuchaba temblorosa, quizá por las lágrimas que competían en salir, quizá por la rabia que sentía -El doctor me intentaba decir que Sakura estaba muriendo. Desfallecido me resguardé sobre el asiento en el que estaba, el corazón se me paralizó por un instante y me era imposible razonar acerca del asunto_

_-"Disculpe" le dije mientras trataba de reprimir mis lágrimas "Me está diciendo que. . ."- las lágrimas le impidieron continuar, pero rápidamente las limpió para continuar con su relato -"Cuánto. . . cuánto tiempo le. . . queda?" temía hacer esa pregunta, temía que después de hacerla no habría marcha atrás, y que cada día que pasara era un día más que se me escapa mi hermosa niña de enormes ojos esmeralda_

_Li sentía el dolor, cada palabra era un martirio nuevo, el solo imaginarse esa situación, y la forma tan cruel en que Sakura había estado desapareciendo cada día y él sin notarlo. Si lo hubiese sabido hubiera aprovechado cada segundo_

_Pero porqué no fue informado?_

_-El doctor nuevamente se quedó callado- ahora las lágrimas corría libremente como cascada sobre las mejillas del maestro - "Le doy menos de cuatro meses. . . de vida" Esas palabras eran las que menos quería escuchar en toda mi vida, las palabras que me dicen que uno de mis hijos morirá próximamente. Mi pequeña niña moriría en menos de cuatro meses, imposible de asimilar que ni siquiera llegaría a su próximo cumpleaños, imposible de imaginar siquiera. Era muy egoísta, quizá ahora le tocaba a su madre tenerla, pero me negaba a soltarla, a dejarla ir_

_-Después de haber limpiado mi rostro, me dirigí a la habitación contigua en donde se encontraba mi pequeña flor, y el sólo verla me partió el alma, sólo verla me hacía imaginar un blanco ataúd con ella dentro. Traté de alejar esas ideas maquiavélicas de mi mente, y mejor consolar a mi pequeña. Se veía sumamente triste. Sentada sobre la camilla y se veía tan indefensa y pequeña, tan vulnerable. Cabizbaja, sus ojos los tenía fijos en el suelo, llenos de tristeza y miedo, una mirada que jamás había visto en ella. Me acerqué a ella, pero no dije nada, no sabía que_

_El sol se estaba ocultando lentamente, el lugar no era muy frecuentado, pero siempre se podía ver una que otra persona, pero ahora estaba desierto. Los sonidos nocturnos se hicieron escuchar, y las lámparas del lugar se encendieron automáticamente, aunque aún no había oscurecido completamente_

_-Me vio a los ojos, los de ella estaban llenos de lágrimas "me voy a morir papá" me dijo después de un largo silencio. Estas palabras me partieron el alma, yo me negaba a llorar, pero el solo verla sufrir de esa forma, ver las lágrimas que corrían una a una por sus sonrosadas mejillas, todo eso me trajo un sentimiento de impotencia, quería simplemente sacar esos tumores y ponérmelos a mi, con tal de no verla llorar_

_-Mis piernas perdían su fuerza. La abracé con fuerza, negándome a dejarla ir, mientras ella lloraba desconsolada. "Tengo tanto miedo" me dijo, pero su voz se ahogaba por sus lágrimas, yo le acariciaba su linda cabecita portadora de su muerte "qué asará conmigo papá cuando me vaya¿A dónde iré? No quiero dejarte, no! Ni a ti, ni a Touya, ni a Shaoran"-_

_El escuchar su nombre, el escuchar las palabras que había dicho Sakura, todo eso ocasionaban aún más dolor en el corazón de Shaoran, y se daba cuenta de lo mucho que Sakura lo había amado, porque en él pensaba hasta los momentos más difíciles_

_-Y mi hermosa niña lloraba con desesperación en mis brazos. Es tan irónica la vida, joven Li- dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro arrugado del viejo sensei -Yo creía que era una simple migraña, cuando resultó ser una bomba de tiempo_

_La angustia se reflejaba en sus profundos ojos, esos ojos que tanto habían enamorado a Sakura, esos ojos que podían helar con sólo una mirada, y esos ojos que podía derretir hasta a una piedra_

_Y ahora sus expresivos ojos lloraban, casi nunca lo habían hecho, de hecho, eran contadas las veces que él lloraba, y ahora eran contadas las veces que recordaba a Sakura sin derramar una sola lágrima_

_-"Mi niña" le dije a Sakura para tratar de calmarla, y para calmarme a mi "No pasará nada, tú estarás bien, y sabes porqué?" levanté su rostro e hice que me viera a los ojos "Pero todo se pondrá oscuro, no sabré a donde ir, no me imagino estar ahí, no quiero ir! Me sentiré perdida y sola!" se negaba a escucharme, pero dulcemente le susurré:_

_- "No, en ningún momento te perderás, porque desde el instante en que cierres estos lindos ojitos, habrá una persona esperando por ti, para guiarte y evitar que te pierdas. Preguntas que a dónde irás, estoy seguro que tu irás directamente hacia el cielo, y ese guía del que te hablé será tu mam�, que esperará ansiosa por ti, para evitar que te pierdas. Ambas serán hermosos ángeles que cuidarán de Touya, de su esposa, de sus hijos, de mí, de Shaoran y de todas las personas que quieres, porque estoy seguro que desde que murió Nadeshiko nunca ha dejado de cuidarnos, así que tú serás como ella, y mejor aún, podrás conocerla como siempre has deseado. Estoy seguro de que te saldrán un hermoso par de alas, tan brillantes como el sol y tan puras como la luna, y durante las noches, ambas saldrán a volar, por encima de los lagos, buscando luciérnagas para ponerse a bailar con ellas. Vivirán en una enorme jardín, lleno de rosas blancas y árboles de cerezo" Sakura me escuchaba atenta, al menos ya no tenía rastros de tristeza en sus hermosos ojos verdes y había dejado de llorar_

_-"De verdad crees que eso pase?" me preguntó con su inocente mirada perdida en la mía "claro que sí, por eso no debes temer, porque tendrás a la mejor persona a tu lado" parecía que el miedo se había esfumado_

_-"Pero no te quiero dejar!" gritó y me abrazó con fuerza_

_-"Nadeshiko nunca me ha dejado, estoy seguro que tú tampoco lo harás, amor" Le murmuré, pero por dentro me sentía perdido, mis esperanzas se habían esfumado porque mi princesita se iba de mi lado_

_-"Papá" me dijo con una enrome sonrisa "no quiero que le digas a Shaoran, quiero pasar del mejor modo posible lo que me queda de vida junto con él. Si no le digo nada, todo será normal, me tratará normal, pero si le dijera, estaría demasiado preocupado, y no quiero que se ponga triste, no quiero desperdiciar nada junto a él."_

_-Ella creía que iba a llegar con vida a la boda, e iba a disfrutar por lo menos dos meses de casada con usted, pero murió antes de tiempo. . ._

_-Cumplí con mi promesa de no decirle nada, joven Li- sonrió el maestro a Shaoran, pero él seguía triste_

_Aunque dentro de su mente pensaba acerca de la reacción de Sakura, quizá tenía algo de razón, si le hubiese dicho se la hubiera pasado preocupado por ella, y quizá llorando día y noche, dejando pasar cada preciado minuto en puras lágrimas_

_Así que decidió dejar la acción de Sakura por la mejor opción_

_-Para Touya fue lo peor- continuó el maestro -Esa misma noche se enteró. Sakura se lo dijo. Primeroél creyó que se trataba de una broma, pero Sakura, con su dulce mirada le hizo ver que no mentía. ÉL no dijo nada. Simplemente se levantó y se dirigió hacia el jardín, donde permaneció por casi tres horas. Sakura se fue a dormir, y yo decidí salir a verlo._

_-"Es cierto?" me preguntó desesperado; tenía los ojos hinchados, quizá por tanto llorar "Tal vez es una cruel broma que me están jugando. Díganme que es una broma!" me suplicó con desesperación. Ahora acompañaba sus gritos por llanto "Maldita sea¿Porqué? Primero mamá y ahora ella! Qué tiene el cielo en nuestra contra? Porqué se lleva a mi ángel, a mi hermosa niña, a mí hermana¿Qué se supone que haré sin ella, es apenas una niña, le falta tanto por vivir y hacer" caminaba de un lado para otro, sin dejar de llorar ni gritar "Esto no es verdad, todo es un sueño, una pesadilla de la cual estoy a punto de despertar. Despiértenme! No quiero seguir soñando, quiero que me digan que todo estará bien!"_

_-Nunca había visto a Touya así, realmente ama a su pequeño monstruo. Se dejó caer sobre mis brazos llorando sin consuelo "Quiero que me digan que todo estará bien!"_

_Él ahora es padre y tiene una muy buena razón para seguir viviendo. Y yo. . . Sólo esperaré. Las mujeres que más amo ya no están aquí_

_Su voz sonaba lejana, y Shaoran no quería imaginarse a qué punto quería llegar el profesor_

_-Touya tiene su vida y me temo que yo. . . yo solo he quedado. . . solo. . ._

_Ya la noche lo había cubierto todo_

_-pero, qué pasó el día de nuestra boda- preguntó Li_

_-Ese día ella simplemente no despertó. Ese día me pidió que la levantara temprano, la noche anterior había estado tan feliz y emocionada, tan viva y llena de ilusión, pero al día siguiente. . .Me dirigí a su habitación y toqué a su puerta, nadie me contestó. Decidí entrar, los primeros rayos del sol alumbraban la habitación, y en especial su rostro, que se veía divino, sin expresión alguna, aunque sí con una tierna sonrisa, parecía que sólo dormía así que me acerqué a ella. Levaba las manos juntas a la altura de su pecho, sosteniendo algo: era una foto, en donde usted era la principal atracción_

_Las mejillas de Shaoran se ruborizaron ¿Es que era tan vulnerable a los halagos?_

_-Su cabello descansaba sobre la almohada, todo lucía perfecto en ella. Me acerqué y comencé a hablarle en voz baja, pero no obtenía respuesta, así que sacudí levemente su cuerpo, pero sin respuesta. Un presentimiento, ese presentimiento que ya había tenido volvió a mí, y el miedo de que ella no despertara me hizo presa. Las sacudí con mayor fuerza pero nada, y al hacerlo, la fotografía cayó al suelo. Ella seguía sonriendo. Me acerqué a su nariz y me di cuenta de que no se sentía aire proveniente de ella_

_-"Diablos!" grité "Touya, llama a una ambulancia!" grité de nuevo en la entrada de la habitación de Sakura, mis gritos eran de desesperación, así que Touya se alarmó_

_-Toqué el pulso de Sakura, pero no lo sentí, lo único que sentí fue la fría piel bajo mis dedos_

_-"TOUYA!" volví a gritar eufórico, hasta que él se presentó en la habitación_

_-"Qué pasa?" me preguntó asustado, pero al ver que tenía a Sakura en mis brazos se imaginó el resto_

_-La trasladamos al hospital, pero no había nada que hacer. El tiempo nos había ganado, y Sakura había muerto dos meses antes de lo previsto, en silencio y durmiendo plácidamente, esa había sido la forma en que nos había abandonado._

_-El doctor nos dijo que llevaba cerca de una hora y media muerta. Touya lloró al instante, pero no había nada que hacer, y fue cuando llamamos a todos para avisar sobre su muerte repentina_

_-Justo en el día en que se iba a casar conmigo- murmuró Shaoran cuando el señor Kinomoto hubo terminado -Todo esto es tan injusto_

_-Nadie dijo que la vida era justa, joven Li- las palabras del maestro sonaron como una cascada amargada, injusta y dolorosa_

_-Considero que mi deber en esta vida ha terminado. Touya es feliz con su familia, o al menos trata de serlo. Yo ya no puedo volver a ser feliz, no cuando me han quitado mis más valiosos tesoros. Toda mi felicidad se la llevó mi pequeña hija. Al morir Nadeshiko, creí que no sobreviviría por mucho tiempo, pero dos pequeños niños estaban bajo mi protección. Y más esa pequeña niña de enormes ojos esmeralda_

_Un profundo suspiro salió de Fujikata, el dolor se albergaba en cada palabra_

_-Joven Li- dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a la de Shaoran -Permítame darle las gracias, porque usted fue una de las personas que más alegría trajo a mi querida niña, sin usted, sus últimos días hubieran sido quizá en vano, y gracias a usted, muchas veces pudo volver a sonreír_

_Li no decía nada, simplemente no sabía qué decir_

_El señor Kinomoto se levantó de su asiento_

_-Es tarde- dijo mientras veía el cielo nocturno -quizá algo mejor me espere más allá de las estrellas_

_Volteó a ver a Li, mientras un brillo extraño iluminaba sus ojos opacos_

_-Me dio mucho gusto haberlo conocido, joven Li- dijo mientras le tendía la mano con respeto, Shaoran correspondió la ¿despedida-Quizá algún día nos volvamos a encontrar. . ._

_- _

El señor Kinomoto se despidió de mí, como si fuese la última vez en que nos fuéramos a ver

Se dirigió hacia un destino que yo deseaba con toda mi alma

Me quedé sentado hasta muy tarde en la banca, pensando en tantas cosas y en nada a la vez

Regresé a mi departamento caminando, y como siempre, la soledad lo inundaba todo

No dormí bien esa noche, hacía mucho que no dormía plácidamente que ya estaba olvidando lo que era eso

Al día siguiente, me levanté a eso de las nueve de la mañana, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la cocina

Wei estaba ahí recargado sobre la mesa, con un semblante demasiado serio, una escena familiar

Lo noté cuando ya tenía unos cinco minutos rondando por la cocina

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Pregunté sin siquiera voltear a verlo y sin hacerle tanto caso, mientras me preparaba una taza de café

"Telefonearon hace unos minutos" definitivamente era una escena demasiado similar a la de ese día "El señor Kinomoto ha muerto"

La taza que tenía entre mis manos se me cayó, rompiéndose en mil pedazos al contacto con el suelo

"¿Cómo dices?" pregunté incrédulo

"Lo encontraron en su habitación, con un frasco de pastillas. Dicen que fue una sobredosis. . ."

Qué sorpresa y que irónica es la vida

Apenas el día anterior había platicado con él, y ahora me estaba arreglando para ir a su funeral

Pasó igual con mi querida flor

Debí haber imaginado las intenciones del señor Fujikata por lo que había dicho entre líneas

"_Considero que mi deber en esta vida ha terminado"_

Me había dicho en el parque, y yo no le tomé tanta importancia

Él quizá había estado planeando un suceso tan escalofriante como este desde días atrás

"_Yo ya no puedo volver a ser feliz, mi destino hasta aquí termina, ya no hay vida por seguir"_

"quizá ahora él está donde le corresponde" pensé aquella noche en su velorio

Mucha gente fue, y todos murmuraban acerca de él

Y aunque el señor Fujikata no tenía familia, tenía muchos amigos y alumnos, los cuales le tenían un gran respeto a su profesor

"_Me dio mucho gusto conocerlo, joven Li, tal vez algún día volvamos a encontrarnos"_

Fue lo último que me dijo el profesor, y ya en mi cabeza, comenzaban a formarse planes maquiavélicos, planes en donde podría volver al señor Kinomoto, y no sólo a él, sino también a mi hermosa niña, a mi hermosa Sakura. . .

-

Pues!

Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, dedicado exclusivamente a explicar la muerte de Sakura, ojalá sinceramente y si les haya gustado

Por favor, manden sus comentario, no lo dejen de hacer se los suplico!

Y espero que sigan leyendo la historia, que ahora si, no tarda en terminarse

Espero verlos pronto, y espero que disfruten de la vida, porque nunca sabemos qué nos espera mañana

Y un consejo:

**No esperen que el mañana llegue para poder hacer las cosas, has hoy todo lo que tengas que hacer, di hoy todo lo que tengas que decir, abraza hoy todo lo que tengas que abrazar, ama hoy todo lo que puedas amar, el mañana es incierto, pero el ahorita la realidad, quizá mañana no amanezcamos, pero hoy estamos vivos; vivos para decir, sentir, amar y desear, no hay que desperdiciar ni un instante, no cuando después nos podamos arrepentir. . .**

Espero que se cuiden mucho y que en verdad les guste este capítulo

Y saben que cualquier sugerencia estoy para escuchar, oky?

Y si quieren una amiga, aquí estoy yo también, que para eso estoy estudiando la carrera que elegí, jeje

Hasta pronto


	10. El llanto de un inocente

–_Un niño llora. . ._

_Poco a poco va saliendo de su ensueño para darse cuenta de que ya ha amanecido_

_Tarda en acostumbrarse a la intensa luz que entra por su ventana_

_Aún sigue somnoliento, acostado en su enorme cama de suave edredón blanco. Sólo él está ahí, ni su esposa ni hijos están junto a él, sin embargo, a lo lejos puede escuchar el llanto de un bebé_

_El llanto desesperado de un bebé, que lo saca de sus sueños_

_-Un bebé. . .? Pero si en esta casa no hay bebés- piensa extrañado mientras pesaroso se levanta de la cálida cama_

_Se rasca la cabeza mientras busca sus pantuflas_

_Y el bebé sigue llorando. . ._

_Camina por los blancos pasillos de la planta alta de su hermosa residencia, mientras trata de dar con aquél bebé_

_Recorre cada habitación, abriendo sus puertas para verificar si no es ahí donde se escucha_

_Por extraño que parezca, sigue él sólo. No hay servidumbre en los pasillos, tan común en la mañana, ni sus hijos ni su esposa._

_No se escucha el canto de su esposa desde la cocina, ni las interminables peleas de sus pequeños durante el desayuno_

_Sólo se escucha aquel bebé_

_Llega a un pasillo, impecablemente blanco, en donde al fondo se puede ver una puerta, blanca también_

_Es de ahí donde proviene el llanto, y cuanto más se acerca, más lo puede escuchar_

_Sin embargo, al llanto del bebé se ha sumado y delicado y suave murmullo, un murmullo que entona una dulce canción_

_Él continúa caminando hacia la puerta, y cuánto más se acerca, se puede dar cuenta de que el llanto del bebé va cediendo ante esta linda canción_

_-Pero no hay bebés en esta casa- se repite a sí mismo antes de abrir la puerta_

_Dentro, una hermosa habitación, completamente blanca, cortinas blancas, paredes y muebles blancos, y una cuna blanca._

_Una persona está parada frente a un ventanal, esa persona es la que está susurrando, sin embargo, no se ve quién es. Un bello vestido blanco hondea con el viento, y lo que parece ser una sabanita de bebé_

_Shaoran se queda observándola, por un largo rato. Es entonces cuando ella se da cuenta de su presencia y lentamente comienza a girarse._

_Algo sostiene entre sus brazos. . ._

_Él mira insólito, mientras ella va quedando completamente de frente a él, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, y un hermoso bebé en sus brazos._

_Entonces, todo comienza a retroceder desde ese instante hasta que él comienza a escuchar el llanto del bebé aún acostado en su enorme cama. . ._

_

* * *

_

_En su habitación, Shaoran se despierta agitado en su cama. Gotas de sudor coronan su frente, y su cabello se ve aún más revuelto de lo normal._

_Mira a un lado, su hermosa esposa duerme plácidamente_

_Mira hacia el reloj despertador en la mesita de noche: 3:24 a. m._

_Se levanta con cuidado y va hacia el baño, silencioso para no despertar a la que duerme a su lado._

_Abre la llave del lavabo, e inmediatamente comienza a correr el agua fresca._

_Lava su apuesto rostro, y después de secarlo, se mira fijamente al espejo._

_-Hace tanto que no tenía ese sueño- se dijo mientras recordaba lo que hace momentos estaba viviendo_

_Volvió a su suave cama, intentando volver a conciliar el sueño. . ._

_

* * *

_

Estoy seguro de que muchos se preguntarán ¿cómo he podido vivir así?

En la vida me ha tocado superar una enorme prueba, aún no la he superado por completo, pero ya estoy por hacerlo¿cómo? No lo sé, sólo se que se acerca el final de mi prueba

Y mis hijos son los que me han dado la fuerza para continuar. Ahora estoy vivo porque deseo seguir con ellos, porque aunque ame demasiado a Sakura, no tengo las suficientes agallas para dejar a este par de hermosas criaturas sin un padre, tampoco dejarle a mi maravillosa esposa toda la carga que a veces suelen ser

Todo sucede por alguna razón. . .

Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esta frase, pero siempre la repite mi esposa, sólo espero que tenga razón

Y el señor Fujikata, ese mismo día lo enterraron

Acudí, ahora si, vestido como la tradición lo pide: negro, de pies a cabeza. ¿Tiene que ser así?

La conversación que sostuvimos la noche anterior seguía fresca en mi cabeza.

Sakura sabía que iba a morir. 4 meses le habían dado los doctores, pero la muerte se le adelantó. Justo el día que me iba a casar, muere, dos meses antes de lo previsto.

Una muerte silenciosa, una bomba de tiempo en su cabeza. Un miedo siempre presente en su noble corazón, y una valentía de hierro, pues yo, a diferencia de ella, no hubiese conservado la calma al saber que tendría poco tiempo de vida.

Ella en cambio, siempre con su preocupación por los demás por delante, sobrellevó ese dolor e incertidumbre del ¿despertaré mañana?

Se durmió aquella noche, y quedó quiz�, con el sueño eterno de despertar al día siguiente para dirigirse conmigo al altar. Sin embargo, un día que nunca llegó. Murió sin dolor, ni tristeza, ni pena, sino con alegría, pues según el profesor Kinomoto, tenía una sincera sonrisa en su rostro cuando la encontró muerta. Y yo mismo lo comprobé el día de su velorio

Kinomoto estaba ahí con su familia, su bella esposa y sus hijos, y aunque su cara era de tristeza, jamás estaría como cuando fue la muerte de Sakura. No lloraba, sólo su joven esposa.

Ya me retiraba yo nuevamente a mi departamento después del entierro del señor Kinomoto, cuando una voz conocida me detuvo

"Li!" me gritaba por detrás, tratando de alcanzarme

Yo me giré para comprobar que en efecto era Daidouji

"Cómo estás?" me preguntó con sus enormes y melancólicos ojos llenos de preocupación

"Pues respiro y camino" le respondí algo cruel, sin embargo ella no se intimidó por mi respuesta

Como les he dicho, desde la muerte de Sakura ella y yo nos volvimos más unidos. Era con la única con la que podía desahogarme en mis momentos de locura, la única que me entendía y me aguantaba.

"Tengo algo que darte, tienes algo qué hacer?"

Nos dirigimos a mi departamento en silencio, muy común en nosotros.

Al principio de cada visita, siempre había silencio, sin embargo, después, venían los reproches, y el llanto, para terminar recordando nuestras vidas de cuando éramos niños.

"Shaoran" ella me había comenzado a llamar por mi nombre, lo cual a mí no me molestaba "cuándo piensas regresar a la escuela?" me preguntó mientras Wey nos servía té a ambos

Aunque no íbamos en la misma universidad, ella estaba pendiente de lo que me pasaba y lo que hacía

"No tengo planeado hacer eso por ahora" le respondí en un suspiro de cansancio.

Sin embargo, yo estaba ajeno a la plática, pues en mi mente había mil pensamientos acerca de un perfecto suicidio. . .

Pero alcancé a ver la expresión de Tomoyo, a quien no le pareció mi respuesta

"Cómo ha estado tu madre?" volvió a preguntarme después de darle un sorbo a su té "Regresó a China?"

.-.-.-.-.Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Querido?_

_Una dulce voz se escuchó en la habitación del muchacho_

_Apenas el día anterior habían sepultado a la que iba a ser su esposa_

_Seguía acostado, tapado completamente a excepción del apuesto, pero visiblemente triste rostro del joven._

_No respondió al llamado de su madre, así que ésta decidió pasar a la habitación. Se acercó a la cama, y se sentó en un borde_

_-Shaoran, yo. . .- su voz se escuchaba entrecortada, se imaginaba que su hijo estaba despierto, así que comenzó a hablarle –yo siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado_

_El chico, por debajo de las cobijas, sentía su cuerpo temblar y estremecerse, y miles de lágrimas rodaban lentamente, empapando su bello rostro_

_La mujer, a pesar de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejar salir sus emociones, en ese momento compartía el dolor de su único hijo_

_Acarició con suavidad la figura de su hijo por encima del edredón_

_-Sé lo mucho que te duele esta situación, Shaoran- continuó la mujer limpiando una lágrima que resbalaba por su cuidada piel –he estado en tu lugar. . ._

_El chico escuchaba atentamente_

_-Cuando tu padre murió- comenzó a recordar con la vista perdida en el horizonte que veía a través de la ventana –creí que moriría yo también, he sentido lo que tú estás sintiendo, las ganas de despedazar cada objeto que se te ponga en frente, el terrible dolor en tu corazón, la duda de si es un sueño lo que se está viviendo, las locas ganas de destrozar tu cuerpo para liberar tu alma a cambio de volar junto a ella_

_La gran jefa Li lloraba sin inhibición alguna en ese momento, recordando cuando su esposo murió, hacía ya varios años_

_Y su querido hijo lloraba también, por raro que pareciera, lo que su madre le describía concordaba perfectamente con lo que en ese momento se sentía_

_-Murió durante la noche, en la mañana ya no lo pude despertar, ni a golpes logré que abriera sus misteriosos ojos. Sabes qué fue lo maravilloso? Él murió mientras yo estaba entre sus brazos. Cuando desperté, él me abrazaba, y también mi vientre, en donde tú te encontrabas. Aún podía percibir la calidez en su cuerpo, sin embargo, él ya no estaba conmigo._

_-Creí que yo también moriría, y era lo que más deseaba. Sin embargo, había 4 lindas niñas, y además tú, el último fruto de su amor por mí, venía en camino. No podía abandonarlos a su suerte_

_La señora Li limpió sus lágrimas, y se recostó a un lado de su hijo, descubriendo su cabeza para acariciarla tiernamente_

_-Estoy segura de que ella te amó más que a nada en este mundo, lo sé porque cualquiera que viera sus ojos se podía dar cuenta de lo mucho que brillaban por ti, pero Shaoran, por ese amor, trata de seguir, por Sakura, trata de continuar siempre fuerte. Y aunque no esté a tu lado físicamente, ten la certeza de que al menos lo está en alma. . ._

_Shaoran, hasta ese momento silencioso, se incorporó sobre su cama y volteó a ver a su madre, quien se sorprendió por la terriblemente triste mirada de su hijo. Esos ojos siempre tan expresivos y profundos, que demostraban su fuerza interna, ahora se veía invadidos por aquella tristeza, que aunque no le restaba belleza, si causaban una enorme impresión_

_Sin decir nada, abrazó con fuerza a su madre, llorando todo un mar. Ella le correspondió el abrazo, y lo acompañó en su pesar con sus lágrimas también_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Si, ya regresó a China" le respondí

Permanecimos en silencio, ella con sus pensamientos y yo con los míos

"Tomoyo, tú ya sabía que Sakura moriría" le dije sin voltear a verla, sin embargo, me percaté de su rostro de sorpresa por mi pregunta

"Cómo lo sabes?" me preguntó algo espantada

"Me imagino, todos sabían menos yo" dije a modo de reproche

Sorbió con lentitud, quizá dándose tiempo para contestar correctamente

"Sí sabía" me confesó, mientras dejaba su taza en la mesita de centro

"Porqué no me lo dijiste?" le pregunté, aunque ya me imaginaba yo la respuesta

"Ella me pidió que no lo hiciera" me dijo viéndome a los ojos "Y fue lo mejor. Li, temo decirte que eres lo suficientemente egoísta como para no haberte dicho desde un principio que ella moriría"

Eso fue como una cubetaza de agua helada sobre mí. Me dejó en piedra lo que esa chica, siempre linda, dejó caer sobre mí

"Cómo. . . cómo dijiste?" tartamudeé tratando de asimilar lo dicho

"Eso lo digo por mí, porque Sakura lo que menos quería era verte sufrir como lo estás haciendo ahora. Los que supimos desde un principio, tuvimos que aprender a vivir con la pena de que cada día quizá fuera el último en que la veríamos.

"No niego que la hiciste muy feliz en los últimos momentos de su vida. De hecho estoy demasiado agradecida contigo porque le devolviste la hermosa sonrisa que hacía tiempo no se le veía, la hiciste vivir lo máximo hasta el final, pero si te viera en estos momentos, si supiera cómo estás en este momento, sin vida, ilusiones, esperanzas ni ganas de vivir, estoy segura de que se pondría realmente triste.

"Ella luchó contra ella misma y contra su miedo por ti, trató de vivir por ti, hizo muchas cosas por ti hasta su muerte, y tú no quieres hacer nada por ella!"

Tomoyo se veía enojada, caminaba de un lado a otro, y lágrimas escapaban de sus profundos ojos. Me dirigía miradas crueles, mientras yo sólo me hundía en el sillón

"Los que sabíamos también tratamos de seguir con nuestras vidas. Sensei Kinomoto y Touya tenían que vivir por ella, ella no quería verlos tristes, así que ellos trataron de seguir a sabiendas de lo que pronto sucedería, y si tú lo hubieses sabido, ni siquiera hubieras disfrazado tu dolor, de eso estoy segura, porque ahora no eres capaz de sobrevivir!"

Se veía muy alterada, llorando abiertamente

Yo simplemente estaba pasmado por sus ardientes y dolidas declaraciones

"No sabes lo mucho que me está doliendo a mí también Li" dijo mientras soltaba a llorar abiertamente "Cuando supe que moriría, creí que el mundo caería sobre mí, sin embargo, lo más que podía hacer por ella era mostrarme tranquila.

"Cada día le decía lo mucho que la quería, y lo mucho que agradecía que fuera mi prima y mejor amiga" se sentó en un sillón mientras colocaba su rostro entre sus manos "ella me pidió que le hiciera su vestido de novia, y yo permanecí con la esperanza de vérselo puesto frente a el altar"

"Te ahorró tanto sufrimiento Shaoran, y tú lo único que haces es reprocharle."

"Y si hubieras visto la triste mirada que tenía cuando se probó su vestido¿sabes qué fue lo que me dijo¿Sabes quién fue la única persona que ocupó sus pensamientos en ese momento?"

Tomoyo lloraba sin consuelo, nunca la había visto así, y a cada momento me miraba, reclamándome lo egoísta que era

"Me dijo: me encantaría saber que podría estar muchísimo tiempo junto a Shaoran, usar este vestido miles de veces, y tener tan siquiera un bebé de él, y si se aplazara un poco más mi vida, no podría ser más feliz"

En ese momento mi corazón se oprimió, sin embargo, y a pesar de que las lágrimas le impedían hablar claramente, ella continuó

"Y al ver que se estaba sumiendo en la tristeza yo le dije: lo bueno es que mañana podrás usar este vestido, serás la novia más hermosa del mundo, y Shaoran se volverá a enamorar más de ti. Y me odio por eso, porque le di esperanzas de que despertaría viva para casarse contigo"

"Hubo otra cosa más dolorosa aún, me dijo también: Tomoyo, si no despertará mañana, quisiera lucir bonito en mi muerte. Tú siempre has confeccionado mis vestidos, es algo que sé adoras hacer, me gustaría pedirte algo más, me gustaría que hicieras el vestido que lleve a la hora de mi muerte, para llevarte siempre junto a mí, eso sería un magnífico regalo, Tomoyo"

"Y no sabes lo mucho que me dolió estar haciendo ese vestido al día siguiente, sin embargo yo se lo prometí"

"Yo también la extraño mucho, Li, ella te amó hasta su último suspiro, ella te llevó en su último pensamiento, y estoy segura de que fue el último nombre que pronunció antes de su muerte, ella te amaba más que a nada, me lo dijo ese mismo día, y se me hace injusto que estés así el día de hoy"

Terminó su relato limpiándose las lágrimas que yacían sobre sus mejillas

Yo estaba realmente dolido por todas esas confesiones, incapaz de moverme en mi asiento.

Vi que tomaba sus cosas para retirarse del departamento

"Shaoran" me dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolso "Yo sé que estás sufriendo demasiado, pero por favor, debes continuar, debes seguir adelante, a ella le hubiese gustado eso, hazlo por todo el amor que te tuvo en vida"

Se acercó a mí para darme un abrazo que yo correspondí

"toma" me dijo extendiéndome lo que parecía ser un sobre "Sakura te dejó esta carta antes de partir, me pidió que te la diera si acaso un día no despertaba"

Me la dejó sobre la mesa central, y lentamente se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida

"Hay algo más. . ." me dijo antes de salir "Sakura. . . Sakura estaba embarazada cuando murió. . ."

Me quedé sin aliento en ese mismo instante, sin poder creer lo que Tomoyo me decía

"Lo comprobaron cuando le practicaban la autopsia. El bebé tenía tres meses. Ibas a ser. . . papá" dijo con tristeza, mientras cerraba con lentitud la puerta

Yo sólo me quedé ahí, sentado sin poder actuar ni pensar

Sakura se había llevado junto con ella un angelito, un bebé, un niño mío, el producto de nuestro amor, por si fuera poco, también perdí a ese pequeño ser, y apenas yo me estaba enterando. . .

* * *

HOLA! 

Oigan, lo siento mucho, sé que me he estado atrasando con la actualización, pero es que no he tenido tiempo, la escuela no me deja

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo

Sakura embarazada? AWWW, no es justo! Ó.Ò

Ya sé que yo puedo cambiar las cosas, sin embargo, aún así estoy muy triste!

Muchas gracias por sus comentario, es maravilloso el número al que han llegado sus reviews, mil gracias a todos ustedes, y espero sinceramente que sigan dejándolos, porque realmente me encantan lo que me comentan.

Y saben que pueden dejar ideas, sugerencias, dudas y críticas constructivas

Ahora pasemos a los agradecimientos:

Hay una amiga que me mandó un correo electrónico, hola cómo estás? No he podido contestarte a tu correo porque he tenido problemas con mi computadora y no se abre la página de hotmail, pero en verdad muchas gracias por tu correo y comentario, por supuesto que lo leí, y también muchas gracias por brindarme tu amistad, que yo con gusto acepto y también te ofrezco la mía. Cuídate mucho y espero seguir en contacto contigo

**Celina Sosa:** muchas gracias, generalmente eres la primera que me deja comentarios. Y sí, precisamente por eso fue que se quitó la vida el señor Kinomoto, para estar junto a su esposa y junto a Sakura, sólo le quedaba Touya, pero él ya tenía su vida propia, y lo único que quizá le quedaba al señor Kinomoto era dejarlo vivir en paz, aunque esa no era la única salida, pudo haberse casado nuevamente no crees? Jeje, no te creas, espero que me sigas dejando reviews. Gracias, y ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo

**JuliaSakura:** Jeje, qué bueno que has seguido leyendo la historia, no sabes lo mucho que me simpatiza cuando leo que o ya estás llorando otra vez o te estás aguantando las lágrimas, jeje, pero que bueno, porque significa que te está gustando, muchas gracias por seguir con mi historia y espero seguir en contacto contigo

**Crystal-Darling:** me encanta tener tus reviews, linda, de eso estate segura, y bueno, así como lo planteas, de que he hecho sufrir a todos los personajes (que prácticamente es la verdad) pienso que soy una pobre sedienta de hacer sufrir jojojo, no te creas, pero hay un dicho que dice "mientras más oscura se vea la noche, es porque está pronto el amanecer" (algo así) la idea que me planteas acerca de que todo sea un sueño la he pensado varias veces, para no desilusionar a todos los lectores, pero es que me es imposible pensar en un final diferente al que ya tengo, aunque igual y creo uno nuevo. Pero de todas formas, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y sigue dejándome sugerencias, y tus lindas notas de llorar como magdalena, jiji. Al final, todos los personajes tendrán un buen final, ya lo verás, de eso me voy a encargar. Espero seguir en contacto contigo y muchas gracias por tu comentario. Y lo mejor del mundo para ti

**Serenity-princess:** hola! Relamente me da mucho gusto que mi reflexión te haya puesto a pensar, y es que si, a veces le damos demasiada importancias a cosas insignificantes, como una pelea con tu mejor amiga, cuando las cosas que parecen insignificantes, son realmente las mejores, como un fuerte abrazo de tu mejor amiga¿Sabes qué es lo que disfruto mucho yo? Me encanta ver el cielo, más cuando está el atardecer o cuando la luna llena está en su esplendor, como te habrás dado cuenta, en la historia describo mucho el cielo, también me encanta el cielo cuando está muy nublado y parece que caerá sobre ti, y en las noches despejadas sin luna, pero millones de estrellas adornándolo. A veces no nos damos cuenta de que las cosas que creemos que siempre tendremos a nuestro lado pueden irse en cualquier momento, y créeme que realmente me da miedo pensar en eso, pero es algo inevitable. No es mi intención hacerte llorar tanto, ni ponerte triste, realmente es algo que no deseo, aunque lo que si me encanta es recibir comentarios tuyos, y te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Cuídate mucho, espero verte para la próxima

**Aioshi:** hola! Qué bueno que decidiste leer mi historia, y qué bueno también que te esté gustando hasta ahora, tienes razón, si no hubiera muerto Sakura¿En dónde estaría el drama? Espero que continúes leyendo el fic, que no tarda en acabarse ahora sí, y por supuesto que me dejes tus comentarios. Muchas gracias y espero verte próximamente

**Belen1:** jeje, gracias por tu comentario, no importa que me repitas las cosas, mientras me sigas dejando tus reviews tan lindos. Pues bueno, mira, para saber qué pasará al final tendrás que seguir, jiji, crees que te iba a decir ahora? Jeje, soy muuuy mala, no te creas, y de si Shaoran piensa suicidarse, creo que lo averiguaste en este capítulo, que por cierto, espero que te guste. Te mando un enorme saludo, y espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios. Gracias

**Aneth:** Awww, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero realmente que tu casa no se haya inundado como tú dijiste. Me da gusto que pienses así de mis palabras, ojalá que pueda seguirte complaciendo con lo que escribo, y sabes que cualquier sugerencia y crítica constructiva es muy bien aceptada. Muchas gracias

**Li-Saku-chan:** jeje, que bueno que te aventuraste a leer mi fic, y qué mejor que te haya gustado, me preguntas ¿porqué Sakura no se alcanzó a casar con Shaoran? Sabes? Ni siquiera tenía en la historia original que ellos se iban a casar, así como muchas otras cosas que le fui agregando, así que me dije a mi misma "mí misma, eso es algo realmente triste e inesperado" y bueno, si es cierto, ni yo me esperaba a que ellos estuvieran a punto de casarse, y aún más triste que el mismo día de su boda ella muriese. Y bueno, le quedaban como 4 meses, es sólo que a veces, desgraciadamente uno hace planes, sin contar si se harán realidad, y desgraciadamente a ella se le adelantó un poco ese momento. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y espero también que sigas leyendo y dejándome comentarios, muchísimas gracias por tus preguntas, y cualquier otra con gusto la responderé

**Kitty-Sakurita:** primeramente, espero que por lo que hayas pasado no haya sido tan fuerte, sinceramente eso no me gustaría, y bueno, yo nunca he pasado por algo así, creo que la inspiración me está saliendo del aire, porque gracias a Dios no he sentido la pena de perder a alguien lo suficientemente cercano a mí, más que mi abuelita y algunos queridos tíos, realmente espero que tú tampoco la hayas sentido tan cercana. Lo de Touya, creo que era tiempo de demostrar que el tipo tiene sentimientos, jeje, no te creas, pero bueno, en el anime, se ve que Touya adora a Sakura, pero nunca lo demuestra, así que era tiempo, no crees? Y de lo de responder los reviews, es algo a lo que me estoy haciendo adicta, jeje, me encanta hacerlo, aunque sea la 1:39 de la mañana, jiji, pero es algo que no puedo evitar, porque adoro lo que me dejan además de que es fantástico revisar tu historia y ver que te han escrito, además de tomarse el tiempo para contestar a quien se ha tomado el tiempo de escribirte no crees? Espero que te guste este capítulo, y ojalá seas feliz, o por lo menos, siempre tengas una sonrisa en tu rostro, eso es lo que más embellece, además de los ojos, creo yo. Te mando un enorme abrazo

**Akisukis Shadowcat:** hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, y acerca de qué pasó con cada personaje, te lo vendré diciendo en los próximos capítulos, además de quien es la esposa de Shaoran, pues primero quería aclarar bien las causas de la muerte de Sakura. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y ojalá me dejes tu cometario. Gracias

**Liver:** jaja, gracias por tu comentario, aunque no pudieras escribirme, espero que sigas en contacto conmigo, y bueno, este capítulo ya no tiene tanto de trágico, pero aún así, ya se van a acabar las lágrimas, lo prometo

**Ayin:** bueno, pues yo creo que a Fujikata no le quedaban muchos caminos posibles, perdió a su esposa y a su hija, además de que Touya ya tenía su propia vida, aunque el suicidio, para mí, es como una muestra de debilidad ante la vida, pero yo creo que él ya no tenía nada porqué continuar ni luchar. Espero que me sigas dejando tus comentarios, Muchas gracias

**Mocyamidala:** que bueno que pienses eso de mi historia, y realmente te agradezco tu mensaje. Pues mira, Sakura aún se estará comunicando con Shaoran, cómo? Jiji, has adivinado ya una parte, pero también tengo otras cosillas preparadas, que espero les guste. Ojalá te haya agradado este capítulo, y muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribirme

**Dana-AnGel-RoJO:** realmente lamento mucho lo que sucedió con tu hermano, créeme que me sentiría terrible si alguno de mis hermanos muriese, aunque es cierto, sería egoísta de mi parte no dejarlo ir, pensar sólo en mí y en mí felicidad, cuando la felicidad de mi hermano pueda estar en otra parte. Espero que hayas encontrado consuelo a tu lamentable pérdida, y como tú dices, él no se fue sin antes saber lo mucho que lo querías, y eso es realmente bueno, porque diste lo mejor de ti hasta el último instante de la vida de él. Y estoy segura que donde quiera que esté, él te lo agradece, porque le supiste demostrar el amor fraternal que tenías hacia él. Y pues qué decir, jeje, bueno, primero, no te preocupes, tus largo reviews son los que más me fascinan, lo digo en serio, porque contigo es como si estuviera escribiendo una carta a una amiga, además de que realmente me interesa saber lo que piensas de mi historia, aunque me odies o adores, mientras te haga sentir algo, y no te vayas con la simple imagen de las palabras escritas frente a tu pantalla, jeje. AWWWW POR CIERTO! MUCHAS FELICIDADES! Discúlpame por no haber sacado el capítulo antes, de hecho hasta ahora revisé los reviews (qué descuidada soy!´-) pero créeme que si lo hubiera hecho antes, lo hubiera tenido para tu cumpleaños. Te deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año para ti, y sinceramente espero que cumplas todos los años que desees cumplir. Te mando un enorme y sincero abrazo, y ojalá y por ahí tengas pastel, jeje, no te creas. Y pues bueno, del chavo. . ., no le di la carta, "por algo pasan las cosas" es lo queme dice una amiga, y es una frase que me cae gorda, jeje, aunque a veces es la verdad. Sabes? Intenté dársela miles de veces, pero nunca pude, porque o mi bendita fuerza de voluntad era muy escasa, o no encontraba el momento propicio para dársela, y que crees, hubo una fiesta de bienvenida en la universidad, a la que claro no me podía negar a ir, porque iba a haber música para bailar, pero me llegó la desilusión ahí, sabes? Jeje, a veces me encanta hacer historias fantasiosas, que cuando veo la realidad frente a mí, no puedo hacer nada más que reprocharme por mis pensamientos. Desde que llegué me percaté que me veía constantemente, sin embargo, casi al final de la fiesta, yo estaba bailando con una amigo, y él estaba frente a mí, con una chava. Yo sabía que él tenía novia, y estaba consciente de ello, pero cuando se la pasa volteando a verte frente a su novia, además de darle tremendo besotes frente a mi, y después de cada uno de ellos voltear a verme como diciendo "nunca tendrás esto" es cuando te das cuenta de que no era quien esperabas. Pero en fin, siempre no se la di, no tenía caso si lo único que le gusta es lucirse, así que nop, jeje, y no me arrepiento, es lo mejor, jeje. Pero en fin, no te aburro más con mi enorme agradecimiento, que con mucho gusto y sinceridad te lo hago, ah por cierto, bueno, la carrera en la que estoy es Psicología, muy interesante, aunque demasiado difícil, jeje, espero no desilusionarte con mi respuesta. Muchísimas gracias nuevamente, y espero seguir en contacto contigo.

Y bueno, al fin terminé.

Muchas gracias a todos, los adoro en verdad, aún con conocerlos tan poco

Les deseo lo mejor de la vida para cada día

Siempre regalen una sonrisa, a veces es la mejor medicina para aliviar las penas

GRACIAS


	11. Una carta de despedida

_-Señor Li- el intercomunicador sonó dentro de la lujosa oficina- tiene una llamada de su esposa, dice que es urgente_

_La voz de la secretaria se escuchaba suplicante de que su jefe contestara, así que éste tomó el teléfono y oprimió el botoncito rojo parpadeante_

_-¿Si?. . ._

_-¿Cómo dices?. . ._

_-Tranquila, por favor. . ._

_-Bien, ahora sí dime, ¿Qué ocurre?. . ._

_-¿Cómo?. . ._

_-Pero. . ._

_-Está bien, ahora mismo voy para allá_

_Su semblante, antes tranquilo y sereno, ahora denotaba preocupación, y su voz temblaba mientras respondía a su bella esposa, corriendo salió de su oficina_

_-Kiana, tengo un asunto familiar muy urgente, quizá ya no vuelva por hoy a la oficina- anunció de pasada a su secretaria e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento, debajo del mismo edificio_

_A gran velocidad recorrió las calles del enorme y transitado Hong Kong, recibiendo a su paso uno que otro insulto por parte de otros conductores. _

_Llegó a su destino y estacionó su lujoso automóvil en el único lugar que casualmente se encontraba disponible y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la sala de espera del hospital_

_Ahí se encontró con su hermosa esposa quien tenía una visible mirada triste_

_-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó en voz alta, puesto que aún no llegaba junto a ella. La preocupada mujer alzó la vista al escuchar la suave voz que tan bien conocía_

_-Aún está en peligro- contestó ella tratando de sonar fuerte, pero las lágrimas le ahogaban la voz- es por su alergia, Shaoran!_

_Shaoran la abrazó con fuerza y calidez mientras sentía su camisa empapada por las lágrimas que salían de aquellos melancólicos ojos celestes_

_-Tuvo un convivio en su escuela, la mamá de una de sus amiguitas llevó ensalada de manzana. . ._

_Shaoran aún la tenía abrazada, y es que el asunto era de preocuparse, pues su pequeña hija, su alegre Sakura estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en alguna habitación del hospital infantil_

_-Le quitó todas las nueces a la ensalada- continuó la Sra. Li un poco más calmada – pero aún quedaron algunas_

_-Tranquila,-Li acarició con suavidad la negra cabellera – pase lo que pase todo estará bien. . ._

_Y es que Sakura tenía una fuerte alergia contra las nueces, cualquier trozo insignificante o polvo de nuez podía ser capaz de inflamarle la garganta, y a veces tanto que le impedía respirar_

_-Señores Li?- preguntó un doctor de rostro amable. Ellos asintieron – la pequeña ya está mejor, tuvimos que administrarle una doble dosis de medicamento, pero logramos desobstruir la garganta. Aún está un poco mal, pero si gustan pueden pasar a verla_

_Ambos sonrieron aliviados, y abrazados se dirigieron hacia la habitación_

_Dentro, una enorme cama ocupaba la gran parte, y al lado de ésta había cables y bolsitas con suero, además de un aparato que leía los latidos de la pequeña con un incansable "bip"._

_La hermosa niña, quien en ese momento se veía aún más indefensa, se perdía entre las blancas sábanas, algunas agujas pinchaban el torso de su pequeña manita, un tubo le ayudaba a respirar mejor y varios cables se hallaban conectados a su cuerpo._

_-Mi pequeña!- exclamó con dolor Min Sheng, su madre mientras corría hacia la pequeña, dándole un suave beso en la frente_

_La pareja tomó asiento cerca de la cama a esperar a que su hija despertara, más la niña parecía estar sumida en un profundo sueño. Sus ojos se dirigían a menudo hacia el aparato que leía los latidos de su pequeño y noble corazón, y sus oídos estaban atentos al "bip" que hacía. Raras veces la niña había tenido ataques tan fuertes por la alergia, y cuando pasaba tardaba entre tres o cuatro días en salir del hospital_

_-Querido- susurró la Sra. Li poniéndose de pie – Debo ir a recoger a Hien a su práctica de fútbol, ¿me acompañas?_

_-mejor te espero aquí, por si despierta_

_-Está bien, ahora vuelvo_

_Diciendo esto, le dio un rápido beso y se dirigió hacia la puerta_

_Shaoran se quedó observando el angelical rostro de su princesita, aún seguía preocupado. En ese momento, las cortinas de la ventana hondearon suavemente, como movidas por el viento, mientras un delicado aroma inundaba la habitación_

_Shaoran volteó a verlas, sonrió y dirigió nuevamente la vista al rostro de su hijita_

_-Por favor, cuídala mucho, no dejes que algo malo le pase. . – murmuró mientras se ponía de pie, ya no sonreía, sólo se veía un semblante de súplica_

_-No lo permitiría. . ._

_Una dulce y suave voz se escuchó mientras frente a él, del otro lado de la cama una hermosa mujer iba apareciendo con lentitud, con un bello vestido blanco, ligero como el viento y su siempre fresca corona de cerezos y rosas blancas sobre su cabeza. Su angelical rostro se veía embargado por la tristeza_

_Ella dirigió su vista a la niña, mientras con delicadeza tocaba su frente con su mano de ángel_

_Shaoran la observaba embelesado, admirando su eterna belleza y con su corazón acelerado. Aún sentía tanta emoción, aún la amaba demasiado y aún le encantaba como cuando era un adolescente_

_Suspiró para luego dirigir su mirada a su hija_

_-Estuve a punto de perderla. . – dijo con tristeza mientras retiraba un mechoncito oscuro del rostro de la pequeña Sakura_

_-No digas eso. . ._

_-Es verdad, y no sé que pasaría conmigo si la perdiera a ella también_

_Sus ojos mostraban la pena que sentía en ese momento, se opacaron de tristeza mientras veía el bello rostro de su hija, que ya varias veces había luchado contra la muerte_

_-Ella estará bien, Shaoran. . .- Él levantó con rapidez la mirada a ella, escuchar su nombre en la voz de su amada muerta siempre era un delicia –Es una niña muy fuerte, tanto como su padre, además, tiene mucho por vivir aún_

_Una mirada de orgullo se reflejó en las esmeraldas del ángel_

_En silencio, dirigió ahora su mano hacia la garganta de la niña y un intenso brillo surgió de la palma de su mano_

_-Estarás mejor, mi niña- susurró mientras le daba un beso en la pálida mejilla_

_-Aún eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Sakura. . .- dijo Shaoran, quien había estado luchando por reprimir esas palabras – Te sigo adorando con todo mi corazón. . ._

_-Yo también, nunca he dejado de hacerlo, pero tienes una vida hermosa en tus manos, una esposa que te ama demasiado, un pequeño tan parecido a su padre, una niña alegre y fuerte. Yo ya no tengo nada, Shaoran, no tengo una vida qué ofrecerte, y ellos sí, ellos son tu presente, yo sólo fui tu pasado. Nunca te he dejado de amar, como nunca te voy a dejar de proteger y cuidar, pero ahora tu prioridad deben ser ellos, no yo. Gózalos, mientras los tengas junto a ti_

_Esas palabras dolieron en el alma de Shaoran. Él ha estado tratando de olvidar a Sakura como la única persona importante de su vida, y aunque ha estado luchando por lograrlo, aún tenía un largo camino por recorrer_

_-Papi?- una débil vocecita sacó de la tristeza a Shaoran_

_-¿Si mi amor?- Li se acercó rápidamente a su pequeña mientras le tomaba su manita - ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_-No le quité todas las nueces a la ensalada. . ._

_-Eso no importa ya, lo bueno es que ya estás sanita- trató de calmarla, odiaba ver a su pequeña triste –Sólo debemos tener más cuidado_

_La pequeña Sakura le regalaba una de sus miradas más especiales a su apuesto padre, quien por supuesto la recibía con gratitud_

_-Hola! ¿quién eres tú?- preguntó de repente la niña viendo hacia un rincón de la habitación. Directamente donde estaba Sakura_

_Ella puso cada de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que la niña podía verla_

_-Me. . . me hablas a mí?- preguntó confundida. Shaoran también volteó a verla con cara de espanto_

_-¡Si! Eres mi doctora?- preguntó con ingenuidad_

_-Pues. . .-Sakura se acercó a la niña –sí, podría decirse que. . . sí_

_-Ya me siento mucho mejor, doctora- la voz de la niña se escuchaba alegre, mientras una enorme gota salía de la nuca de Shaoran. No debían mentir, pero en ese momento era necesario_

_-Usted es amiga mi papá?_

_-emmm. . ._

_-Es que la he visto en una foto que tiene en su estudio.- Shaoran se sonrojó en ese momento- ¡Es mucho más bonita en persona!_

_-Gra. . . gracias!- ahora el sonrojo fue por parte de Sakura_

_-Yo soy Sakura Li- se presentó la pequeña_

"_Sakura Li" pensó Sakura. Ese sería su apellido después de casada. Su mirada se entristeció_

_-Está bien?- preguntó con dulzura la niña, al ver los ojos triste de el ángel, ajena a sentir un dolor tan desconocido para su corazón de niño_

_-Claro que sí, corazón- respondió con gran ternura Sakura, mientras Shaoran adivinaba sus pensamientos, y se entristecía también_

_-Tengo algo para ti- le dijo algo más animada_

_Extendió su mano, hasta quedar a la altura de los zafiros de la niña_

_En su mano apareció algo así como neblina, mientras se formaba una pequeña figurita_

_-Waaa! Cómo hizo eso!- exclamó sorprendida la niña_

_-Es magia!- una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Sakura_

_Un angelito de cristal apareció en la palma de su mano y se lo dio a la pequeña_

_-Muchas gracias! Lo voy a cuidar mucho_

_Li las observaba, a sus dos Sakuras, una de ojos celeste, la otra de ojos esmeralda_

_-Siempre estás aquí en los peores momentos- agradeció mientras su hija observaba su bello regalo, en la mirada ámbar se podía ver el amor infinito guardado a lo largo de los años –estuviste cuando Hien se enfermó de fiebre, y estás cuando más triste me siento. Incluso cuando mi esposa también lo está_

_Sakura lo veía con su eterna sonrisa_

_-Estoy tan agradecido con el cielo, y más contigo. Muchas gracias por seguir siempre junto a mí. . Sakura. . ._

_Su voz se escuchaba demasiado emocionada y sus ojos con un brillo especial_

_-No tienes porqué agradecerlo, Shaoran, todo lo que estoy haciendo, lo hago por ti. Si puedo evitarte alguna pena que te entristezca lo hago a cualquier precio, todo por ti y por lo que amas_

_El momento era mágico, ellos junto a la ventana, frente a frente. Ella brillando en todo su cuerpo, con aquel vestido blanco y ligero, y él con su mirada encantadora, que también parecía despedir brillo_

_-Recuerdo aún la primera vez que te vi después de tu muerte- suspiró Shaoran evocando el pasado_

_Ella iba a responder, pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose los interrumpió_

_-Cómo sigue Sakura?- preguntó la Sra. Li entrando sigilosa a la habitación seguido de un pequeño de porte elegante y serio_

_-Ya. . . ya despertó. . .- respondió Li reponiéndose de la emoción del momento, después volteó hacia donde estaba Sakura, más ella ya no se encontraba presente_

_-Mami!- exclamó la nena con voz sonriente mientras veía con ojos brillantes a su madre_

_-Mi niña!- la mujer corrió hacia la pequeña quien ya tenía los brazos extendidos a su progenitora –Me alegra tanto que estés mejor- ambas se unieron en un abrazo fraternal_

_Shaoran y Hien sólo observaban en silencio. El primero con el rostro radiante y feliz. El segundo con su siempre expresión seria, aunque una linda pero tímida sonrisa trataba de reprimir_

_Las cortinas de la ventana nuevamente se movieron suavemente, llamando la atención de la familia. Sakura y Min Sheng no le dieron mucha importancia, Shaoran sonrió mientras murmuraba "gracias Sakura", dirigiéndose después junto a su esposa e hija, pero Hien se quedó observando el árbol que se encontraba afuera_

_Por la ventana de la habitación, quien pudiera tener un don especial, habría percibido el hermoso ángel que observaba a la feliz familia con alegría pero melancolía a la vez_

_-Gracias a ti, Shaoran- murmuró a modo de respuesta mientras sonreía, pero algo más le llamó la atención, un par de hermosos y misteriosos ojos ámbar la observaban fijamente_

_Sakura le sonrió a aquel niño de espíritu indomable, lanzó un beso al aire y desapareció del mismo modo en que había aparecido_

_Hien permaneció un momento ahí, tratando de encontrar de nuevo a ese ángel, ya después se dirigió hacia su hermanita. Con paso ligero, se paró derechito a un lado de la cama. Los padres observaban abrazados del otro lado de la cama_

_-Eres una tonta, Sakura- dijo el niño mientras se acercaba más -¿Cómo puedes preocuparnos de ese modo?_

_Los ojos del pequeño brillaron de miedo y dolor_

_Su hermanita sólo lo veía con el seño fruncido por la tristeza al igual que sus ojitos celeste_

_-Deberías poner más atención a lo que comes!_

_La suave voz del niño se dulcificó aún más al ver la expresión triste en su hermanita_

_-Lo siento mucho- murmuró ella con pesar_

_Los padres observaban en silencio. No era raro que el pequeño Hien regañara a su hermanita, la quería demasiado, aunque el niño tratara de ocultarlo. El dulce y suave carácter del niño impedía que fuera cruel con Sakura, y es que aunque era serio, siempre era un niño encantador que caía bien a cualquiera, con sólo conocerlo. Incluso la voz del chico era tan suave que siempre era grato escucharlo hablar, además que tenía una forma de expresarse como la de un caballero, en chiquito._

_-No lo vuelvas a hacer- pidió el niño mientras le sonreía a Sakura haciendo que ella recuperara su alegría de siempre_

_Un cálido abrazó rodeó al niño acompañado de risitas inocentes_

_-Te quiero mucho, Hien!_

_El chico se sonrojó hasta el cuello, a pesar de todo, era igual de tímido que su padre a esa edad_

_Ambos padres se voltearon a ver sonriéndose. Sabían que Hien sería un gran ejemplo para la pequeña Sakura._

_-Y cómo sigue Sakurita?- preguntó el doctor entrando a la habitación_

_-Muy bien!- respondió ella –ya vino la otra doctora a verme, aunque. . .- la niña volteó a todas partes buscando a la "doctora" que había estado con ella hacía unos momentos –no sé en donde está. . ._

_El doctor no le tomó mucha importancia y se dirigió a revisar el aparato que hacía "bip". A Shaoran le salió una gran gota en la nuca, mientras su esposa tenía mirada interrogativa_

_-Es tan extraño que se haya recuperado tan rápido- exclamó sorprendido el doctor de sonrisa amigable –yo le daba unos tres días más. . . déjame ver tu garganta, princesa_

_La niña abrió la boca para que la revisara el doctor_

_-No, ya no hay inflamación, es casi un. . . milagro?- el doctor se sobó la cabeza, pero luego más animado dijo –bueno chica, si sigues así podrás irte a tu casa al anochecer- el doctor acarició la cabellera oscura, y se acercó más a la tierna carita frente a él –casi te perdemos_

_Sakura puso cara de confusión_

_-Como cuando me perdí en el centro comercial?- preguntó con inocencia_

_-No exactamente pero. . . mejor ya no nos des más sustos_

_El doctor se retiró de la habitación. Hien quién si había entendido el mensaje salió después de él_

_-Disculpe Sr.- lo llamó con cortesía_

_El Dr. Se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente al chico_

_-Que ocurre Hien?- preguntó con calidez_

_-Es cierto que Sakura pudo haber muerto?- el doctor se sorprendió ante la pregunta tan directa de ese pequeño, así que decidió hablar con la misma seriedad_

_-Es cierto Hien, pero gracias al cielo ya está mejor_

_Pero la preocupación en los ojos del niño no disminuyó_

_-Y si hubiera comido más nueces?_

_-Esperemos que no lo haga- el doctor pensó en su respuesta, se sentía tan raro hablar con un niño como un adulto –Su alergia es muy fuerte y mortal, y si come más de lo que comió hoy, el peligro puede ser más fuerte_

_El niño se entristeció y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla de piel aterciopelada_

_-Hien- murmuró el hombre arrodillándose a la altura del niño –tu hermanita es muy fuerte, y puede resistir mucho, además, debe tener un ángel que la esté cuidando de cualquier peligro_

_-Si, yo sé que tiene un ángel- respondió con seriedad Hien –yo también lo he visto, pero entonces ¿porqué no la cuidó de no comer nueces?_

_-Porque a veces las cosas pasan para aprender de ellas- respondió el doctor sin tomarle muchas importancia a las primeras palabras del niño y limpiando las lágrimas que ahora corrían con libertad_

_Después de haberse calmado el chico, el doctor preguntó_

_-¿Y en serio tiene un ángel?_

_-Sí, es muy linda, se llama como ella_

_-Sakura. . .?_

_-Sí, ella me salvó cuando me iba a arrollar un automóvil. Doctor, fue reconfortante hablar con usted- estiró su pequeña manita para estrecharla con la fría mano del doctor –espero no verlo tan pronto, no es personal, un respetuoso saludo a su familia_

_El doctor estrechó la manita, después, el chico dio media vuelta y se retiró con elegancia, dejando a un sorprendido y conmovido doctor_

_¿Existiría el ángel?_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**_1ro de Octubre_**

_**Mí querido Shaoran:**_

**_Me encantaría que esta carta fuese una en donde te saludo, o en donde renuevo mi amor por ti, me gustaría que fuese una carta común y corriente, o al menos una carta de reconciliación._**

_**Pero no. . . y tengo temor a que la leas, porque eso sólo puede significar una cosa. . .**_

_**Ésta es una carta de despedida, la última que recibirás por parte mía.**_

_**Pero ¿sabes, me voy tan, pero tan feliz, llevándome en mi memoria lo mejor que la vida me ha dado. . . Tú**_

_**No me gustaría irme sin antes agradecerte. ¿De qué? Te preguntarás. **_

_**De todo**_

**_Desde que te conocí, jamás me imaginé que termináramos juntos, y cuando supe que estabas enamorado de mí, mi vida dio un maravilloso giro. Fue tan espléndido ese momento, que ni siquiera pude articular palabra ¿recuerdas? Estaba tan confundida y sorprendida de que tú, un chico tan serio e indomable, estuviese enamorado de mí, una chiquilla simple; pero esa confesión hizo que mi mundo cambiará, y después, me di cuenta de que yo también estaba enamorada de ti, que ya llevaba varias semanas enamorada, pero simplemente no me había dado cuenta_**

**_Estoy segura que estaba enamorada desde antes de ti, pues siempre me encantaba estar junto a ti, cuando sonreías de esa manera tan especial, me alegraba tanto que deseaba que nunca lo dejaras de hacer; inexplicablemente cuando veía tus ojos, era como ver un bello atardecer, esos ojos que jamás me imaginé que estuviesen enamorados de mí, esos ojos, que sin saber, ya los tenía grabados en mi corazón, tan misteriosos, benditos, tiernos y bellos; y tu mirada, en la que podía perderme sin miedo. . ._**

**_Y justo cuando tú me dijiste tus sentimientos, me di cuenta de porqué disfrutaba yo tanto de tu presencia: porque yo te amaba_**

_**Te preguntarás porqué te digo todo esto en este momento: pues muy simple, porque jamás tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo, además de que era mi pequeño secreto y orgullo**_

_**Pero ahora. . .**_

**_Me duele tanto alejarme de ti, pero me duele más la tristeza que embargará a tu corazón, porque lo que menos me gusta en esta vida es ver tus hermosos ojos hundidos en una mirada triste, y saber que en tu corazón hay una mancha de tristeza_**

_**¿Sabes? Una sonrisa te sienta mejor, una hermosa sonrisa para un apuesto rostro, y por eso, siempre cuando me recuerdes, sonríe.**_

_**No te apagues, mi vida, que yo siempre estaré cerca de ti, atenta a tu alegría y a tu tristeza, porque a donde quiera que vayas yo iré**_

_**Y si sientes que todo está nublado, fíjate bien en el horizonte, y deja que el sol seque tus lágrimas. **_

_**Y si piensas que las noches pueden ser interminables, entonces ponte a contar estrellas, que yo te bajaré una por una para verte feliz**_

_**Me siento orgullosa al decir, al gritar y exclamar que mi corazón es enteramente tuyo; siempre te he amado, y contigo, más que con nadie, he podido alcanzar una felicidad que creía imposible.**_

_**Eres lo que siempre he soñado, con quien me encantaría compartir toda una eternidad sin que mi amor por ti acabe. **_

**_Eres dueño de toda mi vida, aunque ésta se esfume poco a poco. Eres dueño de mis ojos apagados, de mi sonrisa sin brillo y de mi débil corazón._**

**_Por ti estaría dispuesta a abandonar mi paraíso, por detener el tiempo en este momento, por detener la muerte que se apodera de mi cuerpo, sin embargo, es imposible._**

_**Pero a pesar de saber que pronto voy a morir, no me arrepiento de nada, pues he dado lo mejor de mí al hombre más maravilloso, he entregado mi alma y cuerpo a la persona que más he amado, y fue lo mejor, entregarte la prueba de mi amor hacia ti.**_

**_Y de lo único que me arrepiento es de saber desde ahora que jamás podré hacerte feliz por el resto de tu vida. Que tu futuro no me incluye, que no seré la persona afortunada junto a la que despiertes todas las mañanas, que no seré yo a la que envuelvas cada noche para dormir, que no compartiré una vida contigo, que hay dentro de mí una nueva vida que jamás conocerá al espléndido papá que le hubiese tocado. . . _**

_**Pero si yo no he de hacerte feliz, deja que alguien más lo haga, por favor, ésta sería mi última voluntad, verte feliz, casado y con maravillosos hijos y una esposa que te amé, quizá no tanto como esta pobre chica moribunda, pero sin duda te amará bastante**_

_**No me olvides, yo jamás lo haré en donde quiera que me encuentre.**_

_**Y ahora me despido**_

_**Te dejo miles de besos en esta carta, miles de deseos, de sonrisas y abrazos.**_

_**Y sobre todo te dejo mi corazón embargado de lágrimas, unas de felicidad y otras de tristeza.**_

_**Serás mi último pensamiento antes de morir, de eso estoy segura, serás el último nombre que pronuncie antes de partir y la última imagen antes de dormir eternamente**_

**_Te dejo un te amo eterno grabado en un corazón muerto. . ._**

_**Hasta siempre, mi vida**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ese mismo día, después de que Tomoyo se fue, leí la carta

Ella la había dejado sobre la mesita de centro de mi sala, y con algo de temor la tomé

Lentamente abrí el sobre, del que inmediatamente un olor de cerezos y rosas frescas se percibió

Su preciosa letra adornaba las hojas, y pude percibir, en algunas partes, que la tinta estaba algo corrida a causa de las huellas de lágrimas que quizá mi princesa dejó salir

En la soledad de mi habitación leí la carta, y cuando hube terminado, había más huellas de lágrimas sobre el papel, lágrimas que yo derramé. . .

En ese momento pude haber arrugado, pisoteado, destrozado esa carta, pues era tanta mi furia y dolor

Pero me abstuve, pues era lo último que Sakura me había entregado, por así decirlo, así que sólo la dejé a un lado de mí y comencé nuevamente a dejar fluir libremente las lágrimas

Tomoyo me había reprochado esa misma tarde el porqué no la dejaba ir en paz, pero es que no podía, por más que me lo exigiera, porque cuando decidía dejarla ir, algo nuevamente me la traía presente, en este caso la carta, deseando con todas mis ganas tenerla junto a mí

Pero lo peor fue lo último que ella dijo

"_hay algo más. Sakura. . . Sakura estaba embarazada cuando murió. . ."_

Porqué?

Diablos, primero se llevaban a la persona que más amaba, y ahora me enteraba de que se llevó con ella a un hermoso angelito, producto de nuestro amor

Un bebé que no tenía la culpa de nada se extinguió antes de ver la luz de la vida

Y yo ni siquiera lo conocí, me pertenecía tanto como a ella, pero ella se lo llevó

Desde ahí me expliqué mis pesadillas que incluían llantos de un bebé

"_lo comprobaron cuando le practicaban la autopsia. El bebé tenía tres meses. Ibas a ser. . . papá"_

Papá. . . Qué bien se hubiese oído esa palabra si ella no hubiera muerto

Papá. . .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tengo la carta en mis manos, no la he vuelto a leer desde aquel día, y sin embargo no deseo hacerlo, pues sé que sí lo hago, reviviré sentimientos que tuve en ese momento

Y tengo también tantas cosas en un baúl, cartas, fotos, cosas de ella, películas que Tomoyo grabó de nosotros. . .

_Shaoran se acerca a la chimenea que se encuentra en su estudio, con la carta de Sakura entre sus manos_

_Se arrodilla cerca del fuego observando las llamas bailar suavemente sobre los leños_

_Después de un momento arroja la carta suavemente hacia el fuego, consumiéndose rápidamente entre las llamas_

_Sus ojos se ven tristes, sin embargo, una sonrisa adorna su rostro_

_Toma una fotografía y también la arroja, así lo hace con otras más, fotografías de Sakura y él_

No quiero olvidar mis recuerdos, pero tampoco quiero tenerlos presentes sobre un papel. . .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Varias veces escuché que, antiguamente, los reyes y príncipes tenían, lo que se podía llamar, una muerte digna, gloriosa y suicida. Llenaban sus tinas de baños, arrojando pétalos en ella, se metían desnudos y cortaban sus muñecas. Era una muerte que sólo los poderosos tenían el privilegio

Yo quería lo mismo, una muerte placentera y deseada, rápida y lenta al mismo tiempo, limpia y cálida

Esa misma noche, en la que leí la carta de despedida de mi adorada Sakura, llené la tina de baño y arrojé pétalos a ella.

Me metí en ella desnudo (N.A. perdón, pero por Dios! Quién fuera tina!), tomé una navaja y sin dudarlo, hice dos largas hendiduras en mis muñecas

Me sumergí bajo el agua y por debajo contemplé el maravilloso color de la sangre tiñendo el agua lentamente

Recordé el bello rostro de Sakura y sonreí, pues también me acordé de mi sueño en donde la veo pero nunca la alcanzo, sin embargo, ahora estaba seguro de que al fin podría alcanzarla

Pero de repente, a través del agua teñida en carmesí, vi unos hermosos reflejos plateados, como si la luna estuviese posada sobre la bañera

Cerré los ojos y vi a Sakura que iba hacia mí, como si fuera nadando en la profundidad del océano. Se veía vacío y oscuro, y ella en medio de la escena, resaltando con su blanquísimo vestido, que se movía conforme ella avanzaba, y su cabello también ondeaba suavemente por aquella inmensidad.

Creí que ya estaba muerto

Pero cuando se acercó más, pude ver en su rostro preocupación y tristeza, e incluso pude ver una lágrima plateada saliendo de uno de sus bellos ojos

Parecía realmente como si hubiera muerto. . .

Extendió sus brazos hacia mí, y en ese momento, una fuerza realmente grande me sacaba fuera del agua, como si alguien en el exterior lo hubiera hecho

Respiré agitadamente, extrañado por lo que había pasado

Alguien me había sacado del agua, pero en el baño no había nadie más que yo

Miré mis muñecas: estaban intactas

Sólo dos pequeñas rayitas marcaban el sitio delator de mi no logrado suicidio

Miré el agua: aún teñida de sangre!

_¿Qué diablos pasó?_ Me pregunté saliendo rápidamente de la tina

En ese momento fuertes golpes se escucharon en la puerta, como si alguien quisiese entrar

"_Joven! Joven!"_ gritaban desde el exterior, era Wey que gritaba desesperado _"Conteste! Está bien?"_

Me limpié el rostro con una mano

_¡Si Wey, estoy bien"_ le grité para tranquilizarlo

Esa noche, talvez, Sakura me había salvado. . .

Me había salvado como ahora salva de morir a mi princesita de su estúpida alergia

Aún le debo tantas cosas a Sakura. Ella hizo mucho por mí, y aún sigue haciéndolo. Y cuando se aparece frente a mí es tan reconfortante que lo haga

Tengo mucho en esta vida, como ella me dijo ésta mañana en el hospital. Tengo una hermosa esposa, dos bellísimos hijos y un ángel que nos cuida a todos. . .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Continuará. . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos! Cómo han estado?

Espero que bien, ni modo, ya se acabaron las vacaciones, y ahora a seguirle de nuevo con lo de siempre. . . escuela!

Y bueno, pues yo creo que un triste suceso nos tiene a todos con el alma en un hilo: el Papa. Pues ahora sí que lo que Dios quiera. Es injusto pedir que el Papa no muera, es tanto lo que ha hecho y yo creo que pues es mejor que ya descanse. Pero como dijo una señora, necesitamos tanto del Papa, es la única persona que ha sido capaz de juntar a tanta gente de distintas religiones en todo el mundo. Yo, así como muchos, admiro demasiado a esa grandiosa persona, y si se queda entre nosotros, qué mejor, la verdad ¿qué haríamos sin él, él mundo lo necesita tanto. Pero bueno, lo que tenga que ser, pero que sea lo mejor

Quiero hacer un agradecimiento general a todos ustedes. Me han escrito tantas personas que es maravilloso leer cada review. En serio que muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi historia, y más aún por dejarme sus comentarios, que con gusto seguiré respondiendo

Ah, ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, y en serio que cualquier sugerencia es muy bien recibida

**JuliaSakura: **a partir de ahora ya no seré tan cruel, de lo del bebé se me ocurrió mientras escribía la historia, pero ya, ahora sí viene la sanación, jeje, muchas gracias por tu comentario, y ojalá te guste el capítulo, ni siquiera sé qué puse. . .

**Kitty-Sakurita: **qué bueno que te sigue gustando mi historia n.n, y de lo de contestar, créeme que es lo que más me encanta cuando escribo un nuevo capítulo, me encanta mucho lo que me ponen, y creo que es justo que le escriba a cada uno. No le voy a poner a todos "gracias por tu review, sigue escribiendo" (bueno si) porque cada uno me escribe algo diferente, y si en un momento no tengo tiempo para responder, me espero para cuando sí pueda. Me alegra que no hayas llorado. Muchas veces llorar nos deja el alma triste, aunque otras veces es reconfortante hacerlo, y bueno, de la noticia del bebé, pues si debe de ser muy duro. Digo, perder primero al amor de tu vida, y después enterarte que se llevó a un angelito debe ser terriblemente triste, aunque a veces resulta mejor no enterarte desde el principio que estaba embarazada, porque aún no te encariñas con tu futuro bebé (consuelo de tontos. . .) Me da gusto saber que has tenido consuelo por lo de tu familiar tan cercano, y es que eso es lo único que nos queda al final, el consuelo de que él debe de estar mejor que aquí entre nosotros, en verdad no he perdido a nadie tan cercano, la única fue mi abuelita, pero por supuesto que no es lo mismo que un hermano, y al escribir esta historia, lo único que hago es ponerme en el lugar de la persona, imaginarme lo que está sintiendo y expresarlo lo mejor posible, muchas gracias por lo de gran escritora, jeje, aunque me falta mucho. Gracias por tu review, y espero que te vaya a ti también muy bien, con la maravillosa familia que debes tener n.n, es un orgullo tener una gran familia, yo también la tengo! Gracias y cuídate muchísimo

**UNA TERRIBLE NOTICIA HA RECIBIDO EL MUNDO, NUESTRO GRAN PAPA SE NOS HA IDO, EN LO PERSONAL, ME RESULTÓ MUY MAL LA NOTICIA, NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS QUE QUEDAMOS, Y QUÉ SERÁ AHORA DEL MUNDO, CLARO QUE NO ES EL FINAL DE TODO, PERO ÉL ERA UN GRAN LÍDER, UN LÍDER SIN PRETENSIONES NI HIPOCRESÍAS, UN LÍDER DESINTERESADO, UN LÍDER SIN MALDAD, UN LÍDER QUE SU ÚNICA AMBICIÓN ERA LA FELICIDAD DEL HOMBRE. ERA UNA DE LAS POCAS PERSONAS BUENOS QUE QUEDABA EN EL MUNDO, CON TODO RESPETO, QUE EN PAZ DESCANSE**

**Charrito:** que bueno que te gustó, y espero que te siga gustando, y tú no te preocupes por lo de masoquista, es masoquista cuando quieres más dolor, jeje, cuídate y aquí está el capítulo. Gracias por tu comentario

**Serenity-princess: **hola, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, y bueno, de lo de enseñanza, pues es genial que me digas eso, porque al menos mi historia sirve de algo ó.ò. Yo creo que cuando sabes que te vas a morir, lo mejor que puedes hacer es recordar lo más bueno de tu vida ¿para qué pensar en lo que te faltó por hacer si eso te hace más infeliz? Mejor pensar en lo que has hecho, en las personas que has hecho feliz y que te han hecho feliz, en tus logros y metas, y en lo bueno de la vida, y si todavía puedes lograr algo más, pues qué mejor! Ojalá te guste este capítulo, lo hice a lo largo de todas las vacaciones, jeje, y hasta ahora lo pongo -.-, jeje. Sabes que puedes darme sugerencias eh, con todo gusto las recibiré. Muchas gracias nuevamente, también por decir que mis capítulos son de calidad, ufff, sigo pensando que es genial! GRACIAS

**Belen1:** siii, hubiera sido un lindo bebé, mientras saque la mirada de Shaoran y sus ojos! O los ojos de Sakura, o uno café y otro verde? Jeje, como sea, pero hubiera sido bonitoooo , y si hubiera sido hombre..…….. uffff! Bueno, ya ¿en qué estábamos? Jeje, a sí! Si, pobre Shaoran, ha sufrido mucho, pero no puedo hacer nada por él. . . (un momento, yo soy la que está escribiendo esto. . . o.ó), bueno, hacer algo por él. . . si se puede, aunque no te voy a decir. . . soy muy mala òó, no te creas, claro que haré algo por él, pero a su debido tiempo, aunque ya se va a acabar la historia (llevo capítulos diciendo eso. . .) espero que la continúes leyendo, y con gusto recibo tus reviews, muchas gracias! Y ojalá te vaya también muy bien a ti en la escuela. . . (le tengo miedo,)

**Mocyamidala:** hola! Oye! Me diste una gran idea con tu sugerencia. . . mmm o,ó, lo estoy pensando, jeje, bueno en fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario, y bueno, a veces necesitas de otras personas para entrar en razón, unas que te digan que no estás solo, como la madre de Shaoran, y otras que te digan que reacciones, como Tomoyo, y es genial cuando lo hacen. Ojalá éste capítulo te aclare lo que Shaoran hizo cuando se enteró que iba a tener un bebé, sino, me lo dices eh? Con toda confianza. Cuídate mucho, y espero que te vaya muy bien en este inicio de clases

**Aneth:** jeje, espero que no hayas tenido que usar tu patito salvavidas! Sakura se hubiera visto muy linda embarazada, y Shaoran junto a ella! Espera! Eso me dio una idea. . . en fin. . . Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, por gente como tú es por la que continúo la historia, muchísimas gracias por escribir tus comentarios y darme tus sugerencias, y matar a Shaoran, primero me muero yooo (NOOO, eso si que no, jeje, en qué estoy pensando?) de matar a Shaoran ho T.T y sus hijitos, pero lo pensaré muy a fondo, ñaca ñaca. Gracias!

**Akisukis shadowcat:** Claro que aclararé tus dudas, mi estimado amigo (a), qué pasço con Shaoran, pues eso se verá ya en los próximos capítulos, y quién es su esposa, también, jaja, no te creas, si, claro que pondré todo eso, si no quedaría una inmensa laguna sobre los personajes, diré qué pasó con todos, te lo prometo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y muchas gracias por tu comentario

**Aioshi:** del final feliz. . ., pues trataré de no poner uno terrible o estilo novela del canal de las estrellas, jeje, todos queremos que él se quede con Sakura, hasta yo, pero no puedo hacer nada. . (ouch! Pero si yo estoy escribiendo la historia. . ., mmmm) sería muy malo de mi parte decirte "se va a morir Shaoran", "va a matar a toda su familia" (mmm, buena idea!) "se va a escapar de la cárcel" (o,ó, eso que tiene qué ver?) porque si te digo, es menos emocionante al final, pero cualquier final que ponga, trataré de ponerlo lo mejor que pueda, para no decepcionarlos, y por supuesto que me encantaría que fuéramos amigas, una amistad siempre es buena (hasta que una mata a la otra. . . ñaca ñaca! ¿? Empiezo a creer que estoy loca) mira mi correo es winnie (Guión bajo) 1415 (arroba) hotmail . com, te lo pongo así porque luego no aparece, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea (dinero no, estoy en banca rota T,T, no te creas) cuídate mucho, y te deseo lo mejor

**Li-Saku-Chan:** jajaja! Si soy muuy mala, no, como crees, pero Shaoran hasta ahora no se ha suicidado. . . y no lo hará, jaja, no te cuento el final, no tendría caso, además de que no lo haré! Ñaca ñaca, (¿?), aunque yo también me muero de ganas de que al final ellos dos queden juntos, la verdad, no sé qué final voy a poner, hay dos opciones, pero todavía falta un poco para eso, así que tengo tiempo para planearlo. Tienes razón, a veces un simple abrazo nos hace sentir mucho mejor que todo el oro del mundo, que parece insignificante, pero cómo lo necesitamos a veces! A mi también me encanta ver la luna, más cuando está llena, de hecho ver el cielo me encanta, menos cuando hay mucho sol, también me gusta verlo cuando está muy nublado y parece que caerá sobre ti, es fantástico, más cuando te pones a verlo con alguien que quieres muchísimo, aunque esa persona te diga "estás loca!", jeje. Siento mucho lo de tu tía, como tú dices, debe ser terrible pasar un funeral un 25 de diciembre, sabes qué es terrible también, bueno a mí me pasó, hace ya varios años murió mi abuelita, pero fue tan extraño y rápido, has de cuenta que un día ella estaba súper bien, y la teníamos, nadie se lo imaginaba ni nada, y al día siguiente me despiertan con la noticia de que murió durante la madrugada, es un golpe fuerte que te llega de repente, varias tías mías han muerto también, pero el caso es diferente, porque ellas estaban enfermas, y ya sabíamos que iban a morir, entonces te haces a la idea, aunque al final duele mucho de todos modos. Sí es muy feo la muerte de un familiar, pero qué egoísmo sería si quisiéramos tenerlos siempre para nosotros, más bien agradecer porque tuvimos la fortuna de conocerlos. Pasando a otras cosas, lo de la carta, tienes mucha razón, hay muchos chavos más, además quién los necesita, (YOOOO, no es cierto, jeje) Lo bueno es que él nunca supo lo que yo trataba de hacer, uff, jaja. Y ahora responderé tus preguntas: 1: Shaoran conoció a su esposa en. . . jaja, pronto sabrás, ñaca ñaca 2: Touya? Quién sabe donde esté, la verdad no lo he visto, no te creas, también te diré más adelante 3: Eriol, también te diré después 4: Tomoyo y Eriol? Bueno, ellos sí son pareja, están casados, pero también te diré. La carta, pues este capítulo lo supiste, que ojalá te haya gustado, porque no me sentía inspirada. Shaoran no se va a suicidar, me pides un reencuentro con ella, pueeees, hubo un pequeño encuentro en este capítulo, jojojojojojo, que espero que también te haya gustado. Pondré algunos más, aunque no te voy a decir cómo, je, si soy muy mala, lo sé. Y si crees que me fastidiaste con tu review, claro que no, me gusta mucho leer los comentarios, sobre todo los largos, como el tuyo, además de que muchas gracias por interesarte en mí (en el buen sentido de la palabra!), así que tú sígueme dejando muuuchos reviews, Muchas gracias nuevamente, y espero que te guste este capítulo ¨.¨

**Celina Sosa:** Si, Sakura sí estaba embarazada, no te equivocaste, aunque no te dije porque hubiera sido menor la sorpresa. Shaoran ha tenido varios sueños con Sakura, yo creo que cuando extrañas y quieres demasiado a una persona, quisieras bajarla de tus sueños para poder abrazarla, desgraciadamente nunca puede ser posible, varias veces me ha pasado eso. Aquí está la carta de Sakura, ojalá te haya gustado, y no dejes de escribirme ehhhh? Gracias!

**Dana-AnGeL-RoJO: **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado este capítulo. Creo que para escribir una historia debes tener muy en cuenta a todos tus personajes, y lo que cada uno piensa y cómo es (aunque los personajes no sean verdaderos), porque si escribes una historia al aventón termina por aburrirte y fastidiarte, porque no sabes ni lo que dicen los personajes, y de repente todo se revuelve, te lo digo porque he leído algunas así. Me encantaría algún día leer una historia hecha por ti, sabes, eh buscado alguna tuya, pero, o estoy muy ciega, o no la he encontrado. Si tienes alguna me encantaría que me dijeras, sería una historia fantástica! De la carrera, déjame anticiparte que es una carrera muy difícil, aunque muy buena, porque es de las carreras que puedes estar más cerca de las personas y de su alma, aunque desgraciadamente la labor de un psicólogo no es muy reconocida, y que bueno que tengas planeado estudiar, te deseo mucha suerte, es una carrera muy bonita, además de que te dicen muchas cosas que uno ni se imaginaba. Bueno, del chico, pues no sé si le merecía, digo, todas las personas merecemos algo de buenas palabras, pero quizá no era yo la persona indicada para decirle todo eso, sólo espero que sea feliz, y de encontrar a la persona indicada, dicen que todos tenemos a nuestra otra mitad en alguna parte del mundo, jojo, espero que no esté en África, es muy lejos, jeje, no te creas, el chico indicado quizá vendrá, pero ojalá no tan pronto, disfruto de mi juventud con mis amigas y además de que soy tía de dos hermosísimas niñas a las que adoro con toda mi alma, jeje. Y si las palabras reflejan lo que somos, entonces eres una persona muy bella y madura, de eso estoy segura, porque aprovechar tanto una situación mala y aprender mucho de ella es muy importante, porque demuestra que el dolor vivido no ha sido en vano, de tu amiga, lo mejor que has hecho por ella es no dejarla sola, quizá pienses que no has hecho nada por ella, a veces no se nota, pero cualquier palabrita que le digas debe de quedarle grabada en el fondo de su alma. Mi mejor amiga, en prepa, también cayó en una depresión tan terrible, que creí que jamás saldría de ella, yo la regañaba, le decía palabras de aliento, a veces me caía gorda y llegaba a odiarla (jeje), a veces me ponía a llorar con ella, pero lo que nunca hice fue dejarla sola. Lo mejor que puedes hacer por tu amiga es eso, no dejarla sola, porque estoy segura de que te necesita, trata de ponerte en su lugar, aunque sin compadecerla, es lo peor que puedes hacer, aunque regáñala también, a veces surte efecto, jeje. Como tú dices, escuchar a una persona es muy importante también, debe de pensar que la vida es muy injusta con ella, pero nunca es injusta, la vida sólo toma lo que le pertenece. Y con una amiga como tú debe sentirse muy afortunada, aunque a veces no nos damos cuenta de ello, sino hasta después. En mí también puedes tener una amiga, me gusta mucho escuchar y dar consejos, además de lo que puedo estar orgullosa de mí, es que no soy amiga traicionera , (bueno, es que yo tuve una) Del final, créeme que me la paso planeando un buen final, ya tengo la idea, pero siento que algo le falta, digo, trato de no decepcionarlos, ni decepcionarme a mí, eh estado echándole muchas ganas a esto, y no me gustaría un final como el que tampoco te gustaría a ti, tendrás que darme sugerencias eh, estoy segura de que tendrías muchas buenas, de comunicarnos, me encantaría, sabes? podríamos hacer una historia después, digo si gustas y si tienes tiempo también. Me dio mucho gusto saludarte, y escribirte más, creo que eres una persona muy valiosa, y por eso no dejes que nunca te hagan daño. Cuídate mucho y Gracias

**Ayin:** Hola, muchas gracias, es bueno que pienses eso, porque al menos sirve para algo la historia, para que la gente se identifique un poco. Espero que tu pérdida no haya sido muy fuerte, aunque veo que la has tomado por el lado bueno. Ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado, más adelante diré lo que ha pasado con los demás personajes, jaja, no los he olvidado. Gracias

**Kilia:** hola, que bueno que te haya gustado, y espero que te siga gustando, y cualquier sugerencia es muy bien aceptada. Gracias

**Stacie-Yuka:** Siii, la canción de iris fue genial, es que en lo personal me encanta esa canción, así como la película, que por cierto siempre me hace llorar, y me gustó más cuando me dieron la traducción, es una canción muy hermosa. Espero que te siga gustando, y por supuesto que terminaré, no me gustaría defraudar a todos los que me han escrito. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y también sabes que aquí tienes a una amiga. Cuídate mucho

**Keyq:** muchas gracias por tu enorme comentario, jaja, no te creas, aquí está la continuación, y espero que te siga gustando

**Aiko Mizuno:** muchas gracias por tu comentario, y también por el consejo, que esty dispuesta a seguirlo. Espero que te siga gustando, lo haré lo mejor posible, aunque me gustaría que siguieras dejándome tus comentarios, muchas gracias nuevamente, y si, siempre nos viene bien llorar. Te mando muchos saludos

Y al fin terminé, ojalá les haya gustado. Gracias a todos


	12. Sueño o Realidad

Hola a todos, espero que estén bien, bueno, sólo una nota antes de comenzar, los agradecimientos vendrán al final.

En primer lugar, ¿recuerdan que la pequeña Sakura tiene una alergia contra las nueces? Pues no crean que me inventé esa alergia, si existe y realmente puede llegar a morir la gente, así que no hay cuento, jeje

En segundo lugar, en este capítulo, para fortuna de todos, narraré un poco de la vida de los demás, espero que sea de su agrado

En tercer lugar, este es ya el antepenúltimo capítulo, osea que sólo faltan dos capítulos para que la historia acabe, y muchas gracias a todos. Pretendo sacar otra historia, que tendrá también drama, (oh! Que dramática soy!), ya tengo el nombre, pero se los diré quizá para el prox capítulo, cuando suba la historia por primera vez

Bueno, ahora si, espero que les guste el capítulo, espero sus reviews con sus críticas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Está todo bien?- preguntó el hombre a el chico que se encontraba sentado en la blanca escalinata de la terraza de aquella lujosa residencia, con su vista perdida entre los árboles y tranquilidad que se extendía hacia el jardín_

_El chico no volteó a verlo, su mirada siguió perdida. Algo sostenía entre sus brazos; un cuaderno de dibujo_

_El hombre se sentó junto a él, decidido a ver lo que hacía unos momentos estaba dibujando. No parecía percatarse de la otra persona que se encontraba sentada del otro lado del chico_

_-Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó una vez más, atrayendo ahora sí la atención de su hijo_

_-Dibujo- respondió con simpleza_

_-Me dejas ver?_

_A el niño pareció no importarle mucho y extendió el cuaderno hacia su padre, quien lo observó con detenimiento: dibujos muy buenos, demasiado para un niño de 10 años. Casi todos eran a carboncillo; paisajes, casas de montañas, rostros, y el jardín que se extendía delante de ellos_

_Orgulloso sonrió su padre, sin duda su hijo tenía un gran talento_

_-Tú lo hiciste?- intentó una vez más entablar comunicación con el niño, pero él sólo suspiró –cuánto tiempo llevas haciéndolo?_

_-Sólo unas horas. . ._

_-Vaya que eres rápido!- el hombre acarició el cabello de su hijo, que a diferencia del de él estaba un poco menos desordenado_

"_Tu padre está orgulloso de ti" murmuró la persona que se encontraba sentada del otro lado del niño, mientras sonreía. El chico volteó hacia ella dejando salir una pequeña pero sin duda bellísima sonrisa, mostrando la hilera de dientes perfectos detrás de sus labios de niño, mientras el hombre seguía ojeando el cuaderno sin darse cuenta de nada_

_A decir verdad, a el niño le encantaba recibir esos comentarios, aunque él mismo dijera que no los necesitaba_

_-Quién es ella?- preguntó de repente su padre mientras observaba detenidamente una hoja_

_Un dibujo a carboncillo que representaba a una mujer con un bebé en brazos. Sus trazos eran claros, sólo el rostro de la mujer y parte de su cuerpo, así como un bebé recién nacido. La mirada cálida de la mujer veía tiernamente a su pequeño, mientras le sostenía una manita. O estaba loco, o la forma del cabello, las manos, la sonrisa, la mirada y los ojos eran idénticos a los de Sakura_

_El niño sonrió y volteó a ver a la persona que estaba sentada al otro lado_

_-Le digo la verdad?- preguntó en un susurro a la bella mujer_

_-La verdad a quién?- preguntó con curiosidad su padre, haciendo que el chico volteara hacia él algo asustado_

_Pero fue cuando al fin vio (o más bien se dejó ver) a la persona que estaba del otro lado_

_La sorpresa invadió su mirada ámbar y al instante se puso de pie, tirando a su paso el cuaderno de dibujos de su hijo. _

_-Sakura. . .- murmuró mientras una sonrisa arqueaba sus labios_

_Ella lo miró con ternura, mientras se ponía de pie provocando que los pliegues de su vestido ondearan con suavidad_

_-Papi!- el alegre grito de una niña se escuchó, haciendo que el hombre desviara su vista hacia la niña que corría hacia él_

_La observó por un momento, pero cuando volvió a dirigir su vista hacia donde momentos antes estaba la bella mujer ya no estaba_

_-Papi!- la voz de la chiquilla lo atrajo de nuevo – el tío Eriol y la tía Tomoyo ya llegaron!_

_-Cómo?- preguntó un poco aturdido_

_-También llegó la tía Mei con el tío Rizos, ven, vamos!- la pequeña comenzó a jalonear a su padre dentro de la casa, pero antes de entrar, dirigió la vista hacia su hijo_

_-La viste?- preguntó en voz baja, mientras el chico sonreía_

_-.-.-.-.-._-.-_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-Pero si aquí está mi bello primito!- una sensual mujer se dirigió hacia él, con una mirada pícara en sus rasgados ojos carmín –cuánto tiempo sin verte!- acarició, o más bien pellizcó sus mejillas hasta ponerlas rojas_

_-M-e-i L-i-n-g- se quejó el hombre, a pesar de los años su prima no había cambiado mucho_

_-Será mejor que me dejes algo, querida- una alegre y suave voz provino de detrás, haciendo que Mei Ling dejara su molestoso comportamiento_

_-Shaoran, qué gusto volver a verte!- murmuró con emoción en la voz, mientras se preparaba para brindar un abrazo a su amigo_

_-Tomoyo, si tu pancita sigue creciendo, no podré rodearte- bromeó él mientras abrazaba con suavidad a su vieja amiga_

_Su esposa miraba con ternura a los viejos amigos de Shaoran, ahora amigos suyos. Tomoyo siempre la había tratado con cortesía, y fue la primera que le brindó su apoyo y amistad, así como Eriol. Mei Ling había sido un poco más difícil y fría al principio, pues desde que se conocieron ella no paró de decir que ella nunca sería como Sakura, y que jamás ocuparía su lugar_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**-Quiero presentarles a una persona- mencionó el chico mientras llegaba a la mesa en donde se encontraban con sus amigos en aquél café**_

_**-Vaya, hasta que llegas!- respondió Mei Ling mientras veía la hora –nunca habías llegado tarde**_

_**-Ya casi pagamos la cuenta- la secundó Eriol también a modo de broma**_

_**Tomoyo sólo miraba divertida la escena, nadie se percataba de la tímida chica de ojos celestes que se encontraba detrás de Shaoran**_

_**-Y por eso, ahora te toca invitar a ti, por hacernos esperar- continuó Mei Ling llamando a un mesero**_

**_Los tres chicos pidieron sus órdenes, mientras Shaoran murmuraba con la mujer que iba con él_**

_**-Quién es ella Shaoran?- preguntó con curiosidad Tomoyo, quien ya los había visto desde hacía un momento**_

_**-A ella les quería presentar**_

_**Mei Ling dirigió una mirada de desagrado hacia la joven, quién se intimidó al instante, Eriol observaba con picardía a su amigo, quien prefería no darse cuenta de eso**_

**_-Ella es Huiguang Min Sheng- La chica hizo una tímida reverencia_**

_**-Mucho gusto, Huiguang, yo soy Daidouji Tomoyo- correspondió el saludo Tomoy mientras se inclinaba también**_

_**-Hiragiizawa Eriol, un placer conocerla- **_

_**Mei Ling quedó callada, seguía viendo con arrogancia a la joven frente a ellos**_

_**Shaoran ya temía esa reacción por parte de ella. Así había sucedido con Sakura tiempo atrás**_

_**-Min Sheng, ella es. . .**_

**_-Min Sheng? . . . Min Sheng? Ya hasta la llamas por su nombre Shaoran?- reclamó la chica con coraje y con la mirada encendida_**

_**Él la observó incrédulo, no esperaba una reacción tan escandalosa**_

_**-Mei, por favor. . .- pidió Tomoyo cuando se dio cuenta de que las demás personas del café los volteaban a ver con curiosidad**_

_**-Por Dios Tomoyo, tan rápido te olvidaste de Sakura tú también?- parecía querer herir intencionalmente a la joven acompañante de su primo –Ella jamás podrá ocupar el lugar de Sakura, escuchaste Huiguang, Sakura es única, y no creo que puedas llegar a ocupar su lugar algún día. . .**_

_**Diciendo esto se retiró del lugar con aire ofendido, pero a la vez envuelta en rabia. No soportaba que su primo anduviera con alguien más que no fuera su tierna y linda amiga Sakura**_

_**Shaoran no dijo nada, estaba indignado por la reacción de Mei Ling, pero sobre todo por cómo lo había hecho sentir, a él y a Min Sheng**_

_**-Huiguang, sentimos tanto esto. . . es sólo que. . . Mei a veces. . ., bueno, a veces pierde la cabeza- se disculpó Tomoyo**_

_**Ella sólo sonrió, murmurando un "no hay problema", aunque por dentro se sintiese fatal**_

_**Y a decir verdad a Tomoyo tampoco le agradó mucho la idea, pero tampoco quería que Shaoran siguiera sufriendo más por el pasado. Además Min Sheng no se veía mala persona**_

_**-Min, lo siento- murmuró Li –si quieres podemos irnos**_

_**-No hay problema, todo está bien. . .**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin falsh back .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Las cosas no habían ido bien al principio, pero con el paso del tiempo ambas fueron haciéndose amigas, y Mei Ling dio la cortesía y alegría que al principio le había negado. Eriol siempre se mantuvo reservado, con su aire misterioso, aunque con sus sobrinos, como llamaba a los hijos de Shaoran, siempre se mostraba como un niño, incluso participaba en sus juegos, y su amigo a menudo era objeto de las bromas que le jugaban sus hijos y amigo_

_El tío "Rizos", como le llamaba Sakura, era el esposo de Mei Ling desde hacía varios años. Ichikawa Danjuro. No tenían hijos y por ello consentían demasiado a los del los Li. Un apuesto hombre, de alegre aspecto, cabellera rizada (y por eso su apodo) y negrísima, ojos negros también y cejas espesas, que resaltaban en su cremosa piel. No querían tener hijos, disfrutaban de su matrimonio pues Mei Ling decía que ella no era para criar "mocosos", se la pasaban viajando alrededor del mundo y cada vez que volvían a su natal Hong Kong llegaban siempre cargados de regalos para sus pequeños sobrinitos._

_Los señores Hiragiizawa tampoco tenían hijos, pero venía un angelito en camino, vivían en Inglaterra, ciudad natal de Eriol, vivían en una gran residencia de alegre aspecto, una vida desahogada, ya que con lo que ganaban podía darse lujo de cualquier cosa (N. A. desgraciados, porqué tienen tanto dinero, quien fuera ellos ú,ù)_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Era una de las temporadas del año en que todos se reunían, más bien, sólo ellos, casi siempre era en casa de los Li, pues eran los únicos que tenían niños._

_-Cuánto tiempo se quedaran, Tomoyo?- le preguntó Min Sheng a Tomoyo mientras ambas preparaban la cena. Los Ichikawa se encontraban jugando con sus sobrinos en el jardín, mientras Shaoran, como siempre, en su estudio_

_-Pues pensábamos una semana- contestó Tomoyo a punto de llorar por las cebollas que en ese momento estaba picando_

_-Déjame hacer eso- le pidió amablemente Min mientras tomaba el cuchillo para cortar el las cebollas –Tan pronto se irán?_

_-Si, bueno, lo que pasa es que pensábamos desviarnos un poco, hacia Japón- respondió la señora Hiragiizawa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas_

_-Japón?- preguntó la señora Li dejando de rebanar cebollas_

_-Si, y pues queríamos ver si ustedes quisieran ir- Min seguía en silencio, Tomoyo lo notó pero trató de seguir para tratar de sacarla de ese silencio –bueno, es que como los niños están de vacaciones, pues pensamos que. . ._

_-Sería fantástico!- respondió Min con una sonrisa mientras volteaba hacia Tomoyo –Y exactamente a donde iremos?_

_-Eriol tiene que hacer unos contratos en Tokio, pero no tardará más de tres días, y cuando termine pensábamos visitar. . . Tomoeda. . ._

_-Tomoeda?- su sonrisa no se borraba del rostro –Es en donde nació la señorita Kinomoto_

_-Si. . . es ahí- dijo Tomoyo con algo de tristeza en su mirada_

_-Ah, me encantaría conocer ese lugar, dicen que en esta época del año los árboles de cerezo es cuando más florecen_

_-Si, entonces si van?_

_-Claro, bueno, si Shaoran quiere_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Si tía, Ien hizo todos estos dibujos!- exclamaba una alegre niña mientras Mei Ling hojeaba su cuaderno_

_-En serio Ien? Eres muy bueno dibujando, mira Dan- los cuatro se encontraban sentados en un pequeño comedor que se encontraba sobre la terraza que daba al jardín trasero_

_El chico ante el cumplido, se sonrojó inevitablemente y trató de esconder su rostro_

_-No son tan buenos- susurró avergonzado_

_Mei lo volteó a ver con mirada divertida_

_-Ien, eres igualito a tu papá cuando tenía tu edad_

_-Escuché eso, Mei Ling- una voz amenazante se escuchó, y en seguida el dueño de la casa hizo su aparición haciendo que Mei encogiera sus hombros_

_-Hola Shaorancito- saludó nerviosa_

_No lejos de ahí, se encontraba sentada sobre el barandal que rodeaba la terraza Sakura, quien los observaba con ternura a cada uno de los que se encontraban ahí, sin embargo, su mirada iba más dirigida hacia Shaoran_

_-La verdad es que sí eras así, mucho más en la primaria, a cada rato te ponías rojito!- se burló mientras pellizcaba una mejilla del pobre hombre ruborizado frente a ella –Ya ves? Hasta en este momento estás rojo_

_-Mei Ling, déjalo en paz- una suave pero alegre voz se escuchó –muy pronto sus cachetes estarán tan flácidos que parecerán de bull dog (N. A. para quien no los conozca, es una raza de perros con los cachetes colgando, jeje, imagínense a Shaoran así, jaja, bueno, ya pues)_

_Tomoyo, junto con Min Sheng y Eriol, llegaron al comedor con algunas bandejas que traían la cena_

_La chica que se hallaba sentada en el barandal volteó rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Tomoyo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía. _

_Caminó hacia ella, pero sus pasos eran tan ligeros que parecía que iba volando, y los pliegues de su vestido se movían con gracia al compás de sus pasos, así como su largo y brillante cabello_

_Nadie se percataba de ello, más que el pequeño Ien, pues era el único que podía ver y sentir a Sakura todo el tiempo. Se quedó observando sus movimientos_

_Sakura se paró frente a Tomoyo, pero ella no se dio cuenta, acarició una mejilla albina, perfectamente maquillada._

_Tomoyo sintió la caricia, como si fuera un roce del viento_

_Sakura la abrazó, con ternura y Tomoyo también lo sintió. Se sintió como cuando sentía los abrazos de su amiga Sakura, pero lo que no sabía es que era ella quien se lo estaba dando_

_-Ocurre algo amor?- preguntó preocupado Eriol, pues su esposa de pronto se había quedado callada y con los brazos cruzados al pecho_

_Pero ella no escuchó, sólo seguía con esa sensación_

_Sakura dejó de abrazarla y acarició su pancita_

"_será un hermoso bebé" susurró, aunque nadie, a excepción de Ien, la escuchó_

_Tomoyo sonrió con ternura_

_-Tomoyo, estás bien?- estás palabras la trajeron al presente. Todos la observaban con expresión preocupada, menos el pequeño Ien, quien sonreía_

_-Eh? Oh, si, estoy bien cariño- respondió con su dulzura habitual_

_Sakura se retiró del lugar, pero sólo Ien se dio cuenta_

_-Querido- dijo la señora Li cuando ya estaban en su alcoba, alistándose para dormir. Los Hiragiizawa se hospedaron en la residencia Li, y los Ichikawa decidieron mejor establecerse en un hotel –Tomoyo nos invitó a un viaje_

_-Ah si, a dónde?- preguntó Shaoran mientras entraba al baño_

_-Pues a Japón_

_-Japón?- Shaoran asomó la cabeza por el cuadro de la puerta mientras se cepillaba los dientes_

_-Si, bueno, ellos irán a Tomoeda, y la verdad es que me encantaría ir. . ._

_Se dejó de escuchar ruido en el baño, al parecer Li había interrumpido su actividad. Pero después continuó_

_-En serio quieres ir?- volvió a preguntar a Min mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la cama_

_-Bueno, sólo si tú quieres_

_No respondió. No había vuelto a Tomoeda desde que Sakura murió, y juró mantenerse lo más lejos posible de ahí. Y si volvía quizá regresarían viejos sentimientos y sensaciones ya vividas_

_Sin embargo, sería una buena idea ir, la verdad tenía tantas ganas de ir, con eso quizá se daría cuenta de todo lo que había logrado avanzar en su camino a una nueva vida. Además, tenía una tumba que jamás había visitado más que una vez en su vida_

_-Si, me parece buena idea- dijo mientras abrazaba a su esposa, ambos listos para dormir entrelazados. . ._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Pronto volveré a Tomoeda

Después de tanto tiempo de haberme alejado de ahí, he de retornar a el lugar donde pasé parte de mi niñez, y en donde la conocí

Bueno, la verdad es que yo quería negarme, pero creo que una visita a Tomoeda es justa y necesaria. Desde que murió mi flor no he vuelto a el lugar, y la verdad es que sólo he visitado su tumba una vez en mi vida, cuando ella murió

Lo único que recuerdo es que sembraron un árbol de cerezo a la cabecera de su tumba, pero apenas era una varita con ramitas

Tomoyo, Eriol y Mei Ling están de visita en casa, ah! Y también es esposo de mi prima, que es exactamente igual a ella, sólo que con carácter más suave, sino, ya se hubiesen separado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Hace unos minutos Tomoyo vino a mi estudio para platicar, como en los viejos tiempos, y me confesó que durante la cena, se apoderó de ella una sensación, exactamente parecida a cuando Sakura la abrazaba. Si supiera que ella a menudo anda por aquí. . .

Le debo tanto a ella, en primer lugar, fue quien me dio ánimos para acercarme a Sakura, ella y Eriol son padrinos de mi pequeña Sakura, y ella me ayudó a comprender y aceptar la muerte de mi princesa

Mi bella amiga está esperando un bebé, después de tanto tiempo casada con Eriol. Sabía que ellos terminarían juntos. De hecho, ellos serían nuestros padrinos de boda, si nos hubiéramos casado.

Tiempo después de la muerte de Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo se casaron; fue una de las bodas más hermosas que había visto. Fue en un jardín enorme, lleno de plantas y árboles (con suerte no nos comieron los bichos). Fue de noche, pero todo el lugar estaba lleno de luces tenues. Cerca de ahí había una cascada y varias fuentes, dentro de las cuales luces de colores se veían emerger.

No me quedé mucho tiempo, en esos momentos mis ánimos estaban por los suelos

Después, ambos fueron a vivir a Inglaterra, cerca de ahí la madre de Tomoyo tiene una de sus fábricas instaladas, y ella es quien la dirige, aunque Eriol es quien se encarga de llevar la gerencia de cada una de las franquicias que hay en Inglaterra

Mei Ling e Ichikawa se conocieron, según me dijeron, en la universidad. Él estudiaba leyes y Mei diseño. Conociendo a mi prima, y por lo que me han dicho también, al principio ella odiaba al tipo, ya que era descarado, aunque según ella un "descarado gentil", igualito a mi querida prima. Pero después Ichikawa le declaró su amor, y ella aceptó y los tres meses se casaron. Mi prima es rápida para el amor. . .

Últimamente, como les he dicho, he estado quemando algunas cartas y fotos, mi baúl de los recuerdos va quedando vacío poco a poco, pero las cenizas no las tiro, las quiero para otra cosa. . .

Si, es verdad, traté de suicidarme una vez, e incluso dos. La segunda vez pretendí que fuera más rápido.

Un frasco entero de pastillas me traería una intoxicación tremenda que sería imposible que los doctores me salvaran. Tomé varias a la vez ayudando con agua a que pasaran más fácilmente por mi garganta. Casi acabo con todas. La garganta fue cerrándose hasta casi asfixiar. La cabeza daba vueltas como si hubiera ingerido alguna poderosa droga. Sentí líquido cálido derramarse por mi nariz, y tras tocarla, me percaté que salía sangre a chorros por mis fosas nasales. Me sentía bañado en sudor y el estómago se revolcaba.

Sentí una cálida sensación de alivio y regocijo. Tirado en el piso de mi cocina, el frasco con algunas pocas pastillas se encontraba a un lado de mí. No podía ni sostener mi cabeza.

Sin embargo, pronto se escucharon golpes violentos en la puerta del apartamento. No cesaban hasta que alguien destrozó la puerta.

Lo último que supe es que varias personas entraban ruidosamente, me colocaban sobre una camilla y lo siguiente que pasó es que estaba en una cama de un hospital, con sondas en mi nariz y cuerpo, y varias agujas acribillando mis brazos.

Tomoyo estaba cerca de la cama. Se veía preocupada pero sin duda enfadada

"Cómo demonios se te ocurre!"- me preguntó con rabia al abrir los ojos –"pudiste haber muerto!"

Era lo que quería- murmuré después de un rato de no contestar

"Era lo que querías? Diablos Shaoran! No puedes terminar tan rápido con todo, no seas cobarde!"

Ouch. Una bofetada con guante blanco. Tomoyo, quien casi nunca se enoja, esa vez parecía leona enjaulada, dando vueltas por toda la habitación, con los ojos rojos y la seriedad adornaba sus labios

Cobarde?- repetí

"Sí, cobarde! Sakura hubiera dado lo que sea para vivir un poco más, y tú ahora quieres desperdiciar la vida que tanto anhelaba ella! Porqué no puedes entenderlo?"

Varias lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas. Y como siempre, ella tenía razón. Lo peor es que yo lo reconocía

En ese momento me arrepentí de lo que había hecho, y de lo que hice también en mi tina de baño

Tomoyo, lo si. . . lo siento- susurré a media voz. Ella se percató de mi estado y dulcificó un poco su expresión y se acercó a mí

"Eso no importa ya- respondió –lo bueno es que ahora estás bien, y eso significa que te están dando una oportunidad. Sabes Shaoran? No sé que haya más allá, no sé qué ser poderoso nos rige, no sé a quien se deban nuestras oportunidades en vida, pero alguien allá arriba debe quererte demasiado o debe de esperar algo de ti, porque a pesar de que estuviste casi muerto, se te ha salvado la vida"

Reflexioné sus palabras, mientras ella acariciaba mi frente con suavidad, toda huella de enojo casi había desaparecido por completo

Casi muerto?- pregunté. Me sentía estúpido, casi no podía moverme por tanta maldita cosa que tenía sobre mi cuerpo

"Si, de hecho tuvieron que revivirte, lo que hayas tomado debió haber sido demasiado fuerte, por suerte los paramédicos llegaron a tiempo"

Tú los llamaste? Escuché cuando llegaron- le pregunté recordando los señores que casi tiraban mi puerta

"No, de hecho, a mí me acaba de llamar Wey"

Pero Wey no estaba en el apartamento

"A él lo telefonearon también del hospital, quien quiera que llamó lo hizo a muy buen tiempo, si hubiera demorado más ya no estaría aquí"- Tomoyo se limpió una lágrima que derramó por su marfil rostro

Pero quién llamó?- pregunté nuevamente, sin embargo mi pregunta más tarde sería respondida

"Shaoran – la suave voz de Tomoyo me trajo de mis pensamientos –mira, realmente no tienes porqué hacer todo esto, sabes? odiaría perderte a ti también, y pues tú eres la única persona que ahora tengo junto a mí que tuvo el vínculo más cercano de la que era mi mejor amiga, y si te llegara a pasar algo ya no tendría a ninguna persona que me recordara a Sakura tan presente. . ., además de que eres muy especial para mí, uno de mis únicos amigos. Por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer"

Me dijo y terminando me dio un beso en la frente, algo que yo no esperaba nunca de ella. Después, salió despacio de la habitación dejándome sólo con mis pensamientos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Permanecí en el hospital durante unos dos días, después de que la intoxicación bajó de nivel, de hecho estaba tan hinchado que parecía manzana, gordo y rojo.

Deseché cualquier intento y cualquier pensamiento suicida, estaba decidido a recomenzar, aunque por dentro mi alma estuviera muriendo, por fuera debía aparentar que todo estaba bien

Una noche de insomnio, decidí salir a caminar por las calles húmedas. En ese tiempo aún seguí en Tomoeda, pronto partiría hacia mi natal Hong Kong.

Había llovido esa tarde, dejando un exquisito aroma a tierra mojada y un fascinante paisaje: las calles mojadas con los faroles reflejándose sobre el pavimento.

Llegué hasta un templo, el templo Tsukimine, y al final de la escalinata sobre el suelo empapado se encontraba descansando una rama de cerezo, con varias florecitas frescas. La recogí y me dirigí hacia el estanque, en donde decían que podías predecir tu futuro y peligros (N. A. la verdad no recuerdo si en el anime viene ese capítulo, donde Tomoyo, Shaoran y Sakura van a un festival en el templo Tsukimine y visitan el estanque, bueno, hay dos estanques, y uno de ellos sirve para predecir el futuro, si en el anime no viene, cuando menos en el manga sip, bueno, ya aclarado este punto, volvamos con la historia)

Me detuve sobre el puente que cruza el estanque. Era una noche sin lunas, aunque el cielo estaba tapizado de estrellas, después de un intenso aguacero. Cada puntito estelar se reflejaba sobre el estanque.

Recargado sobre el barandal me quedé observando la ramita con sakuras que tenía en mis manos. Las flores tenían aún gotas de la lluvia, haciéndolas lucir exquisitamente encantadoras.

Arrojé la vara al agua, debajo de mis pies, provocando suaves ondas en la quietud del estanque. Se veía tan sola aquella rama con Sakuras perdida en la soledad del lago, y yo la observaba como si fuera lo más importante en todo ese lugar, sus flores rosadas resaltaban en lo oscuro del agua.

No sabía ni como ni cuando, pero mis lágrimas ahora provocaban ondas cerca de la rama, en el agua. Me limpié las mejillas, y justo cuando me iba a retirar del lugar, algo más llamó mi atención

Una pluma, blanca e impecable, lentamente caía para ir a posarse junto a la vara de cerezo, iluminando el lugar en donde había caído, pues parecía que la pluma tenía luz propia.

La miré con curiosidad, sin percatarme de que a un lado de mi reflejo, otro comenzaba a formarse. . .

Seguía en mi ensoñación cuando me percaté de que a lado de mí, una tenue luz blanquecina comenzaba a formarse.

Me quedé mirando con curiosidad, pensando en si era mi imaginación. Pero ese otro reflejo parecía estar también recargado sobre el barandal, a un lado de mí.

Me entró algo de miedo al saber que no me encontraba solo y pudiera tratarse de algunos maleantes, pero se pasó rápido, pues con mis avanzados conocimientos en artes marciales (N. A. ufff, que modesto!)

Volteé con algo de precaución hacia mi lado, quedándome helado al instante en que vi a la persona que estaba ahí.

Sentí que el corazón me hubiera dado un vuelco, me quedé estático y sin poder articular palabra y unas tremendas ganas de llorar

Y es que ahí, en ese momento, lugar y espacio estaba el rostro más bello del mundo, la imagen más fascinante que albergaba en mi memoria, el amor más grande en mi corazón y la persona más buena, tierna y noble del mundo, a escasos centímetros de mi, sin muerte, sin espejismos, sin ilusiones, aunque con la duda de si era un sueño

La observé con infinito cuidado, como si con mis miradas ella fuese a desmoronarse

Ella sonreía, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, y como en todas mis visiones, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco largo, reluciendo al igual que su rostro. Una fresca corona de rosas y cerezos adornaba su cabellera dorada, larga y ligera, danzando con el viento; un delicioso aroma, ese aroma que inundaba cada lugar por el que ella pasaba.

Sus ojos se veían aún más hermosos, aunque su piel estaba un poco pálida, pero eso no restaba belleza a la expresión que denotaba su forma de ser.

Toda ella se veía hermosa, y casi parecía un ángel, aunque sólo le faltaban las alas

Sin embargo, sentí que mi mirada se ensombrecía, varias veces llegué a verla, sin embargo esas imágenes sólo eran producto de mi imaginación, y cuando quería tocar su rostro, ella se desvanecía siempre en el aire.

Cuando despierte, seguramente ya no estarás aquí- murmuré pensando que era todo un sueño mientras sacudía la cabeza

Sin embargo, este sueño, como todos lo gozaré, amor mío- Ella sólo sonreía, quieta e inmóvil como una estatua de porcelana. En mis sueños, ella nunca hablaba conmigo ni con nadie más

Con algo de temor, levanté mi brazo derecho y lo dirigí a su mejilla de terciopelo, preparándome para sentir un gélido vapor en vez de su piel.

Sin embargo, mis dedos no tocaron ningún vapor, mis dedos no traspasaron su rostro. Mis dedos se toparon con una piel suave y tersa, haciendo que cada uno de los poros de mi piel se erizara

No puede ser- murmuré acariciando con incredulidad su piel ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera sentir su piel, como si ella estuviera viva?

Mi corazón pareció renacer ante este contacto. Lo necesitaba tanto y lo anhelaba de No podía ser un sueño, de eso estaba seguro, porque lo estaba sintiendo, y en un sueño, por más que quieres sentir y bajar a la persona que tanto amas, nunca puedes, pues su imagen se escapa antes de que intentemos tocarlos demasiado

Estás viva?- le pregunté mientras una sonrisa de esperanza inundaba mi rostro. Sin embargo, ella permaneció callada. . .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-

Continuará. . .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

SIIII! Eh vuelto a sacar a Sakura, jeje, y para el próximo capítulo viene una sorpresa para todos ustedes, así que no olviden dejar reviews ehhh? Además para el prox capítulo pretendo poner una canción por la cual me derrito. Les adelantaría algo de la historia, pero nop, jeje, soy mala lo sé

Y bueno, espero ahora si pasar los 100 reviews con ayuda de todos, así que les agradecería que me dejaran su opinión sale? Y aun se aceptan sugerencias

Ahora agradezco muchísimo a:

**Celina Sosa:** si, siempre Sakura es la chica buena, aunque a mí me gusta que lo sea así, porque hace más tierna la historia, no crees? Que bueno que te haya gustado la carta y el capítulo. Espero que este también te guste, porque ya está en sus finales. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que también te vaya muy bien en la escuela, cuídate mucho

**Aiko Mizuno:** jeje, porqué te sientes liberada con este fic? Porque tienes algo con que llorar? Jaja, si a veces es muy bueno llorar, pero hay cosas que no valen la pena para llorar. Espero que el final de la historia no te decepcione, porque me he matado en buscar la mejor forma de ponerlo, así que con tu comentario anterior, y con mis ideas, (si es que las tengo) eh tratado de montar un buen, o al menos pasable final, muchas gracias por tu comentario y cuídate mucho

**Serenity-princess:** bueno, en primer lugar no me fastidian para nada tus reviews, me gusta mucho leerlo, y muchas gracias por ponerme en una de tus autoras favoritas, en verdad que es un gran cumplido para mí, espero no decepcionarte. Tienes razón, las cosas más importantes son las que se quedan grabadas en el corazón, jeje, aunque Shaoran no está quemando cartas por despecho ni nada por el estilo, sino porque pretende hacer algo con ellas, jeje. Y si, el amor real y verdadero, es el único que quizá traspasa todos los límites y barreras, incluso las de la muerte, y como dice un queridísimo amigo, sólo te enamoras una vez con tanta intensidad que sería casi imposible volver a sentir una amor tan profundo y puro. Espero que si estás enamorada de verdad, lo ames con todo tu corazón. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te guste el capítulo. Cuídate mucho y suerte

**Akisukis shadowcat:** Awww, siiii Hien debe ser lo más lindo del mundo (jeje, bueno. . .) eh tratado de hacer ese personaje algo especial, de hecho en este capítulo lo saco nuevamente y tratando de hacerlo casi a una réplica de Shaoran, jaja, aunque a veces me gusta más Hien. Yo también extraño a CCS, un anime tan lindo, pero algún día conseguiré la serie completa, aunque deberían de continuarla, jeje, casi no pedimos nada verdad? Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y me dejes tus comentarios. Cuídate mucho y échale ganas a tu vida

**Sakurita lee:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, y prometo que Shaoran ya no va a sufrir tanto, bueno, jaja, por lo menos después de que termine la historia, jaja, si es que no se divorcia de Min Sheng, pero ese ya es otro camino. Espero que te guste el capítulo

**Dana-AnGeL-RoJO:** Hola querida amiga. Oye muchas gracias por tu comentario, aunque me preocupó un poco, espero que pronto salgas de tu mala racha, yo también he tenido las mías, más cuando estaba en la secundaria, porque era el tiempo en que más sola me sentía. A veces es muy bueno sentirse sola porque reflexionas acerca de muchas cosas, pero hay un momento en que la soledad te está comiendo viva y es cuando pareces querer estallar, quizá no sea el caso contigo, pero a veces sirve escuchar anécdotas de otras personas, sin embargo, es esa soledad la que te hace gritar "demonios! Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida? Sólo pierdo el tiempo" y bueno, te das cuenta de que la vida sólo dura un suspiro y que estás dejando escapar la oportunidad de hacer muchas cosas. Varias veces me he sentido así. Bueno, de pensar así de ti, pues yo creo que eres como tu dices una persona muy sensible, pero para bien, digo porque hay quines son sensibles pero caen gordas, jeje, debes ser realmente humanitaria, aunque a veces es más fácil que así te hagan daño, esa una cruel desventaja. Pero en otras demuestras que vales mucho como persona y como todo, y uno sabe que de ti hay muchísimo que esperar, así que linda sabes que puedes confiar en mi, y como dicen muchos una sonrisa te sienta mejor (aunque no te conozco físicamente, pero así debe serlo) y a tu amiga dale unos buenos jalones de orejas por mí si? Se los mandaría desde aquí por paquetería, pero a veces se pierden los paquetes, jeje. Y si crees que eres mala escribiendo, no pienso lo mismo, eres muy linda, así que con gusto leería una historia tuya. Lo del final, créeme que he estado rompiéndome la cabeza tratando de hacer lo mejor posible, pero no un final de cuento de hadas como dices ni de sueño, nop, así no debe ser, sólo espero no defraudar a nadie. Bueno, hasta aquí te dejo, espero que el ánimo ya lo tengas más por los cielos, échale muchas ganas, yo desde aquí te estaré apoyando si? Cuídate

**Kitty-sakurita: **Hola, que bien que te haya gustado mucho el capítulo, y espero que este te guste también, muchas gracia de nuevo por pensar eso de mi y bueno, de los personajes, la verdad el que más me gusta es el pequeñísimo y hermosísimo Ien, awww, se me hace un niño tan lindo y serio que quisiera comérmelo, jeje, no te creas, bueno, es el que más me gusta, y el que más pongo, jeje, no te preocupes si tus reviews no son largos, mientras me dejes y aunque sean críticas, con gusto las leo. Cuídate mucho si?

**CHARRITO: **jaja, en serio te rajas con la historia? Bueno, la razón por la que escribí la historia, es precisamente porque casi todas las historias te hacen reír, pero yo quería una que hiciera llorar, una que te dejara con la sensación de tristeza pero de tranquilidad también, y a parte una donde Shaoran narrara la historia partiendo de sus propios sentimientos y sensaciones. Sólo por eso la estoy escribiendo, además porque creo que a veces es más fácil escribir drama que comedia. Bueno espero que te agrade mi respuesta, y aquí está la actualización, jeje, para el mejor masoquista, (no te creas) cuídate mucho

**Mocyamidala:** jaja, muy pronto saldrá ya de su depre, y también te enterarás de cómo se casó, por lo pronto, si, debe ser hermoso tener un ángel en tu vida, y que te des cuenta de lo que hace por ti. Aunque a veces parece que si tenemos eh? Créeme. De perder a alguien en tu vida si, a veces pega tan duro y tan de repente que todo lo demás ya no vale la pena, aunque a veces estamos muy equivocados, y bueno, en este capítulo el otro ángel (si se puede decir así) de Shaoran, osea Tomoyo, también le hace ver nuevas cosillas, espero que te guste. Bueno niña, te dejo, cuídate y suerte

**Stacie-Yuka:** hola, espero que estés bien, jeje, y que no hayas llorado tanto, que no creo, con este capítulo. Y claro que la voy a continuar, ya me falta muy poco, y sería traumante dejarla hasta aquí, así que seguiré con ella sip? Cuídate y muchas gracias por tu comentario

**Belen1:** jaja, hola, espero que estés bien, pues ya casi se acaba la historia y vas a saber qué ocurrió con la pareja más hermosa de la tv. Shaoran quemó sus cartas y fotos porque va a hacer con ellos algo, así que no te preocupes, eh? Ojalá que también te guste este capítulo

**Aneth:** jaja, hola como estás jeje tu idea se me hizo un poco loca, pero en el buen sentido, oye, ese estaría bien para un fic! Tienes razón, Shaoran al ver a Sakura la recuerda mucho, pero eso pronto se acabará eso. Como pudiste ver, Shaoran intentó suicidarse una segunda vez, pero que bueno que tampoco pudo, si no, al menos que me done sus bellos ojos, jeje, no te creas. Espero que este capítulo te guste, y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario

**Ayin:** sip, en definitiva hay gente que necesita a Shaoran hasta Tomoyo y Eriol aunque más su familia. Él al fin está entendiendo, o más bien ya desde hacía tiempo ha entendido, pero de todos modos sigue con la espinita. Bueno chamaquita, espero que te guste este capítulo, cuídate mucho y gracias por tu comentario

**Li-Saku-Chan:** hola! Cómo estás? Bueno, primero déjame contestar tus preguntas: bueno, eso de que cómo es que se vieron Sakura y Shaoran aparece en este cap, así que ya no te explico, cómo reaccionó Shaoran pues ese más bien viene en el siguiente cap, jeje, ñaca ñaca, y sip, Shaoran se salvó gracias a Sakura, jeje, y a Mei Ling pretendía sacarla hace varios capítulos, pero siempre se me olvidaba, y gracias a ti la recordé. Aún aparecerán las historias de los personajes en los dos últimos capítulos, así que espero no dejar nada fuera, y si no, pues me recuerdas si? Cuídate mucho, y qué bien que hemos podido platicar por el msn. Te mando un gran saludo y espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado

**Aioshi:** holaa otra vez (jeje, por msn) que bien que te esté agradando la historia hasta aquí, aunque ya se va a acabar, pero en fin, trataré de hacer el final lo mejor posible. Bueno, con este capítulo no creo que llores, así que no te preocupes, jeje. Me gustaría mucho leer tu fic, aunque será cuando entre a la página, porque últimamente estoy desconectada del mundo, pero lo haré, lo prometo. Por cierto quiero tu gatito! Tendré que robarlo, je no te creas. Bueno te dejo, ojalá te guste este capítulo. Cuídate


	13. Tocando el cielo

Cuando despierte, seguramente ya no estarás aquí- murmuré pensando que era todo un sueño mientras sacudía la cabeza

Sin embargo, este sueño, como todos lo gozaré, amor mío- Ella sólo sonreía, quieta e inmóvil como una estatua de porcelana. En mis sueños, ella nunca hablaba conmigo ni con nadie más

Con algo de temor, levanté mi brazo derecho y lo dirigí a su mejilla de terciopelo, preparándome para sentir un gélido vapor en vez de su piel.

Sin embargo, mis dedos no tocaron ningún vapor, mis dedos no traspasaron su rostro. Mis dedos se toparon con una piel suave y tersa, haciendo que cada uno de los poros de mi piel se erizara

No puede ser- murmuré acariciando con incredulidad su piel ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera sentir su piel, como si ella estuviera viva?

Mi corazón pareció renacer ante este contacto. Lo necesitaba tanto y lo anhelaba demasiado. No podía ser un sueño, de eso estaba seguro, porque lo estaba sintiendo, y en un sueño, por más que quieres sentir y bajar a la persona que tanto amas, nunca puedes, pues su imagen se escapa antes de que intentemos tocarlos demasiado

Estás viva?- le pregunté mientras una sonrisa de esperanza inundaba mi rostro. Sin embargo, ella permaneció callada. . .

Sin saber cuándo ni cómo, lágrimas ya rodaban por mis mejillas, mientras mi mano permanecía en su suave rostro

"No lo estoy. . ." me respondió con una voz muy suave, como si realmente estuviese gozando del momento, de nuestro momento

Y al decir estas palabras, la sonrisa de esperanza se desmoronó por completo de mi cara quedando en su lugar más lágrimas de dolor

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Un adiós se llevó**_

_**Los años más felices de mi vida**_

_**Dejándome el alma triste y fría**_

_**Volviendo a la soledad**_

_**Y a pensar cómo estarás**_

**Era una noche sin luna, aunque el cielo se veía bombardeado por estrellas, cada una reflejada sobre la superficie cristalina del pequeño lago rodeado por árboles.**

**Todo estaba en completa calma y silencio, envuelto por la oscuridad de la noche. Tan sólo los susurros de un par de enamorados rompía la quietud**

**Parecían una bella aparición de algún cuento de hadas, con una hermosa princesa y un apuesto caballero**

**Aunque sólo se tratase de un lindo fantasma y un encantador enamorado**

**Ambos en diferente silencio. Ella inmóvil y serena; él aún con su suave mano sobre la mejilla de ella, mientras la tristeza nuevamente se apoderaba de su corazón**

**-Y si no estás viva. . . ¿Cómo es que te puedo sentir?- preguntó con infinito pesar, su voz era realmente conmovedora y sus lágrimas abundantes; y aunque él no estaba muerto, también parecía un ángel**

**Un ángel al que le han cortado las alas y su esperanza. **

**Y es que nadie sabía lo mucho que la amaba y la anhelaba. Había superado un poco la pérdida de su preciosa flor, pero ahora, al tenerla ahí frente a él todo era diferente. La desesperación de tenerla nuevamente surgía, las cenizas que quedaban de aquel fuego de dolor habían comenzado a resurgir, y aquella ilusión de que todo fuera un sueño jugaba cruelmente con sus sentimientos.**

**Un ángel sin alas lloraba ahora sobre la tierra a otro que había decidido despegar el vuelo. Un ángel de hermosos ojos ámbar, misteriosos y apasionados, tiernos e indiferentes, un ángel que podía cambiar de indiferente a tierno en tan sólo un segundo**

_**No te puedo olvidar**_

_**Tu ausencia es algo que me tiene herida**_

_**La noche es larga y mi cuerpo extraña**_

_**El amarte otra vez**_

_**Como ya lo hice ayer**_

**Y ella sólo estaba ahí. Por fuera parecía que nada la alteraba. Sus suaves facciones estaban tranquilas e incluso una delicada sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Pero si alguien hubiese sido capaz de mirar dentro de su corazón, habría descubierto un mar de lágrimas, ella también deseaba con todo su ser estar junto a él en carne y hueso, y no sólo en espíritu, era terrible cuando intentaba tocarlo y en vez de ello sus manos pasaban sobre él como si fueran simplemente viento. Quizá estaba sonriendo, pero sus ojos mostraban lo contrario**

**Sin embargo, estaba disfrutando de ese momento, pues después de tiempo, al fin había podido sentir las suaves caricias de Shaoran**

**-Me puedes sentir porque estoy aquí. . . pero no estoy viva- respondió con lentitud**

**Pero esa respuesta fue otro golpe contra la esperanza**

**-Sólo. . . sólo es. . un sueño – el nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar, sus labios temblaban mientras trataba de convencerse de sus palabras**

**Ella se acercó más a él, y frente a frente, comenzó a acariciar con sus delicadas manos el rostro de su amado, esa sensación que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, disfrutando de cada caricia que podría ser la última, disfrutando del silencio, sintiendo el cálido aliento de Shaoran sobre su nariz, y el calor del cuerpo que tanto necesitaba**

**-Si fuera un sueño no me sentirías- explicó mientras la más hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios**

_**Hoy sin ti**_

_**Empiezo a recordarte**_

_**Empiezo a lamentarme **_

_**Como ya lo hice ayer**_

_**Como ya lo hice ayer**_

**Cerró los ojos; sus dedos rozaban suavemente la piel de Shaoran, quien también había cerrado sus bellos ámbares; con cuidado recorría cada centímetro de piel, rodeando sus ojos, dibujando la sensual línea de sus labios, su nariz, sus lágrimas y sus cejas llenas de expresión. Abrió los ojos y observó al chico sin dejar de acariciarlo, disfrutando de su apuesto rostro y sus rasgos varoniles**

**-Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Li ante el extraño comportamiento de la chica. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de Sakura**

**-Te estoy grabando en mi corazón y en mis sentidos- respondió con una triste sonrisa – no quiero perder tu imagen, ni la sensación que me causa sentirte tan cerca de mí**

**Sin embargo, la expresión de tristeza volvió a los ojos del chico, mientras nuevos ríos brotaban por sus suaves mejillas**

**-Porqué me haces esto?- preguntó lleno de dolor notándose aquel nudo que le impedía hablar**

**-Hacerte qué?**

**-De la noche a la mañana te vas de mi lado, huyes lejos de mí, estás en mis sueños inalcanzable todas las noches, y ahora cuando creía haber superado un poco mi dolor te apareces frente a mí, burlándote, diciéndome que no estás viva! Sólo. . . sólo un fantasma. . .**

**Bajó la cabeza y los mechones de su cabello ocultaron sus ojos, aún así las lágrimas escapaban, yendo a caer al suelo**

**-Acaso te estás burlando de mí? –preguntó en un susurro sin levantar la vista**

_**Ya no puedo reír**_

_**No sabes cuántos días te he llorado**_

_**Al no tenerte más entre mis brazos **_

_**Ni besar tu boca más**_

_**Y ni sentir tu fuego ya**_

**Ella lo miró con pesar. Tomó su barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla**

**-Shaoran. . .- murmuró muy cerca de él, haciendo que un intenso rubor cubriera sus mejillas como cuando era adolescente – sería incapaz de burlarme de ti. Yo. . . yo jamás voy a volver, ángel mío**

**Limpió los ríos de tristeza que adornaban el rostro del chico**

**-Los muertos no revivimos, y si lo hiciéramos, yo estaría ya junto a ti**

**Sus bellas esmeraldas se nublaron de pronto, haciendo que su mirada brillara aún más**

**-No. . . no sabes lo mucho que te extraño y que te amo. . . Gustosa daría mi paraíso por vivir tan sólo un día más junto a ti**

**-No permitiría que lo hicieras- se apresuró a decir Shaoran tomando el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos**

**-Nunca te he abandonado, aunque pienses que ha sido así. Sigo junto a ti, desde el día de mi muerte, velando tu precioso sueño, cuidando que nada te pase. . . y es por eso que debo decirte que no puedes adelantarte a tu muerte. Te queda tanto por vivir, tienes. . .**

**-NO!- la interrumpió bruscamente – no me repitas lo que siempre me dicen, no hay vida por delante, y la que venga no valdrá la pena si no estás junto a mí. A nadie le hace daño el que ya no quiera estar aquí ¿porqué nadie lo entiende?**

**Su desesperación era demasiada, pero no tanto como el amor por ella. Daba vueltas como loco a lo largo del puente en el que se encontraban, llorando abiertamente, mientras Sakura lo veía con preocupación**

_**Y es que no se vivir así**_

_**Tú lo eras todo para mí**_

_**Anhelo verte para hablarte de todo**_

_**Quiero llamarte y susurrar ¡Te quiero!**_

_**Como yo te quise ayer**_

_**Como ya lo hice ayer**_

_**(Mónica Naranjo, "Empiezo a recordarte")**_

**-He venido a despedirme- Sakura hablaba con seriedad**

**Shaoran se detuvo al instante en silencio**

**-Cuando mi muerte, no pude decirte nada, ni despedirme, y ahora me han permitido hacerlo**

**-No. . .- suplicaba Shaoran tratando de reprimir su llanto – si no muero por mi propia cuenta, moriré de tristeza. . .**

**-Lo siento. . . Shaoran- susurró comenzando a llorar, abrazándose a ella misma, mientras la impotencia pesaba sobre su frágil figura**

**Shaoran la observó con dolor, odiaba ver que su princesa llorara.**

**Se acercó con lentitud a ella, y con algo de temor, la rodeó con sus brazos. Sin embargo, el temor cedió, haciendo que Shaoran disfrutara ese abrazo**

**-Esto no es un sueño, puedes sentirme- decía entre lágrimas la chica, acurrucada en el abrazo protector de aquél chico –sin embargo, tu piel es cálida y llena de vida, y la mía. . . tan sólo es gélida. . ., como vapor helado**

**Levantó la mirada hacia Shaoran, quien tristemente comprobaba lo que ella había dicho**

**Pero antes que dijeran nada, él la abrazó con más fuerza, quedándose así, bailando al compás de la música de sus corazones**

**-Entonces. . . eres un ángel?- preguntó inocentemente Shaoran después de varios segundos de silencio**

**Sakura dejó escapar un suave risa, mientras se alejaba un poco del abrazo de su amado**

**-No exactamente un ángel- respondió divertida; las lágrimas habían quedado atrás –digamos que estoy a prueba**

**Shaoran la miró extrañado**

**-No me preguntes cómo, porque ni yo sé- se apresuró a decir antes de recibir más preguntas por parte de él**

**Él sólo sonrió y se quedó observando a la hermosa chica**

**La fresca brisa acariciaba su dorado cabello que ondeaba junto al viento haciendo que su rostro luciera fresco y radiante**

**-Ocurre algo?- preguntó Sakura al ver que Shaoran no despegaba su vista de ella**

**-Eh?. . Ah! No. . . es sólo que. . . te ves. . . muy hermosa- nuevamente el rubor cubrió sus mejillas y apenado bajó la mirada**

**-Gracias. . .- respondió algo apenada**

**Una hermosa sensación, un hermoso momento, un hermoso cuadro formaban ellos dos. Ambos brillando con la luz del amor que se profesaban.**

**Y es que sabían que quizá esa sería la última vez que podrían disfrutar de sus cuerpos, de sus presencias y de sus caricias, porque después de eso ya no habría oportunidad.**

**El tiempo pasaba, pero ellos ni cuenta se dieron. Su cabeza dorada, con la tierna corona de rosas y cerezos descansaba sobre el pecho de él, y desde ahí podía escuchar cada uno de los latidos del corazón de Shaoran, y casi podía escuchar lo que aquél corazón le gritaba. . . un te amo.**

**Y el olor de su cabello llegaba hasta su nariz, lo aspiraba profundamente, tratando de grabarlo, de memorizarlo. Con suavidad, acariciaba las puntitas onduladas del largo cabello de aquella que le había robado el corazón, la mujer que con su dulzura, simpatía, alegría y nobleza le había robado el corazón**

**Y ese abrazo, ese bendito abrazo, que faltaba poco para que ambos se fundiesen. Él protegiéndola con fuerza, y ella aferrándose a él**

**Después de unos minutos en silencio, que fue más como una eternidad, se separaron lentamente y con esa calma se sentaron al borde del puente; sus piernas colgaban cerca de la superficie del lago, como si fueran un par de chiquillos, viendo hacia aquél cielo estrellado testigo de aquella escena tan maravillosa, donde lo único que importaba eran ellos dos**

**-Y cómo es tu nuevo hogar, princesa?-**

**Por Dios! Cómo no sentirse así si él a cada instante la hacía sentir tan especial?**

**Sonrió ante ese nombre cariñoso y ante la curiosidad que tenía ese hombre que se mostraba tan serio**

**-Pues. . .- comenzó mientras su mirada se fijaba en la superficie quieta del lago –mi nuevo hogar es realmente maravilloso. . .**

_**Si es verdad que hay algo más**_

_**Yo te esperaré**_

_**Necesito descansar**_

_**Tu amor me llevaré**_

**-Todo es como una isla flotante, pero en vez de mar, está rodeada por nubes que son casi algodón, la entrada a él se puede ver desde la tierra durante los atardeceres, cuando se forman huecos entre las nubes teñidas de dorado y naranja es ahí en donde está la entrada a este jardín**

**-Lo primero que se ve es una gran cascada, de un azul tan profundo y una caída majestuosa, es la que te da la bienvenida. . . Todo es verde y las colinas parecen estar forradas de alfombra verde, aunque en realidad se trata del césped; hay una laguna y un río del mismo color de la cascada y en las noches puedes ver cientos de luciérnagas que parecen hadas, todas volando en la superficie, danzando con el viento, mientras todos observamos desde la orilla su brillo perpetuo**

**-Hay zonas en donde miles de florecillas de colores forman un hermoso tapete, los árboles son inmensos, como si tuvieran milenios de edad, la mayoría rodean la bella laguna donde se reflejan durante el día.**

**Y al estar narrando, hacía suaves movimientos con los brazos, mientras Shaoran escuchaba fascinado**

**-A lo lejos, en las colinas, puedes ver a los unicornios y sus bellos cuernos brillando cuando dirigen sus cabezas al sol, y en las noches cuando la luz de la luna los toca, su piel parece de plata y sus cuernos de oro, ese es otra fascinante imagen que se tiene la dicha de observar. . .**

_**Me voy hacia un lugar**_

_**Donde el tiempo es una ilusión**_

_**La brisa es de color**_

_**La voz música**_

_**Y el sol es de algodón**_

**-A las almas les encanta pasear en silencio alrededor del lago o sobre los puentes; otros simplemente se sientan sobre el césped a observar lo que tiene en frente, unos descansan sobre los tapetes de flores, y otros se la pasan contemplando los unicornios; los niños suelen saltar divertidos entre las nubes que rodean nuestra isla o pasean de la mano junto a los ancianos; todos llevan ropa blanca. . .; y hay un jardín especial en donde descansan todos los bebés, en cunas de algodón, aquellos que no nacieron o los que murieron al nacer**

**-Y en la tarde todo es mágico, desde ahí se observan los atardeceres más hermosos, desde ahí se ve directamente el sol rojo descender tras el horizonte, tiñendo nuestra isla de aquél mágico color; todos nos paramos a contemplar aquello, en silencio, los niños suspenden sus juegos, los ancianos sus charlas, lo jóvenes sus pensamientos, las madres sus llantos, todo para apreciar aquella hora mágica del día; y cuando el sol se ha ocultado, en el cielo aparecen ciento de estrellas y tan cerca que casi puedes extender el brazo hacia arriba y tomar una, y cuando hay luna llena, el valle es bañado por esa pálida luz mágica, donde la ropa de cada uno resplandece**

**-El ambiente está inundado de un fragante aroma, y a veces se puede escuchar la voz de una mujer que canta, con la voz más hermosa que pueda existir**

**-Desde ahí puedes voltear hacia abajo y observar el planeta perdido en la inmensidad del universo; personas a diario entran, pero también muchas se van, pues sus almas ocupan un nuevo cuerpo; y cuando los ángeles deciden pasear por ahí, van dejando a su paso cientos de blancas plumas, que antes de tocar el suelo se convierten en polvo brillante. . .**

_**Atravesaré la luz**_

_**En forma de eternidad**_

_**Mi voz se silenciará**_

_**Mi cuerpo será el ayer**_

**Sakura se quedó en silencio, saboreando el dulce placer de describir el sitio donde ahora ella habitaba**

**Shaoran, con su mente en ese lugar, se preguntaba si algún día le correspondería a él conocerlo; inexplicablemente todo eso lo llenaba de paz; ahora al menos sabía que había un lugar a donde ir después de la vida**

**-Y todos van ahí?- preguntó viendo hacia el firmamento**

**-No, primero debes pasar un juicio final, y ahí es en donde deciden hacia donde te dirigirás y qué camino seguirás**

**Volvieron a quedar en silencio; el dolor de ambos corazones ya estaba pasando, dejando en su lugar la esperanza de seguir luchando**

**La madrugada estaba entrando, trayendo en el ambiente gotas de rocío**

**-Y sabes qué es lo mejor?- continuó con más emoción en la voz y con sus ojos cristalizados –que al fin he podido conocer a mi madre, es aún más hermosa que en la fotos, lleva un par de hermosas alas, ella si es un ángel; ella estaba cuando fue el día de mi muerte, ella me acompañó en el camino, y aunque no la veo siempre, al menos sé que la puedo ver cuando la llame**

**Shaoran sonrió con dulzura**

**-Y entonces, si no eres un ángel, qué eres?- preguntó nuevamente viéndola a los ojos**

**-Pues soy como un mensajero, como un cartero del cielo; cuando alguien en el mundo de los humanos está sufriendo terriblemente por alguien que ha partido, yo me encargo de llevar mensajes de esa persona a la que sufre; aunque muchas veces no llego a tiempo- la mirada de Sakura se entristeció –porque esas personas ponen fin a su existencia**

**Shaoran apenado bajó la cabeza y su mirada**

**-Es por eso que no he permitido que pongas fin a tu existencia, Shaoran- continuó volteando a verlo**

**Él la observó extrañado, recordando las veces que había hecho locuras**

**-Entonces. . . si has sido tú la que me ha salvado?- preguntó casi sin aliento, mientras ella asentía**

**-No era un sueño-**

**-Eso significa que. . . hay algún mensaje para mí?- preguntó con ingenuidad**

**-Bueno, la verdad es que si. . .- respondió Sakura mientras sus ojos brillaban de manera especial**

**-Y cuál es?**

_**En gotas de alma voy**_

_**Navegando hacia el final**_

_**No dudes que al mirar**_

_**Hacia tu interior, me podrás hallar**_

_**Me podrás hallar**_

_**Me hallarás**_

**-Me han mandado decirle, joven Li- comenzó ella formalmente –que tiene una deuda monetaria con la señorita Kinomoto, y si no paga, sus intereses irán aumentando**

**Shaoran se quedó extrañado ante la respuesta, pero cuando vio que Sakura comenzaba a reírse se dio cuenta de que sóloera una broma**

**-Oye!- le reclamó, pero ella seguía riendo**

**Y él sólo la observaba, aquella risa era música para sus oídos**

**-Te extraño tanto. . .!- murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sakura lo escuchara, e inmediatamente dejó de reír**

**-En verdad quieres saber tu mensaje?- preguntó pícaramente mientras se acercaba a él**

**-Si**

**-Me mandaron decirle, señor Li- comenzó nuevamente –que hay alguien allá arriba que todos los días reza por usted, y todos los días agradece por el tiempo que pasó junto a ti, siempre hay alguien cuidando tus pasos, y aunque ya no esté aquí en cuerpo, siempre lo estaré en alma, porque eres todo para mí, lo mejor que me ha pasado**

**-Con tu sufrimiento me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me amas, y es tanta la gratitud que siento, que me encantaría estar junto a ti, aún sabiendo que no puedo hacerlo**

**Mientras hablaba, Sakura lo veía directamente a los ojos y él también**

**-El día antes de nuestra boda, me sentía la mujer más dichosa, pensando que había burlado al tiempo y que antes que nada, ya estaría casada contigo, como siempre quise estarlo, pero un temor me invadió por completo, el temor de no volver a verte, deseaba un último beso de tus labios por si no volvía a despertar, una última mirada de tus bellos ojos, esa mirada que sólo tú me das, una última sonrisa especial**

**Los hermosos ojos ámbar de Shaoran ahora estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas que se iban acumulando, haciéndolos más bellos y brillantes, pero a la vez tristes y desconsolados**

**-Pero lo que más deseaba era un último abrazo, y morir junto a ti, sintiendo tu aliento y escuchando los fuertes latidos de tu corazón, mientras que mi corazón se extinguía para siempre**

**Todo quedó en silencio, una que otra lágrima había escapado de los ojos de Shaoran que observaba con dulzura a Sakura**

**-Y el mensaje que tengo para ti, es que, por sobre todas las cosas, siempre te voy a amar. . .**

**-Y porqué no me llamaste si tenías ese presentimiento?- preguntó con dolor en la voz**

**-No tenía caso. . .**

**-Claro que tenía caso!- interrumpió bruscamente –esos últimos instantes hubiesen sido los más preciados, un último abrazo era lo que también yo deseaba, un último te amo**

**Ahora si lloraba ríos**

**-Y ni siquiera me dijiste que esperabas un bebé. . .- su voz era débil por el llanto**

**Sakura acarició su vientre, que sólo fijándose bien se notaba un poquito abultado. Él se dio cuenta y dirigió su mirada ahí, dándose cuenta de ese pequeño bultito.**

**Sonrió entre lágrimas y acarició con ternura el vientre de Sakura, aunque después más lágrimas rodaban en sus mejillas**

**-Porqué no me dijiste?**

**-Porque el dolor iba a ser aún más fuerte, para ti y para mí, Shaoran perdóname, sé que oculte cosas muy importantes, pero debes comprenderme, sólo lo hice por el bien de los dos, y aunque quizá fue muy egoísta de mi parte, sólo traté de protegerte del dolor y sufrimiento que sólo yo tenía que sentir**

_**Cuando tu tiempo se va**_

_**Es hora de marchar**_

_**Prepara tu viaje bien**_

_**No tengas miedo y ve**_

**-Lo siento tanto, aunque eso no sea válido ya. . .- Sakura hablaba entre lágrimas y con desesperación, sentía que todo era su culpa; Shaoran la abrazó con fuerza, pero ella seguía hablando recargada en su hombro**

**-De lo único que puede estar segura es de que te amo, y que jamás me arrepentiré de haberte conocido y. . .**

**Un fuerte viento sopló de repente, haciendo que Sakura interrumpiera sus palabras, levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo, mientras Shaoran la observaba con extrañeza**

**-Ahora no. . . por favor- suplicó en susurro**

**-Ocurre algo?- preguntó tomando su rostro entre sus manos**

**-Shaoran, debo irme. . ., mi tiempo ha acabado- dijo con pesar**

**-No. . .**

**-Lo siento, en verdad, pero me llaman. . .- su voz era una súplica al igual que su mirada**

**-Cuándo volveré a verte?**

**-Cada vez que se necesite- respondió con una bella sonrisa –Ahora escúchame bien. Tienes una hermosa vida por delante. . .**

**-Pero sin ti no tengo nada- interrumpió entre llanto**

**-Claro que si mi amor, tu futuro es prometedor y feliz, debes prometerme algo. . **

**El viento seguía soplando a su alrededor**

**-Me prometerás que jamás dejarás caerte, que lucharás por los dos, y que vas a tratar de ser feliz**

**Su mirada seguía siendo de súplica, y Shaoran se daba cuenta**

**-Siempre estaré junto a ti, lo prometo, y cuando realmente lo necesites, estaré para darte consuelo, pero por favor, cumple esta promesa, si?**

**Shaoran se quedó en silencio, aun con ese bello rostro entre sus manos**

**-Shaoran, por favor!**

**-Está bien, te lo prometo, te prometo que trataré de ser feliz, por ti, por mi y por nuestro bebé. . .**

**Sakura sonrió, una hermosa sonrisa que se quedó grabada en el corazón de Shaoran**

**-Gracias. . .**

**El viento no cesaba, pero a pesar de eso, Shaoran la acercó a su cuerpo y en un fuerte abrazo la fundió a él**

**-Te amo Sakura, nunca lo olvides**

**Y con ardiente pasión la besó, como si de ese beso dependiera su felicidad y su vida, un beso que disfrutó más que cualquiera, un beso divino proveniente de casi un ángel; cielo y tierra se mezclaban ante los sentimientos de ambos, y el viento rodeándolos, creando una atmósfera mágica. Un beso desesperado, pero lleno de ternura y dulzura**

_**No llores más por mí**_

_**Siempre estoy cerca de ti**_

_**Te esperaré en la luz**_

_**Allí donde no**_

_**No existe el dolor. . .**_

**Y cuando por fin se separaron ambos estaban jadeantes, con los labios algo hinchados por la sed que acababan de saciar**

**-Yo también te amo, desde siempre y hasta siempre. . .**

**Volteó hacia el cielo, el viento seguía soplando, y como por arte de magia, un par de hermosas alas fueron desplegándose de su espalda, tan blancas y puras como su vestido**

**Shaoran quedó fascinado ante esta imagen, Sakura, hermosa con su largo cabello ondeando con el viento y su corona de cerezos y rosas blancas sobre su cabeza, su hermoso vestido blanco de mil pliegues, y esas hermosas alas**

**Y a pesar de que alguien invisible los estaba apresurando, hubo tiempo para un último abrazo, en donde ambos quedaron envueltos por la mágica blancura de las bellas alas **

**-No olvides nuestra promesa. . .- le susurró al oído**

**-No lo haré. . .**

**Se separó de él, feliz, y triste, pero en paz. Él también quedó reconfortado ante ese hermoso instante que tuvo con ella, y aún le palpitaban los labios por ese beso tan intenso**

**-Sakura!- gritó antes de que ella partiera –me esperarás?**

**Ella tan sólo sonrió, y antes de decir algo, se abalanzó sobre él, besándolo nuevamente, pero en este beso habían más emociones mezcladas. . . una forma de decir "te esperaré"**

**Y sin más palabras, alzó el vuelo con suavidad, sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Se dirigió hacia el cielo, donde una luz plateada hizo su aparición; se dirigió hacia ella y desapareció, dejando a su paso un camino de hermosas plumas blancas, que poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose en polvo de plata**

**Shaoran tocó esa nube de plumas hechas polvo y después volteó nuevamente al cielo, donde había desaparecido Sakura, para gritar con toda la fuerza de su corazón y de su alma**

"**Sakura, te amo"**

_**No llores más por mí**_

_**Siempre estoy cerca de ti**_

_**Te esperaré en la luz**_

_**Allí donde no**_

_**No existe el dolor. . .**_

**(Mago de Oz "es hora de marchar")**

**Y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro en donde antes había lágrimas. . .**

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Y esa fue la última vez que la tuve en todos mis sentidos, esa vez fue la última que besé a un ángel. . .

Permanecí unos minutos más en el templo Tsukimine, recargado sobre el barandal del puente en el que ambos habíamos estado. Aún sentía sus labios en los míos, su cuerpo junto al mío y seguía oliendo su agradable aroma.

Mis emociones se habían mezclado completamente, y aunque aún quedaba tristeza en mí, ahora había también gratitud; gratitud por haberla conocido, por haberla amado y porque ella había sido mía

Una semana después, estaba preparando mi viaje de vuelta a China; Tomoyo y Eriol se casarían unos meses después, así que me hizo prometerle que estaría de vuelta para la boda, que por suerte para mí, no había sido en Tomoeda, sino en uno de los barrios más elegantes de Tokio.

Los recuerdos aún me seguían en China, pero ahora al menos me dejaban vivir normalmente cada día.

Terminé pronto la universidad, para asumir al liderazgo del clan; mis hermanas dejaron de tratarme como el niño chiquito de casa después de mi desgracia, ahora al menos me trataban con respeto, mi madre me decía que me veía cambiado, que ahora era mucho más serio que antes, que la diferencia se veía en mis ojos melancólicos

Y en China fue donde conocí a mi esposa; todo comenzó en el parque Tai Chi. Solía ir a pasear ahí casia a diario por las noches, rodeando el hermoso lago que hay en ese lugar; mi recorrido era siempre el mismo, por un sendero que había entre los árboles para después salir a el lago y descansar en una banca, admirando el panorama que me ofrecía el lago y las bellas luces de Hong Kong

Todo esto me servía para relajarme de las pesadas cargas del día y para recordar el pasado de mi vida

Pero después me di cuenta de que no era el único al que le gustaban esos paseos nocturnos; pronto descubrí a una chica, que jamás había visto en mi vida, siempre solitaria y seria; nunca le había puesto atención, hasta que un día, sentado en la misma banca de siempre, me puse a observar el parque solitario, y me sorprendió ver aquella figura delgada parada inmóvil sobre el muelle del lago; después no le tomé mucha importancia y seguí como si nada

A la noche siguiente volví a verla, siempre en el mismo lugar, inmóvil y majestuosa, como si se tratara de una estatua, viendo hacia el cielo, casi siempre vestía de negro de modo que a veces se perdía entre las sombras cuando no había luna

Y así, todas las noches la encontraba, en el mismo lugar de siempre, y yo siempre creía que ella no se daba cuenta de mi presencia. . . Yo siempre paseando por mi sendero y ella siempre inmóvil en su muelle

Pero una noche me di cuenta de que ella no estaba presente, su lugar estaba vacío, y por una extraña razón me sentí algo preocupado y solo, pues nosotros dos, a esas horas de la noche éramos los únicos en aquél parque, a excepción de alguna pareja de enamorados ocasional.

La esperé en la misma banca en donde siempre me sentaba, a ver si llegaba a ocupar su lugar nocturno, pero nunca llegó. . .

Al día siguiente, estando en mi oficina, en el edificio principal de las compañías del clan, seguía pensando en esa extraña solitaria, aún seguía preocupado, y eso que jamás le había hablado

Esa noche fui como siempre, y al ir rodeando el lago, me di cuenta de que ella no estaba nuevamente; me quedé parado, viendo hacia el muelle cuando un ruido extraño llamó mi atención. Escuché con más atención y me di cuenta de que eran los tristes sollozos de una mujer; seguí con mi camino, y al pasar frente a una banca vi a una delgada sombra echa ovillo; me di cuenta de que se trataba de la misma mujer del muelle

Decidí seguir mi camino, sin embargo aquella imagen me dejó intranquilo; así que me acerqué a ella y le extendí un pañuelo que traía conmigo.

Ella volteó a verme, dejando al descubierto dos hermosos luceros cristalizados por el llanto; me sorprendió el azul intenso de su mirada, perdiéndome por unos instantes en aquella melancolía de esa bella mujer

"gracias" susurró algo apenada, yo asentí y seguí con mi camino. . .

"señor!. . ." escuché que me decían cuando ya había retomado mi camino

Yo me volví y me di cuenta de que era ella la que me hablaba

Me quedé observándola por un instante, con cara de curiosidad. Por sus mejillas pálidas seguían rodando lágrimas; traía el pañuelo entre sus manos, que se juntaban en su pecho

Nos quedamos callados por un momento, hasta que ella volvió a hablar, con más melancolía en su voz

". . .Alguna vez el destino le ha jugado en su contra?. . ." diciendo esto, volvió a sentarse en la banca hundiendo su cabeza entre sus manos

Yo me quedé perplejo. Que si el destino había jugado en mi contra, vaya! Creo que a ninguna otra persona le ha jugado tan cruel como a mi

Me acerqué a ella

"Mi madre. . ." continuó murmurando "ella murió hace un par de horas. . ."

Me senté junto a ella. Jamás pensé que aquella chica me contase algo tan personal sin siquiera saber mi nombre.

Entonces desde ahí supe que ambos compartíamos el dolor por la pérdida de un ser amado, aunque en diferente magnitud

A partir de entonces, todas las noches nos saludábamos respetuosamente. Pero después nos deteníamos a conversar; supe que ella iba todas las noches a desahogarse por la enfermedad de su madre, una enfermedad terminal, y la noche que ella no estuvo fue porque su madre se había puesto muy grave

Cada vez platicábamos más animadamente, y nos hicimos amigos. Ella era una persona muy tímida pero sin duda agradable y respetuosa, sus modales eran impecables, y pronto descubrí su bella sonrisa; así que tiempo después de haber sido amigos, le pedí que se casara conmigo; sabía que me había enamorado de nueva cuenta, aunque con mucha menos intensidad, tenía demasiadas cualidades, sabía que era la mujer que me convenía y la que yo escogería, después de Sakura claro.

Fue una hermosa boda, aunque mi madre siguió insistiendo en que esa mirada mía ya no era la misma de antes; por cierto, a ella le encantó mi nueva prometida, sobre todo por sus modales tan perfectos y delicados, y porque de cierto modo, sus caracteres se parecían un poco.

A Mei Ling, como lo he dicho, no le gustó para nada la idea, creía que estaba traicionando a Sakura que la estaba desplazando por Min Sheng, y de hecho su presentación no fue muy cortés que digamos, aunque Min lo afrontó perfectamente, con su sonrisa tan serena como siempre

Con Tomoyo fue otra cosa, creo que ambas simpatizaron desde el primer día, y ya en privado, Tomoyo me confesó que le había agradado mucho; ella habló con Mei Ling, y creo que la hizo entender un poco, porque mi prima cuando cree tener la razón, es demasiado obstinada.

"_no la está traicionando Mei Ling, tampoco la está cambiando¿porqué no puedes entenderlo?" preguntó Tomoyo algo irritada por la actitud tan infantil de su amiga_

"_Que no la está cambiando? Por Dios Tomoyo! Se casará con ella! Mi primo no puede casarse con ella!" respondió de igual forma Mei Ling mientras se paseaba enfadada por la habitación de Tomoyo_

"_Y acaso no quieres que él vuelva a ser feliz? Mei Ling, Sakura no va a volver para casarse con Shaoran, y estoy segura de que ella estaría feliz de verlo casado!" trató de hacerle ver, aunque Mei Ling seguía terca_

"_Hablas como si ya la hubieras olvidado! Y cómo puedes decir que a Sakura le gustaría verlo casado!"_

"_Mei Ling, sabes como era Sakura, tú la conociste casi también como yo a ella, y sabes que no le gustaría por ningún motivo vernos sufrir a alguno de sus amigos, mucho menos a Shaoran" una lágrima se derramó por el bello rostro de Tomoyo "y si Shaoran es feliz casado, estoy segura de que Sakura también lo será, ella no era egoísta como tú! Y no he olvidado a Sakura, siempre la tengo presente, pero yo también quiero que Shaoran vuelva a sonreír como nunca lo ha vuelto a hacer, parece que eres tú la que quiere que él viva amargado por siempre!"_

_Y diciendo esto, salió de la habitación furiosa, dejando a Mei Ling sola con sus pensamientos_

Sin embargo, al final, Mei Ling a aceptado a Min, y creo que ahora son muy buenas amigas.

A veces que las veo juntas a Mei y Tomoyo, me parece ver también a Sakura, o más bien, ella es la que falta en ese bello trío de hermosas mujeres

Ya estamos preparando todo para el viaje, partiremos en dos semanas, y a decir verdad, estoy muy nervioso, sin embargo ansioso por volver a ese lugar

No la he vuelto a sentir como aquella vez, pero si se me permitiera volver a sentirla y tocarla como aquella vez, no habría nada más que pedir. . . sólo un beso final. . .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Continuará. . .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Siiii! Al fin de tanto tiempo preparándolo eh terminado Wa!

Una nota importantísima: la segunda canción, la de "es hora de marchar" de Mago de Oz, espero que le hayan puesto especial atención, es una de mis canciones favoritas y de las más hermosas que he escuchado, ojalá que la pudieran conseguir porque es realmente triste

Y bueno, ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, jeje, y pues los veo en el último que ya vendrá

Y muchas gracias por sus preciados reviews, ojalá y siga recibiendo porque al fin llegué a los 100 wuajuuuuuu!

Ah! Una disculpa, pero las respuestas a sus reviews van a ser un poco cortitas, jaja, porque a veces me tardó más escribiendo las respuestas que el propio fic, jeje, no es cierto, pero de todo corazón, muchas gracias

**Serenity-princess:** hola! Espero estés bien. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, traté de hacerlo emotivo, haber si salió, jeje, del final feliz, ya verás que será un final que. . . bueno, mejor espera, jojo, soy mala, y bueno, espero que cuando te llegues a enamorar lo hagas con todo el corazón y alma, aunque no dejes que hieran si? Bueno chica, debo dejarte, espero que te agrade este capítulo y que me sigas dejando tu comentario tan valioso sale? Cuídate mucho

**Celina Sosa: **Hola, que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior (y espero que este sea también de tu agrado) y si, Ien es el único que ve a Sakura, es un niño que tiene como un sexto sentido y Mei Ling, bueno todos sabemos como es Mei Ling, pero en fin, al final terminó por aceptarla, bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero tus comentario ehhh?

**Aioshi:** hola linda, espero que estés bien, sip, por desgracia ya va para su fin la historia, y mira! Aquí está el otro capítulo, jeje, espero que no hayas muerto de la curiosidad eh? Jaja, y si, fuiste la tercera, pero no importa, sabes que estando en cualquier lugar es muy agradecido tu review. A mí también me da mucho gusto platicar contigo, eres una persona muy linda, muchas gracias por tu comentario, ojalá te agrade este capítulo que como verás tardé un poquito más, pero creo que está más largo. Cuídate mucho linda, y ojalá nos veamos pronto

**Li-Saku-chan: **Si! Fuiste la 100, muchas gracias, un review muy especial, jeje, así como la persona que me lo manda; y no te preocupes por lo cortito de los reviews, mientras me hagas saber que aún te gusta la historia y saber que estás bien; ojalá y te guste este capítulo, que fue un poco más largo, aunque siento que me enredé un poco; pero bueno. Cuídate tú también, y échale muchas ganas siempre a todo lo que hagas. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

**Dana-AnGeL RoJO: **hola linda, espero que estés bien y que ese presentimiento que tenías no haya sido nada malo sino todo lo contrario. Oye muchísimas gracias por cada una de tus palabras, y por decir que estás orgullosa de mí por esta historia; en verdad que es un gran honor saber que a personas como tú le esté gustando tanto; los momentos de soledad ya no están siempre conmigo, como antes, pero aún suelen volver de repente, aunque a veces son necesarios, y me agrada saber que ya está pasando tu racha, espero que para estas alturas ya te hayas recuperado, sino, tendré que ir a visitarte, jojo; y bueno, nuevamente muchas gracias por todo, uno de los reviews que con más ánimo leía era el tuyo, créeme, al igual que la contestación; muchas gracias y espero seguir en contacto contigo, sale? Cuídate mucho y por favor, no dejes que nadie haga caer a una persona tan valiosa como lo eres tú. Gracias

**Laura-sakura (ss:** que bien que te esté gustando, muchas gracias por tu comentario; y bueno, para el final, encontré una forma de hacerlo, jeje, espero que todos estemos conforme con ese, aunque yo si lo estoy, jeje, y bueno, de mi próxima historia la estaré subiendo cuando suba este capítulo, y por supuesto que es SS! Por dios, a mi también me encanta esa pareja! Muchas gracias nuevamente y espero que te guste este capítulo. Cuídate mucho

**Kitty-sakurita:** jaja, hola! Espero estés bien; oye tus ideas me parecieron muy simpáticas, jojo, y voy a tomar algo de ahí, jeje, aww y el abrazo de Tomoyo y Sakura, se me ocurrió de repente, aunque por lo que dices creo que si quedó bien, o por lo menos pasable, jeje; y bueno, esta es la continuación del encuentro entre Sakura y Shaoran, espero que te guste; y bueno el otro fic lo sacaré al mismo tiempo que este, ojalá y también te agrade. Muchas gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo

**Akisukis Shadowcat:** Jaja, bueno, la verdad es que te empleas mucho tiempo para contestar reviews, y para decirle a cada uno diferente cosa, pero créeme que a mí me encanta, bueno al menos creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes que se molestan en mandarme sus comentarios, jaja, aunque a veces tengo que escribirles por partes, jjeje; hay si! En el manga Eriol se va con la profesora, créeme que yo quedé traumada con esa pareja! Porque no quedan! Es demasiado grande para él, pero bueno, jeje, ya los junté, ñaca ñaca. Ojalá te guste este capítulo y espero tu próximo review, cuídate mucho

**Elfen LiedRei Ayanami:** muchas gracias por tu comentario! Jaja, oye no había pensado mi historia en un ánime, uff pero habría que hacerle muchos arreglos. Oye, y donde Shaoran le pone el anillo a Sakura también es una de mis escenas favoritas, créeme, y bueno, eso se me hizo muy triste ó,ò. Espero que te gusten los dos últimos capítulos, y muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Espero verte (o más bien leerte) muy pronto. Gracias

**Kagome-Kitty: **hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Oye, nadie me había dicho lo que me has dicho, y en verdad muchas gracias! Es genial que pienses así, sólo espero no decepcionarte con los dos últimos capítulos; a mí también me encanta leer, de hecho acabo de leer "el código da vinci" el cual te recomiendo ampliamente, jeje, muuuuy buen libro. Y bueno, de Inuyasha, la verdad es que no conozco mucho de ese ánime, pero me informaré un poco y espero sacar un capítulo, sale? Gracias

**Aneth:** jaja, no, como verás Sakura no está viva, jeje, fue una visita, una hermosa visita que le hizo ella a él, espero que te haya gustado. Y siiii! Sigo estando en acuerdo contigo, Ien es hermosísimo! Aunque en este capítulo no salió pero. . . ya saldrá, jeje. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo, y espero tu comentario, sip? Cuídate mucho y muchas gracias

**CHARRITO:** si, a decir verdad el capítulo pasado no estuvo tan melancólico, porque de hecho, las lágrimas ya están quedando atrás porque se supone que Shaoran poco a poco va superando su dolor, sólo espero que esa no sea mala idea para el fic. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, que nuevamente no tiene muchas lágrimas, jeje, cuídate mucho, y espero tu comentario. Gracias

**Ayin:** Si, se le bajó lo dramático a la historia un poco, jeje, pobre Shaoran es justo y necesario que deje de hacerlo sufrir, no crees? Espero que te guste este capítulo, que tampoco tiene mucho de dramático; a mí también me encantó el abrazo de Sakura y Tomoyo, se me ocurrió a última hora, jeje, pero es que era tiempo de que Tomoyo también la sintiera. Bueno, espero tu comentario y muchas gracias

**Sakurita lee:** jaja. No me odies por el suspenso jaja, pero bueno, tranquila, aquí ya está la continuación, ojalá te guste, jaja, y ya no es necesario afilar el cuchillo, aquí está ya el capítulo, jeje, espero que te guste, porque le puse muchas dedicación, bueno, espero tu comentario sale? Cuídate

**Moonshaoran: **jaja, no tardé tanto en la actualización, pero aquí está, para todos ustedes. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y espero que te guste este capítulo

**Stacie-Yuka:** hola, aquí está ya la actualización, jojo, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y bueno, Tomoeda vendrá para el siguiente capítulo, jeje, soy mala. Cuídate mucho y muchas gracias


	14. Agradecimientos

Bueno, ha llegado el final de mi historia, y a todos ustedes que la leyeron, que me dejaron sus comentarios, que rieron o lloraron con ella, se los agradezco enormemente.

Creo que logré mi propósito, llamar su atención y hacerles sentir algo más que curiosidad por esta historia. Dejarlos pensando y hasta a veces odiarme por hacer sufrir tanto a los personajes, jeje, pero creo que me gustan este tipo de historias, de echo, tengo una historia nueva por editar y de todos modos sufre su personaje principal

En fin, gracias a todos ustedes, porque a parte de que me hicieron seguir con la historia, me hicieron sentirme bien al saber que es de su agrado.

Y ahora los agradecimientos, por último. . .

**Serenity-princess:** Si, debe ser un lugar muy lindo por allá (me refiero al lugar donde está Sakura), y sinceramente espero que te falten muchos años para llegar a conocerlo, digo, eres joven y te falta muuuucho por vivir. Y pues aquí está ya el final. Espero que lo disfrutes y que no te desilusione demasiado, créeme que me maté el cerebro para trata de hacerlo, jeje. Muchas gracias linda por todos tus comentarios, y espero seguir viéndote por aquí en la página, en tus historias, (he leído algunas tuyas, eres buena n.n. Gracias

**Kitty-sakurita:** Jeje, qué bueno que te he hecho llorar con mi historia. Muchas gracias por todas tus sugerencias, sabes? El final que tu me dices pretendo poner algo parecido, sólo espero que te guste y no te decepcione demasiado. Te agradezco por el tiempo que te tomaste escribiendo cada comentario, y bueno, también porque aprecies mis personajes, espero vernos muy pronto, y muchísimas gracias.

**Mocyamidala:** Hola linda, aquí estoy de nuevo, al fin después de un buen rato. Que bueno que te gustó mucho mi fic, espero que con este final te siga gustando, jeje, y hay una sorpresa con otro momento juntos, jojo, pero tendrás que leer. Muchas gracias por todos tus mensajes y ánimos, te los agradezco demasiado. Gracias y cuídate mucho

**Celina Sosa:** hola amiga! Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, es decir, no podían faltar las lágrimas, jeje, lo sé soy una masoquista, pero no importa, espero que te guste el final de la historia, y házmelo saber si? Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios a lo largo de la historia, fuiste una de las personas que siempre me dejaba review y en verdad te lo agradezco de corazón. Espero vernos muy pronto. TE cuidas

**Dana-AnGeL-RojO:** Hola linda! Espero que te encuentres mejor de la última vez. Que mala onda lo de la amiga de tu mamá, en verdad que es algo muy fuerte; imagínate, yo casi lloro cuando fui al funeral de un chico que se había suicidado, y ni siquiera lo conocía. . . pero bueno, nunca podremos ser insensibles al dolor de los demás, y quien no lo sea, entonces no es humano, jeje. Esperemos pues que esta familia se reponga, bueno, lo más difícil será para el padre, no sólo por la pérdida de su esposa, sino por el cuidado de sus chiquitos, pero esperemos que le vaya muy bien. Pasando a otras cosas, una enorme disculpa por haberte hecho esperar tanto T.T, es que mis exámenes estuvieron absorbiéndome de tiempo completo, pero ya, al fin, terminé mi historia, que la verdad no me gustaría, pero bueno, ahora si que hay que saber cuando retirarse. Me dices que vas a llorar cuando se acabe, espero que no lo hagas mucho, bueno, sólo que no sea de tristeza si, jeje, es que a veces a uno no le gusta que lloren de tristeza. Y también te agradezco de todo corazón a ti, como te dije en un principio, eres de las chicas que más me encantan sus comentarios, porque son muy sinceros, a parte porque contestarte es como escribir una carta a alguien que está muy lejos, pero a la vez muy cerca. Muchas gracias a ti amiga, por tomarte tu tiempo leyendo esta historia y más por escribirme como sólo tu lo haces. Sólo espero que este final no te desagrade mucho, jeje, me partí la cabeza, pero creo que al fin quedó. Muchas gracias nuevamente, te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor, y nunca dejes que te hagan daño eh, es muy fácil romper el corazón en estos días. Cuídate mucho y te mando un enorme abrazo

**CHARRITO:** Hola, espero te encuentres bien. Pues a decir verdad, eres la única persona que me intriga mucho sus comentarios, es decir, a veces no sé si realmente te agradó un capítulo, (yo espero que si) o si solo te gustó. Pero muchas gracias porque me pareces una persona muy exigente, y bueno, si lo leíste es por algo. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y espero verte pronto por aquí.

**Stacie-Yuka:** hola amiga, espero que estés bien. Muchas gracias por que te gusta como escribo, jeje, es que ya ves, uno que no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer. Y aquí está el siguiente y último capítulo, espero que te guste, y una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado, pero es que últimamente no tenía ni un solo suspiro de relajación, y como ha terminado la escuela, ahora si, viene lo bueno. Y de hacer llorar en esta cap, eso si no lo sé, jeje depende de cómo seas, jojo, pero por lo mientras, ya no hay mucho sufrimiento. Y en verdad te agradezco todos tus comentarios de aliento, en verdad que han sido muy importantes para mi. Espero vernos por aquí, después. Gracias

**Aneth:** Muchas muchas gracias por tu comentario, yo también espero que sea un final grandioso, jeje, bueno, es que a mí me gustó, espero que a ti también. Bueno, y la escena entre Shaoran y Sakura si estuvo conmovedora, digo, despedirte de una forma semejante debe ser grandioso, ya después verás si Sakura realmente si lo esperó. Y de la esposa de Shaoran, te confieso que pensé poner a una mujer celosa y vanidosa, pero después dije "no, ese no es del tipo de él" (jaja, como si lo conociera) y de Ien, jojo, también aparece en este capítulo, jeje, ese es MI amorcito (ya habíamos acordado eso, jaja) Bueno amiga mía, te agradezco todos los comentarios que me dejaste a lo largo de la historia, y más porque seguiste leyéndola, muchas gracias por tus ánimos y por tomarte tu tiempo para leer y escribirme. Te deseo lo mejor y mucha suerte en tu vida

**Cristal-Darling:** Jeje, en verdad espero que mi fic sea el No. 1 en drama, como lo dices, jaja, y bueno querida amiga, ya no llores más, ya llegó al final esto, y un final complaciente, uf! Casi te digo, pero NO! Jeje, tendrás que leer el final. Es genial saber que dices eso, que es el fic más triste, bueno, por lo menos se distingue por algo no?. Muchas gracias amiguita por haberte tomado la molestia de escribirme comentarios durante mi historia, sólo espero que el final no te decepcione demasiado, jeje, espero que no. Gracias y cuídate mucho

**Akusikis Shadowcat:** Hola cariño! Oye, muchas gracias por tu comentario tan lindo, y por tu dato de la revista de manga, y tienes razón, no reviví a Sakura, sólo dejé que Shaoran la viera para una despedida, (sólo espero que creas en la reencarnación), si, la despedida entre ambos era necesaria, aunque que suertudo, no crees, porque muchos desearíamos despedirnos de alguien a quien amamos mucho, y sólo a él se le permite, me parece muy injusto ù.ú. Pero en fin. Como tu dices, que bueno que has estado conmigo desde el principio hasta el final de esta historia, y desgraciadamente sólo falta este capítulo para terminar, aunque hice lo mejor que pude con el final. Sólo espero que te agrade. Muchas gracias amiguita, nuevamente, por todo, espero que nos veamos por aquí ya después, pero cuídate mucho y échale muchas ganas a todo si?.

**Kina-san Dark Haibara:** Hola linda, espero que te encuentres bien, ahí donde quiera que estés, jeje. Pues como le decía a otra amiguita, si, fue necesaria una despedida entre ellos dos, (para hacer más larga la historia, jeje, bueno, y es que había cosas que decir entre los dos). Jeje, cuando enterraron a Sakura, bueno, no te ha pasado que cuando escribes una historia, hay escenas que se te ocurren de repente y quieres encajarlas, así me pasó con esa escena, pero fue desde que Shaoran le pone el anillo de compromiso y le dice "acepto", si, me conmovió, jeje. Me da gusto que los demás personajes de mi historia te estén agradando, y si, tiene una familia de envidiar, espero que tu familia sea así. Y del bebé entre ellos, pues, bueno, lee el capítulo. Bueno amiga, muchas gracias por tus ánimos en esta historia, y no importa que la hayas leído después de empezada, siempre es grandioso ver que atraes a más gente. Cuídate mucho y ojalá te guste mi final. Gracias

**Ayin:** Hola, cómo estás? Si, al fin Shaoran recapacita, digo, es que una familia como la de él no es para despreciar o para desaprovechar, pero en fin. Y pues si, por desgracia, acaba la historia, pero es un final lindo, y complaciente para muchos (espero), bueno, debes leerlo, sólo espero que te guste. Y si, la verdad es que pretendo escribir otra historia, algo de drama, para variar, pero es más cómica. Aunque todavía no la tengo bien estructurada, pero está en proceso jeje. Muchas gracias por los reviews que me escribiste en esta historia, y también por leer mi historia y darme aliento. Espero verte pronto por aquí, cuídate mucho

**Aioshi:** Hola chiquilla! Cómo estás? Espero que bien. Que bien que te gustó el capítulo, sólo espero que te guste también el final. Ah! Muchas gracias por la canción que me recomendaste, en verdad es perfecta para la historia, y bueno, ya pensé en cómo ponerla, espero que quede bien. Muchas gracias por tu aliento, jeje, y por dejarme conocerte a través del msn, eres una gran persona, espero igual, que sigamos en contacto. Muchísimas gracias de nuevo, y salúdame a la amiguita Li-Saku-Chan.

Y bueno, terminé. Nuevamente gracias, y nos e olviden de dejarme su comentario, acerca del final, que está un poco largote, jeje, disfrútenlo

**Gracias a Aioshi por la canción recomendada, jeje, y aunque todavía no me muero, te la dedico amiguita**


	15. Carta a un Ángel

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos días después. . .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, pues el momento de partir a Tomoeda ha llegado. Dentro de cinco horas parte nuestro avión

Mi esposa ha venido hace un momento para apresurarme. Sin embargo, por ahora necesito estar solo y tranquilo, así que no me preocupo mucho por las maletas

El baúl de mis recuerdos está casi vacío. Todo; cartas, fotografías, dibujos, reliquias y tantas, tantas cosas se han convertido en cenizas en el fuego incansable de la chimenea de mi estudio

Pero aún no he quemado la fotografías de "Sakura a los 16". Esta hermosa fotografía donde sale mi hermosa princesa en sus días de adolescencia. La foto, en blanco y negro donde Sakura sale inocentemente, recargada en la cadena que sujeta un columpio, vestida de blanco y su bello cabello se ve ondeando por el viento que pudo haber hecho. Tomoyo en verdad que sabe captar los momentos bellos de un instante que pudo haber pasado desapercibido

Ésta fotografía la tengo entre mis manos, no la voy a quemar, de eso estoy seguro. Jamás me atrevería

Querido? Aún hay cosas que arreglar, será mejor que salgas y me ayudes-

La suave voz de mi esposa nuevamente apresurándome desde afuera. Aunque ya no hay mucho por hacer. . .

Aún queda un manojo de cartas, atadas delicadamente con un listón rosa que le pertenecía a ella

Las tomo entre mis manos. Aún se puede oler el agradable aroma de su perfume, ese aroma que caracteriza cada carta suya, combinado por un esencia añil, por los años que llevan guardadas.

Las miro con melancolía y añoranza, sin embargo, es momento de dejar todo atrás, y aferrarme a mi presente

Las tiro frente a las llamas que tengo frente a mí, y veo cómo lentamente son acariciadas por las lenguas ardientes del fuego

Tengo ganas de sacarlas, de guardar todo nuevamente en el viejo baúl, pero eso ya no puede ser posible

Después de varios minutos, las cartas, las adoradas cartas escritas por mi Sakura, son consumidas completamente, convirtiéndose como todo lo demás: en cenizas

Ya no queda nada. Sólo un frasquito de pétalos de cerezo ya marchitos. Pero esos no pararán en las llamas

Desde la planta baja de mi casa puede escuchar el murmullo de frescas voces apuradas. Pero he decidido tomarme más tiempo

Apagué ya el fuego de la chimenea. Y aquél baúl grande, mi baúl de los recuerdos ha vuelto a su lugar, detrás del anexo de mi librero de madera

La luz del atardecer está entrando por el ventanal del balcón de mi adorado estudio, creando como siempre, un maravilloso espectáculo: una habitación iluminada con la luz naranja del sol que muere en este día. . .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Shaoran? ¿estás listo? Ya nos vamos cariño"

Y sin saber cómo, el tiempo pasó con rapidez, creo que caí en una especie de sueño

Son casi las 10, y nuestro vuelo sale a las 12 de la noche, para estar mañana en Tomoeda

Tomo con rapidez un cofre de madera con los bordes en oro que ya tenía preparado

Las llamas se han extinguido por completo, y las cenizas ya no están calientes, así que con rapidez las tomo y las coloco dentro del cofre

Todos mis recuerdos hechos polvo, ahora están en ese cofre. También he metido los pétalos de cerezo marchitos y la fotografía de "Sakura a los 16" (eso sí, dentro de una bolsita protectora") la he puesto sobre las cenizas

Con cuidado tomo el cofre y me dirijo a la salida

Hecho un último vistazo a mi estudio. . . sé que ya no hay rastro de recuerdos dolorosos y maravillosos en esa habitación. Y por extraño que parezca, aunque me siento triste, mi corazón se siente renovado

Sé que ahora, mi baúl de los recuerdos, aunque ya etá vacío, es momento de llenarlo con nuevos recuerdos. . .

Cierro la habitación, que ahora está en la penumbra, y con paso decidido, me dirijo a mi destino

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Vaya Shao, creí que tendríamos que esperarte hasta mañana- la voz de Meiling sonaba como siempre. Parada al pie de las escaleras, y aunque ya era mujer madura, su belleza no había disminuido en lo mínimo_

_Shaoran iba bajando la enorme escalinata principal de la casa, la cual, daba al vestíbulo_

_Tomoyo estaba sentada en un sillón blanco, que la hacía lucir fresca y perfecta, como una estatua de porcelana_

_Dirigió una sonrisa al caballero, y se puso de pie, desequilibrándose un poco._

_-Uf! No sé cómo voy a poder con este bebé dentro de unos meses más!- exclamó mientras acariciaba su vientre –Shao, debemos apresurarnos, el avión parte en dos horas_

_Shaoran asintió mientras sonreía. Aún tenía el cofre entre sus manos, cerrado con un candado algo extraño_

_-¿Y ahora tú? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?- preguntó Mei observando a su primo, quien aún bajaba lentamente las escaleras_

_-. . .- Shaoran iba a contestar algo, pero una dulce voz lo interrumpió_

_-¿Aún no baja Shaoran?_

_Sin duda, Min Sheng era la más bella. Son su juventud interminable, su piel blanca y tersa, esos ojos que parecían estar hechos de ternura y su largo cabello lacio y negro. Todo combinado con su sensible y paciente persona_

_Shaoran, sin razón aparente, se sonrojó, deteniéndose súbitamente en el último peldaño de mármol_

_-Oh! Ahí estás cariño, las maletas han sido enviadas al aeropuerto con. . ._

_Tomoyo y Meilin observaban con curiosidad, y hasta con diversión a su amigo_

_-. . .y sólo te esperábamos a ti- Min seguía hablando tan rápido que no se daba cuenta del trance en el que había caído su marido –Los niños están listos, Niest-San nos espera para llevarnos al aeropuerto y. . . Querido, ¿estás bien?- preguntó cuando por fin puso atención a Li_

_En ese momento habían llegado al vestíbulo Ien y Sakura, acompañados de sus tíos, Eriol y "Rizos"_

_-¿Qué traes ahí cariño?- preguntó nuevamente Min Sheng señalando el pequeño cofrecito_

_-Ups!_

_Una enorme gota salió de la nuca de Shaoran, quien inventaba algo para poder decir_

_-Es. . . pues. . . em. . . eso!. . . no, no, no. . . eh!- Li sólo balbuceaba, mientras los demás esperaban una respuesta, observando con curiosidad. Menos Ien, quien se mantenía serio, viendo fijamente los ojos de su padre_

_-Son sólo recuerdos. . .- respondió con misterio Ien –Madre, son las 10:30. . ._

_Todos cambiaron de súbito su cara de curiosidad por una de apuro. Menos Shaoran, quien se asombró por lo que su hijo había dicho_

_-Por Dios! El avión!- exclamó ruidosamente Mei Ling con las manos en la cabeza_

_-Nos va a dejar! Vámonos!- ordenó Tomoyo cogiendo su bolso y empujando a su marido fuera de la mansión_

_-Niños! Al auto, rápido!- mandó Min Sheng, y todos salieron como estampida humana en dirección a la lujosa limosina que les espera afuera, dejando el asunto de Shaoran olvidado_

_Sólo Ien y Li se quedaron un momento más, frente a frente y en silencio; Shaoran seguía en el último peldaño aún asombrado_

_-Ien ¿cómo. . . cómo supiste que. . .- era tanta la confusión que se trababa en sus palabras. Con el ceño fruncido y mirada penetrante observaba al bello niño_

_-¿qué traías recuerdos?- preguntó el niño con simpleza, no dándole mucha importancia, aunque sus ojos brillaban con nerviosismo –Sólo. . . lo supuse- respondió mientras se daba la media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta. Se había salvado de más preguntas insistentes_

_Aunque Shaoran no quedó satisfecho_

_-Vamos papá, mamá se pondrá como loca si perdemos el avión_

_Shaoran salió de su trance y se dirigió a su hijo, deteniéndose nuevamente junto a él_

_-Si son recuerdos, Ien- le confesó _

_-Lo sé. . . de Sakura-San- Y diciendo esto, tomó la mano de su extrañado padre y lo dirigió a la limosina, mientras miles de signos de interrogación inundaban su revuelta cabeza_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Al día siguiente**_

_**Aeropuerto de Tokio, Japón**_

_**9:00 a.m. **_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, pues aquí estoy de nuevo. Japón. Este maravilloso país que me permitió conocer al amor de mi vida

El lugar ha cambiado, pero en algunos rincones siguen los recuerdos

Estamos en la sala de espera mientras reunimos nuestros equipajes. La misma sala de espera en donde Sakura me declaró que ella también estaba enamorada de mi. La sala de espera donde yo recibí el tierno osito echo por ella

.-.-.-.-.-**_Flash Back_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"**_Espera Shaoran" me gritó con triste voz_**

_**Mi corazón oprimido volvió a renacer**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Su voz sonaba entrecortada, y de sus ojos no paraba de salir lágrimas**_

_**Por el modo en que lo decía, me imaginé que su corazón no correspondería al mío**_

_**Esa vez una gran tristeza me invadió por completo**_

"_**toma" me dijo al tiempo en que me daba el paquete que agitaba en una de sus manos**_

_**Lo abrí y era un tierno osito de felpa**_

"_**yo tengo aún el que tú hiciste, así que toma el que yo he hecho"**_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

"**_Shaoran yo. . . yo no sabía que tú sentías eso por mi. . . y cuando me lo dijiste, supe hasta entonces que el cariño que te tenía no podía ser de sólo amigos. . . Porque"_**

_**Se limpió las lágrimas. Yo estaba hecho piedra ante aquella hermosa niña**_

"_**Porque. . . porque yo también te amo"**_

_**Esas palabras! Esas palabras que tanto tiempo había soñado con escucharlas. . . Sentí que mis ojos brillaban tan sólo de verla, y de imaginarme que yo había sido capaz de conquistar su corazón**_

"_**Pero. . . lo descubrí demasiado tarde"**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Sin pensarlo dos veces siquiera, la tomé por la barbilla, y me acerqué lentamente a ella hasta sentir sus suaves labios de niña en contacto con los míos**_

_**Mi primer beso, con mi primer amor**_

_**Al separarme, pude sentir como ardían mis mejillas, y pude ver también, que las de ella estaban realmente sonrojadas**_

"_**Pasajeros de vuelo 12 con destino a Hong Kong, favor de abordar el avión, último aviso"**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

"**_Sakura yo. . . tu" ni siquiera podía hablar!"Recuerda que yo te amo también, y que por nada me voy a olvidar de ti, aunque muera, pero jamás olvidaré tu imagen que llevo grabada en mi corazón, tú tampoco me olvides, y cuando alguien más ocupe tu corazón, no dudes en brindarlo, pero no deseches mi recuerdo tan fácilmente"_**

"_**Jamás lo haré" me dijo apenas, ya que no podía hablar**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

"_**Volverás?" me preguntó con sus bellos ojos esperanzados**_

_**Sin responderle, corrí hacia ella, dándole un fuerte abrazo como si nunca quisiera soltarla. Sentí cómo ella quedó extrañada ante esta obra mía, pues al principio se abandonó a mi abrazo. Ya después, me correspondió abrazándome igual de fuerte**_

"_**Claro que sí Sakura" le aseguré cerca del su oído "Claro que voy a volver, porque te amo"**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Estreché al osito entre mis mejillas, sin dejar de verla, y pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero también una hermosa sonrisa**_

_**Mandó un beso al aire, y yo lo recibí desde la puerta**_

_**Di media vuelta y me dirigí al avión. . . Con su osito abrazado fuertemente entre mis brazos, y su imagen grabada fuertemente en mi corazón**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-**_Fin Flash Back_**.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Papi?- una tierna niña jalaba con suavidad la manga de la camisa de su padre, mientras éste mantenía la vista perdida en algún lugar del aeropuerto –Papi, mamá ya se fue_

_Los tiernos apuros de la pequeña al fin lo sacaron de su ensoñación_

_-Cómo?- preguntó desorientado, cayendo en el presente de golpe_

_-Que allá van todos!- la niña señaló a un grupito que se alejaba cargando maletas_

_El hombre reaccionó al fin, y tomó la pequeña manita de su hija_

_-Vamos, Saku, corre!_

_Ambos se apresuraron a alcanzar a sus familiares, que ya salían del aeropuerto, esquivando a su paso, con gran agilidad, a miles de individuos y maletas_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

_-Bien, pues ya estamos en Tokio, será mejor ir al hotel para descargarnos y estar listas para ir de compras!_

_Meiling, que su gran fascinación era la ropa y demás bisutería, que no era muy barata que digamos, se entusiasmaba y ya planeaba visitar los más famosos diseñadores y casas de moda de aquella importante ciudad. Hacía buena pareja con Tomoyo, ya que ella estaba sabía a la perfección, por su ocupación de diseñadora (además de dirigir las empresas de su madre), las principales y por desgracia las más costosas tiendas de ropa. Y a decir verdad, a Min Sheng no le desagradaba mucho la idea_

_Pero a los que si no les agradó nada fue a los caballeros. Sabían a la perfección lo que eso significaba: gastar dinero, cansancio, hacerla de cargadores de miles de paquetes, jueces de atuendos, y sin contar con el trabajo de niñera, en el caso de Shaoran _

_-Yo me disculpo con ustedes, damas hermosas- dijo galantemente Eriol, pero con una sonrisilla triunfal -pero debido a motivos de trabajo no tendré el grato placer de acompañarlas_

_Claro que para él era un alivio, y un gran pretexto su trabajo, pero los que sí no podían escapar eran Shaoran y el tío "Rizos"_

_-Bueno Erio, será para la otra- lamentó Meiling, aunque Tomoyo no creía en la gran gentileza de su marido_

_Las tres mujeres sonrientes y animadas caminaban por delante, Min Sheng con Sakura de la mano, y Mei con Ien. Y por detrás iban los pobres esposos que ya sentían desfalcándose sus carteras_

_-Parecemos adolescentes- dijo Eriol recordando el pasado cuando, Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling duraban meses enteros probándose toda la ropa de prestigiados almacenes. Suerte para ellas que no tenían que pagar con su dinero_

_Pero ellos. . ._

_Menos mal que sólo estarían dos días ahí. Al menos sobraría dinero para regresar a casa, por lo menos en tercera clase. . ._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Dos días después**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vamos camino a Tomoeda. Estamos a tan sólo unos minutos del lugar en donde viví horas de felicidad

Nuestra estancia en Tokio resultó muy agradable, sin contar que nuestras carteras adelgazaron mucho en esos dos días. Creo que el deporte favorito de las mujeres son las compras (N. A. No es cierto, bueno, un poco. . .), y el deporte al que más le huimos los hombres es levantamiento de paquetes, bolsas e innumerables cajas

Mis niños se portaron de maravilla, les fascinó el lugar; aunque, por desgracia, estuvo lluvioso y húmedo. Aunque la ciudad se veía mucho mejor

Salimos de Tokio hace cerca de una hora, a Eriol le proporcionaron una limosina en la empresa para trasladarnos todos de un lugar a otro

Y a cada momento que avanzamos, la ansiedad y el nerviosismo crece por llegar a nuestro destino

La tarde quedó atrás hace un buen rato; veo pasar los campos y montañas cubiertos de vida a través de la ventana. El paisaje luce hermoso bajo la suave lluvia que está cayendo en estos momentos. El olor a tierra mojada es exquisito y fresco, no como el aire pesado de la ciudad

Me doy cuenta que Tomoyo y Meiling están pendientes de mis gestos, como si mi actitud fuese a delatar lo que en estos momentos estoy sintiendo, aunque yo creo que sí ¬.¬

Puede ver los rostros sonrientes y aliviados de todos. Hasta los niños parecen relajados con la inmensidad del campo

La última vez que vine a Tomoeda, cuando mi madre me regaló el boleto de avión, fue una situación similar. . .

También llegué en limosina, era de noche, estaba lloviendo y se olía el mismo aroma

Aunque aquella vez era para abrazar, besar y adorar a mi bella Sakura. Ahora es para recordar. . . y olvidar

La ciudad parece como si se hubiera detenido en el tiempo, todo está en el mismo lugar que la última vez que lo visité. Las mismas tiendas, los mismos anuncios comerciales, los faroles siguen estando ahí, con su incansable luz iluminando siempre la oscuridad de la noche. Los mismos árboles

Las casas siguen teniendo el mismo aspecto, me recuerdan las casas de muñecas de mi hija

Y el parque pingüino sigue ahí. . . aquél parque donde ocurrieron tantas cosas; con su enorme resbaladilla que le hace honor a su nombre, los juegos infantiles, ahora vacíos por la entrada de la noche, los árboles rodeándolo, y a lo lejos puedo ver un árbol especial. Aquél que una tarde, Sakura y yo grabamos nuestras iniciales en el tronco, hace muchos, muchos años ya

Mira papá!- creí que la pequeña Sakura estaba dormida, me señala en dirección del parque, llamando la atención de todos

Mañana podemos venir?- me pregunta esperanzada

Yo acepto, como el buen padre que soy ¬.¬

Noto cómo Tomoyo observa con melancolía el parque, sin duda, ella también debe estar recordando

Hemos llegado a un hotel pequeño, pero elegante y agradable. Sacamos las maletas de la limo y nos disponemos a dormir

Mañana será otro día. . .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi pequeña Sakura me ha hecho cumplir lo que le prometí, y esta mañana me ha levantado temprano para ir al parque

Me pregunto de dónde sacan tanta energía estos niños

Vamos caminando, el parque no queda lejos, sólo vamos Min Sheng, Ien, Sakura y yo

Los demás se quedaron a almorzar y descansar

Qué suerte de ellos. . .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin duda alguna, a los chicos les está fascinando el lugar

La pequeña Sakura está feliz, creo que se ha enamorado de la enorme resbaladilla

Mi esposa se ve aún más bella, parece que el aire fresco le está haciendo muy bien, mejor que el aire de ciudad

Hasta Ien está riendo, cosa muy rara en él, aunque se la pasa en los columpios, y soy yo quien tiene que empujarlo ¬.¬

Desde aquí alcanzo a ver ese árbol. El enorme cerezo que tiene grabada una bella historia de amor. . .

Veo que Min está ocupada jugueteando con los niños. Realmente se ven felices

Me dirijo hacia el árbol y cuando llego, busco en el tronco.

Sigue ahí. . .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_Flash Back_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Era una fría tarde de otoño. Los cerezos habían perdido su tierno color rosado, dando paso a uno más amarillento. Una lluvia de pétalos de este mismo color inundaba el ambiente**_

_**Habían niños jugando en el parque, aún cuando el sol del día estaba por morir, para dar paso a un anochecer más**_

_**Debajo de aquél enorme árbol que resaltaba de los demás por su gran tamaño y por su edad, se divisaban dos figuras, ambos brillando como si el sol dorado les diera luz propia, al igual que aquél árbol. Tan sólo les faltaba un par de alas a cada uno para que pareciesen seres de luz**_

_**Ambos miraban hacia los niños del parque. Con las miradas brillantes y los rostros sonrientes.**_

_**Él estaba recargado en el tronco del árbol, y ella entre sus piernas, recargada sobre su pecho**_

_**-Cuando nos casemos- dijo él cerca de su oído, moviendo con su aliento, los cabellos dorados de ella, haciéndola sonrojar como siempre –quiero que tengamos 6 hijos**_

_**La risa fresca y enamorada de ella se dejó escuchar, sonando como música a los oídos de él**_

_**-Qué?- exclamó haciéndose el ofendido –tendremos una casa enorme, necesitamos chamacos para llenarla**_

_**-Oye! Y qué hay de mí? Será un tormento tener tantos niños!- se imaginó embarazada, con un bebé en brazos, otro en su carrito de bebé, y uno más de la mano, todos llorando, al mismo tiempo (menos el de la pancita, claro)**_

_**Desechó la cruel idea sacudiendo su cabeza**_

_**-Definitivamente no!. Yo sólo quiero 2**_

_**-Dos? Son muy pocos!- exclamó de nuevo él, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, abrazándola con fuerza **_

_**-Bueno, entonces 3- rectificó ella**_

_**-Ya sé!- exclamó el chico de repente, sacando una navaja de su bolsillo**_

_**-Qué harás?**_

_**-Ya verás. . .**_

_**Con agilidad sorprendente, se puso a grabar algo en el mismo tronco en el que estaban recargados. Era una flor de cerezo del tamaño de la palma de su mano y en medio, la cara de un lobo. Al lado derecho del grabado habían tres dibujitos que parecían ser niños, y del otro lado, había 6**_

_**-Este tronco decidirá las cosas- dijo después de grabar el dibujo –con el paso del tiempo se irán borrando los "chamacos". Del lado derecho están tus hijos, y del lado izquierdo están los míos- continuó señalando los muñequitos. A Sakura sólo le hacía gracia la situación**_

_**-Y después de un tiempo, quien tenga menos muñequitos borrados, será el que ganará la decisión de cuántos niños tendremos**_

_**-Pero eso no es justo!- se quejó Sakura en forma infantil –tú tienes más muñequitos! Cuando se borren los tres míos tú tendrás muchos todavía!**_

_**-Claro que es justo, princesa- respondió él abrazándola –No olvides que tú decidiste el número de tus hijos**_

_**Ambos quedaron frente a frente**_

_**-Eres un tramposo!- se quejó ella abrazándolo también**_

_**-Si, pero un tramposo que te adora. . .**_

_**Cerraron el "trato" con un apasionado beso (en pleno público?) Quedando esa promesa en sus corazones y en el árbol de cerezo**_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Fin flash Back**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me agacho a buscar el dibujo que grabé hace años, preguntándome quién habría ganado. Los "niños" han desaparecido por completo. Sin embargo, la flor de cerezo y la cara del lobo siguen firmemente grabadas

Y algo más llama mi atención. Debajo del dibujo, hay sólo un niño, idéntico a los que yo dibujé. Aunque parece tener alas y una aureola. . . y es verdad. Sakura y yo "tuvimos" un hijo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasamos casi todo el día en el parque. Ahora nos dirigimos a comprar unos helados, se los prometí a los niños.

La tarde está cayendo ya, el día transcurrió maravilloso, pero sé que debo hacer muchas cosas aquí, y aún no he hecho nada. . .

EL cementerio queda a las afueras de la ciudad. Necesito ir ahí, pero solo. . .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ayer los niños cayeron rendidos, hasta Min Sheng. Siguen dormidos a esta hora, y eso que es casi medio día

Tomoyo vino hace un momento. Me pide que salgamos a dar un paseo. A recordar viejos tiempos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vamos los dos solos. Primero nos dirigimos a su antigua mansión

Y aunque el lugar está abandonado, sigue siendo impresionante

Vaya, se ve que hace años no viene nadie por aquí. . .

Murmura asomándose a través de las rendijas de la verja, oxidada por los años, y al abrirla, rechina ruidosamente.

De lo que era el hermoso jardín de entrada, ahora no queda mucho. La hierba seca cubre lo que parece que alguna vez fue césped. Los árboles están descuidados y las fuentes sólo tienen polvo. Da el aspecto de una vieja mansión embrujada

Nos abrimos paso entre toda esa maraña, y encontramos lo que fue alguna vez la escalinata

El interior de la casa no es mejor que afuera

Todo está cubierto en polvo, con suerte los caros muebles están cubiertos con sábanas blancas

Observo a Tomoyo, y tiene mirada nostálgica. Se pasea por el lugar como si se encontrara ante un majestuoso palacio olvidado

Nos dirigimos hacia una puerta, y al pasar, nos encontramos con un enorme piano de cola

A Tomoyo se le ilumina la mirada y se dirige a él

Hace años que no toco piano- suspira con añoranza mientras levanta la tapa

Yo he quedado cerca de la puerta. Tomoyo se ve hermosa. La habitación no está muy bien iluminada, pero los rayos del sol entran a través de la sucia ventana y dan directo a donde está ella, iluminándola

Veo que sus dedos se mueven con agilidad. Y decía que hace mucho no practicaba ¬.¬

Mientras continúa tocando la melodía, me dispongo a inspeccionar el lugar

El salón parecía ser de artes. Pinturas terminadas e inconclusas están recargadas contra la pared, o puestas sobre tripiés. Varias figurillas de arcilla están dispersas y parece que también hay una pequeña galería de fotografías

Tomoyo canta ahora también. Su bella voz no ha variado con el tiempo. Sigue teniendo esa misma dulzura que casi empalaga

Me dirijo a observar las fotos, recuerdo que era una de las pasiones de Tomoyo

Hay muchas buenas fotografías. Niños jugando, árboles en otoño, rostros bellos llorando, madres amamantando a sus bebés, abuelos platicando con los nietos. Y todas están en blanco y negro

Y hay una más. Una bella chica, tiene el mentón recargado en sus brazos, sobre la ventanilla de un automóvil. Tiene unos ojos preciosos, aunque parece mirar a la nada. Parece que un suave viento soplaba, pues sus cabellos claros están ligeramente de lado

La observo por un rato. Hasta que me doy cuenta que esa chica no es ni más ni menos que. . .

Sakura. . .

Tomoyo interrumpe mis pensamientos al decirme esto. Ni cuenta me di cuando dejó de cantar

Es hermosa. . .- susurro sin soltar la foto

Había olvidado estas fotos- continúa Tomoyo mientras acaricia los marcos –son perfectas

Cómo?- le pregunto

Si, las personas. Mira los niños, las madres, los árboles, las bellas jovencitas. Sakura. Son perfectos

Suspira pesadamente mientras toma una foto entre sus manos

Sabes captar la emoción de cada momento- le digo observando a Sakura

Ella sonríe

Esta la tomé cuando recién regresaste a Hong Kong. Se ve hermosa

Si. . . como siempre

Nos dirigimos a la salida de la sala de arte

Porqué no la conservas?- me pide Tomoyo antes de salir de la sala –Aquí sólo se está empolvando

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No visitamos más, no quiso ir a su antigua habitación alegando que se pondría sentimental al ver tantos recuerdos. Así que sólo fuimos al jardín trasero, que había dejado de ser hermoso por la tanta hierba que cubre el lugar. Y sí, se puso sensible

Ahora mismo veo cómo derrama lágrimas

Shao- me dice –este lugar era hermoso, no sé cómo está tan descuidado

El llanto rompe su voz

Fue desde que tu madre murió- le aclaro

Es verdad. Vayamos a visitar a mamá.- dice limpiándose las lágrimas –Ya después venderé esta vieja residencia- concluye con una enorme sonrisa

Es increíble lo rápido que se repone!

Pero bien, ahora nos dirigimos hacia otro sitio

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vamos Caminando por las calles siempre limpias de Tomoeda. Son casi las tres de la tarde. Sin duda, el tiempo se pasa volando estando con una buena vieja amiga

Llegamos a nuestro destino. El enorme templo sigue majestuoso, con su escalinata al frente. Nos adentramos a él, y como siempre, el templo Tsukimine está rodeado de un imponente silencio. Lo recorremos, está solo, pero es como siempre, como cuando éramos niños

Vamos recordando anécdotas y dirigiéndonos a un lugar al que Tomoyo guía

Hemos llegado ante una lápida, donde puedo leer en su inscripción "Daidouji Sonomi". Es la tumba de la sra. Sonomi, la madre de Tomoyo, algo desgastada por los años

Observo de reojo a Tomoyo, siento que necesita un tiempo con su madre, así que me alejo

La Sra. Daidouji murió hace siete años, un paro respiratorio fulminante y dejó de existir, tan rápida y silenciosamente. . .

Pidió ser enterrada en ese templo, al ser el favorito de ella

Aún recuerdo lo mucho que lloró Tomoyo. Aunque jamás estuvo sola. Ya estaba casada en ese tiempo con Eriol, y me tenía a mí y a Meiling

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin querer, he llegado al lago del templo, donde miles de momentos viví junto a Sakura

Solíamos sentarnos en aquél árbol, frente amó, a observar la luna reflejada en el lago durante horas. El silencio me sorprende, y la quietud aún más

Camino hacia nuestro árbol y tiene también nuestro emblema grabado en el tronco; una flor de cerezo con una cara de lobo en su interior

Me pregunto en cuántos árboles más grabamos nuestro sello distintivo

Me siento aquí por un momento, y tengo la vista que siempre tenía. Aunque me falta Sakura entre mis brazos

Y parece que de repente me transporto al pasado. Cuando susurraba poemas al oído de Sakura, mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro

Cuando jugueteábamos sobre el césped, o cuando estábamos enfadados el uno con el otro. Cada uno se sentaba de lado a lado del árbol sin vernos las caras

Aquí fue la última noche que pasamos juntos antes de que ella muriera. . .

Pero ahí no acaban los recuerdos en este templo.

Me levanto y camino hacia el puente que está sobre el lago

El puente donde ví y sentí a Sakura por última vez, cuando ella murió. . . y vino a despedirse

Cierro los ojos, recargado sobre el pasamanos del puente, y trato de recordar la hermosa sensación de aquella vez

El viento soplando sobre mí, su bello rostro, su cuerpo iluminado, la oscura noche, y un "te esperaré. . ."

Y a pesar de los años que han pasado, nunca se me va a olvidar lo que es tocar a un ángel

Cuántas ganas tengo de verla. . . aunque sea sólo una última vez

Shao?

Otra vez Tomoyo me ha sorprendido en mis pensamientos

Volteo y veo sus enormes ojos hinchados y rojos, creo que ha estado llorando

Yo sólo le sonrío y la abrazo. . .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Será mejor que regresemos- le digo al ver que el sol está se va ocultando

Sólo un lugar más, lo prometo- su respuesta ha sido más una orden que una súplica

Está bien, lo que ella diga. . .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reconozco el camino, el clásico camino que lleva directo a la casita de los Kinomoto. Aquella casita agradable con su techo azul

Ahí debe vivir Kinomoto ¬.¬. . . Me pregunto si aún me odia. . . u.u

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hemos llegado, pero por lo que se ve, ni Kinomoto ni alguien más ha vivido aquí en años

Vaya, creí que aquí viviría Touya- dice Tomoyo, concordando con mis pensamientos

La reja, como la de la mansión Daidouji, está oxidada, aunque aún más. El arbusto que había en la entrada está desparpajado y con montañas de polvo en su tronco. Hay periódicos publicitarios haciendo basura del otro lado de la verja

Las plantas que adornaban la entrada están marchitas, y hay varios vidrios rotos en la ventana

Adentro, todo está en ruinas. No hay muebles, sólo algunas cajas viejas olvidadas. Al comedor no se puede pasar, pues el techo se ha derrumbado

Qué triste luce esta casita, y pensar que aquí vivió una hermosa familia- Suspira Tomoyo paseando su mirada por las estancias

De lo que antes era la sala, no queda mucho. Se ve que los maleantes han estado husmeando por aquí, pues pinturas poco agradables adornan la pared

Nos dirigimos a la planta alta

Los cuartos están igual de deplorables. Las cortinas que quedan están desgastadas y polvosas, y el papel tapiz de las paredes está casi caído

Nos dirigimos a la puerta que pertenece al que era el cuarto de Sakura, y al abrir, ésta rechina quejándose pesadamente del paso de los años

La que antes era la tierna habitación de una bella niña, ahora no queda nada

Las cortinas están desgarradas. El suelo lleno de polvo y mugre. Hay unas cuantas cajas arrinconadas

Tomoyo se dirige a ellas, mientras yo camino alrededor de la habitación, recordando cada mueble que antes había ahí

Tomoyo ha sacado del interior de una caja la antigua mochila de Sakura, aquella que su padre le hizo

Se veía tan tierna con este bolso- dice mientras sacude el polvo

Dios Shao, mira!

Tomoyo me llama y acudo a ella

De ahí mismo ha sacado un viejo libro con un pequeño candado por un lado, en la portada se ve lo que parece ser un león alado, y detrás una luna con alas

El libro de Clow. . .- le digo extrañado –Después de tanto tiempo. . .

Abro el libro, y las cartas siguen ahí. Pero han cambiado. Las barajeo y me doy cuenta que ninguna sonríe, y todas tienen los ojos cerrados. Quizá en señal de luto por su ama

Muy extraño

Quizá perdieron su poder, cuando Sakura murió- dice Tomoyo observando las cartas

Qué lástima. . .- contesto acariciando la textura rugosa del libro

Aquellas impresionantes cartas, sin ningún poder ahora

Todo se perdió. Hasta Yue y Kerberos

Qué haremos con ellas?

Cómo?- le pregunto sin entender su interrogante

Si, qué hacemos con las cartas?

Es verdad. No podemos seguir dejando aquí este libro tan poderoso. Es un milagro que haya sobrevivido tantos años sin ser visto

Enterrémoslo- le contesto

Enterrarlo?. . . Pero, dónde?- me pregunta dudosa, mientras se acerca a mí

Aquí, en el jardín

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vamos hacia el cobertizo, y por suerte, hemos encontrado una palas abandonadas para cavar en la tierra

Cerca del árbol del jardín, (N.A. esperemos que exista un árbol en el jardín. . .u.u) cavo un hoyo profundo, para que se dificulte encontrarlo

Y ahí queda, un libro que cuenta la poderosa historia de lo que fueron las cartas y los guardianes. Y su ama

La noche ha caído ya, pero el libro será difícil de encontrar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sólo de recordar la expresión de aquellas cartas. . .- después de un rato de caminar en silencio, Tomoyo ha decidido hablar –Parece. . . parece como si aún lloraran por Sakura

Su voz es baja, y llena de pesar. Y es que, a decir verdad, haber visitado esa casita después de tanto tiempo, y encontrarla así, es una gran impresión, son muchos sentimientos mezclados, a cada rato me imaginaba a Sakura corriendo por las escaleras, o cocinando en la ahora destruida cocina, o peleando con su hermano. . .

Y. . . Kero. . . lo había olvidado por completo (N.A yo también ¬.¬), Pobre Kero. . .

Solloza en silencio mientras la abrazo

Ellos se extinguieron cuando Sakura murió, al igual que las cartas. Hace mucho tiempo- le explico tratando de tranquilizarla

Cómo sería si Sakura estuviera aquí?

La pregunta que siempre me he hecho. Qué sería si ella estuviera aquí?

Sería el doble de feliz que ahora, seguramente

Años de sufrimiento no habrían pasado

Tomoyo y Meiling harían un hermoso trío con ella

No habría un vacío muy grande en mi corazón. . .

Pero, Min Sheng es mi presente, y la amo

El hubiera no existe, el ahora si. . .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vaya! Hasta que llegan!- exclama Meiling cuando entramos a la habitación que compartimos como sala

Todos voltean a vernos, con cara de curiosidad. Me dirijo a Min, mi esposa

Dónde estaban cariño? Porqué no me avisaste?

Lo siento- le digo mientras le doy un beso e la frente –Fuimos a visitar viejos lugares

Bueno, pasando a otras cosas- dice Mei de repente, tan oportuna como siempre ¬.¬ -Adivinen a quién nos encontramos esta tarde?

A quién?- pregunta Tomoyo

Pues a Touya Kinomoto

Qué? Kinomoto?

A Touya?- parece que Tomoyo tampoco lo cree

Si!- responde Meiling con una sonrisa triunfal yo tampoco lo creía, pero qué pequeño es el mundo. Él ya no vive aquí, sólo está de visita. Y hay algo más, mañana estamos invitados a cenar a su casa!

Pero dónde vive?- le pregunto al recordar la casa e los Kinomoto

No sé, aquí está la dirección- me dice alargándome un pedazo de papel –Pero parece que ya no vive en la misma casa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Al día siguiente, todos se dirigieron a la casa de campo de Touya Kinomoto poseía en Tomoeda_

_Era un casa grande y bonita, que se alzaba sobre un bello jardín rodeado de árboles_

_-El señor Kinomoto fue muy atento en invitarnos a todos, no crees amor?- dijo Min Sheng cerca del oído de su esposo_

_Sin embargo, éste se sentía un poco nervioso por la visita al que iba a ser su cuñado_

_-Buenas tardes!- saludó sonriente una bella mujer, abriendo la puerta –sean ustedes bienvenidos_

_Shaoran pareció reconocer a esa persona, con su cabello rubio y sus enormes ojos azules. Aunque mucho más grande que la última vez que la vieron_

_Todos pasaron al interior de la casa, que era mucho más acogedora por dentro, aunque la mayor parte del año estuviera deshabitada_

_-Muchas gracias por la invitación, sra. Kinomoto- respondió el saludo Mei con una breve reverencia_

_-Oh, querida, por favor llámame Yaori, y ustedes también, por favor- les pidió a los demás_

_-Touya, querido, nuestros invitados llegaron!- anunció la mujer asomándose a las escaleras_

_-Pero por favor, pasemos a la sala. Takae-San, por favor, traiga té a los invitados- ordenó cordialmente a su mayordomo, mientras todos se dirigían a la sala_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Qué bueno que vinieron todos. Y trajeron a los niños!_

_-Ien, Sakura, saluden- pidió Min Sheng en voz baja, mientras los chicos se levantaban de sus asientos_

_-Buenas tardes- saludaron ambos_

_-Oh! Son adorables! Pronto vendrán mis niños también, quiero que los conozcan!_

_El mayordomo llegó con el servicio de té, pero se negaron a tomar sin el dueño de la casa presente_

_-Linda, mira, él es mi primo, Li Shaoran- presentó Meiling_

_-Li? Oh Dios!- exclamó la mujer llevándose las manos a la boca –Eres el mismo niñito? El noviecito de la linda Sakura?_

_Li se sonrojó ante el comentario. La timidez seguía siendo parte de él. Aunque ya no hubiera dudado que ella era la esposa de Kinomoto, por el modo en que lo recibió cuando volvió a Tomoeda _

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

"**Se encuentra Sakura?" le pregunté después de que volvió a abrir la puerta**

**Una nueva mueca de fastidio apareció en su cara otra vez, pero esta vez parecía ser verdadera**

"**No te atrevas a acercarte a Sakura" dijo casia gritos, mientras que una vena se saltaba en su frente**

**Solo pude hacer cara de burla ante su comentario**

**Adentro de la casa podía escucharse ruido proveniente de niños que corrían y gritaban**

"**Quien es amor?"**

**Preguntaron desde el interior, para luego asomarse una joven señora, muy hermosa**

**No aparentaba más de 28 años, alta, delgada, su cabello era rubio, y de ojos azules muy grandes**

"**Vaya" pensé en ese momento "Se ve que este fastidioso está casado, y con una joven sin duda muy hermosa"**

"**Buenas tardes" saludé haciendo una reverencia**

**Ella me respondió con una mirada**

"**Yaori, él es el mocoso Li"**

**Dirigí una mirada furiosa hacia Kinomoto, y ella le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza**

"**mocoso Li?" repitió, yo estaba rojo de vergüenza "To-Ya, no seas grosero" lo reprendió con gracia, y luego me dirigió una bella sonrisa**

"**Mucho gusto" me dijo "soy Yaori Kinomoto, esposa de Touya"**

**Me tendió su pequeña mano, que yo estreché con delicadeza**

"**Shaoran Li" le respondí con respeto**

"**Shaoran Li? No puede ser! En verdad?" parecía estar loca, Touya tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión seria, mientras sentí que una gota resbalaba por mi nuca "En persona, pero que guapo eres!"**

**Touya abrió rápidamente los ojos cuando su esposa dijo esto, y me dirigió una mirada asesina**

"**Sakura se la pasa hablando de ti, día y noche, y varias veces me ha descrito tu físico, pero no pensé que fueras tan guapo!"**

**Sentí que mis mejillas ardían ante estas palabras**

**Ante el escándalo, dos niños pequeños, uno como de 3 años y otro de 1 se asomaron a la puerta**

**Supongo que eran los hijos de Kinomoto, hasta eso eran muy bellos esos niños**

"**Sakura no está" volvió a repetir Touya aún más fastidiado que antes "salió con un chico, creo que era su novio"**

**El corazón comenzó a desmoronárseme ante esas palabras, y sentí que mis ojos se entristecían**

"**TO-YA" reprendió fuertemente Yaori "No te preocupes Li, ella NO salió con ningún chico, To-Ya no lo hubiese permitido, acá entre nosotros, él en verdad te quiere como cuñado, me lo ha dicho" Me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras mi corazón volvía a su condición normal**

**Maldito Kinomoto, esa me la tenía que cobrar, pero con lo que Yaori me dijo, era más que suficiente**

**Yo por Sakura, era capaz de aguantarlo, y hasta más**

**Me despedí de ellos, y emprendí nuevamente mi camino**

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_-Y usted debe ser Tomoyo- preguntó volteando a ver a la esposa de Eriol_

_-Querida, pero estás tan hermosa_

_Ambas se había conocido cuando vivía Sakura, además de que, por ser esposa de Touya, eso la convertía en prima de Tomoyo_

_-Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien Yaori- devolvió el cumplido_

_-Por supuesto!- respondió con una sonrisa –siempre me cuido muy bien, aunque los chicos están acabando conmigo!- todos rieron ante el comentario –Pero mírate, estás esperando un bebé!_

_-Sí!- respondió Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa y apretando la mano de su esposo –tendremos un bebé_

_-Grandioso! Después que nacieron mis dos hijos, yo ya no quería más niños, pero To-Ya quería una nena, y sí, después tuvimos una niñita_

_En ese momento, un hombre moreno entró a la habitación donde estaban_

_Su edad estaba en los cuarenta. Aún seguía con su carácter serio y despreocupado_

_-Buenas tardes- saludó con seriedad, aunque le daba mucho gusto tenerlos a todos en su casa_

_-Qué bueno que bajas cariño_

_El hombre recorrió con la mirada a los presentes, y con cada uno su expresión cambiaba_

_Primero comenzó con el tío "Rizos", levantando la ceja en señal de indiferencia. Siguió con Meiling, la mocosa prima del mocos, había cambiado bastante, ya no era aquella chiquilla de coletas, ahora era toda una mujer, de belleza seductora, rodó los ojos al recordar lo fastidiosa que era. Continuó con Tomoyo, y una mirada de ternura se dibujó en sus oscuros ojos. Ver a esa mujer era recordar a Sakura, y lo grandes amigas que alguna fueron. Observó su vientre y lo vio abultado, entonces, volteó a ver de súbito a Eriol, fulminándolo como diciendo "Qué le hiciste?" y "No te atrevas a hacerle daño!". Pasó a Min Sheng, admirándose por la belleza, elegancia y delicadeza de la mujer. Hasta eso, el mocoso tenía buenos gustos, y ella era una excelente esposa para él, después de su hermana, claro ù.u_

_Siguió con la pequeña Sakura, la hermosa niña lo cautivó con sus ojazos, igual de preciosos que los de la madre. Su hermano estaba a un lado de ella, y le recordó tanto al mocoso, que una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro, un mocosito, aunque era diferente a su padre. El niño observaba fijamente a Touya, quien se sorprendió por lo penetrante de la mirada de aquél chiquillo, hasta le dio un poco de miedo. Aunque sin duda alguna, el chico era igual de atractivo que su padre a esa edad. Un momento! Atractivo, había pensado eso, bueno, había que aceptarlo_

_Y el mocoso! Ese Li, que le había robado a SU hermanita! Sus ojos aún despidieron rayos al verlo. Había crecido, sí, pero aún era un mocoso! Sin embargo, sentía una profunda gratitud hacia él, aunque seguí cayéndole como patada al estómago, y lo dejó reflejar en su rostro_

_-To-Ya, cariño, estás bien?- preguntó su esposa al ver la expresión de su marido, llamando la atención de todos_

_El se serenó y recobró su postura_

_Nadie, excepto Ien, se había dado cuenta de la inspección de Touya Kinomoto_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Cuando se disponían a pasar al comedor, dos jóvenes, uno de 20 años y otro de 23, y una jovencita de 16_

_Parecía que los tres sostenían una discusión, pues entraron gritando a la casa llamando la atención de los invitados_

_-Alguien puede explicarme lo que pasa aquí?- preguntó enfadada Yaori a los chicos_

_Los tres jóvenes se quedaron congelados ante su madre, si alguien era mala cuando se enfadaba era Yaori Kinomoto_

_-Bien, así me gusta, ahora- decía mientras recobraba su postura –quiero que conozcan a nuestros invitados_

_-Vaya!- exclamó Meiling –éstos son tus "niños?_

_-Si- respondió la Sra. Kinomoto con una enorme sonrisa –el mayor es Tamaka, el que sigue es Yael y ella es Thea_

_El mayor de los Kinomoto era idéntico a su padre, aunque los ojos azules los había sacado de su madre. Yael se parecía más a su madre, de cabello rubio y ojos azules también, pero a todos les sorprendió el gran parecido que Thea tenía de su tía Sakura._

_La chica era el vivo retrato de Sakura, los mismos ojos verdes, el rostro y el cabello dorado, aunque ella lo llevaba diferente, por debajo del hombro, y sin los dos mechones que caracterizaban a Sakura_

_-Tu hija es idéntica a Sakura- dijo Tomoyo mientras observaba a Thea_

_-Si, todos los que conocieron a Sakura opinan lo mismo- señaló Touya con algo de tristeza_

"_Sin embargo, no es la misma mirada" pensó Shaoran observando también a la chica_

_-Bueno- habló de repente Yaori, tratando de evitar que todos cayeran en la nostalgia –porqué no pasamos a la mesa?_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Touya, y a qué te dedicas ahora?- preguntó Tomoyo cuando todos estaban cenando_

_-Mmm. . . pues. . . ñom ñom. . .- respondió el Sr. Kinomoto mientras masticaba su comida y con el tenedor en alto_

_-To-ya! No hables con la boca llena, te lo he dicho miles de veces!- reprendió Yaori a su marido, quien a pesar de su edad, ahora parecía más a niño regañado_

_-Él trabaja en un hospital de Alemania- continuó diciendo su esposa –y allá vivimos, desde. . . hace mucho, y cada año visitamos Tomoeda_

_-Y la tumba de Sakura. . .- terminó Touya en tono frío. Se notaba que aún le dolía hablar del tema_

_Todos guardaron un silencio triste. Cada uno recordando a esa chiquilla de ojos verdes, como los de Thea_

_-Y cuánto tiempo se quedan aquí, Kinomoto?- preguntó Eriol tratando de animar un poco la situación_

_-Sólo dos semanas. Los chicos deben volver a la escuela_

_-Y aún sigues siendo igual de celoso? Porque a mí no me dejabas acercar a Sakura!. Se quejó en forma de burla Shaoran. Cuánto deseaba la venganza con ese Kinomoto ù.u_

_Él casi escupe el bocado que estaba masticando, agarró su tenedor con fuerza y estuvo dispuesto a mantener una lucha con el mocoso_

_-Conmigo es muy celoso- ú.u se quejó su hija aprovechando la situación_

_-Qué?- gritó Touya –Estás de mi parte o en mi contra, chiquilla malcriada!_

_Una vena saltó en la frente de Kinomoyo, mientras el cabello se le erizaba_

_-Qué, pero si es verdad. . .-¬.¬ repuso Thea sin cambiar su postura en contra de su padre_

_-grmrhrmhr! En primer lugar, tú era y ERES un mocoso mugroso que no tenía el derecho de acercarse a Sakura!- Shaoran se regocijaba por lo rápido que había hecho enojar a Touya, siempre había sido su sueño. Y a los presentes, una enorme gota resbalaba por sus nucas, escuchando la ruidosa "conversación" entre ellos dos _

_-No sé porqué ésta escena se me hace familiar u.u-suspiró resignada Tomoyo_

_-Y Tú!- bufó Touya dirigiéndose a su bella hija –te juro que te encerraré cuando volvamos a casa, para que no vuelvas a salir con ningún escuincle_

_-Escuincle?- preguntó Tomoyo extrañada por la palabra_

_-Si, es que sólo ese es mocoso- continuó Kinomoto señalando a Li, quien casi le lanza su comida_

_-Hay papá!- suspiró Thea divertida –siempre dices eso, pero con un par de besos en tus mejillas me dejas hacer lo que yo quiera_

_-Eso no es cierto!- gritó sonrojado Touya mientras se levantaba ruidosamente de su asiento_

_De repente, sintió un golpe en la nuca, y con los ojos llorosos volteó a ver a su agresor_

_-Siéntate!- ordenó furiosa Yaori mientras señalaba la silla_

_-Ya voy. . .- contestó Touya mientras se sobaba la cabeza_

_-Ya ni porque hay invitados te contienes. Ien y la pequeña Sakura se portan mejor que tú, pero si sigues así, no hay postre para ti!- sentenció su esposa_

_-Ya me porto bien- prometió Touya como niño regañado_

_-Ahora- continuó Yaori observando a todos –en qué estábamos n.n_

_Parada cerca de la puerta que daba al comedor, una hermosa chica observaba la escena. Esa escena que era tan clásica cuando vivía_

_A todos los presentes los conocía, y a todos los adoraba. En especial, al individuo que había provocado la pelea: Li Shaoran_

_Añoraba esos días, cuando todos, o más bien, cuando ella ya no necesitaba de nada más para ser feliz, cuando un escena así era capaz de sacar miles de sonrisas_

_El primogénito de los Li observaba fijamente hacia la muerta, con una mirada de ternura en sus bellos ojos. Sakura se percato y volteó hacia él, saludándolo con la mano, Ien sonrió mientras saludaba también, sin que nadie se diera cuenta_

_Después, vio que Sakura dirigía su mirada a alguien más, y también saludaba_

_Ien buscó a la persona a la que el ángel saludaba y se encontró con el Sr. Kinomoto, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro_

_¿acaso él también podía verla?_

_El espíritu sonrió por última vez y salió por la puerta, desapareciendo de los ojos de Ien. . . y de Touya_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_La cena transcurrió agradable, sin contar con los golpes, miradas asesinas, cuchillos clavados en las paredes, vidrios rotos, regaños y objetos lanzados entre Touya y Li, pero nadie salió herido. Sólo ellos dos, pero por los golpes que sus respectivas esposas propinaron_

_Ahora todos charlaban en la terraza, mientras comían un pequeño postre_

_-To-ya, porqué no traes más pastelillos?- ordenó Yaori a su esposo, quien se levantó bufando_

_Al caminar hacia la cocina, pasó frente a la sala, y se sorprendió ver al mocosito del mocoso, parado frente a la gran chimenea, observando una fotografía que se encontraba sobre la repisa_

_Se dirigió hacia el niño en silencio_

_-Ella es Sakura, no es así?- preguntó el niño seriamente sin observar al hombre_

_Touya extrañado, respondió con un sí. ¿Acaso el mocoso le había enseñado alguna fotografía de su hermana? Lo más probable sería que si_

_-Ella aún sigue aquí. . .- continuó el niño volteando a ver a Kinomoto_

_-Qué?- preguntó con extrañeza Touya, ¿qué pasaba con ese chiquillo? Era aún más sorprendente que su padre. Era aún más. . . misterioso_

_-Si, y usted también la puede ver. . ._

_Vaya! Éstos niños de ahora crecen muy rápido. Pero ese chico era único_

_-Tú. . . la ves?- interrogó Touya acercándose a él_

_El niño tardó en responder, no sabía que clase de sujeto era Kinomoto, así que tuvo la precaución de no hablar de más_

_-Es aún más bella que en las fotografías- continuó el niño sin responder a la pregunta directamente_

_Se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a salir del lugar_

_-Espera!- pidió Touya_

_El chico se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él_

_-Cómo es que la puedes ver?_

_-De la misma manera en que usted puede verla, a ella y a su madre. . .- respondió mientras una encantadora sonrisa se dibujaba en su bello rostro_

_-Que niño tan. . . maravilloso- murmuró Touya cuando Ien se retiró_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Querido, porqué tardaste tanto?_

_Vaya! ¿Quien iba a pensar que Touya Kinomoto viviría bajo el dominio de una mujer?_

_-Li- dijo Touya de repente volteando a ver a Shaoran –me gustaría hablar contigo un momento_

_Ambos caballeros, ante la mirada de todos, se dirigieron solos a un lugar apartado, pues conociendo a Tomoyo y Meiling. . ._

_Se dirigieron a unas bancas de piedra que había en una parte del jardín; e incluso, por la gravedad de las palabras de Kinomoto, Shaoran llegó a temer por su vida_

_-Yo, sólo quiero pedirte una enorme disculpa_

_¿Qué? Kinomoto pidiendo disculpas? ¿Y al mocoso que tanto odiaba?_

_Li puso cara de sorpresa, jamás se había imaginado a Kinomoto hacer eso, además, no había porqué pedirlas_

_-Sé que durante una gran parte de tu vida te fastidié y molesté demasiado, pero. . . yo sabía, que tú eras el único que podía hacer feliz a mi hermana- _

_Li estaba conmovido, no era una broma, no, porque jamás vio a Kinomoto hablar más en serio_

_-Y fue por eso que me caíste mal- continuó Touya, volteándose y dándole la espalda a Shaoran –porque me sentí desplazado, y como si alguien me hubiese quitado el derecho de que mi hermana fuera feliz sólo gracias a mí, pero desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas, supe que tú serías quien la arrebataría de mi lado_

_-Pero después, vi que tu amor era sincero, que no pretendías lastimarla, sino hacerla muy feliz. . ._

_Touya se talló los ojos antes de que las lágrimas salieran de ellos_

_-Y siempre me negué a aceptarte, y cuando supe que se casarían, nada me hizo más feliz, y triste a la vez. Triste porque ya no sería mía, porque sabía que esa niña ya había crecido demasiado, que se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, que pronto volaría. Y feliz porque la entregaría a un excelente hombre_

_Shaoran tomó aire y lo retuvo en su pecho, tratando de gravar cada palabra de Touya_

_-Sabes, fuiste el único que la mantuvo feliz hasta. . . su muerte_

_Las palabras se quebraron por las lágrimas, aún después de tanto tiempo que ha pasado después de la muerte de su hermana_

_-Cuando murió- continuó con un nudo en la garganta –miles de noches te eché la culpa a ti, porque si tú no hubieras estado yo la habría disfrutado más. Y realmente varias veces estuve a punto de ir a golpearte_

_-Pero jamás fuiste el culpable de nada. Más que del brillo de la hermosa mirada de naturaleza que ella tenía. . . Tantas veces me pregunté "¿Porqué? Si ella apenas era una niña. . ."_

_Shaoran escuchaba en silencio, dándose cuenta que Kinomoto y él se habían hecho la misma pregunta, una y otra vez_

_-Sólo una niña, mi monstruo. . .- repitió dejando notar el llanto y el dolor en su voz –Y aunque negara aceptarlo, sabía que para ti había sido peor, por tu sueño inconcluso, por tus ilusiones perdidas, porque al día siguiente sería tu boda. . ._

_Guardó un breve silencio, mientras trataba de serenarse para continuar_

_-Después que papá murió, decidí alejarme de todo. No sabes lo difícil que es perder a toda tu familia, y es más terrible vivir en la ciudad donde cada banca, cada piedra, cada momento te recuerda la hermosa familia que alguna vez tuviste y que la muerte te arrebató, primero, soportar crecer sin una madre, después, tener que resignarte a la muerte de la única hermana que tenía, y perder al último miembro que quedaba de la familia Kinomoto, tu padre. . . Después, temí tanto perder a alguno de mis hijos o a mi esposa. Huimos a Alemania, alejándonos de todo._

_-Mi antigua casa, donde crecí, sigue ahí, abandonada, y guardando el fantasma de una familia rota gracias a la muerte. . ._

_Shaoran seguía sin decir alguna palabra. Antes, apenas se atrevía a pensar que Kinomoto tuviese corazón, pero ahora se daba cuenta que tenía unos sentimientos de oro_

_-Cuando nació Thea- siguió Touya –creí tanto que era la reencarnación de Sakura, tenía tantas esperanzas de que ella hubiera vuelto; pero no, a mi hermosa hermana la seguía viendo como un ángel. . ._

_-Y ahora, que te he vuelto a ver, sé que jamás te odié. No cuando le diste a Sakura más de lo que yo pude haberle dado_

_Touya volteó a verlo, mientras Li se daba cuenta de la triste mirada que se dibujaba en los ojos del moreno_

_-Si ella viviera, y estuviera casada contigo, sé que serían muy felices, porque estoy seguro que tú ni un momento has dejado de amarle_

_-Pero la familia que tienes es muy hermosa. Te felicito Li, y créeme que. . . realmente estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Me hubiera encantado que formaras parte de nuestra vida_

_Esto era extraordinariamente extraño. Esas palabras, provenientes de lo más recóndito del pensamiento de Touya no podían tomarse muy a la ligera. Quizá sería la única vez durante muchísimo tiempo que Touya vería con agrado a Li, o más aún, que Kinomoto dijera tales cosas a Shaoran_

_-Y tu hijo mayor es tan. . . singular. . .- recordó Touya a aquél chico extraño_

_-Pero como sea- concluyó Touya mientras daba un fuerte abrazo a un Shaoran casi espantado –muchas gracias. . . mocoso_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

No puedo dormir. . .

Las palabras que Touya Kinomoto me dijo hace unas horas se quedaron profundamente grabadas en mi memoria, y realmente me dejó muy conmocionado . Y es que jamás me imaginé que él, el gran frío e impenetrable Touya Kinomoto pensara así de mi, el hombre malvado que llegó para quitarle a su monstruito

En verdad, la visita a esa casa resultó mu interesante

Touya tiene una hija idéntica a mi princesa. Los mismos ojos, el cabello, la piel, todo. Pero es tan diferente, porque o es la misma mirada que Sakura tenía, ni tampoco causa el mismo efecto como cuando Sakura sonreía

Cómo la extraño!

Mi familia está dormida ya, todos cayeron rendidos, fue mucha risa en esa casa. Yo estoy asomado al balcón de nuestra habitación, contemplando la ciudad iluminada por las estrellas

Y me siento culpable. Jamás he visitado a mi Sakura en su nuevo "hogar", o más bien, en la cárcel donde se encuentra su cuerpo encerrado

Tengo cosas que platicarle, y debo pedirle perdón por jamás haberla ido a ver

En fin. Tan sólo nos quedan dos días en Tomoeda, y aún me falta un sitio por visitar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hoy es el día que debo ir a verla. Me despido de Min Sheng, y creo que me comprende, ya que no me hace preguntas

Así que parto rumbo a mi destino. En el camino he comprado un ramo de rosas rojas, las cuales llevo en una mano, y en la otra, llevo el pequeño cofre con las cenizas de mis recuerdos

Me dirijo a pie, aunque el sitio esté a las afueras de Tomoeda. Pero al fin he llegado

El sol brilla en lo alto, aunque hace un poco de frío y viento, el invierno está entrando ya, por lo que he traído un abrigo

Estoy frente a las enormes puertas de hierro del cementerio, y un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, el aire se respira húmedo y hasta tétrico, pero decido mejor concentrarme, Kinomot me dijo que la tumba de Sakura quedaba bajo un árbol de cerezo, y por lo que me acuerdo, estaba cerca de la tumba de su madre

Tomo aire, y me adentro al lugar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Después de caminar lentamente entre lápidas, tumbas y mausoleos, Shaoran se topó con la tumba de Nadeshiko Kinomoto, y a un lado de ésta, la de Fujitaka Kinomoto, su esposo_

_En las lápidas se puede observar la enorme diferencia de años en que murieron_

_En el mejor de los casos, es una tumba hermosa. Con la fotografía del matrimonio Kinomoto entre las dos lápidas_

_Li, al pie del matrimonio, hace una breve oración, mientras arroja una rosa roja hacia la fotografía_

_Sin embargo, no se da cuenta que frente a él, hay alguien que lo observa con suavidad_

_Se despide del matrimonio y sigue su camino_

_Desde donde está, puede ver el inmenso árbol de cerezo, con muy pocas flores dada la ocasión_

_Su corazón va agitado, y oprimido a la vez. Sus ojos se han llenado de lágrimas al divisar, debajo de aquél árbol, una tumba solitaria, de un blanco inmaculado_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Y muy cerca de él, camina una persona que va sonriendo. Su bello vestido se mueve suavemente junto con su caminar, y su cabello ondea angelicalmente con el viento_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Varias veces estuvo a punto de regresar, de arrojar esas rosas contra el suelo. Pero no, no podía seguir más sin ver a Sakura_

_Las piernas iban quedando sin fuerza mientras se acercaba más, pero tomando aire, dio los últimos pasos hasta quedar frente a esa tumba. . ._

_Se quedó sin aliento "Sakura Kinomoto" se leía en la lápida, y debajo del nombre, una flor de cerezo tallada. . . con la cara de un lobo en el centro_

_Qué diferente era esa sensación, una nueva emoción se formó en su interior_

_Era aún más cruel leer ese bello nombre en una fría lápida de mármol_

_Y desde el árbol de cerezo, alguien lo observaba_

_-Hola. . .- consiguió decir después de un largo silencio. Parecía que la voz se negaba a salir, pero recaudó fuerzas y continuó_

_-Hace tanto tiempo que. . . pero es tan difícil- de acuerdo, la coherencia también se negaba a salir_

_Caminó a un lado de la tumba y sentó sobre ésta, poniendo el cofre frente a él_

_Acarició con suavidad donde se encontraba grabado el nombre de su princesa, y le sorprendió que la piedra estuviera tan frío_

_Una expresión se dibujó en su rostro. Y pensar que Sakura había muerto hacía dos décadas_

_-Sakura- continuó él observando la cruz que se alzaba a la cabecera de la tumba –Discúlpame por no haber venido antes. Pero no creas que me olvidé de ti. Para nada. Cada mañana y cada noche te recuerdo. Y a veces siento que te has convertido en un fantasma de mi memoria_

_-Pero, he decidido dejarte atrás. No puedo seguir toda mi vida engañándome y diciendo que algún día volverás, no puedo, porque eso jamás pasará ¿Sabes? Tengo una hermosa familia, una bella esposa que me ha aguantado, y dos chicos maravillosos a los que no puedo fallarles_

_Su voz era suave y tranquila; quizá si hubiese visitado aquella tumba hace mucho tiempo, esa voz hubiera estado agitada y confusa, pero no, aunque sus palabras no eran claras, sus sentimientos si lo eran_

_-Cuando te perdí, mi mundo se derrumbó por completo. Mis esperanzas y alegrías te las llevaste tú. . . y hasta mis ganas de vivir. Mi vida perdió valor, y varias veces traté de volar hasta ti_

_-Pero muchos dicen que uno muere hasta que es su turno de morir, cuando deben realmente morir, cuando ya nada deben hacer en la tierra (aunque hay quienes se les adelanta la muerte), y entonces no era mi turno, lo sé ahora que tengo una hermosa familia que depende de mí, pero me pregunto, mi linda Sakura ¿Era tu turno de morir? Quizá con tu muerte querían demostrarme que puedo ser feliz de cualquier manera_

_-Aunque hubiera preferido ser feliz contigo_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_La chica que ante estaba en el árbol, ahora se encontraba sentada justo frente a él, en su misma tumba. Miraba al hombre con esperanza apagada, aunque con una sonrisa. Lentamente, levantó una de sus transparentes manos hacia el rostro de Shaoran, pasando suavemente sus dedos por sus mejillas bronceadas, por esas lágrimas que rebeldes se negaban a quedarse en los bellos ojos ámbar que las vieron nacer_

"_Yo también lo hubiese preferido. . ."_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Pero aunque no sé si debías morir, si podría responderte, porqué llegaste a mi vida- continuó el caballero con una tierna sonrisa_

_**Perdona que entre sin llamar**_

_**No es esta la hora menos el lugar**_

_**Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal**_

_-Llegaste para demostrarme que mucha gente es confiable con sólo ver sus ojos, que aquél pobre chiquillo no podía seguir amargado durante su vida. Que una linda sonrisa puede hacer que tu corazón se desborde de alegría_

_-Que una simple flor no es tan simple como parece. . ._

_-Me mostraste que el corazón no sólo late porque está vivo, también late por una ilusión. Descubrí que el atardecer es mucho más bello si lo veo reflejado en los ojos de la persona que más amo, y que la luna se disfruta más si la veo acompañado. _

_-Sentí el poder que una mirada ocasiona en mi ser. . ._

_-Me enseñaste a reir de cualquier tontería, o a llorar de cualquier emoción. Me enseñaste que la vida no es eterna, pero que el amor va mucho más allá de las estrellas_

_-Simplemente, me enseñaste a vivir, sentir y amar, también fui capaz de abrigar el dolor profundo que una pérdida ocasiona. Y aún después de tu muerte, me demostraste que sí se puede seguir viviendo, mientras tu corazón no deje de latir_

_**Mañana ni te acordarás**_

_**Tan sólo fue un sueño, te repetirás**_

_**Y en forma de respuesta, pasará una estrella fugaz**_

_Y la hermosa chica, sonreía con orgullo, no por las palabras que él decía, sino por el valioso corazón que las emitía_

_-Fuimos la pareja perfecta, princesa, la envidia de muchos, y la alegría de tantos. Y tú fuiste mi alegría y felicidad, con tu ternura y fortaleza, y tus ganas de vivir _

_-Jamás saldrás de mi corazón, estoy seguro. Y tampoco dejaré de amarte. Sin embargo, ahora mis prioridades son otras personas, mi pequeña, aunque cada vez que te recuerde, jamás evitaré sonreír, porque sé que, donde quiera que estés, tu tampoco me has olvidado_

_Abrió con cuidado el cofre que tenía frente a él, y sacó la fotografía de "Sakura a los 16"_

_La observó por un instante, y un sentimiento de gratitud invadió por completo su corazón_

_(N.A. Extrañamente ¬.¬) Había sobre la superficie de la lápida de mármol, un pequeño rectángulo de vidrio, que servía para poner papeles, reliquias o fotografías que los familiares querían inmortalizar de su fallecido, conservándose así, de la lluvia o crueldad del tiempo_

_Con cariño, metió la fotografía debajo del marco de cristal, quedando ahí la imagen del cuerpo, que aquella tumba guardaba, tenía en vida_

_**Y cuando me marche estarás**_

_**Mi vida, en la tierra en paz**_

_**Yo sólo quería despedirme**_

_**Darte un beso y verte una vez más**_

_-Y ahora debo retirarme_

_Se puso de pie, dejando las rosas rojas debajo de la fotografía_

_-Aún sigo pensando que. . . eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. . . amor mío_

_Se alejó satisfecho del lugar. Al fin se había enfrentado a la tumba que pertenecía a la que había sido su amor, y había sobrevivido, literalmente_

_Ahora, sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer_

_Cerca de ahí, por los bosques, había una pendiente demasiado prolongada, así que, con el pequeño cofre de madera, se dirigió al lugar_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Al llegar, una vista impresionante apareció en todo su esplendor_

_Al borde del barranco se podía observar hasta donde el horizonte permitía_

_Debajo, las colinas y la ciudad de Tomoeda, aún más chica desde aquél alto lugar_

_Los bosques también se admiraban. Árboles y tierra se fundían en un encantador tono jade. Los sembradíos y las pequeñas granjas, los campos abiertos, y el silencio. Todo unido a una hermosa inmensidad. Y más allá, en la línea del horizonte, las enormes montañas con sus cumbres nevadas e imponente, que parecían custodiar el paisaje y Tomoeda. El sol se ocultaba detrás de ellas, dando su cálido color naranja sobre el rostro hermoso de Shaoran. Las nubes cercanas al sol parecían algodones rosados. Las aves volaban a lo lejos, listas para resguardarse de la noche fría_

_**Promete que serás feliz**_

_**Te ponías tan guapo al reír**_

_**Y así, sólo así quiero recordarte**_

_En su mirada, miles de destellos dorados y cobrizos se dibujaban, formando una calidez impresionante en sus ojos. Sus labios suaves se curvaban en una maravillosa sonrisa. Su figura esbelta y musculosa se elevaba elegantemente al pie del barranco, aunque varias veces temió caer al precipicio_

_Parecía una estatua encantadora vigilando siempre el horizonte_

_Respiraba calmadamente, saboreando el exquisito olor del bosque y la ciudad limpia, y sintiendo sus pulmones llenos de vida_

_El viento daba contra su espalda, de modo que su cabello rebelde, revoloteaba cerca de sus mejillas_

_Así como el dorado cabello de la chica que se encontraba tras él_

_**Así, como antes**_

_**Así, adelante**_

_**Así, vida mía, mejor será así**_

_Shaoran tomó el cofre y lo abrió; con su mano, cogió un puñado de cenizas y extendió su mano por encima de su cabeza_

_Lentamente fue abriendo el puño, dejando que aquellas memorias volaran junto al viento_

_Los observó alejarse, con melancolía y agrado. Tomó otro puño e hizo lo mismo_

_Los pétalos de cerezo marchito también volaron junto con las cenizas, directamente hacia el sol que se dibujaba esplendoroso frente a él_

_La chica lo veía, y sonreía también_

_La pequeña caja de madera estaba vacía ahora, hasta poco más de la mitad. La tomó con ambas manos y la sostuvo en el aire, mientras el viento se encargaba de vaciarlo_

_Las cenizas restantes se alejaron sin decir adiós, y sin voltear atrás. . ._

_Con fuerza, lanzó el cofre lo más lejos que pudo hacerlo, sin embargo, no voló como las cenizas, y fue a aterrizar justo en medio del bosque que se extendía bajo sus pies_

_**Ahora debes descansar**_

_**Deja que te arrope como años atrás**_

_**Recuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir a acostar**_

_Sonrió aún más, y con las manos en alto se estiró lo más que pudo, aspirando aquél aire inmaculado que hinchaba sus pulmones_

_Y justo cuando se iba a retirar, justo cuando daba la vuelta para regresar, se topó con una hermosa figura_

_Repentinamente se quedó sin aliento, aún cuando instantes antes sus pulmones vibraban de vida. El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento, el silbido del viento dejó de escucharse. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y su corazón latió con fuerza_

_Estaba frente a ella, y ella estaba tan. . . bella. Seguía en su juventud, como la última vez que la había visto sobre el puente del templo Tsukimine, con el mismo vestido y la misma sonrisa_

_¿O era un sueño?_

_**Tan sólo me dejan venir**_

_**Dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti**_

_**Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir**_

_-Sa – Sakura?- preguntó dudoso ¿Se estaría volviendo loco?_

_-Si, soy yo. . ._

_Respondió simplemente, con la incomparable sonrisa en su rostro_

_-No. . . no puede ser_

_Se talló los ojos, de los cuales, las lágrimas ya habían escurrido; creía estar ante una visión producto de su imaginación_

_-Sólo vine a decirte adiós, Shaoran_

_Era exactamente como aquella vez, sólo que las cosas habían cambiado. . . o él había cambiado_

_Y si todo era como aquella vez, ¿sería posible que. . .?_

_Con temor, levantó su mano, la cual temblaba por la emoción. La dirigió al rostro reluciente de ella_

_Esperó que sus dedos traspasaran aquella cremosa piel, como traspasarían el aire invisible, pero no. . ._

_**Y cuando me marche estarás**_

_**Mi vida, en la tierra en paz**_

_**Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más**_

_Una triunfal sonrisa apareció en el atractivo rostro de Li, mientras más lágrimas era liberadas de sus ojos de sueño_

_Ella también parecía feliz con esta sensación de calidez. Se notaba a leguas que él seguía enamorado, y eso se dejaba sentir por el tacto suave de sus fuertes dedos_

_El corazón parecía loco de alegría, dejándose notar en sus cristalinos ojos de ámbar puro. Estuvo a punto de soltar el llanto, sin embargo no lo consiguió, pues ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar sonido alguno. Mientras tanto, sus dedos seguían en contacto de aquella piel de ángel_

_-Sakura- dijo después que pasó un poco de su parálisis inicial –si esto es un sueño, cómo es que. . ._

_-Shh- calló ella poniendo su índice sobre los labios carnosos y suaves de él –No importa_

**_Promete que serás feliz_**

**_Te ponías tan guapo al dormir_**

**_Y así, sólo así, quiero recordarte_**

_Y lentamente se acercó a su fuerte cuerpo, sintiendo la tibieza de su vida. Sus labios temblaban, pero encontraron alivio en los de él. Un beso lleno de ternura y añoranza, de pasión y locura_

_Él se extrañó con la acción de la bella chica, aún así no dejó de abrazarla con fuerza, sintiendo todo su cuerpo a través del grueso abrigo que llevaba. Sintiendo entre sus dedos el cabello dorado, suave como el viento_

_Todo el amor reprimido a través de los años se dejó sentir en ese largo beso. En ese último beso que ambos deseaban con enajenación_

_Y realmente se sentía como besar a un ángel, explorando cada rincón de su boca divina, saborear su lengua celestial, extasiarse de ese aroma paradisíaco que sólo ella despedía_

**_Así, como antes_**

**_Así, adelante_**

**_Así, vida mía_**

_Se apartaron cuando él sintió la falta de aire_

_-Te amo- dijo ella después de un breve silencio en el que ambos se observaban en los ojos del otro_

_Él sólo sonrió, aún embriagado por ese beso tan profundo_

_Dos solemnes alas surgieron de la espalda de Sakura, extendiéndose en toda su belleza y pulcritud, arrojando algunas plumas que se fueron volando con el aire_

**No la he vuelto a sentir como aquella vez, pero si se me permitiera volver a sentirla y tocarla como aquella vez, no habría nada más que pedir. . . sólo un beso final. . .**

_-Yo también te amo, Sakura- Respondió él, acentuando aún más aquella sonrisa que haría derretir hasta una piedra_

_Con suavidad, Sakura se arrojó del borde del precipicio, y sus hermosas alas comenzaron a agitarse con sutileza_

_-Hasta siempre, Shaoran Li- dijo por último, partiendo en dirección que habían tomado las cenizas_

_Partiendo hacia el sol. . ._

_**Ahora te toca a ti**_

**_Sólo a ti, seguir nuestro viaje_**

**_Se está haciendo tarde_**

**_Tendré que marcharme,_**

_**En unos segundos vas a despertar**_

_¿Había sido un sueño?_

_No, y lo sabía perfectamente, porque esa piel no se desvaneció al tocarla, esos labios no se esfumaron al besarlos, ese abrazo no había sido una ilusión, y su belleza tampoco había sido una visión. Tanta divinidad no podía ser sólo un sueño_

_Acarició sus labios, que instantes antes habían posado sobre los de un espíritu celestial_

_No sonrió, sino que en ese momento comenzó a reír, tan fuerte y alegre, como hacía mucho no lo había hecho. Sonoras carcajadas salían limpiamente de su corazón. Carcajadas sinceras demostrando la felicidad que lo embargaba. Y no le importó el dolor de estómago, se sentía dichoso, y era lo único que importaba_

_Mientras tanto, el sol seguía ocultándose_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Y al regresar a casa lo vieron diferente, y sí, se sentía diferente_

_Besó a su esposa como jamás lo había hecho, abrazó a sus hijos sintiéndolos en toda su piel. . ._

_. . .Y sonrió, como jamás lo había hecho_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Tal vez para muchos el segundo amor sea el más importante, pero a mí, el primero me enloqueció ¿Puede el amor llegar a enloquecer? Yo creo que si, más cuando ese amor se escapa de tu vida, y crees morir. . .**

**. . .Pero siempre hay una segunda oportunidad**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Y así, sólo así quiero recordarte_**

**_Así, como antes_**

**_Así, adelante_**

**_Así, vida mía, mejor será así. . ._**

("Historia de un sueño" Oreja de Van Gogh)

.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´

.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´

.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´

.,.-´

.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´

.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´

.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´

**PRÓLOGO**

Kinomoto Touya siguió viviendo en Alemania, junto con su familia, visitando ocasionalmente Tomoeda a las tumbas de sus familiares. Sus hijos asistieron a la universidad, y después, cada uno tomó su rumbo. Vivió bajo el mandato de su esposa, hasta la muerte de ésta, a la edad de 82 años. 5 días después de la muerte de Yaori, Touya Kinomoto dejó de existir. Tenía 84 años

Meiling Li se divorció 8 años después de visitar Tomoeda. Del paradero de su esposo poco se supo. Ella puso una novedosa Boutique donde vendía diseños que su amiga creaba. Volvió a casarse, pero matrimonio fracasó de nueva cuenta, por lo que se hundió en la depresión. Sin embargo, se repuso con rapidez al ver en una tienda una serie de descuentos sobre moda. Pero murió ese día al ser arrollada por un auto cuando cargaba paquetes y bolsas, y cruzó la calle sin voltear a los lados. No tenía hijos, por lo que su enorme fortuna pasó a manos de su gato "Cuco". Ella tenía 50 años

Hiiragizawa Eriol siguió en matrimonio con Tomoyo. Dirigía las empresas de ésta, fue un esposo amoroso y un padre cariñoso. Tomoyo siguió enamorada de él hasta la muerte. Ella se dedicó a seguir diseñando moda, y aunque Tomoyo sólo quería un hijo, tuvieron 3 más: unos mellizos y una niña. Ambos murieron en el "Titanic", una tienda de mariscos, por intoxicación, tenían 69 años

Li Ien tuvo una larga vida. Después de volver a Hong Kong, jamás volvió a ver a Sakura. Siguió serio y elegante, lo que le hizo ganarse una fama impresionante entre muchos importantes en China. Al tener edad suficiente, se encargó de los negocios familiares, dejando descansar a Min Sheng, su madre. Se casó poco después con una japonesa de ojos jade, con la cual vivió durante el resto de su vida. Murió a los 86 años, mientras dormía pacíficamente en su mecedora, en el porche de su casa

Li Sakura se convirtió en modelo, aún en contra de la voluntad de su hermano. Consiguió éxito modelando la ropa que hacía su tía Tomoyo. Sin embargo, murió joven, a los 34 años. La autopsia reveló una sobredosis peligrosa, de pastillas para adelgazar

Min Sheng siguió viviendo con su marido, el cual había cambiado maravillosamente. Fue feliz, hasta la muerte de él. Ambos sufrieron un asalto 7 años después de la visita a Tomoeda. Se dedicó a dirigir el clan Li hasta que Ien tuvo la edad y conocimientos necesarios. No tuvieron más hijos. Murió a los 57 años, por un soplo en el corazón

Shaoran Li vivió feliz junto a su familia. Jamás volvió a ver a Sakura, pero gracias a esa visita, su vida cambió completamente. Su esposa lo amó demasiado y sus amigos le adoraron. 7 años después, él y su esposa sufrieron un asalto, en el cual, Shaoran recibió una herida de bala, justo en el corazón. Murió casi instantáneamente, después de besar a su esposa. Tenía 42 años.

**El destino no hace al hombre, es el hombre el que hace su destino**

**Sin embargo, hay un destino que todos hemos de tener: la muerte**

.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´

.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´

.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´

.,.-´

.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´

.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´

.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´

Muchísimos años después. . .

.Jóvenes, bienvenidos a un nuevo curso de preparatoria- saludó un simpático maestro mientras entraba al aula atiborrada de jóvenes estudiantes –Me da gusto saber que estaremos otro año juntos!

Las burlas se dejaron escuchar por todo el salón

Bueno, bueno, ya párenle a su relajo. Hay un chico nuevo que quiero presentarles. Por favor, pasa. . .

Un chico de aire elegante y gran presencia avanzó con paso decidido frente al grupo

Los suspiros de las chicas se dejaron escuchar, y los murmullos también, pues el tipo era de admirar

Un par de impresionantes y bellos ojos ámbar adornaban su apuesto rostro. Una mirada profunda que parecía que todo lo veía. Cabello castaño, algo revuelto, le daba un aspecto un tanto de rebeldía. El traje de la preparatoria lo hacía lucir encantador. En conjunto, el chico era todo un ángel, caído del cielo

Su mirada se topó con una dorada cabeza. Agachada en su pupitre, como si estuviese durmiendo. Le llamó la atención y no despegó su vista de ella. Los minutos parecían eternos, como si estuvieran en cámara lenta

Una amiga que estaba sentada a su lado la sacudió con suavidad, y la chica, perezosamente recobró su postura. Lentamente levantó la mirada, una mirada de flor, una mirada verde y transparente, que se posó sobre la ámbar

Ambos se quedaron observándose a los ojos, no con odio, ni con desprecio. Con esperanza

En algún lugar, en algún momento, en algún pasado se habían visto ya, se habían conocido, se habían amado

Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño, tratando de recordar. Él dulcificó su mirada, sin poder apartarla de la de ella

Un momento eterno, de un amor sin límites

Una mirada al pasado bastó para decidir el futuro, un futuro. . . y una nueva oportunidad

Jóvenes- dijo el profesor, mientras ellos seguían sumidos en la mirada del otro, con el corazón del otro en el suyo propio

Quiero presentarle a su nuevo compañero, él es. . .

Ella sonrió con dulzura, y él, comprendió el mensaje que sus ojos esmeralda mandaban

Él recordó un pasado lejano. . . ella también

.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´

.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´

.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´

.,.-´

.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´

.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´

.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´-.,.-´

**FIN**

**Gracias (el final es para aquellos que deseaban que SS quedaran juntos al final. . .)**


End file.
